The Un-Thinkable ( L'Impensable )
by Daneesha
Summary: Ceci est l'histoire deux garçons garçons que tout oppose et dont les destins finissent pourtant par s'entremêler. / "- Tu sais pas combien j'tiens à toi." Avoua doucement l'aîné contre la peau du plus jeune. "- Personne nous séparera jamais..." \ Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait... BarberShop 3 /!\ Boy's Love /!\ Yaoi OMC x Anthony /!\ Rated R /!\ Vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas ;-)
1. Chapitre 1

Petit topo pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas :

 _ **BARBERSHOP 3**_

( Bande annonce ici - https: watch?v=_7nArir2dQg )

Est un film dans la lignée de ceux destinés à ouvrir les yeux des gens sur les réalités que vivent certaines minorités, si on peut vraiment employer ce mot. Il traite lui des problèmes de gang et de la difficulté de certains jeunes afros américains à trouver leur place dans un groupe social sans se laisser enrôler dans ces extrêmes violents. De la difficulté aussi qu'éprouvent les parents à en protéger leurs enfants.

Le thème m'a inspiré et j'ai décidé de me lancer dans un style de fiction que je n'avais pas encore tenté, la song fic.

Comme l'indique le nom, je me servirais de paroles de chansons que j'aime bien en général et les incorporerais aux scènes (l'idée d'avoir une fiction en musique me paraissait assez intéressante^^).

Un lien renvoyant généralement à youtube sera disponible en dessous de chaque titre pour vous faire découvrir la chanson si vous ne la connaissez pas. Il faudra seulement faire un sélectionné puis clic gauche et "Rechercher avec google" pour être redirigé vers une page google menant à la vidéo.

 **Résumé** : L'histoire tournera autour de deux garçons garçons que tout oppose et dont les destins finiront par s'entremêler. Le premier ayant toutes les chances de son côté pour avoir un bel avenir. L'autre quand à lui, beaucoup de mal à trouver sa place dans la société actuelle ou plus exactement dans le quartier où il vit.

 **Disclaimers** : Les personnages utilisés sont Anthony, Yummy et un OMC dont l'acteur qui a servi pour mon inspiration apparaît lui aussi dans le film quelques minutes. Aucun personnage ne m'appartient donc, de même qu'aucune des vidéos ou chansons utilisées ne sont ma propriété.

 **/!\ Avertissement /!\ :** Il s'agit encore et toujours d'une fiction Yaoi. Vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ;-)

Et maintenant, place à :

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

 **In Commun - Alicia Keys**

 _https: watch?v=4HazJhPnrB8_

* * *

 ** _Who wants to love somebody like me ?_**

 _Qui veut aimer quelqu'un comme moi_

 ** _You wanna love somebody like me ?_**

 _Qui va aimer quelqu'un comme moi ?_

 ** _If you could love somebody like me_**

 _Si tu as pu aimer quelqu'un comme moi_

 ** _You must be messed up too..._**

 _Tu dois être bousillé aussi..._

* * *

L'équipe dansait sur la chanson passant à la radio. L'ambiance était toujours très bonne au salon.

« - Bye Tony... »

Lança Dreya avec un petit sourire un le regard insistant lorsqu'Anthony s'en alla. Il esquissa un sourire légèrement gêné en réponse et quitta le salon de coiffure. La jeune femme était comme ça avec tout le monde en général. Enfin, surtout les mecs mignons... Même si il s'y habituait petit à petit, recevoir une attention aussi insistante le mettait assez mal à l'aise. Il passait généralement au salon après ses cours. Monsieur Palmer, le gérant, lui confiait quelques tâches à effectuer en échange de quelques billets. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça l'aidait à augmenter son argent de poche en restant à l'écart des problèmes.

Anthony Sellers était un adolescent de 17 ans à peine qui habitait _'le bon côté'_ du quartier sud de Chicago. C'était un jeune homme d'un naturel très posé, toujours armé de son sourire joyeux et prêt à rendre service aux autres. Mais ces derniers temps dans le quartier sud, il y avait de moins en moins de raison d'être joyeux...

Des bandes sévissaient un peu partout. Et entre les braquages, les vols, les agressions et les affrontements avec les groupes rivaux, un climat de terreur et de violence régnait lourdement dans les rues.

Anthony essayait tant bien que mal de rester à l'écart de tout ça. Ce n'était pas très difficile lorsqu'il était chez lui, où en cours. Le plus dangereux étaient les déplacements entre les deux. Les sorties avec les amis. Ils ne pouvaient jamais prévoir quand ces bandes leur tomberaient dessus.

Lorsqu'il traversa la rue pour se rendre à l'arrêt de bus, une voiture s'arrêta devant lui et les portières s'ouvrirent. Deux mecs portant du bleu en guise de distinction descendirent du 4x4 noir.

« - Tu vas quelque part, on peu t'escorter p't'être ? »

Lança sournoisement un d'entre eux. Il ne connaissait pas les gars de cette bande, mais c'était la plus redoutée dans le coin car ce n'était pas leur bloc. Ils étaient donc en territoire ennemi et n'hésitaient pas à s'en prendre à qui leur en donnerait l'occasion.

Anthony ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire et le deuxième gars ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Attrapant un pan de la veste de son uniforme scolaire, il lança moqueur.

« - Encore un négro d'une école privée.

\- T'as du blé sur toi j'en suis sûr. Files nous tout s'que t'as. »

Renchéri le premier. Anthony ne se fit pas prier. Pour éviter les débordements il savait qu'il valait mieux obtempérer. Sortant les billets que Mr Palmer venait de lui donner de sa poche il leur tendit.

« - C'est tout ? »

Fit un des gars en le regardant comme si il se moquait d'eux.

« - Je, j'ai pas plus. J'le jure.

\- Tss... »

Se moqua l'autre.

« - Tu t'fous d'nous ? Donnes-moi ça. »

Fit-il en lui arrachant son sac de l'épaule. Anthony recula sous le coup de la surprise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait raquetter. Il préférait éviter les coups alors il ne dit rien. Tandis que les deux gars fouillaient son sac, des personnes sortirent d'un magasin. En voyant la voiture arrêtée au milieux de la rue, un d'entre eux tapa sur l'épaule du mec près de lui avant d'avancer dans leur direction.

En arrivant et en voyant que c'étaient des mecs des Blueprint, il s'avança vers eux et leur tira sans ménagement le sac des mains.

« - Vous avez perdu quelque chose ? »

Lança-t-il en les toisant ouvertement. Il portait un bandana rouge autour du poignet. Les deux mecs des Blueprint esquissèrent des sourires narquois et les autres portières s'ouvrirent. Trois nouveaux mecs descendirent de la voiture. Le souffle d'Anthony devint court et son cœur s'accéléra lorsque l'un des nouveaux arrivant souleva son t-shirt, révélant l'arme coincée à sa ceinture.

Combien de personnes étaient mortes ces derniers temps, prises dans des fusillades… Il eut une folle envie de prendre ses jambes à son coup mais ce n'était pas juste vis à vis du garçon qui prenait des risques pour le défendre.

« - Tu disais ? »

Fit le mec avec l'arme. Ça ne sembla pourtant pas effrayer le jeune qui s'était interposé. Anthony comprit vite pourquoi. Yummy arriva à son tour, suivi de quelques autres.

« - J'ai pas été assez clair ? D'accord. Si vous cherchez l'embrouille, vous venez de la trouver. T'as quelque chose à ajouter maintenant ? »

Lança le jeune intrépide sans que Yummy, qui s'était placé à son côté, n'ajoute quoi que ce soit. Les autres mecs en rouges les accompagnant sortirent à leurs tour leurs calibres en fixant les cinq gars du gang bleu. Ceux-ci ne tentèrent rien et se contentèrent de dévisager le jeune et les autres avant de remonter en voiture. Démarrant dans des crissements de pneu insoutenable. Yummy tourna le regard vers le jeune qui avait prit la défense d'Anthony et demanda en toisant légèrement le brun aux yeux clairs.

« - Un pote à toi ?

\- Non. »

Répondit sèchement le plus jeune en levant le regard vers lui. Yummy était un **le** caïd du gang rouge, les RedFolks. C'était aussi son grand frère.

« - Mais ils avaient rien à faire ici. »

Ajouta le cadet. Le frère aîné esquissa un sourire, fière que son petit frère ne prenne à cœur la défense de leur territoire. La façon dont il s'était imposé face à eux l'avait impressionnée. Il fallait dire que son cadet avait de qui tenir. Yummy hocha la tête et serra la main de son frère avant de l'attirer pour une brève accolade. Puis lançant un regard désintéressé vers Anthony, il se détourna et reparti. Les autres le suivirent. Seul son cadet resta. Se tournant vers Anthony, il lui plaqua son sac contre le ventre en lâchant un peu sèchement.

« - On est quitte. »

Puis il se détourna à son tour de lui. Anthony se pinça les lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ce gars. Depuis quelques temps, il l'apercevait régulièrement en compagnie de Yummy et avait deviné que ça devait être une nouvelle recrue du groupe. Mais quelques jours auparavant, il l'avait croisé à la sortie de son école privée.

 _Flash Back_

 _En franchissant le portail à la sortie du lycée, l'attention d'Anthony et de ses amis fut attirée par un attroupement._

 _« - On veut pas de gens comme toi ici !_

 _\- Dommage, j'demande pas la permission d'être là. Et on est dans un pays libre à s'que je sache. »_

 _Attirés par les éclats de voix ils se rapprochèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait._

 _« - C'est une école privée._

 _\- Peut-être, mais j'suis pas à l'intérieur. Je suis debout dans la rue, est-ce qu'elle est privée elle aussi ? C'est un crime c'est ça ? »_

 _En s'avançant Anthony et les autres virent de quoi il en retournait. Un jeune portant un bandana rouge autour de ses cheveux laissés en afro se disputait avec d'autres élèves de l'école._

 _« - Le crime c'est que tu sois là !_

 _\- J'vous l'ai dit. J'attends quelqu'un. Puis j'vois même pas pourquoi j'me justifie, ça vous regarde pas. J'fais rien d'illégal._

 _\- Pas encore._

 _\- Ça tarde jamais avec les gens comme vous. »_

 _Lança une autre élève._

 _« - Comment ça 'les gens comme vous' ? »_

 _S'étonna le jeune adolescent._

 _« - Tu veux dire les noirs ? »_

 _Reprit-il en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés. Le directeur de l'établissement arriva dehors avec quelques autres membres encadrants et lança._

 _« - Je vais devoir vous demander de circuler jeune homme._

 _\- Comment ça circuler ? Pourquoi ? »_

 _S'agaça-t-il._

 _« - Je comprends pas, j'étais là, je demandais rien à personne, cette salope vint me prendre la tête et c'est à moi de dégager ?! »_

 _Ajouta-t-il en changeant de ton. Toute cette histoire l'avait saoulé. Une voiture de police s'arrêta et les agents descendirent. Venant dans sa direction, un des policier lança._

 _« - Bonjour, que se passe-t-il exactement ?_

 _\- Cet individu sème le trouble aux portes de mon établissement scolaire. »_

 _Lança le directeur._

 _« - Sérieusement ? »_

 _Continua-t-il a s'énerver. Le policier l'attrapa par le bras sans chercher plus loin et soupira agacé._

 _« - Tu vas venir avec nous. »_

 _Il reconnaissait son signe d'appartenance et savait qu'avec les membres des gangs, les débordements n'étaient jamais loin. Mais celui-la était seul. Ils allaient pouvoir l'embarquer sans trop de mal… Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Le jeune se dégagea de sa prise en tirant sur son bras et cracha._

 _« - Que dalle ! J'vais nulle part. J'ai rien fais pour me faire embarquer._

 _\- Ne rend pas les choses difficiles... »_

 _Dit doucement l'agent. Le jeune le fixa outré._

 _« - Alors sa parole a plus de valeur que la mienne ? Pourquoi ? C'est parce qu'il est blanc c'est ça ? J'vous répète que j'ai rien fais._

 _\- Mais bien sûr, tout le monde s'est ligué contre toi mais t'es innocent. On connaît la chanson… Aller viens._

 _\- J'vous dis que j'attends quelqu'un !_

 _\- Qui ça ? »_

 _Demanda le policier._

 _« - Ça vous regarde pas plus que les autres. »_

 _Rétorqua le jeune brin provocateur. Ni une, ni deux, le policier l'attrapa par le bras puis le saisi par la nuque, le tirant de force._

 _« - Lâchez-moi ! »_

 _Se défendit-il. Anthony s'avança mais un de ses amis le retint par le bras._

 _« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- On peut pas les laisser l'emmener._

 _\- Et pourquoi ça ? »_

 _S'étonna Léa, une autre ses amies. Anthony tourna le regard vers elle et répondit en fronçant légèrement des sourcils._

 _« - Il arrête pas de dire qu'il a rien fait et personne l'écoute._

 _\- Ben parce que c'est ce qu'ils disent tous. On le sait bien._

 _\- Oui, et si il mentait pas ?_

 _\- Je sais pas mais je vois pas la personne qu'il dit attendre se manifester. Donc... »_

 _Anthony se détourna de ses amis et se fraya un chemin à travers les élèves._

 _« - Attendez... »_

 _Cria-t-il tandis que les deux policiers essayaient de faire entrer le jeune homme de force dans leur véhicule. Un des deux policiers se retourna et l'arrêta dans sa course en plaçant sa matraque sur son passage. Anthony se stoppa net et leva son regard vers l'agent._

 _« - C'est moi. »_

 _Lâcha-t-il pantelant. Son cœur battant à tout rompre. Au pire, il risquait juste de se faire coffrer avec le jeune homme. Mais si il n'avait vraiment rien fait, ça ne pouvait pas être très grave... L'officier fronça des sourcils en le fixant l'air de dire quoi 'moi' ?_

 _« - Le… La personne qu'il attendait. C'est moi. Je… J'ai prit du retard et… mais j'lui avait demandé de m'attendre à l'extérieur. »_

 _L'officier le fixa, semblant le scruter pour savoir si il disait la vérité._

 _« - C'est vrai Anthony ? »_

 _Demanda le directeur en se rapprochant de lui. Le brun tourna le regard vers lui en acquiesçant._

 _« - Oui Mr Phillips. Je suis désolé. »_

 _Le directeur tourna le regard vers les policiers et celui qui tenait le jeune homme le lâcha. Celui-ci lança un regard vers Anthony en s'éloignant des officiers puis tourna le regard vers eux en se massant le poignet._

 _« - Vous excusez pas… on connaît déjà la chanson... »_

 _Lança-t-il dédaigneux en fixant le policier qui lui avait lancé ce pic. Puis tournant successivement le regard vers le directeur et la fille à cause de qui tout avait commencé, il s'en alla sans se retourner vers Anthony._

 _Fin flash back._

Ce jour la, le petit brun ne s'était pas embarrassé de remerciements. Mais Anthony était différent. Alors il le rattrapa en le hélant.

« - Attends... »

Le jeune se tourna vers lui l'air blasé. Son frère n'allait pas tarder à lui taper un coup de pression si il ne suivait pas la marche.

« - Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Lança lentement Anthony.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'foutre ? »

Rétorqua l'autre jeune en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Visiblement pas très enclin aux présentations.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Alors, vos avis ce premier chapitre ?^^

Voici le lien d'une scène qui m'a inspiré dans ce film _( https: watch?v=Ad8KmZhkpSs )._ On y voit le perso de Yummy ( rôle joué par Tyga, le mec avec la choucroute sur la tête là...)

Espérons que cette fic reçoive un accueil chaleureux^^


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour ! Juste un petit message avant de lancer la suite.

J'ai décidé de publier la fiction sur le site wattpad aussi parce que c'est un meilleur support pour une song fic.

Au lieu d'avoir des liens, les vidéos sont directement intégrées à l'histoire. Du coup si vous voulez vous pouvez directement suivre l'avancée de la story sur

https: user/Daneesha971 _(pensez à ôter l'espace entre https: et les / en copiant le lien)_

Bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

« - Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Lança lentement Anthony.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'foutre ? »

Rétorqua-t-il en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Visiblement pas très enclin aux présentations.

Du coup, Anthony hésita mais fini par répondre.

« - Je... voulais juste pouvoir te remercier.

\- Pas la peine. On est quitte maintenant. Fais juste gaffe où tu mets les pieds la prochaine fois. »

Fit l'autre jeune avant de se détourner de nouveau de lui. Anthony se mordit la lèvre. Faire gaffe… Comme si c'était son inattention qui l'avait mit dans cette situation… Il regarda l'adolescent rejoindre son groupe, perdu dans ses pensés, avant de finir par traverser la rue pour se rendre à l'arrêt de bus. Après s'être posé sur le banc, il continua à regarder dans leur direction.

Ils s'étaient entassés autour d'un gros 4x4 noir et discutaient visiblement diffusément. En arrivant vers eux, le frère de Yummy se plaça un peu à l'écart et glissa les mains dans ses poches en s'appuyant contre la voiture. Remontant un pied qu'il posa sur la roue. Anthony l'observa. Il ne semblait rien avoir de différent des autres membres de ce stupide gang. Pourtant, il avait prit sa défense alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Était-ce par simple orgueil, parce qu'il ne voulait rien lui devoir ? Ou alors c'était simplement pour montrer aux autres bandes qu'ils valait mieux ne pas sévir dans leur secteur ?

Semblant sentir son regard peser sur lui, le brun détourna son attention des autres et tourna le regard dans sa direction. Anthony sursauta légèrement et détourna rapidement le regard vers le sol. Ne voulant en aucun cas s'attirer plus de problèmes.

 **l***l**

« - J'ai entendu dire que les flics ont tenté d't'embarquer. »

Rigola Cole, le bras droit de Yummy, en se tournant vers son petit frère. Le plus jeune haussa indifféremment des épaules et un autre, Axel, qui était assit avec lui à l'arrière de la voiture, passa le bras autour de son cou et le tira tout en prenant son visage dans sa main.

« - Ils ont craqué pour ta face de p'tite fille, hein. »

Se moqua-t-il. Isaiah se dégagea en le repoussant du coude et souffla agacé.

« - Vires... »

Axel rigola bêtement et Yummy, qui conduisait, leva un regard vers son cadet via le rétro central sans rien dire.

En mesure de répression contre l'agression dans leur secteur, il avait décidé d'aller chez l'ennemi pour faire de même. Et si son frère n'était pas d'avis qu'agir pareil en envahissant leur territoire allait faire avancer les choses, la petite clique avait suivie. Ils se retrouvaient donc dans le quartier nord. C'était le début de soirée. Ils descendirent de voiture et avancèrent dans le square juste à côté. Des mecs du coin venaient de finir un match de basket et repartaient par petits groupes. Un d'entre eux avançait dans leur direction, tête baissée sur l'écran de son téléphone. Un des gars s'avança vers lui et lui tira le portable des mains. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à répliquer quand son regard tomba sur leurs vêtements rouges. Il comprit instantanément.

« - Écoutez les gars, j'veux pas d'embrouille. »

Lâcha-t-il doucement en levant les mains en signe de non agression. Les gangs étaient le fléau que tout le monde tentait d'éviter.

« - Ah ouais, pourtant chercher la merde ça a l'air d'être le mot d'ordre chez toi... »

Lança Yummy en avançant vers lui.

« - Je sais pas de quoi tu parles mec, j'ai, j'veux juste rentrer chez moi retrouver ma femme et ma p'tite fille.

\- Yum'... »

Souffla doucement Isaiah en tirant sur la veste de son frère. Malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas d'accord, l'aîné ne lui laissait généralement pas le choix. S'il voulait prendre du galon, il devait suivre le mouvement. Mais l'injustice n'avait jamais plu au plus jeune. Qu'elle soit commise à l'encontre d'un des leurs ou de quelqu'un autre.

« - Lâches l'affaire, on devrait juste rentrer. »

Fit-il doucement. Son frère le toisa en soupirant dédaigneusement et se défit de sa prise.

« - Files nous ton blé. »

Lança-t-il à l'attention du jeune homme en face de lui. Celui-ci s'empressa d'obtempérer. Ouvrant son sac il en sorti son porte feuille.

« - Et tes chaussures aussi, elles ont l'air d'être à sa taille. »

Fit-il en tournant le regard vers son frère.

« - J'en veux pas. »

Rétorqua Isaiah. Mais Yummy s'en fichait. L'homme tendit d'abord l'argent mais quand l'aîné tendit la main pour prendre les billets Isaiah la repoussa et le bouscula.

« - Tires-toi. »

Lança-t-il à l'attention de la pauvre victime qui ne demanda pas son reste. Pendant que les autres se précipitaient vers Yummy pour le rattraper et empêcher une possible chute, il se barra à toutes jambes. Isaiah se tourna vers eux et son frère lui sauta à la gorge. Si il avait s'agit de n'importe qui d'autre, son cas aurait vite été réglé. Mais c'était son frère. L'empoignant méchamment par la gorge Yummy le plaqua violemment contre le grillage.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ?! »

Lança-t-il enragé. Isaiah tenta de le repousser mais son frère ne lâcha pas sa prise.

« - Il avait une famille à nourrir Yummy ! »

S'agaça-t-il a son tour.

« - Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce que tu t'en fous ? Les Blueprint eux s'en foutent !

\- Oui mais je suis pas un Blueprint ! Et toi non plus à s'que je sache... »

Fit le cadet en le repoussant de nouveau.

« - Je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à penser comme eux. »

Ajouta-t-il. L'aîné, piqué dans sa dignité, le relâcha.

« - Je pense pas comme eux. »

Se défendit-il en rapprochant son visage de celui de son frère.

« - Je rends coup pour coup. »

Fit-il avec détermination. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres. Son frère était déjà assez en colère pour qu'il s'amuse à faire le malin en lui disant de s'attaquer directement à eux, si il voulait rendre les coups. Se reculant légèrement Yummy lâcha encore pas mal agacé.

« - Refais plus jamais ça sinon j'te défonce. »

Le prévint-il en lui collant une grosse tape derrière la tête. Heureusement, Isaiah était très chevelu et ne les attachait pas, alors il ne sentie presque pas le coup. Mais le message était passé.

Les autres le toisèrent avant de retourner à la voiture.

« - Yummy... »

Fit le plus jeune en retenant son frère par le bras avant qu'il ne monte. Lui et son frère étaient seuls à l'extérieur du véhicule. Se mordant nerveusement la lèvre, il fini par lancer doucement pour apaiser la situation.

« - C'était pas contre toi… J'pense juste que, on devrait mieux choisir nos 'cibles'.

\- Tu sais s'que j'pense moi ? »

Lança l'aîné en se penchant vers lui comme il le ferait en face d'un enfant un peu simplet.

« - Que t'as pas ton mot à dire. Alors fermes la ! Montes. »

Termina-t-il en le poussant sans ménagement. Isaiah n'ajouta rien et monta en voiture. A 15 ans, il n'était pourtant pas le plus jeune membre du groupe mais lui était encore à l'épreuve. Il venait tout juste d'arriver et était censé suivre Yummy les yeux fermés. C'était son frère, son aîné. Il avait toujours été là pour le défendre via l'autorité que lui conférait sa place au sien du gang. Et son cadet l'avait toujours beaucoup admiré avant d'être associé au groupe. Alors il s'était attendu à ce qu'Isaiah se fonde facilement dans le moule, mais à la grande surprise de Yummy, il était celui qui contestait le plus les ordres. Si il continuait comme ça, d'autre n'allaient pas tarder à faire de même...

 **l***l**

Anthony quitta l'enceinte de son établissement en compagnie de ses amis comme à son habitude. Ils étaient un petit groupe à prendre le même bus pour rentrer chez eux. En tournant la tête vers un autre groupe de jeunes, il remarqua la présence du garçon de la dernière fois. Portant cette fois l'uniforme d'une des écoles publiques de la ville et sa touffe indisciplinée ce coup-ci tirée en arrière. Assit sur son vélo, il serra la main à deux élèves de l'école d'Anthony et remit les pieds sur les pédales en vue de repartir. Anthony s'arrêta en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait trafiquer avec eux...

Ses amis traversèrent la rue mais il resta debout sur le trottoir. Isaiah le vit en passant et rigola avant de faire demi tour pour venir s'arrêter en face de lui.

« - Quoi ? »

Lança-t-il avec un léger sourire. Se penchant sur son vélo il croisa les bras sur le guidon en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté. Anthony haussa des épaules.

« - Rien. J'me disais juste que t'as pas peur de t'attirer des ennuis.

\- Noooon, tu crois ? »

S'amusa le brun en faignant un air surprit. Anthony rigola légèrement et lança.

« - Tu rigoleras moins quand le directeur appellera de nouveau les flics pour te dégager. J'suis curieux de savoir ce que tu leur dira ce coup-ci. »

Plaisanta-t-il gentiment. Gardant son regard moqueur ancré dans le sien, le brun lança du tac au tac.

« - J'dirais que j'attends mon pote Anthony. »

Anthony ouvrit la bouche de surprise et Isaiah haussa des sourcils l'air de dire _'alors, on répond quoi à ça ?'_. Le brun aux yeux clairs se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire et lança en glissant une main dans sa poche.

« - C'est pas très juste qu'y en ai un seul à connaître le nom de l'autre.

\- Anthony ! »

Cria une de ses amies.

« - Tu viens ? Le bus arrive la. »

Fit-elle l'air de le presser pour qu'il les rejoigne. C'était Léa. Il tourna le regard vers elle, de même qu'Isaiah qui esquissa un léger sourire avant de lancer.

« - On dirait que tu dois y aller.

\- J'suis pas vraiment pressé de rentrer. »

Lui répondit Anthony. Isaiah eut un nouveau sourire et Anthony lança à l'attention de ses amis.

« - C'est bon allez y. On se voit demain. »

Ses amis le regardèrent, pas très enchantés qu'il ne reste parler avec ce garçon mais finirent par lâcher l'affaire.

« - Elle a pas l'air très jouasse que tu les rejoigne pas. C'est ta copine ?

\- Non. »

Rigola Anthony.

« - C'est juste une amie de l'école. Et toi. »

Commença-t-il.

« - Les gars avec qui t'étais, ce sont tes potes ?

\- Pas tes affaires. »

Répondit Isaiah avec un petit sourire en coin. Il ne semblait toujours pas vouloir révéler les raisons de sa présence devant leur école, mais contrairement à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, le brun ne se montrait pas distant.

« - Tu me dis pas comment tu t'appelles, tu me dis pas pourquoi t'es là… En fait, j'me demande bien de quoi on va bien pouvoir discuter. »

Lança Anthony avant d'exploser de rire. Le brun esquissa un sourire puis se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Anthony semblait être un garçon gentil et quelqu'un de bien. C'était précisément le genre de personne qui ne faisait pas partie de son entourage en ce moment. Le genre de personne qui ne pourrait jamais en faire partie, si il restait avec Yummy. Parce que cet univers était différent. Terrifiant parfois... Et il savait que si son frère apprenait qu'il profitait de ses livraisons pour faire ami ami avec les 'petits bourges' de cette école, ça ne lui plairait pas. Yummy lui collerait encore quelques bonnes claques, c'était certain. Car lui et ses potes répondaient à tout par la violence et la surenchère. Parmi eux il se sentait souvent seul. Il avait fini par réaliser qu'il n'était pas _vraiment_ comme eux.

« - Isaiah. »

Fini-t-il par répondre doucement. Car il avait envie de traîner avec d'autres jeunes de son âge, comme avant. Des jeunes qui n'avaient pas pour seule idée en tête de faire de leur gang celui le plus respecté de la ville.

Anthony resta un instant pantois et le brun répéta.

« - J'm'appelle Isaiah.

\- Oui, je, j'avais comprit. »

Répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

« - Ben alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'abruti ? »

Rigola le brun. Anthony explosa de rire une nouvelle fois. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce garçon mâchait ses mots. Haussant des épaules, il fini par répondre doucement.

« - Tu risques pas d'avoir des problèmes si on te voit avec moi ?

\- C'est plutôt toi qui risque d'en avoir. »

Rétorqua Isaiah en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Il n'allait pas lui mentir. Mais Anthony se pinça les lèvres avant d'hausser des épaules.

« - Jusqu'à maintenant, j'dirais que tu m'en a plutôt évité. »

Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Bon, j'te ramènes ou tu comptes rester là jusqu'à demain ? »

Demanda-t-il ensuite pour changer de sujet. Anthony sembla surprit puis lâcha dans un léger rire.

« - Tu veux que j'm'asseye entre tes jambes sur ton vélo ?

\- Alors là non. Ça, t'inquiètes pas ça n'arrivera jamais. »

Lui assura le brun.

« - Mais tu sais s'que c'est ça ? »

Fit-il en tournant son regard vers les supports qu'il avait fixé au centre de sa roue arrière.

« - A moins que t'ai la trouille de faire un truc que vous faites pas dans ton école de bourge. »

Lança doucement Isaiah taquin. Anthony le toisa gentiment et rétorqua.

« - J'viens du quartier sud moi aussi, j'suis déjà monté à l'arrière d'un vélo.

\- Prends pas racine alors. Viens, on y va. »

Rigola Isaiah.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Deuxième chapitre tout frais tout frais^^

Alors des avis sur les différents personnages et sur la façon dont évolueront les relations entre chacun d'entre eux ?


	3. Chapitre 3

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

Anthony esquissa un sourire et ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois. Enfilant son sac correctement sur son dos il avança vers le vélo et posa un pied sur un des supports. Isaiah commença à rouler et Anthony trouva son équilibre en le tenant par les épaules. Ils passèrent par le centre ville et Anthony se retint de reprendre Isaiah sur sa façon de rouler. Le brun ne respectait pratiquement aucun feux rouges. Tour à tour roulait sur le trottoir ou se faufilait entre les voitures en fonction de ce qui lui éviterait de s'arrêter. Anthony était un jeune homme qui se pliait facilement aux règles pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas du tout le cas d'Isaiah.

* * *

 _ **Whenever you need me**_

 _Si t'as besoin de moi_  
 _ **Whenever want me,**_

 _Si tu me veux_  
 _ **You know you can call me, I'll be there shortly**_

 _Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler, je viendrais rapidement_

 _ **Don't care what your friends say, cause they don't know me**_

 _J'me fous de s'que disent tes potes, car ils ne me connaissent pas_  
 _ **I can be your best friend, and you be my homie**_

 _J'pourrais être ton meilleur ami, et toi mon pote_

 **I Roll Up - Wiz Khalifa**

( https: watch?v=UhQz-0QVmQ0 )

* * *

Ils discutèrent diffusément sur le chemin et se moquèrent des têtes des quelques personnes qui s'étonnaient de voir deux jeunes avec des uniformes d'écoles aussi différentes ensemble. Généralement, les enfants des écoles privées ne se mélangeaient pas avec ceux des écoles publiques. Surtout parce que les parents le désapprouvaient, mais aussi par esprit de rivalité et un peu par jalousie.

Anthony indiqua la route à Isaiah pour aller jusqu'à chez lui. En trois quart d'heures, ils y étaient.

« - Merci. »

Fit Anthony en sautant à terre.

« - Arrêtes de répéter ça. »

S'agaça légèrement Isaiah.

« - Je fais rien si j'en ai pas fait envie, alors t'es pas obligé de dire merci à chaque fois.

\- Désolé. »

S'excusa Anthony avant d'ajouter ironiquement.

« - Mais en général c'est ce qu'on dit quand on est bien élevé. »

Isaiah ancra le regard dans le sien avant de baisser la tête.

« - Ouais... »

Souffla-t-il doucement. Il avait grandit sans ses parents. Sa grand-mère faisait de son mieux pour leur donner une bonne éducation mais avec Isaiah et Yummy qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps dehors, ce n'était pas évident. Le peu de discipline qu'avait le plus jeune venait du fait qu'il passait généralement son temps libre au centre socio-culturel du quartier et que là bas, il n'acceptaient pas les embrouilles. Mais après que celui-ci ait fermé, faute de moyen, il s'était mit à traîner par-ci, par là, avant de rejoindre la bande de son frère. Autrement dit, des gens qui ne s'embarrassaient pas de politesse. Anthony se pinça les lèvres en voyant le malaise qu'avait engendré sa remarque. Il n'avait clairement pas voulu le blesser.

« - Désolé, je… J'ai pas voulu insinuer que-

\- Pas grave. Salut. »

Fit Isaiah avant de s'en aller sans se retourner. Encore une fois... Anthony glissa une main contre son crâne en soupirant. La dernière chose qu'il avait voulu était mettre Isaiah mal à l'aise. Pour ça, il s'en voulait terriblement.

Soupirant d'agacement, il tourna des talons et se dirigea vers chez lui. Montant lentement les escaliers du petit porche il poussa ensuite la porte.

« - Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Demanda-t-il machinalement. Sa mère déboula de la cuisine, les mains pleines de farine, et vint à son encontre.

« - Coucou Poussin ! »

S'exclama-t-elle en l'attirant dans ses bras.

« - Maman... »

Se plaignit le brun qui pensait avoir passé l'âge d'être appelé 'Poussin'. Sa mère rigola et se recula. Si elle n'avait pas les mains sales, elle lui aurait saisit le visage comme à son habitude. A la place, elle ancra son regard dans le sien avec un grand sourire et demanda.

« - Alors, les cours ?

\- Ça a été. »

Répondit mollement Anthony. Sa mère était infirmière à l'hôpital du centre ville. Elle enchaînait de nombreuses gardes pour aider son mari à joindre les deux bouts et continuer à payer l'école de leur fils. Ils souhaitaient lui assurer un bon avenir et priaient de tout leurs êtres pour qu'il ne prenne jamais le mauvais chemin. Perdre un enfant était la hantise de tous les parents ces derniers temps dans le quartier.

« - Tu penses que je vais me contenter d'un simple 'ça a été' ? Allons, racontes moi. Ton devoir d'histoire, tu as eu ta note ?

\- Oui maman.

\- Bien. Tu me montreras ta copie plus tard. Ça te dis de m'aider avec le dessert ? »

Demanda-t-elle gaiement. Sa bonne humeur et son optimisme, Anthony les tenaient d'elle.

« - Ok. J'vais me changer. »

Accepta-t-il lentement. Il monta dans sa chambre et posa son sac au pied de son lit avant d'enlever sa veste. Faisant un détour par le bureau de son père après s'être changé, il redescendit ensuite à la cuisine.

« - T'es passé embrasser ton père ? »

S'enquit sa mère.

« - Oui. »

Fit Anthony en prenant une fraise dans le bol posé sur le plan de travail.

« - Alors, ça se passe au lycée ? Comment va ta p'tite copine… Léa, c'est ça ?

\- Mamaaaaan, c'est pas ma copine.

\- Ah oui ? Elle a l'air de bien t'aimer en tout cas. »

Léa était une petite rousse aux yeux gris. Très agréable en présence des adultes elle s'avérait être un peu peste au quotidien. Mais cette mère préférait que son fils ne sorte avec elle plutôt qu'avec une de ces filles du quartier qui lui causerait à coup sûr trop de problèmes. Anthony, lui, fit la grimace. Que sa mère lui parle de filles le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

 **l***l**

En sortant du salon de coiffure, Anthony aperçu Isaiah sortir du magasin juste en face. Se pinçant les lèvres, il remonta son sac sur son épaule et traversa lentement la rue. Il espérait pouvoir s'excuser auprès du plus jeune pour la dernière fois et repartir du bon pied.

« - Salut. »

Lança-t-il doucement en arrivant vers lui. Le brun leva la tête et esquissa un léger sourire en le reconnaissant.

« - Tu me suis maintenant ? »

Fit-il en s'asseyant sur son vélo. Ouvrant la bouteille qu'il avait à la main il en bu une gorgée en tenant du regard Anthony qui esquissa un léger sourire en répondant doucement.

« - Tu passes ton temps à traîner devant mon bahut, et maintenant là où j'bosse... Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui me suis. »

Isaiah pouffa de rire en refermant sa bouteille et demanda après s'être essuyé la bouche d'un revers de main.

« - Tu bosses où ?

\- Au salon de Mr Palmer. J'l'aide avec quelques bricoles.

\- Ok. C'est cool. Mais dis moi, toute ta vie tu portes cet uniforme ridicule ? »

Lança gentiment Isaiah. Anthony avait vraiment une tête de gentil scout et son uniforme trop propre et trop carré n'arrangeait rien à la chose. Si il n'y changeait rien, il allait finir par se faire bouffer, tôt ou tard…

Baissant le regard vers sa veste portant le blason de son école Anthony, fronça des sourcils. Il n'avait pas le sentiment de devoir avoir honte d'être inscrit dans une école privée. Surtout quand il voyait à quel point ses parents se démenaient pour qu'il puisse profiter d'un bon enseignement. Voyant l'incompréhension sur son visage, le brun continua.

« - T'étonnes pas de te faire dépouiller ensuite. »

Anthony leva le regard vers lui. Isaiah avait une chemise rouge et noire à carreaux par dessus un haut noir, un short de sport et des baskets. Sa chevelure sauvage laissée libre comme souvent. Ça faisait très 'garçon de rue'. Anthony n'était pas du tout comme ça.

« - Tu veux que j'm'habille comme ça ? »

Fit-il en pointant le doigt vers Isaiah.

« - J'te dis pas d'avoir mon swagg, juste de pas t'saper comme une victime. Sinon te plains pas si tu t'fais de nouveau dépouiller. »

Rétorqua Isaiah on ne peut plus sérieux. Anthony fronça des sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Isaiah gardait son regard effronté accroché au sien. Etait-ce sa façon de lui faire payer sa maladresse de la dernière fois ?

« - Si tu voulais plus me parler t'avais qu'à le dire. J't'aurais laissé tranquille. »

Finit-il par lancer. Isaiah haussa des épaules et répondit indifférent.

« - C'était juste une remarque comme une autre.

\- Tu sais s'que tu peux en faire de ta remarque ?! »

S'agaça Anthony à qui il arrivait rarement de s'emporter ainsi.

« - A qui tu penses parler comme ça ? »

Fit Isaiah en se levant de son vélo pour se poser en face de lui. Anthony était plus grand que lui en taille mais visiblement, ça ne l'impressionnait nullement. Le brun, lui, fut surprit de la réaction du plus jeune. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre. Secouant légèrement la tête il se fit une raison. Isaiah et lui étaient différents. Et le plus jeune n'était pas en phase de devenir son ami, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé. Il avait eut tord de se dire qu'il pouvait peut-être être différent des autres petites racailles du quartier. Ils étaient visiblement tous pareils.

Voyant cette sorte de déception dans son regard, Isaiah se ravisa et voulu dire quelque chose pour apaiser la tension entre eux mais rien ne vint. Anthony se mordit la lèvre et recula de quelques pas pour ne pas envenimer la situation avant de se détourner totalement de lui. Il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus sans se retourner.

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en s'insultant mentalement. De rage, il envoya valser sa bouteille contre la poubelle qui se trouvait à quelques mètres avant de glisser les mains dans ses cheveux en jurant.

« - Putain ! »

Même lui ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était comporté de cette façon avec le brun. Il avait réagit de façon impulsive et maintenant il regrettait.

 **l***l**

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Isaiah claqua la porte et traversa le salon sans se retourner sur ses frère et sœurs qui étaient posés devant la télé. Yummy tourna le regard vers lui et fini par se lever du fauteuil. Rattrapant rapidement son frère alors qu'il allait pousser la porte de leur chambre commune, il le tira et le plaqua contre le mur.

« - T'as rien à me donner ? »

Lança-t-il doucement. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en glissant la main dans sa poche. En sortant une liasse de billet qu'il colla dans la main de son frère.

« - J'peux y aller maintenant ? »

Soupira-t-il. Son frère secoua légèrement la tête en une réponse négative tout en comptant rapidement la cagnotte que son cadet venait de lui reverser. Il lança sans relever le regard vers son frère.

« - Dis moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ?

\- Rien. Pourquoi ? »

Menti le cadet. Sur le chemin du retour il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à la façon dont il s'était comporté avec Anthony. Et ça le travaillait. Il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter qu'il n'était pas un cas aussi désespéré que les potes de Yummy, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de se comporter comme eux... Levant les yeux vers lui, Yummy lança doucement.

« - Depuis quand tu rentres sans embrasser Mamie ? »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres. Jamais il ne rentrait à la maison sans saluer leur grand-mère. Yummy trouvait son petit frère un peu plus distant ces derniers temps. Il était très peu avec la bande et même lorsqu'il était là, l'aîné voyait que son esprit était ailleurs. En vérité, Isaiah regrettait son choix d'être impliqué dans leurs histoires de gang mais ne savait pas comment s'en sortir, ni si il pouvait réellement s'en sortir d'ailleurs… Parce que son frère n'allait pas être très content et ne le laisserait sûrement pas faire machine arrière. Mais heureusement pour lui Yummy interpréta ce passage à vide à sa façon.

« - Une histoire de nana ? »

Demanda-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, le regard solidement accroché à celui du cadet. Puis laissant à peine le temps à Isaiah, totalement prit de cours, de répondre, il enchaîna.

« - Tu devrais pas laisser une sale pute te baiser l'esprit p'tit frère… Aussi chaude soit-elle. »

Isaiah hocha lentement la tête en glissant nerveusement la main contre sa nuque. Il n'allait pas dire à son frère qu'à cet instant précis, ce n'était pas pour une fille mais à cause d'un mec qu'il connaissait en plus à peine qu'il se prenait la tête.

L'accrochant par la tignasse, son frère attira sa tête vers lui et posa son front contre le sien.

« - Tu bosses bien. Continue comme ça. »

Isaiah hocha de nouveau la tête. Yummy le lâcha et glissa les billets dans sa poche avant de repartir au salon saluer ses sœurs et sa grand-mère avant de tourner le regard vers Isaiah. Puis il quitta la maison.

« - Isaiah. »

L'appela sa grand-mère qui le sorti de ses pensées.

« - Tu vas rester planté dans le couloir ou venir faire un bisou à ta mamie ?

\- Désolé Ma'. »

Fit-il en venant vers elle. Se calant dans ses bras il lui fait un câlin avant de placer un baiser sur sa joue. Leur grand-mère avait toujours été très présente dans leurs vies, mais depuis environs une dizaine d'années, ils n'avaient plus qu'elle. Leur père avait été tué lors d'une descente de police dans sa planque alors qu'Isaiah n'était encore qu'un enfant, et ensuite, leur mère avait sombré petit à petit dans l'alcool et la drogue. Yummy avait donc commencé à dealer très tôt. Il s'était forgé sa place dans la rue et s'occupait seul de ramener l'argent nécessaire pour payer les factures et assurer ses cadets. Isaiah embrassa tour à tour ses petites sœurs. Des triplées de tout juste onze ans, Anna, Delia et Deni. Puis il s'excusa et se retira dans sa chambre. Ses sœurs et sa grand-mère étaient peut-être les seules personnes contre qui il ne s'emportait jamais. Être à la maison avec elles l'apaisait assez souvent. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas ce soir. Refermant la porte derrière lui il enleva sa chemise et vira ses chaussures avant de se lâcher sur son lit pour enfouir la tête sous son oreiller. Le regard déçu d'Anthony ne quittant pas son esprit. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé mais il savait aussi que ce n'était que le début. Car il était comme ça. Impulsif et parfois un peu caractériel. Anthony ne méritait pas d'être enrôlé dans son monde. De plus, il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber son frère. Pas quand celui-ci avait toujours été là pour lui et les filles...

Non, ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas être amis. Alors c'était mieux que chacun d'entre eux continue sa route de son côté.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Salut ! Quoi de neuf ?^^

Je voulais juste faire une note pour dire que cette fic avancera relativement vite car elle sera un peu longue. Je compte poster environs deux fois par semaine.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions. Les critiques sont les bienvenues :-)


	4. Chapitre 4

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

 _ **Moment of silence**_

 _Moment de silence_  
 _ **American school and we in church too**_

 _Les écoles américaines et aussi dans les églises_

 _ **(Don't shoot)**_

 _(Ne tirez pas!)_  
 _ **Shooting, shooting, shooting, we the prey**_

 _Tirer, tirer, tirer, nous sommes les proies_  
 _ **I'mma be trill, you should be trill too**_

 _J'en frémis, vous devriez en frémir aussi_  
 _ **You don't even gotta talk we just shoot**_

 _On ne peut même pas parler, on tire juste_  
 _ **And I feel so tired of being insecure**_

 _Et je suis si fatigué d'être ainsi exposé_

 **Chains - Usher**

( https: watch?v=slN1CEUhA-E )

* * *

Calvin Palmer avait organisé un petit événement avec de la musique, de la nourriture et des coupes de cheveux à tarif réduit. Tout cela pour réunir les gens du quartier et parler de l'impact des affrontements incessants qui pourrissaient le quotidien à ses habitants. Son salon n'était fermé à personne. Certains membres des BluePrint s'y déplaçaient pour voir Dreya et il n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet parce qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans ces embrouilles entre bandes. Il avait juste une seule règle : pas d'armes à feu dans ses locaux. Mais il savait que malgré cela, si un jour un BluePrint et un RedFolks se croisaient dans ou juste devant son salon, ce serait un vrai carnage. Son action visait donc faire comprendre que son salon était un lieu neutre car cette sensation d'insécurité était insupportable.

Anthony entra avec la commande que Mr Palmer lui avait demandé de passer récupérer au fast food du coin. La musique seulement en fond sonore permettait les discussions mais l'ambiance générale était loin d'être bon enfant. Ça restait l'esprit ghetto. Dreya twerkait, accompagnée des deux filles de la cliente qu'elle était entrain de coiffer et les garçons du salon se rinçaient les yeux. Anthony déposa les sacs sur la table du fond et deux jeunes d'à peu près son âge se ruèrent dessus, en sortant précipitamment le contenu. Anthony ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Calvin le devança.

« - J'pensais t'avoir mieux élevé. »

Fit-il en claquant légèrement la tête d'un des garçons.

« - Aïeuh ! »

Se plaignit celui-ci en se massant le crâne. Son ami rigola doucement mais retrouva vite fait son sérieux sous le regard sévère du patriarche. Anthony esquissa un léger sourire. Mr Palmer était quelqu'un de très gentil et de serviable. Il donnait à son fils beaucoup d'amour mais aussi une éducation très stricte.

« - Merci Anthony. »

Reprit-il en lâchant Kenny du regard. Kenny était le fils de son ami d'enfance, et il était beaucoup plus turbulent que le sien. Rashad, son dit ami, et sa femme, étaient revenus en ville depuis quelques années et leurs fils respectifs s'étaient assez facilement liés d'amitié.

« - Tu as sûrement déjà croisé mon fils, Jalen, et voici son ami Kenny.

\- Enchanté. »

Fit poliment Anthony. Les deux garçons hochèrent indifféremment la tête et Kenny tendit de nouveau la main vers les sacs. Calvin l'arrêta en le retenant gentiment par le poignet et lança.

« - Servez d'abord les autres et ensuite vous mangerez.

\- Papaaaa... »

Râla Jalen.

« - Je sors de l'entraînement, on a grave faim.

\- C'est ' _grave_ ' pas mon problème. »

Lança son père un chouilla moqueur.

« - Allez, aidez Anthony à faire le service. »

Fit-il ensuite en passant affectueusement un bras autour des épaules de son fils pour le convaincre. Jalen soupira mais obtempéra. Il était très proche de son père. Mais Kenny n'était pas aussi obéissant que son meilleur ami. Attendant que Calvin ait le dos tourné il prit une cuisse de poulet dans un des sauts. Jalen le frappa en le regardant de travers puis revint vers Anthony.

« - Alors, on commence par quoi ? »

Anthony fut assez surprit qu'il s'adresse à lui vu le peu d'intérêt qu'il avait eut lors des présentations. Mais si il tenait de son père, il ne pouvait qu'être une personne formidable pensa-t-il. Alors haussant légèrement des épaules, il répondit.

« - Je sais pas. On pourrait juste ramener des assiettes aux clients. Les autres se serviront.

\- Ok, bonne idée. »

Acquiesça Jalen alors que Kenny terminait sa cuisse de poulet. Il rigola en commençant à préparer les assiettes pour les clients et lança doucement.

« - Mon père va te défoncer si il te voit.

\- Arf... »

Fit Kenny avec un léger mouvement de main qui montrait que ça le l'inquiétait pas plus que ça.

« - C'est ton vieux, pas l'mien. »

L'après-midi festif se déroula sans accroc, les clients n'avaient pas arrêté de défiler et le salon avait été bondé jusqu'à sa fermeture. Anthony était resté assez tard. Malgré sa mauvaise impression du début, il s'avéra s'entendre très bien avec Jalen, Kenny et les amis qui les avaient rejoint par la suite. Ils l'invitèrent à venir faire un tour au square avec eux mais il refusa. Car d'une, il se faisait tard, et de deux, il craignait du coup de tomber sur des personnes pas très fréquentables si il traînait un peu trop. Ajouté à ça le fait que sa mère allait lui passer un savon pour avoir autant tardé.

 **l***l**

 _Ellipse_

En passant devant le square pour rentrer chez lui Isaiah tomba sur un groupe de jeunes qui jouaient sur le terrain de basket à l'intérieur du square. Il reconnu sans mal Anthony et d'autres amis de son école publique. Se pinçant les lèvres il s'arrêta et agrippa le grillage. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'Anthony et lui s'étaient disputés. Ils s'étaient revus depuis, de loin mais l'aîné s'était toujours appliqué à changer de trajectoire et lui, à résister à l'envie de s'excuser. Il était encore en pleine lutte intérieure. Voulant tantôt s'intégrer à la bande de Yummy et l'instant d'après retrouver la vie qu'il avait avant. Avec ses amis d'école… Il devait s'avouer qu'ils lui manquaient. Se pinçant les lèvres il se détourna d'eux pour repartir quand quelqu'un l'appela par son surnom.

« - Eh, Iz' ! »

Isaiah tourna de nouveau la tête dans leur direction, ses amis du bahut étaient les seuls à l'appeler ainsi. Jalen lui fit signe.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

S'agaça Kenny.

« - Quoi, ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vu.

\- Parce qu'il fait parti des RedFolks ! »

Continua son meilleur ami.

« - J'pense que maintenant il a mieux à faire que traîner avec nous.

\- Ça reste un pote. »

Répondit doucement Jalen. Dans une période de faiblesse, il avait lui même failli être enrôlé par Yummy dans sa satanée bande. Et si il n'avait pas eut son père, et d'autres personnes tenant à lui pour lui faire comprendre que c'était une mauvaise décision, il aurait peut-être tout perdu à l'heure actuelle. Jalen connaissait Isaiah depuis le jardin d'enfant. Ils allaient dans le même lycée, jouaient dans la même équipe de basket… Il savait que même si il avait parfois un caractère difficile, il avait un bon fond.

« - Salut mec ! »

Fit-il en se dirigeant vers lui quand Isaiah laissa son vélo à l'entrée du square.

« - Salut. »

Répondit doucement celui-ci.

« - Ça fait un bail. J'te vois plus aux entraînements.

\- J'ai pas vraiment eut le temps ces derniers jours. »

Menti Isaiah. Le fait que tout le monde le regarde en mode _''Evitons le, il fait parti d'un gang''_ y était en vérité pour beaucoup dans sa décision d'arrêter le basket. Jalen hocha de la tête et ils revinrent vers les autres. Isaiah les salua et Anthony resta silencieux lorsqu'il lui serra la main. Il était loin de s'imaginer qu'il faisait parti du cercle d'amis de Jalen. Tout comme Isaiah avait du mal à comprendre d'où Anthony pouvait connaitre Jalen. Puis il se rappela... le salon de Mr Palmer...

Jalen, ignorant qu'ils se connaissaient déjà, prit à cœur de faire les présentations.

« - Lui c'est Anthony. Il bosse de temps en temps au salon de mon père mais il va à Saint Antoine.

\- Ouais... on s'est croisé une ou deux fois. »

Répondit doucement Isaiah. Anthony n'ajouta rien.

« - Bon alors, on s'faisait une petite partie tu veux en être ?

\- J'sais pas trop. J'ai-

\- Aller mec. Franchement on a beau faire un match handicap ils sont pas fichus de prendre le dessus. »

Rigola Jalen. Kenny le frappa au bras et Anthony esquissa un léger sourire. Il aimait bien le dynamisme de Jalen et ses amis. Isaiah tourna le regard vers lui. Il ne voulait pas rester parce qu'il ne voulait pas que sa présence mettre le brun ou les autres mal à l'aise. Il sentait bien que certains d'entre eux ne voulaient pas qu'il reste… C'était son quotidien depuis qu'il s'était allié à Yummy. Certains le craignaient et ne voulaient même plus lui adresser la parole et d'autres le regardaient comme si il était devenu un déchet.

« - 'Tony et moi on est vraiment trop balaises pour eux, même à trois contre deux. »

Continua Jalen moqueur. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres. Anthony lui ne semblait pas dérangé par l'idée qu'il reste. Du moins il ne le montrait pas si c'était le cas. Alors Isaiah lança doucement.

« - Ok, mais seulement à une condition. »

Jalen hocha de la tête en fronçant des sourcils et Isaiah continua.

« - Tu dois promettre de pas pleurer toutes les larmes de ton ptit corps quand j't'aurais rétamé.

\- Ouuuuuuuuh ! »

Souffla la seule fille du groupe. Dana. Elle et Jalen étaient à la base très proches d'Isaiah. Ils faisaient tous les trois partie de l'équipe de basket mixte de l'école. Même si secrètement, la jeune fille espérait faire partie d'une toute autre équipe avec Isaiah...

« - Ça, ça fait mal. Et tu sais s'qui va faire encore plus mal ? »

Lança-t-elle en s'accoudant à l'épaule du brun en ancrant son regard dans celui de Jalen.

« - La raclée que tu vas te prendre. Bam ! »

Cria-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Ils rigolèrent tous et elle continua.

« - Tu peux reprendre un des gars. On s'fait un trois contre trois. »

Kenny passa dans l'équipe de Jalen et Anthony, et leur pote Elior - qui faisait aussi partie de l'équipe de l'école - resta avec Dana. Isaiah enleva sa chemise et l'attacha autour de ses hanches avec un double nœuds, restant en t-shirt.

« - Vas-y on peut y aller.

\- La première équipe à dix points paye une bouffe à l'autre. »

Lança Kenny pour pimenter le jeu. Dana rigola et lança la balle, donnant l'avantage à Anthony. Celui-ci shoota vers Kenny mais Elior intercepta la balle. La lançant à Isaiah qui réussit à se démarquer plus rapidement que Dana. Il tira et marqua sans mal.

« - Et de un ! »

Lança Dana à Kenny en tapant dans la main d'Isaiah. Ça allait être assez facile se dit-elle, parce qu'Isaiah, Elior et elle avaient l'habitude de s'entraîner ensemble alors que les autres ne jouaient qu'occasionnellement. Revenant vers Kenny, elle lança goguenarde.

« - J'espère que t'as les poches pleines, parce que j'ai un appétit d'orgre. »

Kenny rigola et lui tira la balle des mains.

« - La partie est pas finie à s'que je sache. »

Ils reprirent le jeu et Jalen remonta au score en leur offrant un panier à trois points. Il était très doué. Mais l'équipe de Dana les rattrapa vite. Il suffisait de marquer Jalen d'assez près pour l'empêcher de tirer et personne n'était meilleure à ce jeu que Dana. Jalen perdit la balle. Elior la récupéra et la passa à Isaiah, lui aussi très bon joueur, dont le marquage par Anthony était un peu leste.

« - Putain mais marque le ! »

S'énerva Kenny quand Isaiah marqua pour la énième fois sans réelle difficulté.

« - Ça te dérangeait pas d'aller au contact tout à l'heure qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Désolé, j'suis un peu claqué. »

S'excusa le brun. Isaiah se tourna vers Kenny et lança doucement.

« - Pourquoi tu lui gueules dessus, c'est juste un jeu.

\- Ouais, et c'est pour ça qu'tu t'donnes comme si c'était la NBA ? »

Cracha Kenny en s'avançant vers lui. Isaiah changea de tête.

« - T'es sérieux là ?! »

Fit-il en s'avançant à son tour. Anthony l'attrapa par le bras et le tira en arrière tandis que Jalen sautait au milieu pour repousser Kenny.

« - Yo, les gars vous prenez pas la tête détendez vous. »

Isaiah lâcha Kenny du regard lorsqu'Anthony lança en secouant légèrement la tête.

« - Tu peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher hein.

\- C'est moi qu'tu blâme ? »

S'agaça le brun. Se dégageant de la prise d'Anthony il se recula en lançant.

« - Ok, tu sais quoi, c'est toujours de ma faute. Pas de problème. Salut…

\- Iz'... »

Tenta Dana pour le retenir. Jalen se tourna vers Anthony et leva les mains pour lui demander ce qui lui avait prit. Anthony soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas réagit comme ça seulement à cause de l'embrouille avec Kenny. Allant récupérer ses affaires il emboîta le pas à Isaiah. Celui-ci sauta sur son vélo. C'était difficile pour lui de ne plus se sentir à sa place dans aucun groupe. Et cette différence qui germait en lui, qu'il n'acceptait pas, il ne savait pas comment la surmonter. Comment l'ignorer...

Anthony quitta à son tour très vite le square et rattrapa Isaiah par le bras alors qu'il s'en allait.

« - Attends…

\- Fous-moi la paix ! »

Fit-il en se dégageant.

« - Ça t'a pas posé de problème de m'ignorer ces derniers temps alors rends moi service, t'arrêtes pas. »

Cracha-t-il en faisant demi tour avec son vélo. Il se faufila dans la ruelle juste derrière le square pour ne pas avoir à en faire le tour pour repartir. Anthony s'engouffra juste après lui dans la ruelle étroite. Laissant tomber ses affaires au sol il attrapa Isaiah par la capuche de son haut et le tira. Le brun manqua de tomber et lâcha son vélo en perdant l'équilibre avant de se tourner vers Anthony qui lança.

« - C'est toi qui m'a recalé j'te rappelle. Tu voulais que j'fasse quoi, que j'accepte que tu m'parles mal parce que ton frère est à la tête d'un gang ? Mais toi t'es rien d'autre qu'un p'tit revendeur. »

Isaiah ouvrit la bouche de surprise, ne sachant trop que répondre. Mais Anthony ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se défendre, il continua narquois.

« - Eh oui... j'ai fini par savoir s'que tu foutais devant mon bahut. Alors tu peux prendre tes airs de gros dur autant que tu veux t'es pas au dessus de moi Isaiah, bien au contraire !

\- Tu, tu penses valoir mieux que moi ? »

Souffla finalement le brun, incrédule. Anthony n'avait aucune idée de la situation dans laquelle sa famille se trouvait, dans laquelle **_il_ ** se retrouvait... Ne savait rien de ce qu'il ressentait...

« - Pourquoi ?! »

Exulta-t-il sans plus pouvoir retenir son flot de colère et d'amertume.

« - Parce que toi t'as tes deux parents ? Qu'ils t'ont élevé et t'ont inculqué les bonnes manières dont t'es si fier ? Ou parce que tu vas dans une foutue école catholique de mon cul ?! »

Anthony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Il voyait bien que ce qu'il venait de dire avait touché le brun. Mais il ne pu rien ajouter, Isaiah continua avec véhémence en se rapprochant de lui.

« - Tu sais pas qui j'suis et tu sais pas s'que j'vis alors tu peux pas te permettre d'me juger. »

Fit-il en le bousculant d'une main. Anthony tenta de le repousser mais Isaiah l'attrapa par les bras et le poussa. Anthony était peut-être plus âgé et plus taillé mais il n'était pas franchement un bagarreur, alors qu'Isaiah avait eut de quoi s'entraîner avec son frère et les mecs des bandes rivales. Le plaquant violemment contre le mur il l'attrapa fermement par le bas du visage. Anthony ferma fortement les yeux, anticipant le coup qu'Isaiah allait lui porter. Il l'aurait amplement mérité après ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais ce qui s'abattit sur lui ne fut pas aussi violent que ce à quoi il s'attendait. En effet, au lieu de lui coller le poing dans la figure, Isaiah avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes. Anthony prit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Le temps qu'il n'y parvienne, le brun s'était reculé. Anthony ancra son regard dans le sien.

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en soutenant son regard. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû craquer et attendait maintenant la réaction du brun. S'attendait à être rejeté. Ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile à surmonter. Mais faisant un pas en avant, Anthony vint vers lui.

« - Non... »

Soupira Isaiah en baissant le visage vers le sol. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ça... Mais Anthony glissa une main contre sa nuque et inclina la tête sur le côté tout en lui relevant le menton d'une main pour avoir accès à ses lèvres. Posant les siennes contre elles, il les happa doucement en remontant une main dans ses cheveux. Penchant lentement la tête de l'autre côté, Anthony lécha gentiment la lèvre supérieure d'Isaiah qui ouvrit machinalement la bouche. Anthony poussa lentement sa langue à l'intérieur mais Isaiah se ravisa et se dégagea de sa prise. Anthony tenta de le retenir par le bras mais il se dégagea de nouveau, en le repoussant, brusquement ce coup-ci. Lui lançant un regard assassin, Isaiah fini par se détourner de lui et couru vers son vélo. Le ramassant il l'enjamba de nouveau et s'éloigna sans qu'Anthony ne tente plus de le retenir.

Le brun s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Complètement perdu. N'y comprenant plus rien. Que venait-il de se passer exactement ? Il ne le savait pas. Est-ce qu'Isaiah le détestait encore plus qu'avant, ou avait-il des sentiments pour lui ? Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de ce baiser aussi inattendu qu'inexplicable.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_


	5. Chapitre 5

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

« - Tu portes plus nos couleurs ? »

Fit doucement Yummy alors qu'Isaiah se dirigeait vers la porte. Le plus jeune se tourna vers lui surprit, il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Se pinçant brièvement les lèvres, Isaiah resserra nerveusement les doigts autour de l'anse de son sac et répondit doucement.

« - Pas pour aller au bahut. »

Il ne savait pas comment son frère allait réagir si il lui disait qu'il ne voulait plus les porter du tout. L'aîné ne comprendrait sûrement pas et prendrait ça comme une trahison. Il en était sûr. Yummy le jaugea du regard pour savoir si il mentait. Isaiah n'était généralement pas très doué pour mentir, du moins pas avec lui. A peu près convaincu, l'aîné hocha la tête.

« - Tu penses pouvoir écouler ça là-bas ? »

Fit-il ensuite en sortant un petit sac plastifié de sa poche. Isaiah secoua légèrement en ouvrant la bouche sans savoir quoi dire et lâcha hésitant.

« - J'ai… Je sais pas. J'veux pas avoir de problèmes au lycée.

\- Depuis quand ? »

Rigola Yummy vraiment très curieux pour le coup. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre et, sous le regard insistant de son frère, fini par prendre le petit paquet qu'il rangea vite dans son sac.

« - J'aime mieux ça. Tu passes ce soir me filer la tune ok. »

Isaiah hocha lentement la tête et Yummy lui adressa un petit sourire en coin tout en lui faisant un signe qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait y aller. Le cadet se tourna de nouveau vers la porte et sorti sans rien ajouter. Yummy inclina la tête sur le côté en le regardant partir. Il se doutait que chose se tramait chez son frère depuis quelques temps. Mais il avait quand même laissé le plus jeune s'éloigner du groupe et faire ses trucs de son côté. Car tant qu'il continuait à écouler sa marchandise, il se fichait royalement de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête.

 **l***l**

Après être sorti du lycée Jalen proposa à Isaiah de faire un saut au salon de son père prendre un en-cas avant de se rendre au square pour une partie de basket avec des mecs du quartier. Après l'altercation au square il s'était excusé et les autres avaient fini par le convaincre de reprendre les entraînements. Alors ils avaient recommencés à traîner un peu, après les cours. Mais cette fois Isaiah refusa. Déjà parce qu'il ne s'était toujours pas débarrassé de ce que lui avait donné son frère, et surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de croiser Anthony. Jusqu'à maintenant il s'était débrouillé pour ne jamais tomber sur lui car il ne savait pas quoi dire pour effacer ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus...

Une fois écoulé le stock que Yummy lui avait confié, Isaiah se rendit chez Cole pour lui rendre l'argent qu'il ne tenait pas à garder sur lui. Les mecs postés devant la planque le laissèrent passer avec un hochement de tête en guise de salut et Isaiah entra lentement. S'infiltrant dans la pièce où la fumée et la musique se mélangeaient.

* * *

 **Only - Nicki Minaj ft Drake, Lil Wayne et Chris Brown**

( https: watch?v=zXtsGAkyeIo )

 _ ** **Raise your bottle and cup in the sky****_  
 _Lèves ta bouteille et ton verre au ciel_  
 _ ** **Sparks in the air like the fourth of july****_  
 _Des étincelles dans l'air comme le 4 Juillet_  
 _ ** **Nothing but bad b**** ** **itchie**** ** **s in here tonight****_  
 _Rien que des sacrées salopes ici ce soir_  
 _ ** **Oh if you lame and you know it be quiet****_  
 _Oh si t'es nul et tu le sais fermes là..._

* * *

L'odeur du shit planait lourdement dans ce mélange. Les premières fois, ça lui avait fait tourner la tête, maintenant, il s'y était habitué. Il distingua Yummy sur une chaise dans le fond de la pièce et se pinça les lèvres. Il y avait une fille, assise sur les cuisses, qui remuait au dessus de lui.

* * *

 ** **Nothing but real n**** ** **igga**** ** **s only, bad b**** ** **itchie**** ** **s only****  
 _Rien_ _d'autre_ _que des_ _vrais négros_ _, rien que de_ _s bonnes meufs_  
 ** **Riches n**** ** **igga**** ** **s only, independent b**** ** **itchie**** ** **s only****  
S _eulement_ _de riches négros_ _,_ _seulement des putes indépendantes_  
 ** **Boss n**** ** **igga**** ** **s only, thick b**** ** **itchie**** ** **s only****  
 _Rien que des bosses, des_ _meufs_ _pulpeuses..._  
 ** **I got my real n**** ** **igga**** ** **s here by my side, only****  
 _J_ _'ai que mes vrais ici avec moi, uniquement_

* * *

Isaiah préférait ne pas se poser de question sur ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire et accosta à la place un mec qui était debout non loin de l'entrée.

« - Eh, j'dois lui parler deux minutes. »

Fit-il doucement. Le mec, le joint à la bouche, hocha de la tête et alla à l'encontre de Yummy. Posant la main sur son épaule sans être dérangé par son activité avec sa copine, il lui dit quelque chose en désignant Isaiah du menton. Yummy se pencha sur le côté, posant le regard sur son frère, et claqua les fesses de sa copine du moment une à une avant de la pousser pour qu'elle se lève. Elle réajusta sa jupe pour recouvrir son postérieur et Yummy remonta sa fermeture éclaire avant de rattacher sa ceinture. Isaiah glissa les mains dans ses poches en attendant que son frère vienne vers lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il assistait à ce genre de scène. Yummy se gênait rarement pour ramener des meufs dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient et ne fermait jamais la porte à clef. Alors il lui était arrivé de voir des choses dont il se serait aisément passé.

« - Yo. »

Fit Yummy en lui lançant une claque amicale. Isaiah l'esquiva en repoussant sa main avec une légère grimace. Comment savoir où elle avait traîné… Yummy rigola et reprit amusé.

« - Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

\- Faut qu'on parle d'un truc.

\- Ok. »

Fit-il alors qu'Isaiah lui tendait les billets. Les glissant dans sa poche sans recompter, il intima au cadet de sortir, ce qu'il fit. Arrivant dans la petite allée bordant la maison, Yummy s'appuya sur le grillage et Isaiah commença après avoir prit une grande inspiration.

« - J'veux plus écouler ta came dans mon bahut. »

Yummy leva un sourcil surprit et Isaiah reprit.

« - J'ai… J'te l'ai dit, j'ai pas envie d'avoir de problèmes… J'en ai déjà assez à cause des bastons, j'veux pas en plus rajouter ça sur la liste.

\- Mh... »

Fit doucement Yummy avant de se redresser pour ancrer le regard dans celui de son frère.

« - Maintenant dis moi la vérité. »

Isaiah ouvrit une première fois la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, puis il secoua la tête.

« - J'te mens pas.

\- Me prend pas pour un con. »

S'agaça Yummy en lui collant une claque sur le front du revers de la main.

« - Ok... »

Abdiqua Isaiah.

« - J'veux pas m'faire virer. »

Avoua-t-il.

« - J'ai envie de finir le lycée Yummy et je sais pas, p't'être aller à la fac…

\- Avec quel argent ? »

Rigola dédaigneusement l'aîné. A sa connaissance, personne dans leur famille n'avait jamais été à la fac. Il se demandait bien qui pouvait avoir mit ce genre d'idée dans la tête de son frère, pourtant il ne dévia pas sur ce sujet.

« - Le mien ? … Celui rapporté par ma came ? Celui qui te paye déjà ta bouffe et tes vêtements et auquel tu veux plus contribuer ? »

Reprit-il, le regard accroché à celui de son cadet qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se décomposer face à lui.

« - C'est avec cet argent là que tu veux t'payer ta putain d'fac ?

\- Je… J'ai pas dit que j'voulais plus le faire… J'ai dis pas au bahut. »

Lança-t-il doucement pour mieux faire passer la pilule. Yummy hocha la tête, il savait que quelque chose d'autre se jouait avec son frère. Peut-être toujours cette même histoire de meuf… En vérité, il ne savait pas grand-chose de la vie intime de son petit frère. Bon, il se doutait tout de même qu'il devait encore puceau et décida d'y remédier. Si ça pouvait l'aider à s'en sortir avec la meuf qu'il pensait lui polluer l'esprit depuis un moment...

« - Ok. . »

Commença-t-il.

« - J'me fous de l'endroit où tu refourgues la marchandise mais débrouilles-toi pour pas plomber mes chiffres.

\- T'inquiètes. »

Le rassura Isaiah, soulagé que son frère ne cède si facilement.

« - Eh Jess ! »

Héla ensuite l'aîné sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Yummy fit signe à une jeune fille qui remontait l'allée de sa maison pour qu'elle vienne et elle se dirigea gaiement vers eux.

« - Salut Yummy ! »

Lança-t-elle mielleusement. Yummy hocha légèrement de la tête avant de lancer.

« - Tu connais mon frère, Isaiah.

\- Ouais. On s'est déjà croisé je crois. »

Fit la jolie brune en se tournant vers Isaiah avec un large sourire. Elle portait un sweat-shirt dont la fermeture éclaire était descendue largement trop bas, dévoilant sa poitrine, et une jupe qui ne couvrait pas vraiment grand chose. Le brun esquissa un léger sourire en réponse en glissant les mains dans ses poches mais senti venir le coup foireux.

« - Vous avez pratiquement l'même âge, vous pourriez, traîner ensemble, ou je sais pas, un truc du genre... »

Lança son frère. Esquissant un nouveau sourire, la brune haussa des épaules. Voyant très bien où il voulait en venir.

« - Pourquoi pas, il a l'air d'être cool. »

Fit-elle gaiement. Yummy adressa un clin d'œil à Isaiah et s'en alla sans rien ajouter. Isaiah lui se mordit la lèvre, un peu gêné. Jessica reprit.

« - Alors, ça te dit ? »

Isaiah ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Yummy se tourna vers eux au même moment. Et bien qu'il n'ai à l'origine l'intention de décliner la proposition de la brune, il hocha légèrement la tête. Si Yummy essayait de la lui refourguer, c'était qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Alors autant ne pas attirer son attention en la rembarrant d'entrée de jeu se dit-il. La brune l'attrapa par le bras en lançant.

« - On va chez moi ? »

Il eut à peine le temps de répondre qu'elle l'entraînait déjà avec elle. Ils traversèrent la rue sous le regard satisfait de Yummy et Jessica remonta l'allée avec Isaiah.

« - Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Lança-t-elle en entrant par la porte de la cuisine.

« - Non, ça va aller. »

Répondit Isaiah en épousant distraitement les lieux du regard tout en cherchant un moyen de se sortir de cette histoire. Jessica rigola et se tourna vers lui. Le surprenant en l'empoignant par les cheveux, elle lança avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« - Alors on entre direct' dans l'vif du sujet. »

Isaiah fut d'autant plus surprit qu'elle poussa directement sa langue entre ses lèvres. Mais il se senti obligé de jouer le jeu, alors il la laissa faire, répondant du mieux qu'il pouvait à ses assauts. Et plus sa langue se pressait contre la sienne, plus ça le dégoûtait. Parce qu'il ne connaissait pas cette fille, n'avait aucun sentiments pour elle, mais que visiblement, ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça de coucher avec lui. Et ça, seulement parce que Yummy le lui avait demandé. Rompant leur échange, elle descendit les lèvres dans son cou où elle embrassa et mordilla sa peau. Prenant les poignets d'Isaiah, elle lui posa les mains contre sa croupe.

« - T'es mignon. »

Souffla-t-elle en se frottant elle contre sa cuisse.

« - Ça doit être de famille. J'espère que t'es aussi bien monté que Yummy. »

Fit-elle en posant la main contre ses parties. Isaiah se recula en la rattrapant par les poignets et la stoppa dans son geste.

« - T'as couché avec lui ? »

Demanda-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Yummy était bien plus âgé qu'elle…

La brune haussa indifféremment des épaules.

« - Si il t'as arrangé un plan avec moi c'est parce qu'il sait que j'suis un bon coup. Ça te dérange ? »

Lança-t-elle en se dégageant pour agripper sa ceinture.

« - Tu pourrais essayer d'me faire l'oublier... »

Fit-elle suavement en rapprochant son visage du sien. Isaiah la bloqua et se dégagea de nouveau sa prise.

« - Non, j'suis pas dans ce genre de trip.

\- Quel _'genre de trip'_ ? »

S'agaça moyennement la brune en roulant des yeux.

« - Prendre les restes de mon frère. »

Claqua Isaiah qui avait trouvé in-extremis la plus solide des excuses pour ne pas avoir à aller plus loin avec cette traînée.

« - Ça m'intéresse pas désolé. »

Fit-il en la toisant légèrement avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« - Ben tu sais pas s'que tu rates. »

Lança la brune en s'appuyant contre une table. Isaiah lui fit un _'peace'_ avec ses doigts sans même prendre la peine de se tourner vers elle et quitta la maison aussi vite qu'il n'y était entré. Jessica esquissa un léger sourire en le regardant descendre l'allée par la fenêtre et pesta pour elle même.

« - P'tit puceau va... »

 **l***l**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Yummy rentra en coup de vent pour récupérer des affaires dont il allait avoir besoin dans une nouvelle combine. En passant dans le salon il vit Isaiah posé avec ses sœurs devant la télé. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il lança avec un léger sourire.

« - Alors, c'était comment ? »

Isaiah tourna le regard vers lui et mit une demie seconde à comprendre. Blasé, il lança doucement.

« - Il s'est rien passé. »

Ça ne servait à rien de mentir, Yummy allait finir par apprendre qu'il n'avait rien fait avec cette fille. Son frère fronça des sourcils.

« - Comment ça 'rien' ?

\- J'ai jamais voulu m'amuser avec aucun de tes anciens jouets quand j'étais p'tit… Ça va clairement pas changer maintenant. »

Rétorqua Isaiah sans se tourner vers lui. Yummy esquissa un sourire en comprenant son allusion. Cette conne de Jessica avait du lui dire qu'il l'avait sauté.

« - J'voulais juste te donner un coup d'main. Elle est chaude, tu sais pas s'que tu rates.

\- Ouais… Peu importe, j'ai pas besoin d'ton aide à ce niveau là, merci.

\- C'est vrai que tu t'en sors très bien d'après s'que j'sais. C'est quoi le nom d'la dernière meuf que t'as fourré ? »

Lança Yummy moqueur. Isaiah se tourna vers lui en lui faisant des gros yeux et ses sœurs posèrent leurs mains sur leur bouche de surprise.

« - T'es sérieux d'parler comme ça devant elles ?

\- J'suis sûr qu'elles entendent pire à l'école. »

Rigola Yummy.

« - Mais en aucun cas j'veux vous entendre répéter des trucs comme ça ok ? »

Insista-t-il en venant vers elles. Les embrassant, il continua.

« - J'compte sur toi pour veiller sur elles pendant mon absence. »

Isaiah hocha de la tête. Il avait apprit à ne pas poser de questions à Yummy sur ses déplacements mais c'était un peu plus difficile pour ses sœurs.

« - Tu vas où ?

\- Tu rentres quand ? »

Lancèrent deux d'entre elles. Yummy se redressa en lançant indifféremment.

« - Pas d'bétisses les filles. Et toi trouves quelqu'un pour baiser un bon coup et sors la tête de ta merde actuelle. »

Fit-il avant de les laisser pour filer dans sa chambre. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres. Une chose était sûr, il allait effectivement devoir se reprendre avant le retour de Yummy. Parce que si il continuait à se laisser aller, alors son frère allait continuer à creuser et ce qu'il finirait par trouver n'allait assurément pas lui plaire.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_


	6. Chapitre 6

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

 **Never Enough - Trey Songz**

( watch?v=4Qmv4YP0MR0 )

* * *

 _ **That's just not me…**_

 _Ce n'est juste pas moi..._

 _ **I can't, even though I think about what it could be**_

 _Je ne peux pas, même si je pense à ce que ça pourrait être_

 _ **I tried to love 'em but it's just not me**_

 _J'ai essayé de les aimer mais ce n'est juste pas moi_

 _ **And I can't, even though deep inside I'm incomplete**_

 _Et je ne peux pas, même si au fond de moi je suis incomplet_

 _ **I tried to love 'em but it's just not me...**_

 _J'ai essayé mais ce n'est juste pas moi..._

* * *

 ** _Sometimes I feel bad about it_**

 _Des fois je me sens mal à ce propos **  
Sometimes I don't give no fucks**_

 _Des fois je m'en fous complètement_

 _ **And sometimes I want me somebody**_

 _Et des fois je veux de quelqu'un_

 _ **But these hoes is just not enough**_

 _Mais ces traînées ne sont juste pas assez bien_

* * *

Isaiah enleva ses écouteurs en poussant un léger soupire, repensant malgré lui à cette histoire avec Jessica...

Il s'était rendu à la bibliothèque municipale après ses cours car il avait un exposé à préparer pour son cours d'anglais. Pour une fois, il tenait à faire quelque chose de bien. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était concentré. D'ailleurs ces derniers temps, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit sans que son esprit ne déraille vers des questions existentielles… Le regard perdu dans le vague, il mordilla distraitement le bouchon de son stylo. Ce que lui avait dit Anthony dans cette ruelle lui avait fait l'effet d'un déclencheur. A bien des niveaux. Et depuis il n'arrêtait pas penser aux erreurs qu'il avait commit. Il avait cru au début pouvoir se fondre dans le moule et, par la même, aider sa famille en se joignant au business de son frère. Mais dans cette bande, il n'était qu'un pion. Un pion remplaçable et sans réel avenir. Yummy avait beau se faire beaucoup d'argent, il était encore coincé chez sa grand-mère et à part des grosses voitures et tout un tas d'armes, ne possédait rien de concret. Ne transmettait rien à personne, à part la culture de la violence et de la haine. Isaiah ne voulait pas être une copie de son frère ou finir aussi dramatiquement que son père. Il voulait être meilleur. Quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un dont on se souviendrait pas seulement pour son appartenance à un gang.

Tout cela commençait par l'école et un cadre réglementé. Il avait donc arrêté de se mélanger aux embrouilles de gang. A la fois au sein de son établissement mais aussi en évitant de traîner avec son frère et ses potes. Et même si pour éviter de soulever les soupçons et la colère de Yummy il continuait à dealer pour lui, il avait décidé de ne plus revendre à des ados de son âge ni aux gens qui pouvaient encore se sortir de cette addiction. Il était clair que ça lui rendait la tâche d'autant plus difficile mais il ne voulait plus contribuer à gâcher les vies de ces gens. D'autre part, il se montrait beaucoup plus assidu en cours et faisait de son mieux pour faire remonter ses notes avec l'aide de Dana et Jalen. Ses profs étaient agréablement surpris du changement dans son comportement et ça faisait plaisir à sa grand-mère de le savoir plus souvent à la maison que dans les rues à faire elle ne savait quoi.

« - Salut. J'peux m'assoir ? »

Isaiah revint sur terre et tomba sur Anthony qui se tenait debout en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table. Il mit tout de même quelques secondes à le reconnaître et fini par répondre, prit de court.

« - Eum, je, oui… Mais, j'allais m'en aller. »

Fit-il en se levant pour ramasser ses affaires. Même si à ça aussi il y avait repensé maintes et maintes fois, il ne se sentait pas prêt pour une confrontation.

« - Écoutes, restes, s'il te plaît... »

Insista pourtant Anthony dans un soupire. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard vers le sol. Yummy avait fini par arrêter de poser des questions parce qu'Isaiah s'attachait à agir de nouveau de façon égale, mais pour éviter de déraper, il s'efforçait aussi d'éviter le brun. Anthony s'en était bien rendu compte, et il était heureux d'être enfin tombé sur lui car il fallait qu'ils en discutent.

« - S'il te plaît. »

Répéta-t-il. Isaiah soupira et se rassit en posant ses affaires mais continua de l'éviter du regard. Il avait affreusement honte de ce qui c'était passé entre eux dans cette ruelle. Malgré le fait qu'il ai la réponse, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi il avait agit comme ça... Mais si avait embrassé Anthony, c'était bien parce qu'ils lui plaisaient lui, ses yeux rieurs et son sourire renversant. Il l'avait par la suite repoussé parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre à cause de lui.

« - Tu sais, »

Commença Anthony en joignant les mains sur la table.

« - J'suis désolé pour s'que j't'ai dit.

\- Tu devrais pas. »

Souffla Isaiah. Dans le fond, Anthony n'avait fait que dire la stricte vérité. Mais pourtant, il regrettait son comportement et tenait à s'en excuser. Alors il continua.

« - Si ! Parce que c'était mesquin. J'ai voulu te blesser parce que tu m'avais rejeté et je… Je suis pas comme ça.

\- Moi si. Et c'est pour ça que je t'en veux pas. Mais... »

Hésita-t-il.

« - Pour… S'qui s'est passé ensuite…

\- Isaiah…

\- Tu veux bien qu'on oublie ça. »

Le coupa-t-il en relevant la tête. Anthony se pinça les lèvres. Lui aussi y avait beaucoup pensé durant les semaines qui s'étaient écoulées. Et il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire que même si tout ça était un peu confus dans sa tête, c'était ok. Que le fait qu'ils se soient embrassés ne le dérangeait pas, aussi étonnant que ce soit. Même si il ne s'était jamais imaginé être avec un mec, ne s'était jamais posé cette question, au fond ça n'avait aucune importance. C'était ce qu'il voyait en Isaiah, qui lui plaisait. Ce côté à la fois anarchique et cette fragilité qui l'animaient. Il se doutait qu'Isaiah était brisé, d'où son émotivité, et il voulait être celui qui penserait ses blessures. Qui l'aiderait à sortir de ce cercle tortueux et ferait émerger le meilleur en lui...

Mais il voyait que de son côté, Isaiah n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'être attiré par un autre mec. Alors si il devait l'aider à se libérer en étant seulement son ami, ainsi soit-il. Il hocha légèrement la tête en répondant finalement.

« - Ok. Seulement si tu me dis sur quoi tu bosses. »

Isaiah esquissa un sourire, soulagé qu'ils ne laissent cette histoire derrière eux mais osant encore à peine lever le regard vers lui.

« - Mon devoir d'anglais. On doit écrire quelques pages sur un homme qui selon nous a marqué l'histoire.

\- Rien que ça ? »

Se moqua Anthony.

« - Ouais…

\- Et tu t'en sors alors ?

\- Ben… en fait non pas vraiment. Après avoir longtemps hésité j'ai fini par m'arrêter sur Martin Luther King. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses à son sujet. A propos de ses idées et de sa lutte. »

Ça l'avait d'ailleurs marqué, et beaucoup aidé dans un sens. Il se rendait compte que les afro-américains avaient dû lutter et beaucoup sacrifier pour que les leurs ne soient reconnus en tant qu'êtres humains à part entière. N'aient le droit à l'accès aux institutions, l'école, le droit de vote ou simplement le droit à la parole. Que faisaient-ils de cet héritage et de ces libertés acquises aujourd'hui ? Ils les balançaient à la poubelle et se déchiraient ... S'entre-tuaient...

Travailler sur ce devoir l'avait à vrai dire mit face aux réalités sociales qui l'entouraient et auxquelles il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention.

« - Je... j'ai vla les idées mais je sais pas par où commencer. »

Expliqua-t-il. Anthony eut un sourire. C'était un revirement de taille. Isaiah qui faisait toujours un secret de ses activités s'ouvrant si facilement à lui et avec tant de fougue.

« - J'peux t'aider si tu veux.

\- J'veux pas qu'tu fasses mon devoir à ma place.

\- Mais non, je parle pas de ça. Tiens. »

Fit-il en plaçant une feuille blanche devant lui.

« - Notes tes idées.

\- J'aimerais bien, mais je peux pas. Ça se bouscule dans ma tête mais rien de cohérent ne veut sortir de ce putain d'merdier... »

Anthony lui adressa un regard légèrement outré et Isaiah haussa des épaules.

« - Quoi, tu tiques sur 'putain' ou 'merdier' ? »

Lança-t-il. Anthony rigola légèrement en secouant finalement la tête.

« - Aller, notes. »

Lança-t-il.

« - Tout s'qui te passe par la tête. Toutes tes idées sur le sujet même si tu penses que ça a pas de sens. On triera ensuite. »

Isaiah hocha la tête et prit quelques minutes avant de commencer à écrire mais sa feuille devint vite noire d'idées. Anthony leva le regard vers lui et l'observa tandis qu'il griffonnait. Il ne savait pas si leur nouvelle complicité allait durer ou si les vieux démons d'Isaiah allaient le reprendre, mais il apprécia passer ce moment avec lui.

 **l***l**

A la grande surprise de l'aîné, des moments comme celui-ci se répétèrent. De plus en plus souvent. Ils traînèrent assez souvent ensemble. Beaucoup aussi avec Jalen, Kenny et Dana.

Isaiah était justement passé chercher Anthony à son lycée. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Dana, Elior et quelques autres pour un match de basket improvisé à la dernière minute. Ils étaient visiblement les premiers arrivés au square. Isaiah lâcha indifféremment son vélo au sol et alla s'asseoir dans les gradins. Anthony le suivi.

« - J'vais envoyer à Dana un message pour savoir dans combien de temps ils arrivent.

\- Bonne idée. »

Acquiesça Anthony. Il connaissait maintenant assez bien le petit groupe pour savoir que Dana et Jalen étaient toujours en retard, et qu'Isaiah n'aimait pas attendre. Après avoir envoyé son message il mit un peu de musique et posa son téléphone sur le siège en s'accoudant à ceux de la rangée plus haut.

* * *

 **Everybody Say - Trey Songz**

( watch?v=5QCOTr8HqQQ )

* * *

 _ **We don't wanna talk, If it ain't about the money**_

 _On veut pas discuter,_ _Si c'est pas à propos du fric_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, Dats what everybody say**_

 _Ouais, ouais,_ _C'est s'que tout le monde dit_

 _ **We got all the bitchies at the club, And the bottles on us**_

 _On a toutes les putes du club,_ _Et les bouteilles pour nous_

 _ **Dats what everybody say**_

 _C'est s'que tout le monde dit_

 ** _We gon' turn up, niggas know, Bitch I'm tryna get paid_**

 _On l'annonce, les négros le savent,_ _Pétasse j'essaye d'avoir mon fric..._

* * *

« - Quoi ? »

Fit Isaiah en voyant le regard blasé d'Anthony posé sur lui.

« - Tu écoutes des choses obscènes... »

Fini-t-il par lancer. Et encore, celle là n'était pas la pire qu'il l'ai entendu écouter... Isaiah eut un rire légèrement moqueur. Le simple fait de traîner avec son frère avait rendu l'obscénité omniprésente dans sa vie. Il ne s'arrêtait plus vraiment sur les mots qu'il entendait ou certaines choses qu'il pouvait voir. Anthony reprit.

« - J'pense qu'on a encore du temps devant nous avant qu'ils arrivent. Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi. A part, les chansons vulgaires, t'aimes quoi ?

\- Tu sais, tu devrais sincèrement penser à t'ôter ce balais que t'as dans l'cul. »

Lança doucement Isaiah.

« - C'est que de la musique. »

Ajouta-t-il en regardant distraitement un groupe de filles qui faisaient du double dutch. Puis voyant l'air vexé sur le visage d'Anthony qui s'était renfrogné, il lança.

« - Fais pas cette tête là, j'disais pas ça méchamment.

\- Ouais… En fait j'suis censé m'habituer au fait que tu m'envoie bouler alors que j'essaye simplement de mieux te connaître ? C'est ça ?

\- Le prend pas comme ça. »

Fit doucement Isaiah qui pour le coup ne comprenait pas qu'Anthony se braque. Pour lui, il n'avait été ni agressif ni insultant dans sa façon de parler. Mais Anthony et lui venaient de deux mondes différents et quelques fois, ça ne passait pas.

« - Ouais, tu sais quoi laisse tomber. J'te laisse tranquille. »

Fit Anthony en se levant des gradins. Isaiah se pencha en avant pour le rattraper par le t-shirt.

« - Mais arrêtes, t'es sérieux là ? Fallait m'le dire que t'étais susceptible, j'aurais fait gaffe en m'adressant à toi. »

Anthony soupira doucement et Isaiah continua taquin.

« - Gent damoiseau, auriez-vous l'obligeance de reposer votre séant à mes côtés que je vous conte mes loisirs ? »

A ça, Anthony ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et lança.

« - D'où tu sors ce genre d'expressions ?

\- Des bouquins de mes sœurs, des fois on lit des trucs avant qu'elles s'endorment. J'trouve ça marrant.

\- Sérieux ? »

S'étonna Anthony. Isaiah hocha légèrement de la tête. L'aîné se pinça les lèvres et se rassit à ses côtés.

« - Alors t'as des sœurs ?

\- Mh, des triplets. »

Répondit Isaiah. Ce qui étonna Anthony. Son cadet ne parlait pas souvent de sa famille.

« - Wow. Dis donc, j'm'y attendais pas.

\- Ouais, Yummy avait un jumeau aussi mais il est mort quand ils étaient bébés. J'suis le seul à être né tout seul. »

Plaisanta doucement Isaiah. Mais Anthony perçu une sorte d'amertume dans sa voix. Comme si pour lui, le fait d'avoir été seul dès la naissance était une fatalité qui donnait le ton à toute sa vie.

« - Du coup, Yummy habite avec toi et tes sœurs ?

\- On vit avec notre grand-mère. »

Répondit Isaiah.

« - Elle s'occupe de nous depuis que notre père est mort.

\- Ok… Et votre maman. »

Demanda Anthony avec précaution. Il ne savait même pas qu'Isaiah avait perdu un de ses parents. Du coup, ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la ruelle le jour où ils s'étaient embrouillés lui paru soudain très cruel. Et il s'en voulu encore plus. Maintenant il voulait connaître la situation d'Isaiah. Il savait que ça lui permettrait de mieux le comprendre. Mieux assimiler les raisons pour lesquelles il avait développé cette carapace épaisse dont il avait du mal, ou ne voulait peut-être simplement pas se défaire. Il était conscient qu'il demandait beaucoup à Isaiah en le poussant à se confier ainsi à lui, mais il avait besoin de connaître son histoire.

Le plus jeune se pinça les lèvres avant de tourner le regard vers lui. Après la mort de son père, et Yummy, sa mère était un des sujets les plus difficiles pour lui à aborder. Il n'en parlait jamais à personne. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il se sentait capable de partager avec Anthony.

« - C'est… Le plus souvent, elle est pas là... Je sais pas, exactement, dans quel squat' elle traîne mais en tout cas, elle revient seulement quand ses fournisseurs refusent de lui donner sa dope. Alors elle en demande à Yummy… »

Anthony se pinça les lèvres.

« - Elle a jamais été une mère géniale, mais après la mort de mon père, elle a pas tenu le coup. Maintenant… J'sais même pas si elle nous reconnaît quand elle nous voit... si elle se souvient même qu'elle a des gosses et si c'est l'cas, est-ce qu'elle en a quelque chose à carrer de nous.

\- Isaiah… J'suis désolé… »

Souffla Anthony navré. Le cadet haussa des épaules.

« - Le soit pas. J'ai vécu qu'une courte partie d'ma vie avec elle mais je sais comment elle était quand elle était 'clean', et je crois qu'elle nous a jamais aimé. Mais mon père, lui, nous adorait. J'me rappelle pas très bien d'lui mais j'me souviens que Yummy était toujours pendu à ses bask'. »

Fit-il avec un léger sourire.

« - Et il était assez grand pour que papa le prenne avec lui, mais il pouvait pas toujours me ramener avec lui alors je restais avec ma mère. Sauf qu'elle se débrouillait toujours pour me refourguer à quelqu'un d'autre... »

Anthony se pinça les lèvres. Autant il pouvait sentir la douleur que provoquait le souvenir de son père, autant il voyait la distance avec laquelle Isaiah évoquait sa mère. Et ça lui fit de la peine, lui qui était si proche de la sienne...

« - J'avais 5ans quand il est mort, elle attendait les filles à ce moment là... Après avoir accouché elle nous a laissé un jour chez ma grand-mère et elle est jamais revenue nous chercher. Ma' a toujours essayé de faire de son mieux, mais en vérité, c'est Yummy qui a prit soin de moi. Il m'a toujours protégé des embrouilles et m'a apprit très tôt à me débrouiller seul. Les filles elles ne connaissent pas leur mère, elles l'ont même jamais vu je crois... Alors elles s'imaginent que si elle décroche, si elle se soigne, elle reviendra vers nous. Mais c'est faux. Et j'crois qu'on se porte mieux sans elle dans nos vies. »

Conclu-t-il froidement. Anthony renifla légèrement, attirant son attention. Fronçant légèrement des sourcils, Isaiah lança avec un léger sourire.

« - Fais pas cette tête. Si moi j'm'enfous j'vois pas pourquoi toi tu chialerais.

\- Parce que c'est triste.

\- C'est la vie. »

Répondit-il en haussant légèrement des épaules. Sa mère ne lui manquait pas, pour lui c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Quant à son père, il était trop jeune quand il avait été tué. Il se rappelait très peu de choses à son sujet. La majorité de ce qu'il savait de son père lui avait été raconté par Yummy ou sa grand-mère.

Voulant sortir de cette atmosphère pesante, il lâcha doucement en tendant son portable à Anthony.

« - J'te laisse mettre un son vu que j'ai des goûts de merde.

\- Ah, j'ai jamais dit ça. »

Se défendit Anthony.

« - Je, j'ai dit que t'écoutais des choses pas très catholiques.

\- Tant que j'les fait pas, ça passe non ? »

Plaisanta Isaiah. Anthony se pinça les lèvres. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était encore vierge ? L'aîné n'osa pas le demander. Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il se voyait aborder librement et encore moins avec Isaiah… Mais il se posait des questions. Avait-il déjà eut un petit ami auparavant ? L'avait-il déjà fait ? Avec une fille peut-être, si il n'avait jamais assumé l'envie d'être avec un mec. Car malgré le fait qu'il soit plus jeune Isaiah avait beaucoup plus d'assurance que lui et semblait aussi avoir plus d'expérience. Dans tous les domaines...

Le sortant de ses pensés le cadet soupira.

« - Dana annule. Sa p'tite sœur est tombée malade elle doit la garder. Du coup j'vais passer la voir j'pense. Tu veux venir ?

\- Eum, non. J't'avais dit que j'allais pas rester longtemps. J'ai mon cours de musique.

\- Ok. J'te dépose ? »

Proposa Isaiah. Malgré le fait qu'il ne garde encore une certaine distance avec Anthony, pour des raisons évidentes, il aimait bien passer du temps avec lui. Alors toutes les occasions étaient bonnes.

« - Non, te tracasse pas, j'vais prendre le bus.

\- Ok.

\- Passes le bonjour à Dana. J'espère que sa sœur ira vite mieux.

\- J'espère aussi. »

Fit Isaiah en se levant pour aller chercher son vélo.

« - Eh... »

Le retint Anthony.

« - J'te remercie, de t'être ouvert à moi. Ça me fait plaisir que tu me fasses assez confiance pour ça. »

Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire et lança.

« - C'est cool. Mais, dis pas des trucs comme ça… C'est, bizarre... »

Termina-t-il difficilement. Anthony explosa de rire. Isaiah pouvait visiblement entendre des ' _putes, salope, baise'_ , à longueur de journée sans que ça ne le dérange mais par contre le simple fait de lui faire part d'un peu de reconnaissance était trop gênant pour lui...

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_


	7. Chapitre 7

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 7

* * *

Anthony leva le regard vers Isaiah qui était concentré sur son devoir d'histoire. Il avait découvert que le plus jeune avait des facilités avec les matières scientifiques. Il réussissait à l'aider pour ses exercices de maths alors qu'il était une classe en dessous de lui. Alors ils se retrouvaient parfois pour bosser ensemble. Comme aujourd'hui où ils étaient posés dans la cuisine sur la grande table à manger. Anthony se pinça les lèvres en le dévorant inconsciemment du regard. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Isaiah ne s'étaient pas évanouis, bien au contraire.

Plus il en découvrait sur le plus jeune, plus il s'attachait à lui. Il avait comprit qu'Isaiah pouvait se montrer borné et impulsif mais qu'il était tellement plus que ça. C'était un garçon intelligent, qui avait déjà énormément souffert, et souhaitait pourtant tirer le bon de chaque expérience et se servir du pire comme leçon.

* * *

 **All the thing she said – T.A.T.U**

watch?v=8mGBaXPlri8

* * *

 _ **And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed**_

 _Et je suis complètement perturbé, je me sens déchiré et bouleversé_

 _ **They say it's my fault but I want her so much**_

 _Ils disent que c'est de ma faute, mais je la veut tant_

 _ **Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain**_

 _Je voudrais l'emmener où le soleil et la pluie_

 _ **Come in over my face, wash away all the shame**_

 _Me couvrent le visage, effaçant toute la honte_

 _ **When they stop and stare - don't worry me**_

 _Qu'ils s'arrêtent et regardent, ne m'effraie pas_

 _ **'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me**_

 _Car je ressens pour elle, ce qu'elle ressent pour moi_

 _ **I can try to pretend, I can try to forget**_

 _Je peux essayer de prétendre, je peux essayer d'oublier_

 _ **But it's driving me mad, going out of my head**_

 _Mais ça me rend malade, j'en perd la tête_

* * *

Levant la tête de ses notes en sentant le regard d'Anthony sur lui il lança sèchement.

« - Quoi ? »

Anthony esquissa un sourire. Il ne s'arrêtait plus sur l'utilisation de ce ton par son cadet. Généralement, il aboyait plus qu'il ne mordait. Tendant le bras il fit un gribouillis sur sa feuille. Isaiah repoussa sa main en râlant.

« - Sérieusement ?! T'es vraiment un gros gamin.

\- C'est celui qui l'dit qui l'est. »

Rétorqua infantilement Anthony avant d'exploser de rire. Isaiah le toisa légèrement avant de tendre le bras pour lui rendre la pareille.

La barrière qu'il avait essayé de poser entre Anthony et lui était maintenant pratiquement inexistante.

« - Non arrêtes c'est un livre de prêt. »

Rigola Anthony. En essayant de repousser les mains d'Isaiah il renversa son verre sur la table.

« - Merde ! »

Souffla Isaiah en poussant le livre d'Anthony pour qu'il ne se salisse pas.

« - Merci, c'est pas passé loin. »

Ricana Anthony.

« - Tu veux rire ? Ma' va me tuer quand elle verra que j'ai tâché sa nappe ! »

Fit-il en se levant pour aller chercher de quoi éponger le soda. Anthony releva le verre pour empêcher qu'il continue à se vider. Isaiah revint pour nettoyer et se pencha à côté du brun qui se pinça inconsciemment la lèvre. Depuis quelques temps, il avait ce petit fourmillement dans le ventre et se sentait fiévreux à chaque fois qu'Isaiah se trouvait aussi proche de lui.

Il n'avait qu'une envie : l'attraper par les hanches et l'asseoir sur la table avant de se pencher vers lui pour cueillir ses lèvres.

* * *

 _ **Mother looking at me, Tell me what do you see?**_

 _Mère regarde-moi,_ _Dis-moi que vois tu ?_

 _ **Yes, I've lost my mind**_

 _Oui, j'ai perdu l'esprit..._

 _ **Daddy looking at me, Will I ever be free?**_

 _Papa regarde-moi,_ _Serais-je jamais libre ?_

 _ **Have I crossed the line?**_

 _Ai-je franchi la ligne ?_

* * *

« - Anthony ! »

S'agaça Isaiah en l'appelant pour la troisième fois. Le brun sorti de sa rêverie.

« - Lèves-toi. J'vais l'enlever et la mettre à laver. »

Fit-il en joignant les gestes à la parole. Anthony recula sa chaise et se gratta nerveusement la nuque avant de se lever pour suivre Isaiah à la salle de bain où se trouvait la machine à laver.

« - Tu sais comment ça fonctionne toi ? »

Demanda-t-il perdu devant tout ces boutons. Anthony l'aida à démarrer le cycle et lança doucement.

« - Si ça part pas au lavage t'as qu'à lui dire que c'est ma faute.

\- Sauf qu'elle te dira que c'est pas grave, et ensuite, elle va quand même me défoncer. »

Lâcha Isaiah qui parlait d'expérience. Bien que ça fasse un bout de temps que sa grand-mère n'avait plus la force de lui courir après pour le corriger. Anthony rigola avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche face au regard assassin du plus jeune. Mais c'était vraiment drôle de voir qu'Isaiah pouvait tenir tête à n'importe qui et flippait totalement devant une gentille vieille dame. Calmant son fou rire, Anthony lança doucement.

« - Y'a la fête foraine en ville.

\- Ouais je sais, les p'tites arrêtent pas d'me prendre la tête avec ça.

\- Ben tu devrais les y emmener. On y va ce soir avec quelques amis de mon école. »

Isaiah le fixa sans répondre mais Anthony comprit. Entre lui et les gens de son école privée, le courant ne passait pas vraiment.

« - Non mais Jalen et Kenny nous rejoignent là-bas. Dana aussi je crois. »

Ajouta-t-il. Isaiah hocha légèrement la tête.

« - Ok. Je verrais si j'suis encore vivant.

\- Mais arrêtes un peu ! »

Soupira Anthony en rigolant. Partant au salon, il commença d'une voix mielleuse.

« - Mme Taylor, j'suis désolé mais j'ai renversé mon verre sur la table. »

Isaiah lui faisait des 'non' depuis la salle de bain sans oser passer au salon où était posée sa grand-mère.

« - On a essayé de faire partir la tâche en passant la nappe à la machine mais je sais pas si ça suffira… Vraiment, toutes mes excuses Mme Taylor.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien mon garçon. »

Souffla la grand-mère posé devant son feuilleton.

« - Merci. »

Fit Anthony en lui adressant un sourire avant de retourner vers Isaiah qui n'avait pas bougé de la salle de bain.

« - Tu vois, c'était pas si terrible. Faut toujours dire la vérité.

\- Non. Pas toujours, non. »

Lança Isaiah avec un sourire.

« - Parce que ça voudrait dire que j'dois t'avouer que ta nouvelle coupe est vraiment affreuse. »

Par gentillesse Anthony avait laissé Eddy, le doyen du salon de coiffure, lui couper les cheveux chez Mr Palmer parce que personne plus personne ne voulait se faire coiffer par lui. En voyant le résultat on se demandait moyennement pourquoi. Mais Anthony s'en fichait. Ce n'étaient que des cheveux et ils repousseraient. Il l'avait fait de bon cœur parce que ce gentil monsieur un peu dépassé par son époque lui faisait de la peine. Il lâcha en poussant gentiment Isaiah.

« - Ça tu l'as déjà dit… Mauvaise langue va.

\- Non mais d'accord, j'te l'ai dit en plaisantant. Mais là j'insiste. Franchement je sais pas qui t'a fait ça mais j'espère que t'as pas payé. »

Fit le brun en explosant de rire.

« - Tu veux qu'on parle de tes cheveux ? »

Rétorqua Anthony en glissant la main dans sa tignasse. C'était l'inconvénient d'avoir les cheveux long et crépus, tout le monde voulait toujours les toucher ou l'attrapait par les cheveux.

« - Touches pas. »

Fit le plus jeune en lui dégageant la main tout en essayant de calmer son fou rire. Il retrouva néanmoins son sérieux lorsqu'il vit la façon dont Anthony le regardait. L'aîné arrivait difficilement à cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Il détourna le regard vers le sol et Isaiah se pinça les lèvres avant de lancer en retournant vers la cuisine.

« - Tu veux boire un truc ?

\- Non. »

Fit Anthony en se grattant nerveusement le front.

« - J'ai… J'vais y aller.

\- Ok. »

Répondit Isaiah en ouvrant la porte du réfrigérateur alors que son ami le suivait à la cuisine. Rangeant ses affaires Anthony posa son sac sur son épaule et lança avant de partir.

« - Oublie pas pour ce soir… Ce s'rait cool que tu sois là. »

Isaiah s'appuya contre la table en hochant légèrement de la tête.

« - J'promet rien, j'essaierais de faire un saut là-bas. »

Répondit-il sans conviction. Et Anthony n'insista pas.

 **l***l**

Allongé dans son lit, Isaiah essayait de trouver le sommeil. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était la même histoire tous les soirs. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil car son esprit refusait d'arrêter d'effuser. Il repensait à Anthony. Au regard qu'il avait posé sur lui pas plus tard que dans l'après midi. Ce regard qui revenait de plus en plus souvent et le mettait mal à l'aise bien qu'il ne le montre pas. Anthony et lui avaient réussis à devenir amis sans que cela n'attire de problèmes à aucun d'entre eux. Mais il n'était pas certain que ça puisse continuer. Parce que ce qu'Anthony ressentait pour lui était plus que de la simple amitié. Et le pire était qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose, mais se refusait à l'admettre. Pas quand son frère faisait pression sur lui pour qu'il revienne dans sa bande. Si Yummy venait à découvrir qu'il avait des sentiments pour un autre mec, il ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux. Il savait qu'il n'accepterait jamais l'idée que son frère soit une pédale. Qu'il devait enterrer ces sentiments… Mais comment faire lorsqu'il n'arrivait même pas à oublier ce qu'il avait ressenti ce jour là dans la ruelle, quand Anthony lui avait rendu son baiser…

« - Putain... »

Jura-t-il doucement en se frottant les yeux. Ça remontait pourtant à des mois.

« - Isaiah ? »

Appela sa grand-mère. Il ne répondit pas pour qu'elle pense qu'il dormait déjà, même si il était encore très tôt, et qu'elle le laisse tranquille.

« - Isaiah tes amis sont là. »

Lança-t-elle. Le brun fronça des sourcils. Il n'attendait la visite de personne. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et des personnes jaillirent dans la pièce.

« - Oh putain... »

Jura-t-il lorsque Dana sauta sur son lit. Retombant accessoirement sur lui.

« - T'es relou sérieux. »

Râla-t-il en se dégageant. La brune le frappa en rétorquant.

« - C'est toi relou. Tu réponds jamais à ton téléphone ? On t'attendait à la fête foraine.

\- Je sais. Mais j'peux pas y aller. J'ai un mal de crâne pas possible. »

Sur ce coup la il ne mentait qu'à moitié.

« - C'est pour ça qu'on a inventé les comprimés... »

Lança doucement Jalen. Kenny leva légèrement les yeux au ciel. Il n'était venu que parce que les deux autres l'avaient traîné jusqu'ici. Mais avec Isaiah, le courant ne passait toujours pas. Alors si il ne venait pas ce soir…

« - Aller, debout. »

Fit Dana en le tirant sans faire cas de ses protestations.

« - Aïe, attends ! Ok, ok… J'me lève mais lâche moi. »

Soupira Isaiah en se dégageant. La brune consenti à le lâcher et il se leva de son lit. Dana esquissa un large sourire en lançant jovialement.

« - On y va ? »

* * *

 **Loyal - Chris Brown**

watch?v=JXRN_LkCa_o

* * *

« - Salut, t'es venu finalement. »

Lança Anthony en tombant sur le groupe d'amis. Isaiah glissa les mains dans ses poches en hochant légèrement de la tête et Dana le toisa avant de répondre à sa place.

« - J'ai dû le sortir du lit de force mais eh, j'gagne toujours. »

Anthony esquissa un sourire et Isaiah leva les yeux au ciel. Puis le brun introduisit ses amis.

« - J'vous présente Chris, Théodore, Hilary, Emi et Léa, des copains de classe.

\- Salut... »

Répondit Dana avec très peu d'entrain. Elle ne les connaissait pas, mais la façon dont ces filles la regardait ne lui plaisait pas. Comme si elles étaient supérieures à elle, avec leurs robes fleuries et leurs ballerines... Elles n'allaient assurément pas faire amie-amie ce soir… Attrapant Isaiah par le bras, elle le tira vers un stand en lançant.

« - J'veux une peluche.

\- Ça s'achète en magasin. »

Rétorqua le brun. Dana le frappa et il rigola franchement. Il aimait bien la taquiner car ses réactions ne se faisaient jamais attendre. C'était un stand de tire, il avait toutes ses chances.

« - J'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ? »

Demanda de son côté Anthony à Jalen. Vu la façon dont Dana était partie, il se posait la question. Jalen secoua légèrement la tête en une réponse négative et lui fit signe de laisser tomber, mais Kenny lança en rigolant doucement.

« - Elle s'est fait piquer son dernier mec par une nana d'votre bahut. J'crois qu'elle a pas trop envie que ça s'reproduise.

\- Elle a bien raison. »

Lança une des amies d'Anthony.

« - Il est mignon. Si elle le colle pas à la trace ce soir, il est à moi.

\- Emi... »

Souffla doucement Anthony, un peu gêné par ses propos. C'étaient ses amis de classe mais à part pour des faire des groupes de travaux, et des révisions, il ne sortait pas souvent avec eux. Si il avait accepté de les accompagner ce soir c'était seulement pour que ses parents l'autorise à sortir. Car, ne voyant pas d'un très bon œil le fait qu'il traîne avec Jalen et ses amis, ils auraient sûrement refusé s'il leur avait dit qu'il comptait les rejoindre à la fête foraine.

La Emi en question eut un sourire malicieux en tournant le regard vers Anthony puis vers Dana et Isaiah.

« - Comment il s'appelle déjà ?

\- Isaiah. »

Répondit Kenny qui avait hâte de voir le spectacle que ce serait si la petite blonde essayait de se poser entre Dana et Isaiah. Jalen le frappa en le fusillant du regard et il haussa des épaules plus qu'amusé.

« - Cool. P't'être qu'il pourrait aussi me gagner une de ces peluches... »

Fit-elle en glissant une main dans ses cheveux avant de se diriger vers eux. Anthony se pinça la lèvre et Hilary rigola doucement alors que Léa levait les yeux au ciel.

« - Mon dieu… Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui trouve... »

Souffla-t-elle doucement. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'elle, n'aimait pas Isaiah. Les garçons soupirèrent lassés de leurs histoires de filles et décidèrent de partir pour une attraction. Hilary les suivi mais quand Léa proposa à Anthony de venir avec eux il déclina.

« - J'vais rester avec eux un moment, j'vous rejoint après. »

Léa tourna le regard vers Jalen et Kenny, ne comprenant vraiment pas pourquoi Anthony s'entêtait à traîner avec eux. Kenny lui fit un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit par une légère moue de dégoût avant de se détourner pour aller rejoindre les autres.

« - Sympas tes potes. »

Lança Kenny moqueur.

« - Ouais, vous devez vous taper de grosses barres au bahut. »

Ajouta Jalen. Anthony esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Si tu te demandais pourquoi j'préfère traîner avec vous, t'as ta réponse.

\- En tout cas, certaines des filles ont l'air d'être chaude à souhait. »

Fit Kenny en se frottant les mains. Jalen rigola et Anthony haussa des épaules. Il se fichait un peu des filles en ce moment, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était Isaiah. Le brun revint d'ailleurs vers eux avec Dana qui portait un énorme ours en peluche.

« - Woah, vous êtes sérieux là ? »

S'exclama Jalen en rigolant.

« - Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est elle qui voulait la plus grosse. »

Se défendit Isaiah. Kenny ricana en lançant à l'attention de Dana.

« - T'aime quand c'est gros ? Je savais bien que t'étais une coquine. »

Dana lui balança un coup de pied qu'il esquiva facilement et il explosa de rire alors qu'Isaiah le regardait blasé. Tournant le regard vers Jalen, il lâcha doucement.

« - Franchement fais quelque chose… Il est relou ton pote là.

\- Roh, ça va. Il rigole. »

Fit Jalen en attrapant Kenny par la nuque et en le tirant.

« - C'est un gros lourd mais c'est un peu pour ça qu'on l'aime.

\- Parle pour toi... »

Lâcha Dana en le toisant légèrement. Elle tourna le regard vers Emi qui lança doucement à l'attention d'Isaiah.

« - En tout cas merci de m'en avoir eu une aussi. C'est super sympa de ta part. »

Insista-t-elle en le prenant par le bras. Isaiah haussa légèrement des épaules en glissant les mains dans ses poches.

« - De rien. »

Dana la regarda fixement, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« - Eum, j'crois que tes amis sont partis vers la grande roue. Tu devrais les rejoindre. »

Lança-t-elle froidement.

« - Oh, non. J'vais rester avec Anthony et vous. Ça vous dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est cool. »

Répondit Kenny on ne peut plus amusé. Dana lui lança un regard assassin auquel il répondit.

« - Quoi ? Plus on est de fous, plus on rit non ? »

La brune le toisa et Isaiah se dégagea de la prise de l'amie d'Anthony pour s'avancer vers lui et Jalen.

« - Et si on tentait les auto-tamponneuses ?

\- Bien parlé ! »

Lança Jalen en attrapant Isaiah par les épaules. Les autres suivirent. Kenny lui alla à l'encontre d'Emi, elle l'intéressait beaucoup plus que les autres attractions...


	8. Chapitre 8

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 8

 _ **/!\** Attention petit échauffement yaoi au milieu du chapitre, vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas **/!\**_

* * *

Ils firent plusieurs attractions avant de décider de se poser pour manger un peu.

« - Où est passé Kenny ? »

Demanda Jalen à Isaiah avec qui il était posé sur une table. Le brun haussa des épaules.

« - Sincèrement, j'm'en contre fous. »

Répondit-il doucement en terminant son sandwich. Jalen soupira en secouant légèrement de la tête et se leva. Kenny revenait en même temps et l'accrocha par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'écart.

« - Mec, t'étais passé où ?

\- Tu devineras jamais. »

Fit Kenny avec un sourire triomphant. Jalen le fixa, attendant la suite.

« - Emi... »

Dit-il simplement, son sourire s'agrandissant quand Jalen percuta.

« - Tu t'l'ai faite ? »

S'étonna-t-il.

« - Ouais frère ! J'te l'avais dit, trop chaudes ce genre de p'tites meufs. »

Jalen leva légèrement les yeux au ciel mais fini par rigoler. Isaiah de son côté, était toujours assit à leur table. Seul pour le coup. Percevant les notes d'une nouvelle chanson diffusée par les enceintes de la fête foraine, il se pinça les lèvres en la reconnaissant. Ses sœurs l'écoutaient en boucle depuis quelques jours. Et a chaque fois qu'il entendait les paroles, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à une personne en particulier…

Il avait bien comprit en début de soirée qu'Emi voulait établir un contact assez étroit avec lui. Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Lui, ce qu'il voulait c'était être avec la personne pour qui il avait des sentiments de plus en plus importants...

Tournant le regard vers Anthony qui discutait avec Dana, il se pinça de nouveau les lèvres.

* * *

 **Un-Thinkable - Alicia Keys**

 _watch?v=HhuGQUZJot8_

* * *

 _ **Moment of honesty**_

 _Moment de vérité  
 **Someones gotta take the lead tonight**_

 _Quelqu'un doit prendre les choses en main ce soir  
 **Whose it gonna be?**_

 _Qui ce sera?  
 **I'm gonna sit right here**_

 _Je vais me poser ici  
 **And tell you all that comes to me**_

 _Et te dire ce qui me vient  
 **If you have something to say**_

 _Si tu as quelque chose à dire  
 **You should say it right now**_

 _Tu devrais le faire maintenant  
_

* * *

Comme si il sentait son regard sur lui, Anthony détourna son attention de la jeune fille et tourna son regard dans la direction du brun. Isaiah se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et Anthony comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose. S'excusant auprès de Dana, il alla instantanément vers lui. Lorsqu'il lui demanda si tout allait bien, Isaiah leva le regard vers lui en secouant la tête en une réponse négative. Puis se levant, il l'attrapa par le poignet et il le tira gentiment. Anthony le suivi sans poser de question.

Ils traversèrent une foule compacte qui menaça de les emporter. Anthony resserra sa prise autour de la main d'Isaiah et le suivi du mieux qu'il pu. A un moment quelqu'un bouscula le plus jeune et il tourna sur lui même pour laisser passer cette personne mais se retrouva face à face avec l'aîné. Le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Isaiah ancra machinalement son regard dans le sien avant de baisser le visage en se pinçant les lèvres. C'est à ce moment qu'Anthony comprit ce qu'il n'allait pas.

* * *

 _ **You give me a feeling that I never felt before**_

 _Tu me fais ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant  
 **And I deserve it, I think I deserve it**_

 _Et je le mérite, je pense le mériter  
 **Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore**_

 _Ça_ _devient quelque chose qu'il est impossible d'ignorer  
 **And I can't take it**_

 _Et je ne le supporte plus_

* * *

Se retournant de nouveau, Isaiah se fraya un chemin dans la foule en serrant la main d'Anthony pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre. Ils sortirent de la foule. Isaiah le lâcha avant de tourner le regard vers lui et lui adressa un léger sourire. Ils étaient devant l'attraction de la maison hantée et les gens ne se bousculaient pas vraiment pour y aller. S'avançant, ils achetèrent deux tickets et firent la file. Toujours dans le plus grand des silences. Isaiah était à la fois excité et mortifié, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'attraction. Anthony de son côté se doutait de quoi le cadet voulait lui parler. Et bien qu'appréhendant un peu, il était pressé d'être enfin dans cette fichue maison hantée.

Ils entrèrent en même temps que quatre autres jeunes et commencèrent la visite. Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Après avoir suivi un couloir dans l'entrée, ils arrivèrent dans une grande cave avec ce qui ressemblait à une issue barricadée au sol, de laquelle venaient des bruit de coup sur les portes. Anthony tourna le regard vers Isaiah qui dû s'avouer que c'était un chouilla effrayant. Puis ils montèrent des escaliers. Débouchant dans un couloir un peu plus étroit que celui qu'ils avaient traversé en entrant. Il y avait des gargouilles hideuses dans des crevasses au mur et des bras de mannequin à travers de faux barreaux. Mais les garçons se fichaient du décor. Isaiah trouva une porte dérobée sur le côté et l'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas une fausse et elle menait dans un petit sas où se trouvaient un gros chaudron et une fausse sorcière penchée au dessus. Des faisceaux lumineux verts renforçaient l'atmosphère de terreur. Isaiah tira Anthony à l'intérieur et le brun referma la porte derrière lui. Isaiah se tourna vers l'aîné qui, le prenant par les poignets, le tira doucement vers lui. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres et s'avança vers lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour s'expliquer. Alors défaisant ses poignets de la prise de l'aîné, il posa les mains contre ses joues et rapprocha son visage du sien. Le souffle court, il colla son front contre celui d'Anthony qui n'avait plus vraiment qu'il dise quoi que ce soit. Ses intentions étaient claires. Mais Isaiah avait toujours cette once de doute au plus profond de lui.

Comment savoir s'ils devaient vraiment faire ça ? Dans le quartier où ils grandissaient, il savait qu'il valait mieux oublier cette folle idée… et pourtant...

Anthony se mordit la lèvre en glissant une main contre sa nuque et Isaiah se recula légèrement pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

* * *

 _ **I was wondering maybe**_

 _Je me disais que peut-être  
 **Could I make you my baby**_

 _Je pourrais faire de toi mon amour  
 **If we do**_ **The Unthinkable** _ **would it make us look crazy ?**_

 _Si nous faisions_ _L'Impensable, cela nous ferait-il paraître fous ?  
 **Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'**_

 _Ou alors ce serait si beau, peu importe je le dis  
 **If you ask me I'm ready**_

 _Si tu demandes, je suis prêt_

* * *

Se pinçant les lèvres, il hésita. Il était sûr de ses sentiments pour Anthony. Il savait qu'il était amoureux de lui parce qu'être en sa présence l'apaisait, le rendait heureux. Il se sentait comme si il n'avait besoin que de ça dans sa vie. Que de lui. Mais il avait peur de s'abandonner à ses sentiments quand il savait que l'aimer pouvait s'avérer être si dangereux.

De son côté, Anthony savait pourquoi Isaiah était aussi réticent même si ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. C'était à cause de son frère, et de ce qu'il était capable de faire pour les tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre si jamais il venait à l'apprendre.

« - Il réussira pas à nous séparer. »

Souffla-t-il doucement contre ses lèvres. Le cadet hocha légèrement la tête et l'aîné prit son visage dans ses mains. Scellant lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Enfin…

Isaiah ferma les yeux en s'accrochant à ses poignets. Il avait besoin de croire en cette promesse. Besoin de croire que tout irait bien.

Anthony pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes et Isaiah s'autorisa à répondre à son baiser. Harponnant gentiment ses lèvres entres les siennes Anthony remonta les bras de son cadet autour de ses épaules. Isaiah se recula légèrement pour reprendre son souffle.

« - Tu sais pas combien j'tiens à toi Isaiah... »

Avoua doucement l'aîné contre sa peau.

« - Personne nous séparera jamais. »

Lui assura-t-il de nouveau. Le cadet tenta de ne pas défaillir tant ces mots raisonnèrent puissamment en lui. Rien n'était moins sûr, mais il voulait y croire. Posant les mains contre la nuque de l'aîné il plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Anthony l'attrapa par les hanches et Isaiah se déplaça. S'appuyant contre la porte, il attrapa à son tour l'aîné par les hanches et pressa son bassin contre le sien tout en approfondissant leur baiser. Il avait essayé d'éviter ça si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait se contrôler. Aucun des deux ne le pouvait. S'agrippant à son t-shirt d'une main, il descendit l'autre contre ses fesses qu'il pressa. Anthony ne chercha pas à se dégager. Leur baiser devint sauvage, désordonné, passionné.

* * *

 _ **Why give up before we try**_

 _Pourquoi abandonner avant d'essayer_ _  
_ _ **Feel the lows before the highs**_

 _Vivre les bas avant les hauts_ _  
_ _ **Clip our wings before we fly away**_

 _Nous attacher les ailles avant de nous envoler_

* * *

 _ **I can't say I can't compare**_

 _Je ne sais pas, je ne peux comparer_ _  
_ _ **I'm suspended it the air**_

 _Je suis suspendu dans les airs_ _  
_ _ **Won't you come be in the sky with me**_

 _Ne veux-tu pas être dans le ciel avec moi_

* * *

Anthony fourra les mains sous le sweat shirt du plus jeune, pressant ses doigts contre sa peau comme pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. Au contact de ses doigts chaud contre sa peau Isaiah lâcha un soupire contre ses lèvres, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Anthony rompit leur échange pour reprendre son souffle et esquissa un sourire contre sa joue avant d'y poser les lèvres. L'embrassant, il descendit dans son cou où il mordilla sa peau. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un nouveau soupire et abaissa la fermeture éclaire de son sweat avant de l'enlever à moitié. Prenant de nouveau Anthony par la nuque il le tira en cherchant ses lèvres des siennes. Il les dévora de nouveau en les trouvant et Anthony laissa ses bras chuter contre sa taille et le serra contre lui. Il rêvait depuis si longtemps de ne l'avoir que pour lui…

Rompant de nouveau leur baiser, il soupira contre ses lèvres en pressant son bassin sur sa hanche.

« - Isaiah…

\- Toi aussi tu... »

Commença le plus jeune à bout de souffle sans pouvoir finir sa phrase. Anthony se mordit la lèvre inférieure en hochant légèrement de la tête tout en le prenant par le poignet pour poser sa main contre la bosse qui s'était formée sous son jean. Isaiah soupira, le cœur s'emballant. Étaient-ils censés attendre avant d'aller plus loin ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais une chose était sûr, vu l'état d'excitation dans lequel ils se trouvaient, ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter à de simples baisers. Anthony confirma sa pensée en lui lâchant le poignet pour fourrer la main dans son jogging. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre et renversa la tête en arrière lorsque l'aîné entoura les doigts autour de sa verge tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Commençant à le caresser, Anthony remonta les lèvres le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire avant d'arriver à ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il les scella aux siennes, Isaiah laissa le muscle buccal de l'aîné partir à la recherche du sien et s'affaira à déboucler sa ceinture avant de défaire les boutons de son jean. Anthony lâcha un soupire dans sa bouche quand il empoigna à son tour son sexe pour le caresser.

 **l***l**

« - Quelqu'un aurait vu Iz' ? »

Demanda Dana en regardant autour d'elle. Kenny ricana en fourrant quelques boules de pop corn dans sa bouche et lança en se penchant vers elle la bouche pleine.

« - Ton p'tit copain te manque déjà ?

\- C'est pas mon p'tit copain... »

Lança-t-elle en le repoussant doucement.

« - Mais ça t'déplairait pas. »

Ricana de nouveau Kenny.

« - Tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir débarrassé de la p'tite blondinette. »

Continua le brun. Dana roula des yeux en soupirant de lassitude. Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait un faible pour Isaiah. Tout le monde sauf l'intéressé lui même semblait-il.

« - J'crois l'avoir vu partir avec 'Tony. Y'a 15 / 20 minutes. »

Répondit finalement Jalen après avoir raccroché son téléphone. La brune hocha la tête en glissant la main libre dans sa poche. L'autre étant occupée à porter l'énorme peluche que lui avait gagné Isaiah en début de soirée. Jalen continua en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« - Vous faites quoi ? Moi j'vais pas tarder à rentrer j'pense. Mon père arrêtes pas de flipper c'est saoulant.

\- Ouais, vas y j'vais rentrer avec toi. On te raccompagne ? »

Demanda Kenny en tournant le regard vers Dana. Ces derniers temps, les fusillades faisaient la une des journaux tous les jours. Son père et celui de Jalen ne voulaient pas les priver en les empêchant de sortir, mais ils redoutaient tous deux que leurs fils ne se retrouvent au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

« - Ou p't'être que tu préfères attendre ton Roméo pour rentrer... »

Ajouta Kenny qui était bien décidé à embêter son amie. Mais ce coup-ci, Dana le bouscula et lança en rigolant.

« - Vas chier Kenny. On peut y aller si tu veux. »

Ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Jalen.

« - J'vais juste lui envoyer un message pour qu'il nous cherche pas. »

 **l***l**

Isaiah et Anthony sortirent lentement de l'attraction. Encore en proie à une vague de chaleur le plus jeune attacha son sweat, qui était posé sur son épaule, autour de sa taille puis se noua distraitement les cheveux avec l'élastique qu'il avait autour du poignet. Tournant un regard un peu gêné vers Anthony il lui adressa un léger sourire et glissa la main contre son front pour éponger une fine pellicule de sueur. Il était loin de s'imaginer en acceptant de sortir ce soir que les choses tourneraient de cette façon.

La température avait considérablement augmentée entre eux au court de ces trente dernière minutes. Anthony répondit à son sourire en se grattant nerveusement la nuque. C'était nouveau pour chacun d'entre eux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, ou faire, raison pour laquelle il était silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la pièce cachée de la maison hantée. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres. Lui non plus ne savait pas quoi dire… Mais heureusement, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche alors il le prit.

« - C'est Dana. »

Lança-t-il doucement en répondant à son message. Puis levant de nouveau le regard vers l'aîné il continua.

« - Les gars et elle sont rentrés. Tu… Tu veux faire quoi du coup ?

\- Je sais pas... »

Avoua Anthony dans un soupire. Il avait l'impression que quitter Isaiah dans cette atmosphère gênante n'allait que creuser un fossé entre eux. Rien ne lui disait que le plus jeune n'allait pas battre en retraite par rapport à sa décision.

Revenant à la question qu'il avait posé, Isaiah hocha la tête en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Lui non plus ne savais pas trop quoi faire maintenant. Ils allaient donc rester debout là comme des piquets à se lancer des regard gênés… Super…

« - Ecoutes... »

Continua Anthony.

« - J'ai, j'pense qu'on doit quand même discuter de... »

L'aîné s'arrêta de parler en voyant qu'Isaiah ne l'écoutait pas. Le regard initialement rivé sur un point au loin il fini par lâcher doucement.

« - Viens, on s'tire. »

Anthony voulu se retourner pour voir ce qui avait provoqué ce changement d'attitude chez son cadet mais Isaiah l'attrapa par le bras.

« - Te retournes pas. Baisse la tête et avance.

\- Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui a ? »

Demanda l'aîné en fronçant des sourcils. Isaiah ne répondit rien et Anthony lui emboîta tout de même le pas. Ils firent à peine quelques mètres que quelqu'un percuta l'épaule d'Anthony. La boisson du gars en question tomba au sol et il grogna en repoussant machinalement le brun.

« - T'as les yeux dans l'cul négro ?! »

Anthony ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais se figea en le reconnaissant.

* * *

Boom, l'histoire avance d'un coup !^^

Cette chanson d'Alicia Keys est celle qui donne son titre à cette fiction. The Un-thinkable. Les paroles reflètent exactement l'état d'esprit dans lequel le personnage d'Isaiah se trouve, coincé et perdu. Entre ce qu'il veut et le fait qu'il sache que ça lui soit interdit. C'est d'ailleurs il me semble que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire à partir d'ici... Oui parce que cette fois j'ai commencé en écrivant le milieu et la fin. Et maintenant je comble... Enfin bref lol

Alors ! A votre avis, qui cherche-t-il a fuir à la fin du chapitre et qui bouscule Anthony ? :D

La suite au prochain chap :-)


	9. Chapitre 9

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 9

* * *

« - T'as les yeux dans l'cul négro ?! »

Anthony ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais se figea en le reconnaissant. C'était un des gars qui l'avaient embrouillé quelques mois plus tôt. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres quand le mec esquissa un sourire en semblant les reconnaître tous les deux.

« - Tien tien, regardez qui voilà. »

Fit-il amusé. Les deux mecs qui étaient avec lui se rapprochèrent.

« - Tu portes pas les couleurs de ton crew aujourd'hui. »

Remarqua l'un d'entre eux. Isaiah ancra son regard dans le sien en répondant doucement.

« - Ça dérange qui ? »

Il aurait voulu leur dire qu'il ne prenait plus partie dans ce genre de conflits merdiques mais il savait que ces gars là s'en fichaient. Ça ne ferait de lui qu'une victime à leurs yeux. Il décida tout de même de ne pas s'éterniser et tenta de passer entre eux mais les deux garçons se rapprochèrent épaule contre épaule pour lui barrer la route et l'un d'entre eux le repoussa.

« - Tu l'ouvres moins sans tes putes pour te couvrir, hein. »

Lança-t-il. Isaiah secoua légèrement la tête. Il ne voulait pas aller au conflit mais il ne pouvait pas juste la fermer en espérant qu'ils le laisseraient tranquille. Ils n'allaient pas le lâcher…

Il lança alors calmement en les fixant tour à tour.

« - Déjà que tes potes et toi vous avez rien à faire ici, tu me touche plus et vous allez nous laisser passer.

\- Sinon quoi ? Hein... p'tite salope... »

Rétorqua un des gars en avançant vers lui tout en le toisant. Anthony s'avança à son tour vers eux. Jusqu'à maintenant Isaiah s'était montré incroyablement calme comparé à la façon dont il aurait réagit auparavant. Mais Anthony se doutait que l'explosion n'était pas loin. Si il n'avait pas osé intervenir pour jusque là, c'était pour ne pas empirer la situation. Mais elle dégénérait déjà. Alors il lança doucement.

« - Écoutez, on cherche pas les problèmes.

\- Dégages de ma face ! »

Gronda le gars en le repoussant violemment. Anthony, surprit par sa réaction tomba à la renverse sous la force de sa bourrade. C'était **la** chose à ne pas faire. Sans même y réfléchir, Isaiah bouscula à son tour le mec qui venait de pousser Anthony et lui colla une violente doigte au visage. Le gars tomba à son tour sous la force du coup et les autres sautèrent instantanément à la gorge du plus jeune. Anthony se releva et tenta de les repousser mais il se prit un violent coup au visage et on lui colla un énorme coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Ce qui le cloua au sol. Isaiah quant à lui se défendit hargneusement. Flanquant un coup de genou dans les parties à un des mecs qui le retenaient plaqué au sol, il le repoussa et dégagea son bras. Une arme dépassait de la ceinture d'un autre des gars alors il la saisi sans hésiter. La braquant sur le mec en question. Le gars se recula en le fusillant du regards mais rien n'était fini. Celui qui avait poussé Anthony sorti à son tour son flingue et leva le bras vers Isaiah. Une détonation raisonna et le plus jeune ferma les yeux en pensant sa dernière heure arrivée mais rien ne se passa. Le coup de feu créa seulement un mouvement de panique et les gens commencèrent à courir. Isaiah rouvrit les yeux en entendant les gens crier et regarda autour de lui. Les détonations recommencèrent sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où ça venait puis il les vit. Il vit son frère et quelques mecs de la bande accourir, armes au poing, et se mettre à couvert derrière les stands. D'autres mecs des BluePrint étaient entrés en jeu. Entamant un échange terrifiant de coup de feux. Les détonations ne cessaient pas. Tournant le regard vers Anthony Isaiah l'attrapa par le col du t-shirt.

« - On doit pas rester là ! »

Fit-il en le tirant brusquement. Restant accroupi il l'entraîna sans ménagement derrière une grande structure métallique où ils seraient à l'abri le temps de trouver une autre échappatoire. Des gyrophares de police raisonnèrent au loin et les gars des deux groupes arrêtèrent leurs échanges de coups de feux pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Attrapant de nouveau Anthony par le t-shirt Isaiah le tira.

« - Viens. »

Fit-il en se levant. Anthony l'imita, encore un peu hagard, et ils coururent vers les portes comme toute la foule présente dans le périmètre. Se frayant un passage entre les gens apeurés, ils arrivèrent dehors. Isaiah jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours et vit Yummy se barrer avec ses gars en tournant à un coin de rue. Soulagé, il attrapa Anthony par le bras et l'entraîna dans la direction opposée. Anthony tira sur son bras, refusant d'aller plus loin.

« - Attends...

\- On peut pas rester là. Viens !

\- Iz... »

Souffla-t-il en se prenant la tête d'une main. Il avait un mal de crâne effroyable et ne voulait pas courir comme un dératé. Surtout en sachant qu'il était une victime dans l'histoire et n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais Isaiah l'attrapa par le visage et ancra son regard dans le sien.

« - On peut pas rester là. »

Répéta-t-il.

« - Je sais que t'es dans l'mal mais on doit bouger. On est pas en sécurité ici et si les flics nous choppent... »

Insista-t-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Anthony voyait trouble et peinait à tenir debout mais il hocha la tête. Lui n'avait rien à se reprocher, mais il se doutait que parler à la police ne serait pas aussi aisé pour Isaiah. Voir inenvisageable… Isaiah le prit par le bras et le tira sans plus qu'il résiste. Essayant de courir aussi vite que possible pour quitter la zone. Heureusement, il connaissait les lieux comme sa poche. Se dirigeant vers un magasin se trouvant de l'autre côté de la rue, il se faufila dans une ruelle large d'à peine un mètre où ils durent se mettre de profil pour avancer. Elle menait à l'arrière cour des boutiques. Traversant l'arrière cour, Isaiah poussa une porte qui l'amena sur un nouveau trottoir. Sur l'autre versant se trouvait un parc, juste à quelques minutes. Passant le bras d'Anthony autour de son cou il l'aida à traverser la rue.

« - Ça va ? »

Demanda-t-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir contre un arbre. Anthony acquiesça en renversant la tête en arrière contre l'écosse de l'arbre.

« - J'suis désolé.

\- Isaiah... »

Soupira difficilement l'aîné. Mais le cadet s'emballa.

« - Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais pas dû-

\- Arrêtes... »

Souffla Anthony en se redressant avec une légère grimace. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres et l'aîné continua doucement.

« - Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute. »

Continua-t-il. Ces mecs la s'en étaient déjà prit à lui auparavant et à ce moment là, ça n'avait rien à voir avec Isaiah. C'était même le plus jeune qui l'avait sorti de cette situation difficile. Mais Isaiah secoua la tête en levant le regard au ciel. Pensant que oui, c'était de sa faute ! Que s''il n'avait pas été assez bête dès le début pour se laisser enrôler dans ces histoires de gang, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit ce soir.

Voyant qu'il se culpabilisait, Anthony attrapa son visage pour attirer son attention et ancra son regard dans le sien.

« - C'est pas ta faute... »

Répéta-t-il doucement. Isaiah hocha doucement la tête, n'ayant ni la force, ni l'envie de contredire l'aîné. Il appréciait le fait qu'il ne lui en tienne pas rigueur mais il continuait, lui, à s'en vouloir terriblement pour ce qui venait de se passer.

Voulant le détourner de ses remords, Anthony attira son visage vers le sien. Surprenant totalement Isaiah qui du se retenir en posant une main au sol pour ne pas lui tomber dessus en perdant l'équilibre. L'aîné eut un léger rire puis, reprenant son sérieux, il plongea son regard dans le sien. Isaiah se perdit dans ses iris claires et se senti défaillir de nouveau lorsque l'aîné s'avança lentement. Posant délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il le laissa faire, fermant même les yeux pour répondre à son baiser. Mais se recula vite et baissa la tête. Anthony se pinça les lèvres, comprenant ses réticences. Si quelqu'un les voyait, ils risquaient d'avoir encore plus d'ennuis.

Isaiah se mordit la lèvre et fini par demander en relevant le regard vers lui.

« - Tu te sens mieux ?

\- Oui. »

Répondit Anthony avec un sourire amère. Réalisant seulement maintenant que même si Isaiah avait accepté les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, ça ne voulait pas dire que tout était réglé. Ils ne pouvaient toujours pas s'exposer…

Isaiah se releva en lui tendant la main.

« - Allez viens, j'te raccompagne. »

 **l***l**

Il raccompagna Anthony jusqu'à chez lui pour être sûr qu'il n'ai pas d'ennuis en rentrant. Puis il le laissa devant sa porte d'entrée et le salua. Mais après une légère hésitation, Anthony le retint par le bras.

« - Quoi ? »

Fit doucement Isaiah en se tournant de nouveau vers lui. Les sourcils légèrement froncés. Il craignait qu'Anthony ne veuille reparler de ce qui c'était passé dans la maison hantée. Pour l'instant, cette histoire était encore un peu confuse dans sa tête. Alors il valait mieux, pensa-t-il, qu'il y réfléchisse de son côté avant qu'ils en parlent.

Mais ce qu'Anthony lui dit le laissa on ne peut plus perplexe.

« - Restes avec moi ce soir. »

Isaiah le fixa avec instance en fronçant des sourcils et le brun se reprit en plongeant les mains dans ses poches. Un peu gêné de l'évident mal entendu.

« - Non. J'veux dire, j'veux pas que tu rentres seul. Imagines que tu tombes de nouveau sur des mecs de cette bande… En plus il est tard. Et-

\- Ok. »

Le coupa Isaiah alors qu'Anthony tentait de trouver d'autres arguments qui lui prouveraient qu'il ne voulait pas simplement qu'il reste dormir avec lui. Il était fatigué et se voyait finalement difficilement rentrer jusqu'à chez lui de toutes façons. Esquissant un sourire, il fit un signe à l'aîné pour l'inciter à ouvrir la porte. Anthony se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un sourire et mit sa clé dans la serrure.

« - Ça dérangera pas tes parents ? »

Demanda Isaiah en entrant à sa suite. Anthony haussa des épaules.

« - Ma mère travaille et mon père a le sommeil très lourd. Il saura probablement même pas que t'es là. »

Isaiah hocha la tête. Il ne voulait pas attirer à Anthony des problèmes avec ses parents en plus de tout le reste. Anthony l'invita à le suivre, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était la première fois qu'Isaiah mettait les pieds chez lui. Lorsqu'ils voulaient réviser c'était toujours Anthony qui se rendait chez lui. Et sinon, il se voyaient au parc ou au square avec les autres.

Passant à la cuisine Anthony attrapa deux bouteilles d'eau et en tendit une à Isaiah en demandant doucement.

« - T'as faim ? »

Isaiah secoua la tête en une réponse négative.

« - J'ai seulement envie d'aller me coucher. »

Soupira-t-il en ouvrant sa bouteille.

* * *

 **Naughty Boy - Runnin' (Lose It All) ft. Beyoncé, Arrow Benjamin**

 _https: watch?v=eJSik6ejkr0_

(Juste pour le plaisir parce que le clip est archi simple mais tellement beau et bien réalisé.)


	10. Chapitre 10

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 10

* * *

Anthony se pinça les lèvres en hochant de la tête. Quittant la cuisine ils empruntèrent l'escalier menant à l'étage, où se trouvait la chambre sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, invitant Isaiah à entrer. Le brun posa la bouteille sur le bureau à côté de la porte et lança en épousant la pièce du regard.

« - C'est plutôt cool. »

Fit-il doucement.

« - Ouais... »

Souffla Anthony. Bizarrement, le fait qu'Isaiah pénètre dans son espace de vie le rendait nerveux. Car habituellement, c'était lui qui se fondait dans le monde d'Isaiah, et pas l'inverse. Il craignait que le brun ne se moque de sa déco 'd'enfant modèle' mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. Se dirigeant vers une des fenêtres de la chambre, Isaiah l'ouvrit et s'appuya quelques instants sur le rebord. Elle donnait sur la rue et les maisons d'en face. Il regarda alors distraitement dehors. La nuit semblait si calme... Elle ne laissait pas imaginer que quelques heures seulement auparavant ils avaient tous les deux risqué la mort. Se sentant d'un coup épuisé, il poussa un léger soupire en revenant vers le lit. C'était certainement le contre coup des récents événements. Ôtant machinalement son t-shirt, il tourna le regard vers l'expression à la fois surprise et gêné d'Anthony. Il lâcha doucement.

« - Désolé... J'dors jamais en t-shirt, mais si ça te dérange-

\- Non. »

L'interrompit le brun. Non, le voir torse nu ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Bien au contraire. Ce n'était pas la première fois d'ailleurs. Isaiah tombait souvent le t-shirt lors de leurs matchs ou se changeait devant ses amis sans aucune gène.

Sauf que ce soir...

« - 'Fin c'est, ça me dérange pas du tout. »

Répéta-t-il doucement avant de se pincer les lèvres. Isaiah fronça des sourcils en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, comprenant se qui se tramait dans la tête du plus âgé.

« - J'suis pas resté pour _ça_... »

Lança-t-il brusquement. Anthony ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire et son cadet continua un peu confus.

« - Je… J'trouvais juste que t'avais raison. Rentrer seul était une mauvaise idée… Mais j'crois que coucher chez toi aussi. »

Fit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte en enfilant de nouveau son haut. Anthony mit quelques secondes à réagir mais fini par l'intercepter avant qu'il ne sorte.

« - Mais arrêtes... »

Souffla-t-il.

« - Tu crois que j'vais te sauter d'sus ou quoi ? J'pensais pas à ça non plus quand j't'ai demandé de rester.

\- Oui mais t'y pense maintenant ! »

Rétorqua Isaiah en se dégageant de sa prise. Anthony se mordit légèrement la lèvre et soupira. Il n'allait pas lui mentir.

« - Oui… Mais j'y ai pensé souvent ces derniers temps. Et pourtant j't'ai jamais poussé dans un coin pour abuser d'toi.

\- Parce que tu savais s'que tu risquais... »

Rigola doucement Isaiah en le poussant gentiment. Anthony esquissa un sourire. Il savait que si il avait prit son cadet de cours avant que celui-ci n'admette qu'il avait envie d'être plus qu'un simple ami, il l'aurait très certainement frappé. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais cédé à ses pulsions. Effectivement, maintenant, c'était un peu différent. Mais reste qu'il ne voudrait jamais rien faire sans être sûr qu'Isaiah le souhaitait aussi. D'une parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre sa confiance, et de deux parce qu'il tenait à garder toutes ses dents.

« - J'vais t'passer un bas et si tu veux, j'peux aller dormir dans le salon. »

Reprit l'aîné.

« - J'veux pas que tu penses que-

\- Non... »

Soupira Isaiah en l'attrapant doucement par le poignet.

« - C'est moi. »

S'excusa-t-il.

« - J'sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que tu chercherais à me prendre au piège. Je sais bien que c'est pas ton genre… C'est juste que… J'ai pas l'habitude de…

\- Ce genre de situation ? »

Tenta Anthony en voyant qu'Isaiah ne trouvait pas les mots pour finir sa phrase.

« - Ouais, voilà. »

Rigola le plus jeune avant de se pincer les lèvres en glissant les doigts dans ceux de l'aîné. Il ne savait pas comment concilier leur relation amicale avec celle qui était entrain de naître. Baissant le regard il commença doucement.

« - J'crois que… j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec toi… mais j'peux pas aller aussi vite. J'veux pas perdre notre amitié.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Lui assura Anthony en glissant la main contre son cou avant de lui relever le visage. Isaiah reprit doucement en levant le regard vers le sien.

« - Tu sais, s'qui s'est passé dans la maison hantée-

\- Me dis pas encore que tu veux qu'on oublie ça. »

Fit du coup Anthony en se reculant.

« - J'en suis pas capable. »

Lança-t-il en le fixant incertain. Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Non. Moi non plus d'ailleurs. Non, s'que j'allais dire, c'est que je regrette pas. C'était… c'était plutôt bien... »

Avoua-t-il difficilement en rivant de nouveau son regard vers le sol.

« - Plutôt bien, ouais... »

Répéta Anthony en esquissant un de ses larges sourires. Isaiah rigola et le bouscula doucement.

« - Te moque pas.

\- J'me moque pas ! »

Se défendit Anthony en le retenant par le poignet.

« - Mais j'trouve quand même que c'était cent fois mieux que 'plutôt bien'. »

Fit-il en attrapant son deuxième poignet pour l'attirer vers lui. Isaiah se mordit machinalement la lèvre.

« - C'est vrai. »

Avoua-t-il doucement, le regard ancré dans celui de l'aîné. Il avait rarement été aussi gêné auparavant. Bien qu'il ait comprit assez tôt qu'il n'était pas attiré par les filles, Isaiah n'avait jamais non plus pour autant réellement été intéressé par un autre mec. Alors par les rapprochements physiques encore moins... Anthony était le premier à créer ce genre de pulsions chez lui. Et il avait peur d'aller trop vite, parce que c'était un flot de nouvelles émotions et qu'il risquait de s'emballer. Mais en même temps, ils avaient déjà perdu beaucoup de temps...

« - J'peux t'embrasser ? »

Osa l'aîné incertain.

« - T'as besoin de demander ? »

Rétorqua le plus jeune en rigolant. Il ne voulait pas se précipiter, certes, mais les baisers restaient acceptables. Voir même nécessaires pour éviter cette frustration qui les avaient conduit à en vouloir beaucoup plus d'un coup…

Anthony eut un léger rire et haussa des épaules.

« - Ben on sait jamais. Des fois que t'ai pas envie et qu'tu- »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Isaiah se dégagea de sa prise et l'attrapa par la nuque des deux mains avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Durant les semaines qui s'étaient écoulées, il s'était trop retenu par rapport à ses sentiments. Là ils étaient seuls et n'avaient pas à faire attention à qui pourrait les voir. Alors il n'avait aucune raison de refuser qu'Anthony ne l'embrasse.

Rompant leur échange, il se recula lentement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« - Maintenant, on va faire comme t'as dit. Tu vas me passer des vêtements et on va aller se coucher. »

Anthony hocha de la tête et lâcha Isaiah pour se diriger vers son armoire. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres et sorti un objet de sa poche qu'il plaça sous le matelas d'Anthony pendant qu'il était occupé à lui chercher des vêtements de rechange. Il enleva ensuite ses chaussures et Anthony se tourna vers lui.

« - Tu veux que j'te laisse te changer ? »

Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire et ôta de nouveau son t-shirt. Ce n'était pas comme si il allait se retrouver en boxeur devant lui pour la première fois. Mais en se déshabillant, il ressenti lui aussi la différence avec les autres fois. Senti le regard brûlant d'Anthony courir sur son corps. Il se mordit la lèvre en enfilant ses vêtements de rechange sans pourtant rien dire à ce sujet puis lança taquin.

« - Tu veux que j'te laisse te changer ? »

Anthony eut un sourire et répondit doucement.

« - T'es bête quand tu t'y met. »

Isaiah rigola légèrement mais savait qu'Anthony était plus timide que lui a ce niveau là. Alors même sans quitter la chambre, il lui donna un peu d'intimité en se retournant pour prendre son téléphone dans la poche de son jogging.

« - J'vais envoyer un message à Dana pour savoir si elle va bien.

\- Je croyais qu'ils étaient partis avant la fusillade. »

Fit Anthony en enlevant son jean pour se changer.

« - Ouais, mais on sait jamais.

\- T'as raison. »

Fit Anthony en montant sur son lit après avoir enfilé son pull. Isaiah s'allongea en travers du lit et se retourna sur le ventre. Il termina d'écrire son message avant de lever le regard vers Anthony.

« - Tu dors avec un pull ? »

S'étonna-t-il.

« - Oui. J'suis frileux, j'y peux rien. »

Isaiah explosa de rire.

« - Te moque pas !

\- Non c'est vrai désolé. Tranquille. »

Fit Isaiah en attrapant les couvertures. Se glissant en dessous il se pencha légèrement vers Anthony et ancra son regard dans le sien en lançant doucement.

« - Mais je suis pas sûr que t'auras très froid en dormant près d'moi. »

Anthony resta un peu bouche bée car, que répondre à ça franchement… Se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un sourire face à son air en suspends, Isaiah s'allongea pourtant sagement. Anthony rigola finalement légèrement et se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures. Il mourait d'envie de se blottir contre lui et l'embrasser à ne plus en finir mais malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, il se rappela aussi qu'Isaiah avait dit ne pas vouloir aller trop vite. Et que lui, avait promit de ne pas lui sauter dessus… Alors il se coucha à son tour en soufflant.

« - Bonne nuit Isaiah. »

 **l***l**

Anthony se retourna dans son lit en serrant son oreiller contre lui tout en frottant son visage dessus. L'oreiller en question poussa un soupire et Anthony se réveilla en sursaut. Se frottant les yeux il fronça des sourcils en posant le regard sur Isaiah qui dormait toujours… Dans son lit… Puis il se rappela.

Poussant un soupire il se rallongea et tourna de nouveau le regard vers Isaiah.

* * *

 _ **Halo - Beyoncé**_

 _watch?v=bnVUHWCynig_

* * *

 _ **I found a way to let you in**  
J'ai trouvé un moyen de te laisser entrer_

 _ **But, I never really had a doubt**  
Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de doutes_

 _ **Standing in the light of your halo**_

 _Debout dans la lumière de ton auréole  
 **I got my angel now**  
J'ai mon ange maintenant_

* * *

Ils avaient dormis ensemble… Pour la première fois… Après que la veille, Isaiah n'ai enfin décidé d'accepter les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui. Après qu'ils se soient abandonnés à leur pulsions, dans l'attraction de la maison hantée… Anthony se pinça les lèvres en se sentant raidir à cette pensée. Mais c'était mal de fantasmer sur Isaiah alors qu'il était entrain de dormir se dit-il. Pourtant il ne pu s'en empêcher. Le simple souvenir des doigts de son cadet autour de sa verge, de son souffle contre ses lèvres, faisait considérablement augmenter sa température.

* * *

 _ **It's like I've been awakened**_

 _C'est comme si j'étais éveillé  
 **Every rule I had you breakin'**_

 _Toutes les règles que j'avais tu les brises  
 **It's the risk that I'm taking**_

 _C'est le risque que je prends  
 **I ain't never gonna shut you out**_

 _Je ne rejetterais jamais_

* * *

Isaiah bougea légèrement dans son sommeil, remontant une main contre son front. Anthony fronça légèrement des sourcils en remarquant une nouvelle inscription sur l'intérieur de son poignet.

Malgré son jeune âge, Isaiah avait plusieurs tatouages. Initialement, celui sur son poignet était le mot ' _haine_ '. Mais il y avait maintenant autre chose. Anthony passa légèrement au-dessus de lui et attrapa délicatement son poignet pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Le mot 'haine' avait été recouvert d'une croix et était maintenant suivi de ' _confusion_ '. Anthony se pinça légèrement les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais comprit ce que représentait ce ' _haine_ ' pour Isaiah, pas plus que le sens du deuxième tatouage qu'il avait sur le flanc, représentant une arme et un couteau l'un en travers de l'autre qui formaient une sorte de X. Le deuxième était peut-être une référence à l'époque où il traînait avec son frère. Mais la _haine_ et la _confusion_ étaient peut être deux émotions dans lesquelles le plus jeune s'était retrouvé piégé. La croix signifiait peut-être qu'il avait réussit à se débarrasser de sa rage. Anthony espérait qu'il en soit de même pour sa confusion.

Des doigts se refermèrent contre les siens et sans qu'il ne le voit venir, Isaiah le poussa. Le retournant gentiment avant de passer à cheval au dessus de lui. Anthony était tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il ne l'avait pas vu se réveiller. L'attrapant par le bas du visage Isaiah se pencha légèrement vers lui et lança doucement.

« - T'en profite pour me p'loter dans mon sommeil ?

\- Non. J'ai pas… Désolé…

\- Détends-toi. J'rigole. »

Fit-il avec un petit sourire avant de le lâcher pour se décaler de nouveau sur le côté. Anthony se redressa sur ses coudes tandis que le plus jeune, maintenant assit au bord du lit, s'étirait en baillant. Anthony se pinça les lèvres avant de se redresser.

« - Ça veut dire que tu m'aurais laissé faire, si j't'avais vraiment touché pendant que tu dormais ? »

Isaiah rigola en se tournant vers lui et secoua la tête en répondant.

« - Tentes pas l'coup, tu risques de t'prendre une droite. »

L'idée en elle même ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Mais c'était encore tout nouveau. Et dans la mesure où généralement, personne ne le touchait de _cette façon_ au réveil, il n'avait aucun moyen d'être sûr qu'il ne se réveillerait pas en sursaut.

Anthony esquissa un sourire et demanda ensuite.

« - Sinon t'as bien dormi ?

\- Ouais. Comme un bébé. »

Fit Isaiah.

« - D'habitude j'dors peu ou très mal quand j'suis pas chez moi. Mais là ça va.

\- Ah oui ? Même quand t'es chez Jalen ?

\- Ouais... »

Acquiesça Isaiah. Il avait un profond problème de confiance dont il ne se rendait même pas compte, c'était ce qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil ailleurs que dans son lit. C'était pour ça que peu importait l'heure tardive, il rentrait toujours chez lui au lieu de coucher chez ses amis. Anthony eut un nouveau sourire. Il était content qu'Isaiah se sente assez en à l'aise avec lui pour dormir à poing fermés.

« - Tu t'en ai fait un autre. »

Lança-t-il en attrapant Isaiah par le poignet pour lui montrer de quoi il parlait. Le plus jeune hocha de la tête.

« - Mh, y'a deux jours.

\- Mais ils demandent pas, je sais pas, l'autorisation d'un parent ? »

Isaiah esquissa un sourire. Anthony ne semblait pas encore avoir comprit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ce genre d'autorisations.

« - Non. »

Répondit-il simplement.

« - Tu veux t'en faire un ?

\- Tu rigoles ?! Ma mère ferait une crise cardiaque… Enfin non, j'crois qu'elle me tuerait d'abord. »

Isaiah eut un nouveau sourire et Anthony se pinça les lèvres avant de se lever.

« - J'vais aller voir si mon père est levé. Tu pourrais, rester, pour le p'tit dej... »

Proposa-t-il hasardeusement. Isaiah hocha doucement de la tête et Anthony esquissa un sourire avant de quitter la chambre. Le brun soupira doucement en ôtant l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux et glissa ses mains dedans pour les discipliner. Puis il enleva les vêtements que lui avait prêté Anthony et enfila de nouveau son sweat et son jogging avant de retourner au pied du lit. Se mordant légèrement la lèvre, il se pencha et fourra la main sous le matelas, récupérant ce qu'il y avait placé la veille quand Anthony avait le dos tourné. Vérifiant que le cran de sûreté était actif, il ôta le chargeur et le glissa dans sa poche.

« - Non ! »

Cria Anthony en revenant dans la chambre. La bonne humeur et la sérénité dans laquelle il s'était réveillé s'effaçant d'un seul coup. Isaiah, prit par surprise, releva la tête sans avoir le temps de réagir et l'aîné continua totalement paniqué.

« - Non, non, non ! Pas de ça chez moi ! »

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Voilà, c'était le petit calme avant la tempête^^

J'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre et de la fic' jusqu'ici ?

En attendant le chap suivant, biz ;-)


	11. Chapitre 11

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 11

* * *

«- Détends-toi deux minutes. »

Lança Isaiah loin d'être aussi inquiet que l'aîné.

« - Il est plus chargé. »

Fit-il en tournant la crosse vers Anthony pour qu'il constate par lui même. Mais contrairement à Isaiah, il n'y connaissait rien du tout en armes à feu et ça ne l'intéresserait pas de sitôt.

« - Mais j'm'en fiche complètement ! »

Continua l'aîné toujours aussi alarmé.

« - J'veux pas que tu ramènes ce genre de choses ici. »

Isaiah ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Anthony enchaîna.

« - J'arrive même pas à croire que t'ai pu-

\- Arrêtes de réagir comme si j'avais buté quelqu'un. »

Fini par s'agacer Isaiah sans le laisser terminer sa phrase. Rangeant l'arme, qui donnait visiblement des sueurs froides à l'aîné, à sa ceinture sous son t-shirt, il se posa sur le lit pour enfiler ses chaussures en continuant doucement.

« - Il est pas à moi ce flingue.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ?! »

S'indigna Anthony. Isaiah esquissa un sourire en levant le regard vers lui tout en finissant de mettre ses chaussures. Compte tenu du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger de mort, le fait qu'Anthony ne fasse une telle montagne pour un objet si _banal_ dans le quartier le dépassait un peu. Mais il ne s'énerva pas.

« - J'l'ai prit à un des mecs hier soir, pendant la bagarre. Mais t'en fais pas, j'compte pas le garder.

\- Tu... »

Commença Anthony sans pouvoir aller plus loin. Se passant une main sur le visage il reprit en blêmissant.

« - Tu t'en ai servi ? C'est toi qui-

\- Non. J'ai pas tiré… 'Fin j'comptais juste m'en servir comme… outil de dissuasion... »

Fit-il difficilement. Puis esquissant un nouveau sourire, il continua en se remémorant comment l'affaire avait tourné.

« - On peut pas vraiment dire que ça ait marché.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle ? On aurait pu y rester !

\- Je sais Anthony. On est dans l'quartier sud… c'est ni la première ni la dernière fusillade à laquelle tu vas assister.

\- Moi j'ai-

\- Bon vas-y, tu sais quoi, on va pas y passer la journée. »

S'agaça de nouveau Isaiah. Anthony se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard vers le sol. Il avait voulu oublier que la veille, il ne s'était pas passé que _des choses bien_. Et vraisemblablement, cette partie de la soirée n'affectait pas son cadet plus que ça. Alors que lui avait encore la peur au ventre en y repensant. Isaiah soupira et se leva en lui prenant gentiment le poignet.

« - Ecoutes, j'vais bien, tu vas bien c'est le plus important ok ? »

Anthony hocha doucement la tête. Plus pour ne pas contrarier Isaiah que parce qu'il était réellement d'accord avec lui. Ce qui c'était passé la veille n'était pas un incident mineur qu'on pouvait oublier en un battement de cil. Ils allaient finir par retomber sur ces mecs, et la fin ne serait peut-être pas si miraculeuse ce coup-ci.

« - J'vais y aller. »

Lança ensuite Isaiah avant de rapprocher son visage de celui de l'aîné. Anthony ne s'y attendait pas mais ne se déroba pas. Isaiah posa simplement les lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser gentillet, puis se reculant, il lâcha doucement.

« - Psychote pas là dessus, d'accord. Puis le p'tit dej ce sera pour une autre fois. »

Fit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Anthony se mordit la lèvre mais hocha de nouveau la tête. Isaiah lui sourit avant de se détourner de lui mais Anthony fini par le retenir.

« - Attends... »

Isaiah se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« - Tu t'en débarrasses, hein ?

\- Oui, t'inquiètes.

\- Tu… Tu vas en faire quoi ? »

Osa-t-il curieux. Isaiah répondit machinalement.

« - Le ramener à mon frère.

\- Isaiah... »

Souffla Anthony. Pas certain que coller une nouvelle arme dans les mains de Yummy soit une bonne idée. Isaiah haussa indifféremment des épaules et secoua légèrement la tête en rétorquant.

« - T'as une meilleure suggestion ?

\- N-non, mais…

\- C'est bien s'que j'pensais. »

Lâcha-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de continuer. Puis esquissant un sourire, il continua avec un clin d'œil.

« - Aller, on s'capte plus tard. »

Anthony ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Isaiah le laissa planté là. L'aîné se laissa retomber sur son lit en posant les mains contre son crâne. Isaiah était une personne hors du commun qui avait assurément beaucoup à offrir. Mais dans le même temps, il était un vrai nid à emmerdes. Anthony le savait. Il savait que ce n'était que le début, et pourtant, il ne tenait tout de même pas à s'éloigner de lui.

 **l***l**

Lorsqu'Isaiah poussa la porte de chez lui, son frère faisait les cent pas dans le salon et sa grand-mère semblait être au bord des larmes.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? »

Demanda-t-il en lâchant la porte pour s'avancer vers eux.

« - Oh, Dieu soit loué. »

Souffla sa grand-mère en ouvrant les bras tandis que Yummy, le téléphone pendu à l'oreille, tourna un regard assassin vers lui.

« - Quoi ? »

Fit Isaiah en fronçant légèrement des sourcils à l'attention de son frère tout en allant vers sa grand-mère qui s'était levée de son fauteuil.

« - Tu t'fous d'moi ?! »

S'énerva Yummy.

« - Dieu merci tu n'as rien. On s'est tellement inquiété. »

Lui dit sa grand-mère après l'avoir attrapé par le visage pour l'embrasser. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Isaiah comprit. C'était à cause de la fusillade. Il avait vu Yummy s'en aller mais peut-être que lui ne l'avait pas vu sortir du parc.

« - Ouais, c'est bon il est rentré mais j'crois qu'c'est moi qui vais l'défoncer. »

Fit l'aîné à la personne avec qui il était au téléphone. Isaiah laissa sa grand-mère le serrer dans ses bras mais se recula quand Yummy s'avança vers eux.

« - T'étais où ?! »

Hurla-t-il. Isaiah ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais dans un premier temps, rien ne sorti. Yummy semblait être hors de lui. Il était hors de question de lui dire où il avait vraiment passé la nuit.

« - Je, j'ai dormi chez des potes.

\- Chez des potes... »

Souffla Yummy dans un léger rire en levant le regard vers le ciel. Isaiah ne découchait pratiquement jamais. Mais il fallait que le jour où il se retrouve au bon milieu d'une fusillade, il décide de dormir dehors… L'attrapant par la nuque, Yummy le tira violemment et posa son visage en face du sien.

« - Tu sais s'que j'étais prêt à faire à cause de toi ? »

Fit-il avant de le repousser tout aussi brusquement qu'il ne l'avait attrapé.

« - J'ai pensé au pire putain ! Il est passé où ton téléphone ?!

\- Yummy ! Laisses donc ce pauvre petit. Il va bien, c'est le plus important. »

Râla leur grand-mère. Yummy posa les mains sur sa tête en tournant sur lui même pour se calmer. Isaiah, lui, glissa la main dans sa poche, en sortant son téléphone et se pinça les lèvres. Il s'était éteint. Peut-être était-il en rade de batterie, mais à moins de vouloir déclencher un cataclysme il valait mieux ne pas mentionner ce détail et laisser son frère redescendre.

« - T'as mangé ? »

S'enquit sa grand-mère en lui caressant la joue.

« - Non Ma'. »

Répondit doucement Isaiah.

« - Bien. Je vais vous préparer quelque chose. C'est pas souvent que j'vous ai tous les deux à la maison pour le déjeuner. »

Souligna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Isaiah la suivi machinalement du regard puis revint à Yummy qui s'agitait toujours comme un fauve dans une cage et fini par s'avancer vers lui.

« - Yum', j'dois te donner un truc. »

Lui dit-il doucement. Yummy tourna à son tour machinalement le regard vers sa grand-mère qui était à la cuisine et empoigna Isaiah par le bras. Le traînant dans leur chambre, il referma la porte et le poussa avant de croiser les bras contre son torse.

« - Quoi ? »

Lâcha-t-il froidement. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre en sortant l'arme de sa ceinture et la lui tendit.

« - Où t'as eu ça ? »

Demanda Yummy en fronçant des sourcils. Isaiah répondit doucement.

« - J'l'ai prise à un des mecs, pendant la bagarre.

\- Des mecs d'un autre gang ? »

Isaiah savait qu'il allait encore devoir mentir à son frère. Parce que si il lui disait qu'il s'agissait d'un Blueprint qui cherchait à lui faire la peau, en sachant qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire dans le quartier sud, ce serait le début d'une guerre ouverte.

« - Je sais pas. Je pense pas.

\- Alors quoi ? Je comprends pas. Des mecs sortent de nulle part comme ça et te tombent dessus ? »

Fit-il dubitatif. Après avoir constaté que l'arme était déchargée, il tendit la main en continuant.

« - Il s'est passé quoi. J't'écoute. »

Isaiah sorti le chargeur de sa poche et le lui donna en répondant, omettant soigneusement de prononcer le nom d'Anthony. Yummy ne savait pour l'instant rien de lui et il valait mieux que ça reste ainsi.

« - J'étais avec des amis et un d'entre eux a foncé droit sur un des autres gars. Le ton est monté, ils ont commencé à se fritter et ça a tourné en bagarre. Un des mecs m'est rentré dedans et c'est là que j'ai récupéré son flingue. Ensuite toi et les autres vous êtes arrivés, et on a filé. »

Yummy secoua légèrement la tête avant de s'avancer vers lui.

« - Il t'es pas passé à l'idée d'me dire que t'avais rien ? »

Fit-il en tapant de l'index contre sa tempe. Isaiah se dégagea mais Yummy le rattrapa par les cheveux.

« - J'savais pas si tu t'étais fait embarqué ou descendre. Me refais jamais un coup pareil. »

Dit-il en le lâchant.

« - Désolé... »

S'excusa Isaiah en se massant le crâne. Yummy avait eut la poigne forte.

« - Personne n'a été blessé de votre côté ? »

Demanda-t-il ensuite.

« - Nan. Et toi, tes potes ? T'étais avec Jalen et sa clique c'est ça, ils vont bien ?

\- Ouais... »

Souffla Isaiah. Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge, il était parti à la fête foraine avec eux et la veille Dana et Jalen lui avaient confirmés qu'ils étaient bien rentré avant que la fusillade n'éclate. Yummy hocha de la tête et Isaiah reprit doucement.

« - J'vais m'doucher. »

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de Yummy. Isaiah se dirigea vers la porte et son frère glissa la main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il passait près de lui. L'attirant à lui il posa son menton contre son front et le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de le lâcher. Isaiah lança un bref regard vers lui avant de quitter la chambre. Yummy était cent fois plus caractériel que lui. C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'emportait toujours. Mais Isaiah savait que son frère l'aimait, qu'il ne cesserait jamais de s'inquiéter pour lui... Et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle il le craignait.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Cette suite est un peu courte mais c'est juste pour mettre fin à cette soirée mouvementé à la fête foraine^^

Que pensez vous du caractère et du relationnel des persos entre eux ?


	12. Chapitre 12

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 12

* * *

Le réfectoire de son lycée étant temporairement inaccessible, Anthony s'était rendu dans un fast-food non loin de l'établissement pour déjeuner. Il était accompagné de quelques camarades de classe dont certains n'arrêtaient pas de râler sur le fait qu'un établissement comme le Saint Antoine devrait avoir honte d'obliger ses élèves à manger dans des lieux comme celui-ci. Anthony trouvait leurs remarques lassantes. Ils étaient quelques uns à oublier que, bien qu'ils soient quelques fois un peu plus aisés que les classes moyennes et scolarisés dans un lycée privé, ils habitaient aussi Chicago. Exactement comme les gens qui travaillaient et mangeaient régulièrement dans des lieux comme ce fast-food. C'était certes une grande ville, et ils ne venaient peut-être pas des mêmes quartiers mais les autres n'étaient pas des sous-hommes pour autant. Au début il avait essayé de débattre avec eux de façon positive et leur faire comprendre que le fait d'aller dans un lycée privé ne faisait pas d'eux des êtres supérieurs mais il avait fini par abandonner car le cas de certains était sans espoir.

Un groupe de jeunes portant l'uniforme d'un des lycées publics de la ville entra et Léa les toisa instinctivement. Attirant l'attention d'Anthony. Reposant son soda sur la table il tourna le regard vers ces jeunes qui, un peu bruyants, s'agglutinaient au comptoir. Ils saluèrent un des employé qu'ils connaissaient visiblement. Anthony avait reconnu Isaiah dans le groupe et ne dit rien, mais Léa lança en se levant.

« - Bon, ça commence à puer par ici. On y va ? »

Quelques garçon du groupe se tournèrent vers elle en entendant sa remarque et rigolèrent.

« - On a une princesse parmi nous on dirait. »

Fit un d'entre eux alors que Léa et ses amis se levaient.

« - Tu viens ? »

Insista une des filles à l'attention d'Anthony qui hésitait à partir. Isaiah l'avait vu maintenant. Il ne savait pas si il devait aller le saluer ou s'en aller avec les autres. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'Isaiah et lui se voyaient en secret. Plus ils passaient de temps ensemble, plus leurs liens se resserraient. Mais lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en public, Anthony ne savait jamais comment agir. Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire et sorti son portable de sa poche avant de se détourner de lui.

Anthony emboîta alors finalement le pas à ses amis qui sortaient du restaurant sous les remarques peu charmantes des camarades d'Isaiah. Mais il s'arrêta en recevant un message. C'était lui.

 _« J't'offre le dessert. »_

Disait-il. Anthony se retourna et vit Isaiah se séparer des autres.

* * *

 **Promise - Ciara**

 _( watch?v=UcGWy7xUZQE )_

* * *

 _ **I'm looking for somebody I can call boo**_

 _Je recherche quelqu'un que je pourrais appeler 'mon cœur'_

 _ **Looking for the only one that I can give my all to**_

 _Recherche le seul à qui je pourrais tout donner de moi_

 _ **Tell me if it's you, What you wanna do ?**_

 _Dis-moi si c'était toi, Que ferais-tu ?_

 _ **Make your move**_

 _Décides-toi_

* * *

S'excusant à son tour auprès de ses amis, Antonhy entra de nouveau dans le resto et suivi son cadet de loin. Isaiah poussa la porte des toilettes sans se retourner pour vérifier qu'Anthony le suive. Il savait qu'il viendrait. Se pinçant les lèvres en arrivant devant la porte Anthony se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un avait comprit mais ses amis étaient dehors et ceux d'Isaiah trop occupés à se moquer d'eux pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Alors il poussa la porte. En entrant il tomba sur Isaiah qui se lavait les mains.

« - Salut. »

Lança Anthony en venant vers lui. Isaiah esquissa un sourire.

« - Salut. »

Répondit-il en s'essuyant les mains. Puis attrapant Anthony par un pan de sa veste il le tira dans la première cabine libre. L'aîné rigola légèrement et Isaiah referma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 _ **You can be my teacher, I'll do homework**_

 _Tu pourrais être mon prof, je ferais des devoirs_

 _ **You can give me extra credit, baby**_

 _Tu peux me donner plus de crédits_

 _ **I'll do more work**_

 _Je m'acharnerais au travail_

 _ **What you wanna do ?**_

 _Que veux tu faire ?_

 _ **Now it's me and you, Make a move**_

 _Maintenant c'est toi et moi, décides-toi_

* * *

Le plaquant gentiment contre le mur, il demanda.

« - Ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Oui. »

Répondit Anthony en glissant une main dans son cou, sous ses cheveux.

«- Et toi ? »

Demanda-t-il à son tour.

« - On s'est pas trop vu cette semaine. »

Ajouta-t-il. Isaiah hocha de la tête.

« - Ouais. Mon frère est un peu parano en ce moment, désolé.

\- A propos de nous ? »

S'inquiéta Anthony.

« - Non. A propos de ses histoires. T'en fait pas. Il se doute de rien. »

Le rassura-t-il. Anthony acquiesça et Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Je t'ai manqué ? »

Demanda-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien. Anthony se mordit légèrement la lèvre en hochant de la tête. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement... Glissant les mains sous sa veste Isaiah l'attrapa par les hanches et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser de surface qui devint vite plus ardent. Anthony laissa à son tour ses mains descendre vers les hanches de son cadet. Si il aimait passer du temps avec Isaiah _amicalement_ , il aimait encore plus leurs moments d'intimités. Même si pour l'instant, trois fois sur cinq, ils ne se limitaient qu'à des baisers enflammés.

« - Les autres doivent m'attendre. »

Souffla-t-il pourtant entre deux baisers. Il ne voulait pas mettre fin à ce moment avec Isaiah mais craignait que Léa ou un autre de ses amis ne finisse par venir le chercher.

« - Qu'ils attendent... »

Répondit Isaiah désinvolte tout en descendant les lèvres dans son cou. Anthony se pinça les siennes. Le cadet sorti sa chemise de son pantalon pour passer les mains en dessous. Anthony poussa un soupire lorsque, après avoir caressé sa peau, Isaiah descendit une main vers ses fesses qu'il pressa. Remontant ses lèvres contre les siennes le plus jeune étouffa ses plaintes tout en resserrant ses doigts contre sa peau. Il avait de la poigne, autant dans ses baisers que dans ses gestes, et Anthony trouvait ça palpitant.

 **l***l**

Isaiah et Anthony quittèrent finalement le resto ensemble alors que leur deux bande d'amis étaient parties de leurs côtés. Le plus jeune accompagna Anthony jusqu'à son lycée. Le laissant utiliser son vélo et se tenant derrière lui sur les supports. Se penchant par dessus son épaule, il lui fit remarquer un brin amusé.

« - Tu roules comme un pied. On dirait une tortue. »

Anthony rigola en se penchant en avant pour éviter ses mèches qui lui chatouillaient le visage et ils arrivèrent devant son établissement. Isaiah sauta à terre et Anthony descendit de son vélo avant de le lui rendre. Le plus jeune remonta dessus et le salua mais alors qu'il allait s'en aller une grande rousse avança et se posa devant lui en lâchant ennuyée.

« - Quand est-ce que tu finiras par comprendre que t'es pas le bienvenu ici. Faut qu'on appelle de nouveau les flics pour te faire dégager ?

\- Léa... »

Souffla doucement Anthony. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Isaiah l'accompagnait ou venait le chercher au lycée, et elle se montrait toujours particulièrement désagréable envers lui.

« - Quoi ? »

S'offusqua-t-elle faussement.

« - Les gens comme lui-

\- Tant que t'arrivera pas à définir s'que t'entends par 'les gens comme moi' tu reverras ma sale tronche ici miss Lindsay Lohan au rabais. »

Lança finalement Isaiah en la fixant avec insolence. Anthony se retint de rigoler pour ne pas vexer son amie et celle-ci toisa Isaiah. Anthony fini par attirer l'attention de la rousse en posant une main sur son épaule et Isaiah se pinça les lèvres. Anthony avait beaucoup d'ami _ **es**_ , mais la proximité qu'il avait avec _celle là_ en particulier lui déplaisait fortement.

« - Écoutes, on est peut-être dans des écoles différentes mais c'est quand même un de mes amis. »

 _'_ _Un de mes amis_ _'_ , souligna mentalement Isaiah. Déjà qu'ils ne pouvaient se voir qu'en douce pour faire évoluer leur relation, il fallait qu'Anthony ne le définisse que comme un parmi tant d'autres.

Se tournant vers lui la rousse prit sa main dans la sienne et lui agrippa le poignet en lançant doucement.

« - Je m'inquiète pour toi… C'est tout. »

Lâchant son poignet elle posa la main contre sa joue. Isaiah du se faire violence pour ne pas intervenir lorsqu'elle rapprocha son visage du sien. Elle déposa un baiser un peu trop insistant contre sa joue sans même qu'Anthony n'esquisse un geste pour l'éviter. Se reculant, elle continua en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - J'veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, et on sait bien comment ça se termine avec des raclures dans son genre. »

Ajouta-t-elle en tournant son regard dédaigneux vers Isaiah. Ce coup-ci s'en fut trop. Le brun se leva de son vélo et la rousse recula vivement. Poussant un cri perçant avant de plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche.

« - Iz... »

Fit Anthony en s'avançant vers lui pour le retenir. La rousse le toisa en lui adressant un sourire victorieux, c'était exactement la réaction qu'elle attendait. Elle lança ensuite doucement.

« - Bon courage si c'est le genre d'amis que tu veux avoir…

\- Sale p-

\- Isaiah ! »

L'interrompit Anthony alors qu'il essayait de se dégager de sa prise pour la suivre.

« - Eh, c'est une fille. On frappe pas les filles. »

Plaisanta-t-il. Loin d'avoir envie de rire, Isaiah tourna le regard vers lui et le repoussa brusquement en le toisant. Et il lâcha.

« - Non, elle c'est une sale petite pute. Et j'vais juste la gifler pour lui faire passer l'envie d'jouer avec moi.

\- Mais arrêtes... »

Souffla doucement Anthony. Il comprenait que son amie tape sur le système d'Isaiah avec ses airs supérieurs et son intolérance socio-ethnique. Mais répondre par la violence ne faisait que confirmer ses préjugés. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire part de cette vision des choses à Isaiah mais celui-ci soupira d'agacement en secouant la tête.

« - J'veux pas l'savoir. Tu traînes plus avec cette fille, ok ?

\- Isaiah…

\- Non. Regardes moi bien, j'rigole pas là. »

Reprit-il. Doucement, mais on ne peut plus ferme.

« - J'veux plus qu'elle te touche, ni qu'elle pose sa bouche de suceuse sur toi. Peu importe l'endroit. »

Pour le coup, Anthony ne comprit pas pourquoi Isaiah se braquait ainsi. Il pouvait certes se montrer très véhément par moment mais avait rarement traité une même personne d'autant de noms injurieux en si peu de temps.

« - J'te le répète, c'est juste une amie.

\- C'est pas _'_ _juste une amie_ _'_ Anthony. C'est une p'tite salope blanche qui cherche à s'prendre une bite black dans l'cul. Y'a plutôt intérêt à s'que ce soit pas la tienne. Autant pour elle que pour toi... »

Ajouta-t-il avec un regard assez insistant pour qu'Anthony comprenne la menace sous-jacente. Malgré ça, Anthony chercha quoi dire pour désarmer la situation. Il savait qu'il était trop conciliant, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas se disputer avec Isaiah. Seulement le cadet ne lui laissa rien le temps d'ajouter. Attrapant son vélo, il se détourna de lui et s'en alla.

 **l***l**

* * *

 **Les Twins and Boubou in NYC | Kehlani - CRZY**

 _( watch?v=zYexg2r3xW8 )_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, la bande d'amis était réunie à l'extérieur du skate parc. Il y avait bien sûr Jalen, Isaiah, Kenny et deux autres amis à eux. Ainsi que Dana, accompagnée de ses copines, et enfin Anthony.

Bien qu'au début sa mère ne soit opposée à l'idée qu'il ne traîne en ville avec d'autre jeunes, elle avait fini par changer d'avis en rencontrant Isaiah. Anthony était très proche de sa mère, alors même sans lui dire le véritable lien qui les unissait, il tenait à ce qu'elle le connaisse. Après le clash devant le lycée, lui et Anthony avaient fini par se rabibocher. L'aîné lui avait ensuite parlé de son envie de le présenter à sa mère. Et bien que, dans un premier temps Isaiah n'y soit pas du tout favorable, il avait fini par céder et accepté de passer chez lui un jour après ses cours pour rencontrer sa mère.

Il s'était montré très correct et Anthony fut soulagé que sa mère ne le jette pas dehors. Elle avait même semblé l'apprécier et avait fini par lâcher petit à petit du leste à son fils. Parce qu'Anthony traînait avec ses amis depuis des mois maintenant. Il avait certes, fini par adopter un style vestimentaire un peu moins classique lorsqu'il sortait, mais elle n'avait rien noté de significatif comme changement dans son comportement. Il était toujours aussi respectueux envers elle et son père, et rigoureux dans ses études malgré ses nouvelles fréquentations.

Ils avaient ramené de la nourriture, quelques boissons et une petite enceinte pour avoir de la musique. Isaiah et Jalen sortirent du parc où ils étaient entrés faire quelques acrobaties avec leurs vélos.

« Je suis celui qu'elles veulent toutes.

Tu me veux aussi, y'a pas d'doute. »

Fit Kenny en se rapprochant de Dana tout en laissant couler son flow. Il tenta de l'attraper par la taille mais la brune le repoussa. Ils étaient entrain de s'affronter dans un battle. Le brun rigola et continua en passant les mains derrière sa tête tout en ondulant sensuellement du bassin.

« Oh bébé bébé,

Main droite en l'air dis toute la vérité

Pourquoi persister, résister

Alors qu'on pourrait juste s'amuser ? »

Les garçons rigolèrent en tapant dans le dos de Kenny pour le féliciter et Anthony esquissa un sourire alors que de leur côté, les amies de Dana toisaient Kenny en faisant des 'nan nan' de l'index. Il avait beau les avoir vu jouer ce jeu plus d'une fois ils se demandait toujours où ils allaient chercher ces phases. Il aimait chanter et avait souvent beaucoup d'inspiration lorsqu'il se posait pour écrire, mais jamais ça ne lui venait comme ça, d'un coup.

« Tu veux y aller fort dès l'début,

Faire le fière, faire le truand.

T'as joué toutes tes cartes là ? Tss...

C'est décevant... »

Fit Dana en balayant ses paroles d'un mouvement dédaigneux de la main. Jalen siffla pour l'encourager et ses copines crièrent. Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire et se pencha pour attraper un gobelet sur le sol mais lorsqu'il se redressa, il buta contre Anthony qui venait en même temps vers lui et renversa du soda sur leurs vêtements.

« - Merde. Désolé. »

S'excusa-t-il en attrapant des serviettes en papier.

« - Non c'est moi. »

Fit Anthony en rigolant.

« - Ça m'apprendra à toujours vouloir te coller. »

Ajouta-t-il doucement. Les autres étaient trop prit par la battle entre Dana et Kenny pour écouter leur conversation. Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire en s'essuyant le bras et se rapprocha d'Anthony pour tenter d'enlever les tâches sur son t-shirt mais c'était peine perdue.

« - Bon, tiens. Met ça. »

Abandonna-t-il en détachant la chemise qu'il avait attaché autour de la taille pour la passer à l'aîné. Anthony l'enfila et l'attacha en lui adressant à son tour un sourire. Isaiah se servit un nouveau verre alors que Jalen entrait dans la partie. Puis ce fut au tour d'une des amies de Dana de défier Isaiah. Après qu'elle ait fini, il posa son verre et se pinça les lèvres.

« Ok... Juste histoire de terminer, on devrait recommencer.

Moi c'est Isaiah, ravi de te rencontrer. »

Commença-t-il en tendant une main pour la saluer. Elle rigola en la saisissant.

« Maintenant viens, viens, viens

Prends ma main, main, main »

Fit-il en la tirant gentiment pour la faire tourner sur elle même. Puis la bloquant face à lui il continua amusé.

 _« 3, 2, 1…_

 _Fin. »_

Elle rigola de plus belle et le prit amicalement dans ses bras pour marquer la fin de leur duel. Jalen et lui étaient les seuls à ne jamais être grossiers ou vulgaires avec elles lorsqu'ils faisaient ces battles. Lorsqu'elle se recula un autre groupe arriva vers eux. Ils avaient entendu leurs freestyles. Un d'entre eux se détacha de ses amis et avança vers Isaiah.

« - Yo p'tit dur, ça dit quoi ? »

Lança-t-il amicalement. Mais Jalen, Dana et Kenny resserrent les rangs aux côtés d'Isaiah et Anthony se dit que les intentions de mec n'étaient sans doute pas là de faire ami-ami.

« - Lâches l'affaire Claye. »

Lâcha Dana. Claye était l'ancien leader de leur équipe de basket. Mais il avait dérapé lors du dernier match et avait roué de coup un de ses adversaires suite à une faute volontaire à son encontre. La décision du coach avait été immédiate et sans appel. Il avait été renvoyé de l'équipe et récemment remplacé par Isaiah. Et vu que depuis il lui cherchait sans arrêt des noises, on pouvait aisément dire que la pilule ne passait pas.

« - Quoi, j'peux participer moi aussi. Hein Iz ? »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres mais Claye n'attendit pas sa réponse. Ils ne s'étaient jamais très appréciés et son exclusion de l'équipe n'avait fait que renforcer la tension entre eux. Remettant en route la musique Claye s'imprégna du beat et commença.

« - Hey nouveau capitaine,

Tu penses faire le poids face à l'ancien ou pas ? »

Fit-il en se penchant légèrement pour être à la même hauteur qu'Isaiah qui était un peu plus petit que lui. Puis lâchant un léger rire il reprit alors qu'Isaiah gardait le regard ancré dans le sien.

« Peu d'negros savent comment te botter l'cul mais moi oui.

Et tu n'auras plus besoin d'une selle sur ton vélo

J'vais te donner cette bite à chevaucher »

Fit-il en attrapant ses parties par dessus son jean. Ce qu'il venait de faire était **l** **a** marque d'irrespect ultime. Isaiah avança d'un pas et Kenny repoussa Dana derrière lui pour éviter qu'elle ne soit en première ligne en cas de dérapage. Mais Jalen attrapa Isaiah par le bras, anticipant sa réaction. Démarrer une bagarre avec ces gars là serait une très mauvaise idée. Et pour ne rien arranger, Claye continua.

« - Avec les p'tites putes, si jolies

C'est juste ma philosophie »

Il s'était toujours plu à tacler Isaiah en le comparant à une fille à cause de ses cheveux et de ses très fins. Anthony se pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il s'attaquait ainsi à Isaiah mais des gars s'étaient mangés les droites de son cadet pour beaucoup moins que ça...

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Alors, quelle va être la réaction d'Isaiah a votre avis ?^^

La réponse au prochain chap'

;-)


	13. Chapitre 13

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 13

* * *

Contre toute attente, Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire. Amusé par l'éclat de fierté qu'il aperçu dans le regard de Claye quand celui-ci lui fit signe qu'il attendait la réponse. Si il pensait l'avoir humilié, c'était raté. Et de très loin. Se dégageant calmement de la prise de Jalen, il reprit en tenant son ancien capitaine du regard.

« - J'm'élève vers le haut, toujours meilleur personne peut m'arrêter.

Si j'voulais être une pute j'en s'rais une méchamment huppée.

Tu le sais. »

Lança-t-il avec un petit sourire provocateur. Dans le seul but de lui faire comprendre que ça n'avait en rien heurté ses sentiments. Jalen et Kenny n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles et s'échangèrent un regard éberlué avant de se tcheker en effusant d'admiration devant sa répartie. Anthony se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire tandis que Dana et ses copines exultaient elles aussi. Isaiah n'en avait visiblement rien à foutre de son pic à deux balles. Il continua imperturbable et cinglant.

« - Les négros envieux cherchant la merde, comme s'ils savaient pas d'où on vient »

Puis, haussant des épaules, il esquissa un nouveau sourire et acheva dans le plus grand des calmes.

« Leur jalousie, accroupie.

Taille des pipes au remplaçant. »

« - Woaaaah ! Propre ! »

Cria Jalen en sautant au cou d'Isaiah qui, insolent jusqu'au bout, adressa un clin d'œil moqueur à Claye qui pour le coup avait perdu son air victorieux. Il s'avança d'ailleurs vers eux, mit en rage, et les garçons s'apprêtaient à répliquer quand deux gros 4x4 s'arrêtèrent devant le trottoir. Ils se tournèrent alors pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et Isaiah reconnu la voiture de son frère. La vitre passager arrière d'une des voitures se baissa, laissant apparaître Cole. Adressant un simple geste de tête à Isaiah il se fit comprendre. Le brun lâcha un soupire en saluant brièvement ses potes et alla vers la voiture sous le regard égaré d'Anthony et des autres. La porte s'ouvrit et il monta puis voiture démarra.

 **l***l**

Après que son frère ne soit passé le chercher devant le skate parc, les amis d'Isaiah ne l'avaient pas revus du week-end, ni en début de semaine au lycée. Il avait reprit les cours aujourd'hui, seulement dans l'après-midi et Dana avait réussi à le convaincre de venir manger avec Jalen, Kenny et Anthony. Anthony qu'il n'avait pas non plus revu depuis. Alors il accepta, parce qu'il avait franchement besoin de se changer les idées.

En arrivant devant le snack où ils avaient rendez-vous, Isaiah vit Dana et les garçons qui l'attendaient sur le trottoir opposé. Alors qu'il les rejoignait, une voiture s'arrêta sur le bas côté. Tandis que Dana le serrait dans sa bras en le saluant il jeta un œil à l'intérieur car il avait reconnu le passager. C'était Anthony. Anthony qui se penchait vers une rousse. Rousse qui le prit dans ses bras en s'empressant de l'embrasser. Sur la joue, certes, mais Isaiah la reconnue elle aussi. Et encore une fois, ses lèvres se montraient beaucoup trop insistantes sans qu'Anthony ne les repousses. Se pinçant les siennes d'agacement, Isaiah fini par hocher la tête à l'attention de Dana qui lui parlait mais n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était qu'il avait quelques jours auparavant formellement interdit à Anthony de revoir cette fille et qu'en plus de ne pas avoir tenu compte de son avertissement, celui-ci la laissait encore se suspendre gaiement à son cou. Son avertissement n'avait pas du être assez clair pensa Isaiah. Alors il allait se montrer limpide ...

Anthony salua tout le monde avec un léger sourire qui retomba doucement lorsqu'il vit Isaiah et son regard assassin. Il devina qu'il avait vu Léa le déposer. Se pinçant les lèvres, il glissa les mains dans ses poches et Dana lança doucement.

« - Maintenant que tout le monde est là on y va. J'crève la dalle.

\- Ouais, de fou moi aussi. »

Lança Kenny.

« - A quel moment tu crève pas d'fin toi ? »

Se moqua Jalen. Isaiah soupira doucement avant d'attraper Dana, qui allait traverser la rue, par le bras.

« - Tu sais, j'suis plus trop d'humeur.

\- Ah non ! »

Contra la brune en l'accrochant solidement par le bras.

« - Déjà que tu sèches les cours depuis deux jours, tu vas pas recommencer à nous éviter. »

Lança-t-elle en le tirant jusqu'au snack. Anthony se tourna légèrement vers eux mais ne dit rien. Si quelqu'un pouvait convaincre son petit ami de rester, c'était bien Dana. Elle se doutait que son absence au lycée était liée à son frère et tenait à lui rappeler que ses amis seraient toujours là pour lui. Qu'il n'avait pas à se tourner vers Yummy et ses lascars. Ils entrèrent et Anthony profita du fait que Dana s'en aille aux toilettes, après avoir prévenu Isaiah qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se faire la belle, pour aller vers son cadet.

« - Ça va ? »

A ça, Isaiah se tourna légèrement vers lui, le regard mauvais. Mais Anthony ne se démonta pas.

« - Tu m'avais pas dit que tu séchais les cours. »

Le cadet se détourna de lui en se retenant de laisser fuser la centaine de réponses qu'il avait en tête. Il se posa, avec Jalen en face de lui. Dana se faufila à coté de lui, en face de Kenny et Anthony tira une chaise pour s'attabler avec eux.

« - Vous commandez quoi ? »

Ils discutèrent diffusément et Isaiah ne pensait qu'à une chose. Trouver le moyen de s'en aller. Il s'était réjouit lorsque Dana avait proposé d'inviter Anthony mais maintenant, il aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir vu de la journée.

Parler l'aîné, même à demi-mots, au sujet de son frère et tout ce qui le tracassait lui faisait du bien. Mais il se rendait compte que pendant qu'il se démenait pour se sortir de sa vie merdique, Anthony continuait son petit bout de chemin de son côté. Sans visiblement se soucier de lui ou de ce qu'il ressentait.

« - Bon, revenons en à nos moutons. T'étais où ces deux derniers jours ? »

Lança Dana. Isaiah leva légèrement les yeux au ciel et elle le frappa sans ménagement.

« - Prend pas cet air avec moi, t'as raté le devoir d'histoire et deux entraînement super importants.

\- J'suis au courant. »

Grogna Isaiah.

« - Ben alors ?! »

Insista-t-elle. Jalen, la paille dans la bouche, sirotait sa boisson comme si de rien n'était et Kenny n'avait aucune envie de s'en mêler. Dana continua doucement, le regard pesant sur son ami.

« - C'est cause de Yummy, hein ?

\- Non ! Fin', ils avaient besoin d'aide pour… Puis j'ai pas envie d'en parler ok.

\- J'croiyais que tu voulais arrêter ces conneries avec ton frère. »

Lança doucement Anthony. Tournant pour le coup le regard vers lui Isaiah répondit derechef.

« - Toi tu la ferme. Merci.

\- Isaiah ! »

Le réprimanda Dana qui n'avait aucune idée de la véritable raison pour laquelle il le rembarrait si férocement. De son point de vue, Isaiah et Anthony s'entendaient plutôt bien en général. Mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant des amis archi proches.

Anthony resta pantois alors qu'Isaiah continuait.

« - Quoi ?! Personne lui a demandé son avis à s'que j'sache, et j'te demande pas non plus l'tien.

\- Oui mais-

\- Ecoutes, si tu continue à m'les briser j'me barre.

\- Si c'est pour que tu recommences à jouer les p'tites racailles vas-y, barres-toi. »

Lança Kenny, lassé de son cinéma. Jalen lui flanqua un coup de coude puis aida Dana à retenir Isaiah qui se levait déjà pour s'en aller.

« - Non. Attends mec, on voulait juste être sûr que tu recommences pas… tu sais, à merder, avec ton frère… Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi et tu le sais aussi bien que nous. »

Oui, Isaiah le savait. Mais ce n'était pas comme si son frère lui laissait souvent le choix. Quand Yummy ordonnait, il valait mieux obéir.

« - On veut pas 'te les briser' »

Continua Dana.

« - On s'inquiète pour toi. »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres et laissa Dana le rasseoir.

« - Alors dis-nous, il s'est passé quoi ? »

Demanda-t-elle doucement. Kenny leva les yeux au ciel en attrapant sa canette. Isaiah et ses problèmes intempestifs le rendaient presque fou. C'était de plus en plus insupportable que Dana ne parle sans cesse de lui et de la façon de le garder sur le droit chemin.

« - Vous voyez qui c'est, Dumble ?

\- Ouais, le cousin à Larry. »

Répondit Jalen. Isaiah hocha la tête en se pinçant brièvement la lèvre avant de continuer.

« - Il a… il était dans de sales draps, alors il s'est barré.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par, 'de sales draps' ? »

Demanda Dana curieuse.

« - Il avait un contrat sur la tête. »

Répondit Isaiah.

« - Sérieux ?! »

S'étonna Jalen. Dumble était un garçon avec qui Isaiah et lui s'amusaient souvent avant le collège. Jalen s'était éloigné de lui lorsqu'en entrant au secondaire l'adolescent avait intégré le gang. Mais Isaiah, par le biais de son frère, n'avait jamais réellement coupé le contact avec lui. Le Larry en question faisait aussi parti de la bande, et Dumble était à ses yeux comme son petit frère.

« - Ouais. Yummy s'est chargé de régler l'histoire du contrat, mais on devait le retrouver avant qu'il quitte l'état ou qu'il fasse une connerie. C'est pour ça que j'ai raté les cours, on était à sa recherche. »

Dana hocha de la tête, comprenant. Dumble était un ami d'Isaiah. Et il aurait fait pareil pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Jalen, curieux et conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas censés parler de ça demanda à voix basse.

« - Il s'était planqué où ?

\- Chez une tante à lui, dans le quartier nord.

\- T'es sérieux ?! Il s'est planqué sur le territoire des Blueprint ?! »

Isaiah hocha lentement de la tête. Cette recherche effrénée l'avait lessivé et en rentrant il avait du se remettre à travailler sur un devoir sans l'aide d'Anthony qui la veille, s'était décommandé à la dernière minute. Isaiah craignait maintenant de savoir pourquoi...

« - T'aurais pas dû te mêler à ça, ça aurait pu mal finir Isaiah. »

Osa Anthony après avoir longuement hésité. Il ne voulait pas se prendre un nouveau coup de pression de la part de son cadet. Mais celui-ci lança juste un regard vers lui sans prendre la peine de répondre. Si il n'en voulait plus à Dana pour son ingérence, le coup de la rouquine lui restait encore en travers de la gorge. Dana changea de sujet et ils partirent sur le concert de gospel organisé par l'église qui allait bientôt avoir lieu. Le téléphone d'Isaiah vibra et il regarda distraitement l'écran tout en tentant de suivre leur conversation. C'était un message d'Anthony.

 _« Je disais pas ça pour t'embêter Iz, j'veux juste pas qu'il t'arrive malheur. »_

Disait-il. Isaiah quitta l'onglet des messages sans répondre et sans prendre la peine de lever le regard vers lui. Anthony se préoccupait tellement de son bien être qu'il n'arrêtait pas de tomber dans les bras de cette foutue rouquine. Isaiah avait beau essayer de penser à autre chose il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette image de la tête. La rousse, dans les bras d'Anthony et ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Anthony ait de nouveau laissé ça se produire.

De son côté, Anthony se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Les rejets d'Isaiah lui faisaient beaucoup plus mal que ses coups de sang.

 _« - Qu'est-ce qui a Iz ? J'espère que t'es pas fâché à cause de Léa parce que ce serait vraiment stupide. »_

En lisant ce nouveau message Isaiah se leva brusquement, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour.

« - Iz ? »

Fit Dana en fronçant des sourcils.

« - Faut qu'j'y aille là.

\- Isaiah.

\- Non, Dana s'il te plait. J'ai prit sur moi, j'ai essayé de rester mais je peux pas. Juste…

\- Laisse le y aller. »

Fit doucement Jalen.

« - Je comprends. »

Continua-t-il doucement.

« - C'était vraiment merdique pour toi ces deux derniers jours, alors reposes toi bien. On compte sur toi pour l'entraînement de demain. »

Lança-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire. Isaiah lui retourna faiblement l'attention et accepta sa poignée de main. Dana se leva pour le laisser sortir et il lui frictionna brièvement le bras en guise d'au revoir. Anthony se pinça les lèvres en le regardant partir sans un regard pour lui et Kenny lâcha dans un souffle.

« - Ce mec est trop bizarre… On dirait qu'il a constamment ses règles... »

Dana se tourna vers lui et le toisa alors que Jalen ricanait doucement.

« - Génial Ken' c'était très lumineux... »

Isaiah arriva à l'arrêt de bus et par chance, celui-ci arrivait. Il monta, remontant sa capuche sur sa tête et glissa les mains dans les poches de son sweat en se posant sur les banquettes tout au fond du bus.

* * *

 _ **Love Drought – Beyoncé**_

 _( watch?v=CUyQSKe75L4 )_

* * *

 _ **Nine times out of ten, I'm in my feelings**_

 _9 fois sur 10 je suis prit dans mes sentiments_

 _ **But ten times out of nine, I'm only human**_

 _Mais 10 fois sur 9 je suis seulement humain_

 _ **Tell me, what did I do wrong?**_

 _Dis moi, qu'ai-je fais de mal?_

* * *

La tête en appui contre le carreau de la fenêtre, Isaiah ne pouvait s'arrêter de réfléchir. Se demandant pourquoi Anthony refusait de mettre cette fille de côté. Ce qu'elle lui apportait que lui, ne pouvait lui donner.

* * *

 ** _I always be committed, I been focused_**

 _J'ai toujours été engagé et concentré_

 _ **I always paid attention, been devoted**_

 _J'ai toujours porté attention, été dévoué_

 _ **Tell me, what did I do wrong ?**_

 _Dis moi, qu'ai-je fais de mal ?_

 _ **Oh, already asked that, my bad**_

 _Oh, j'ai déjà posé cette question, autant pour moi_

* * *

 _ **But you my lifeline, think you tryna kill me ?**_

 _Mais tu es ma raison de vivre, je pense que tu tentes de m'achever_

 _ **If I wasn't** **me** **, would you still feel me ?**_

 _Si je n'étais pas moi, me supporterais-tu encore ?_

 _ **Like on my worst day? Or am I not thirsty, enough ?**_

 _J'veux dire, durant mes pires jours ? Ou ne suis-je pas assez assoiffé ?_

* * *

Il se demanda si c'étaient ses sautes d'humeurs, sa situation familiale plus que chaotique ou le fait qu'ils ne doivent se voir en cachette qui commençait à lasser Anthony et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Parce que si il ne savait pas encore précisément ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie, il savait qu'Anthony devait en faire partie. Il _voulait_ qu'Anthony en fasse partie.

* * *

 _ **I don't care about the lights or the beams**_

 _Je me fiche des lumières et des paillettes_

 _ **Spend my life in the dark for the sake of you and me**_

 _Je passerais ma vie dans l'ombre pour notre bien à tous les deux_

 _ **Only way to go is up.** **T** **hem old bitches so wack**_

 _La seule façon d'aller est vers l'avant. Ces sales putes sont si faibles_

 _ **I'm so tough, wassup?**_

 _Je suis si résistant, alors quoi?_

* * *

Peut-être que ce qu'il voulait était simplement du sexe. Que c'était ce pourquoi il voulait se garder sa Léa sous la main. Parce qu'Isaiah, bien que se montrant entreprenant quand ça lui prenait, n'avait jamais été plus loin que les baisers et les caresses. Parce que c'était assez frustrant comme situation, mais qu'aucun des deux ne savait comment aller plus loin. D'ailleurs est-ce que ça valait le coup, d'aller plus loin...

Un nouveau message arriva mais Isaiah éteignit son téléphone. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Se mordant nerveusement la lèvre il descendit en centre ville au lieu de rentrer tout de suite chez lui. La capuche toujours sur la tête et les mains dans les poches se dirigea vers un immeuble abandonné où se retrouvait souvent lorsqu'il voulait être seul et loin de tout. Ne faisant pas grand cas de la pluie qui commençait à tomber, il emprunta les escaliers et se dirigea vers le toit. Il avait encore besoin de réfléchir... Se posant sur le rebord les pieds ballants dans le vide, il leva le visage vers le ciel en fermant les yeux et senti les gouttes de pluie contre sa peau. Poussant un léger soupire, il se détendit un peu. Au fond, il savait bien qu'Anthony n'était pas ce genre de personne. Du moins il l'espérait… Il pensait plutôt bien le connaître. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà partagé, les faiblesses et les craintes qu'il lui avait confié, il espérait vraiment qu'Anthony se montre sincère.

Il avait besoin de remettre les événements dans l'ordre pour se rassurer à ce sujet, mais la stupide chanson du bus et l'image de son petit ami refusant de quitter son esprit ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer.

* * *

 _ **'Cause you, you, you, you and me could move a mountain**_

 _Parce que toi, toi et moi pourrions déplacer une montagne_

 _ **You, you, you and me could calm a war down**_

 _Toi, toi et moi pourrions calmer une guerre_

 _ **You, you,** **you, you** **and me could make it rain now**_

 _Toi, toi et moi pourrions faire tomber la pluie, maintenant_

 _ **You, you, you,** **you** **and me could stop this love drought**_

 _Toi, toi et moi pourrions empêcher cet amour de se dessécher_

* * *

 **l***l**

La sonnette retenti une première fois alors qu'Isaiah était allongé dans son lit à lire un des livres obligatoire pour l'école. Il n'attendait personne. Ses sœurs étaient à l'école, sa grand-mère était partie à son club de 3ème âge à peine une heure plutôt et la voiture de Yummy ne s'était pas garée dans l'allée. Sans compter le fait qu'il était trop tôt pour qu'il ne rentre à la maison et qu'accessoirement, il ne sonnait jamais à la porte. La sonnette retenti une deuxième fois et il se pinça la lèvre. A la troisième, il abandonna son livre et se leva pour aller ouvrir même si franchement, il n'en avait pas envie.

Il se dit que, dans le meilleur des cas, ce serait Dana qui le harcèlerait encore pour qu'il vienne au fichu concert de gospel de ce week end - vu qu'il ne répondait plus à ses messages. Et qu'au pire...

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ... »

Soupira Isaiah qui se recula en laissant la porte ouverte face au 'pire des cas'. Anthony se pinça les lèvres avant de tenter doucement.

« - Isa-

\- T'es pas avec ta pute ? »

L'interrompit sans gène le plus jeune sans daigner se tourner vers lui.

Réfléchir calmement à leur relation pendant deux jours entiers aurait pu apaiser sa colère, mais en fait, ça avait eut l'effet inverse. Il avait eut le temps de la ruminer.

« - Mais arrêtes avec ça ! »

S'agaça pour le coup Anthony qui enchaîna.

« - J't'ai déjà dit que c'était juste une amie.

\- Et moi j'ai dit que j'voulais pas qu'tu la laisse te tourner autour ! »

S'énerva Isaiah qui pour le coup se tourna pour lui faire face. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, il lança dédaigneusement.

« - Faut croire que certains mots n'ont pas d'importance.

\- Iz… Tu sais bien que-

\- Je sais rien du tout ! »

L'interrompit le cadet en lui faisant signe de s'arrêter là.

« - Alors, tu vas retourner faire ton je sais pas quoi avec ta go et me foutre la paix. »

Continua-t-il avant de lui indiquer la sortie et de se détourner de nouveau de lui sans attendre de réponse. Anthony ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais d'une, ne trouva pas ses mots, et de toute façon, le cadet n'avait pas l'intention de l'écouter. Se dirigeant vers sa chambre en le laissant planté là Isaiah claqua la porte. Anthony, lui ayant finalement emboîté le pas, retint la porte alors qu'elle allait se fermer et entra a sa suite. Isaiah soupira en voyant qu'il l'avait suivit et Anthony continua à se défendre.

« - J'suis pas attiré par elle. »

Isaiah ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui balancer une réplique cinglante mais Anthony s'agaça.

« - Non. Tu la fermes et t'écoutes maintenant ! J'me la tape pas, cette fille. Et j'en ai pas l'intention parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être avec elle Isaiah. La seule personne avec qui j'ai envie d'être c'est toi ! Mais j'peux pas le lui dire, ni même lui dire que je sors avec quelqu'un parce qu'elle chercherait à savoir qui c'est et aucun de nous deux ne veut qu'elle se mette à fouiner. »

Isaiah croisa les bras contre son torse. Ne semblant toujours pas convaincu par son histoire. Anthony fronça des sourcils et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Tu me fais pas confiance… »

Il était blessé par ce constat. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres mais ne répondit rien. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait placé une confiance aveugle en Anthony mais l'aîné ne lui avait pas concrètement prouvé qu'il le méritait…

Anthony secoua légèrement la tête. Isaiah avait rejeté tous ses appels depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus au snack et n'avait répondu à aucun de ses messages. Et encore maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant lui, il continuait à faire la sourde oreille.

« - J'vais pas continuer à lutter si tu veux pas me croire. »

Lança-t-il doucement en se retournant pour sortir de la chambre. Car sincèrement, il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter de plus. En le voyant prêt à s'en aller Isaiah se mordit la lèvre et fini par se précipiter vers lui alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte. La refermant brusquement, il surprit Anthony qui tourna le regard vers lui.

« - Je connais ce genre de fille, Anthony. Je sais comment elles fonctionnent. »

Commença-t-il doucement. Oui, il avait ruminé, mais la colère qu'il ressentait n'était pas directement tournée vers Anthony. Il lui en voulait seulement parce qu'il refusait de mettre cette pouffe de côté pour lui, pour eux...

« - Je vois comment ces meufs de bonne famille tournent autour de mon frère et je sais ce qu'elles le laissent leur faire. »

Expliqua-t-il.

« - Ta Léa est exactement pareil... J'ai pas envie de la défoncer parce qu'elle pense que j'suis un sac à merde, c'est juste parce je vois qu'elle te veut. Et je supporte pas ça. »

Anthony fronça légèrement des sourcils en secouant la tête et répondit.

« - On se connaît depuis la 5ème elle et moi. Elle est un peu tactile… Beaucoup, tactile... »

Reprit-il avec un léger rire sous le regard morbide d'Isaiah.

« - Mais y'a rien. Il se passera jamais rien avec elle.

\- C'est s'que tu dis... »

Commença Isaiah en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Se rapprochant de lui il continua en tapant du doigt contre son épaule.

« - Jusqu'au jour où elle t'enfermera dans une pièce. Et toi t'es tellement bête que tu sauras même pas quoi faire. Et elle t'aura.

\- Arrêtes de parler d'elle comme si c'était une genre de… prédatrice…

\- Mais c'est ce qu'elle est. »

Répondit Isaiah sans s'énerver en parlant d'elle pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait apprit son existence. Attrapant gentiment Anthony par les pans de sa veste, il se rapprocha lentement de lui.

« - Elle a envie de toi. Et, franchement d'un côté j'la comprend… parce que moi aussi. »

Anthony prit une seconde pour comprendre le sens de sa phrase et fronça légèrement des sourcils

« - 'Fin, je crois... »

Ajouta Isaiah qui, devant son regard pénétrant, n'était plus si sur de lui. Mais Anthony le sondait juste pour être sûr que ce n'était pas une blague. Isaiah semblait plus que sérieux. Ce qui était à la fois rassurant et troublant. Anthony esquissa un léger sourire, content que la tempête Isaiah ne soit calmée. Glissant la main contre sa nuque, il l'attira doucement vers lui pour sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Isaiah passa les bras autour de ses épaules, répondant passionnément à son baiser. Anthony se recula soudainement, le laissant pantois.

« - T'es tout seul ?

\- Oui, t'inquiètes, y'a que nous.

\- Et Yummy ? »

S'inquiéta Anthony.

« - En général il rentre pas si tôt. Mais si il arrive on le verra. Détends-toi.

\- J'veux bien. Mais si il nous surprend entrain de-

\- Je sais. »

Le coupa Isaiah. Il savait très bien quelle serait la réaction de Yummy si il le surprenait un jour avec Anthony.

« - Je laisserais jamais ça arriver. D'accord ? Si j'te dit que c'est ok, alors c'est ok. »

Fit-il doucement. Il ne voudrait jamais que son frère s'en prenne à Anthony à cause de lui. Il préférait jeter lui même l'aîné dehors à grand coup de pied au cul que de laisser ça se produire. Anthony hocha la tête avant de plonger de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Malgré la crainte que lui inspirait Yummy, la peur de perdre Isaiah qui l'avait rongé pendant deux bons jours mêlés à tout un tas d'autres émotions l'empêchaient de se contenir. Attrapant les pans de son t-shirt, il enleva son haut à Isaiah qui au lieu de le refréner comme à son habitude, le laissa faire. S'étant légèrement reculé pour permettre le retrait Isaiah revint vers lui. Scellant de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes. Il semblait ce coup-ci prêt à franchir le pas. Anthony passa les bras autour de sa taille et le serra. Lui l'était depuis des mois. Depuis le tout début de leur relation. Mais ça n'avait jamais été le cas d'Isaiah… Jamais avant cette histoire de jalousie avec Léa.

Le cadet se posa sur le lit et attira l'aîné vers lui mais le doute s'installa chez celui-ci. Il tenta de se reculer mais Isaiah le retint en scellant ses lèvres aux siennes.

« - Att- Iz, attends…

\- Qu'est-ce qui a ? »

Demanda le plus jeune en se reculant légèrement. Anthony se redressa sur un bras.

« - Est-ce que, c'est à cause de Léa ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient foutre dans l'histoire ?! »

S'agaça Isaiah en se redressant à son tour sur ses coudes.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Ta-daaam !

Bon alors c'etait bien parti pour une fin torride mais du coup peut-etre pas ha ha^^

La suite au prochain chap ; -)


	14. Chapitre 14

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 14

 **/!\ Lemon** **/!\**

* * *

« - Non mais t'énerves pas. »

Tenta Anthony.

« - Comment tu veux pas que j'm'énerve, t'es sérieux là ? »

Râla Isaiah en dégageant l'aîné sans aucune hésitation pour aller reprendre son t-shirt sur le sol.

« - Isaiah… Iz ! »

Fit Anthony qui le rattrapa par les poignets en rigolant.

« - Ça t'fait rire ? J'vais t'frapper, tu le sais ça ? Et là j'vais voir si tu continue à rigoler.

\- Mais pourquoi tu peux pas t'empêcher… de faire ça ? »

Termina l'aîné en ne trouvant pas de quelle autre façon qualifier les débordements d'Isaiah.

« - J'suis sûr que quelque part sur la surface de cette planète, y'a un volcan qui s'appelle Isaiah, c'est pas possible autrement. »

Plaisanta-t-il. Isaiah inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il ne voyait toujours pas où Anthony voulait en venir, en lui parlant de Léa et en soulignant son impulsivité. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'en rire, lui. Ancrant son regard dans celui de l'aîné il l'attrapa par la gorge et le repoussa contre le lit. Passant au-dessus de lui il se pencha en lançant doucement.

« - Tu veux que j't'envoi la rejoindre ?

\- Oh s'il te plaît. Tu me ferais pas de mal même si ta vie en dépendait. »

Rigola franchement Anthony. Isaiah haussa des épaules en se redressant lentement.

« - Sois pas si sûr de toi. Avant que j'me décide dis moi pourquoi tu veux parler de ta pute rousse _maintenant_. »

Anthony ouvrit la bouche pour demander à Isaiah de cesser de l'appeler comme ça mais il savait que ça l'énerverait, ce qui ne les ferait que plus tourner autour du pot alors que ce qu'il voulait savoir c'était :

« - Est-ce que tu veux le faire avec moi parce que t'as peur que je finisse par aller vers elle ? »

Isaiah leva légèrement les yeux au ciel et Anthony insista.

« - Parce que ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Putain, bien sûr que ça n'arrivera pas. »

Rigola Isaiah en se penchant de nouveau vers lui.

« - Parce que tu sais quoi, si tu fais ça j't'arracherais certainement tes parties pour l'étouffer avec. »

Fit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Anthony sursauta légèrement lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent par dessus ses vêtements et se mordit la lèvre quand Isaiah le caressa. Esquissant un léger sourire, le cadet reprit doucement.

« - J'ai… vraiment envie d'le faire avec toi parce que finalement, j'te trouve sexy, dans ton p'tit uniforme de scout... »

Anthony eut un sourire. Dire que leur toute première dispute avait éclaté parce qu'Isaiah lui avait dit sans détour que ce même uniforme le faisait apparaître comme une victime aux yeux des autres.

« - Tu sais, j'y pense depuis un moment, je sais que t'en a envie. Et moi aussi, et, y'a pas vraiment de raison pour qu'on se retienne et puis… j'préfère te faire des bisous plutôt que me fâcher contre toi. »

Termina-t-il en se mordant la lèvre, légèrement gêné. Ce qui charma l'aîné. Isaiah se montrait rarement si transparent. C'était plutôt plaisant de l'entendre dire des trucs mignons pour une fois. Mais le sale petit Isaiah n'était jamais loin.

« - Alors, ça te va ou il te faut d'autres raisons ? »

Lança-t-il insolent. Anthony rigola en secouant la tête.

« - Non. C'est tout ce dont je voulais m'assurer. Maintenant j'attends mes bisous. »

Fit-il en attirant Isaiah dans ses bras. Le plus jeune rigola en se laissant aller contre son torse et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Anthony rigola légèrement dans leur baiser puis glissa une main dans les cheveux attachés d'Isaiah pour l'approfondir. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, se caressèrent par dessus leurs vêtements, jusqu'à ce que l'excitation ne les rendent haletants.

Se reculant doucement, Isaiah souffla.

« - J'ai… J'dois te dire un truc... »

Commença-t-il. Anthony hocha légèrement la tête, attendant la suite.

« - Je l'ai jamais fait. »

Avoua le plus jeune avant de baisser le regard.

« - Moi non plus... »

Soupira Anthony en se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Isaiah releva les yeux vers lui avec un léger sourire et demanda doucement.

« - Ok. Alors, on fait quoi ?

\- Je sais pas... »

Répondit Anthony en haussant légèrement des épaules. Puis se pinçant brièvement les lèvres, il ancra son regard dans le sien et lança incertain.

« - On improvise ? »

Isaiah pouffa de rire mais hocha la tête. De toutes façon, il n'y avait que ça à faire. Rome ne s'était pas faite en un jour. Et ils n'allaient pas apprendre à être de bons amants en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et posa la main contre la nuque d'Anthony quand celui-ci vint de nouveau vers lui. Glissant quant à lui une main dans ses cheveux, l'aîné plaqua doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser voluptueux qui devint vite enflammé. Tout en s'embrassant, ils s'effeuillèrent l'un l'autre, ne gardant finalement que leurs sous-vêtements comme dernier rempart.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de nouveau pour reprendre halène, Anthony demanda doucement.

« - T'as des préservatifs ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? »

Rétorqua Isaiah.

« - Ben… tu sais bien à quoi ça sert… »

Répondit Anthony en rougissant légèrement. Isaiah le repoussa pour se redresser.

« - Tu me fais pas confiance ? »

Demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. Anthony se redressa à son tour.

« - Si, mais-

\- Mais quoi ? C'est soit oui, soit non, y'a pas de 'oui mais'.

\- Recommence pas Isaiah j'te fais confiance. Et je sais que toi aussi, sinon on serait pas là, mais, j'veux faire les choses bien. D'accord ?

\- Avec ta foutue capote ? Quoi, t'as peur que j'tombe enceinte ? J'suis pas très doué en sciences mais j'crois pas que ça s'passe comme ça jusqu'à preuve du contraire. »

Lança-t-il agacé. Anthony eut un léger sourire mais c'était un sujet trop délicat pour qu'il ne rigole.

« - Écoutes, avoir un bébé avec toi, aussi insupportable sois-tu, c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

\- T'as peur que j'te refiles un truc ?

\- Non, mais on peut pas savoir a moins de-

\- J't'ai dit que j'l'avais jamais fait avec personne, devrait pas y'avoir de problème si toi non plus. A moins que t'ai menti.

\- Non. Iz, je pense pas non plus avoir quoi que ce soit mais... Je sais pas. J'pense qu'on devrait pas le faire sans avant d'être sûr. Tu vois je... »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres et se leva sans le laisser finir sa phrase.

« - Tu vas où ? »

S'enquit l'aîné. Isaiah, depuis la commode de son frère, tourna le visage vers lui.

« - Chercher des capotes. J'vais pas débattre avec toi jusqu'à s'que ma grand-mère rentre du bingo. »

Lança-t-il. Anthony rigola en s'asseyant alors qu'Isaiah revenait vers lui.

« - Débrouilles toi avec. »

Fit-il en lui lançant un des carrés de plastique avant de se faufiler sous ses couvertures. Anthony le regarda pour le coup surprit et demanda abruptement.

« - Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que j'compte pas t'écouter pleurer en me disant que j'te fais mal.

\- Quoi ?! »

S'offusqua faussement l'aîné.

« - Tu crois que j'suis une chochotte et que je supporterais pas une pénétration ?

\- C'est pas parce que t'arrive à le dire que t'arrivera à le faire. »

Se moqua Isaiah. Sa réplique, loin de le vexer, laissa Anthony pensif pendant deux secondes. Il n'était pas très courageux et détestait avoir mal. Raison pour laquelle il avait arrêté ses cours de judo au profit du piano voilà de cela des années...

« - Mais si tu veux qu'on échange...

\- Non. »

Répondit prestement l'aîné. Isaiah rigola doucement et ôta son sous-vêtement à l'abri des couvertures. Anthony se glissa à côté de lui sous les draps et l'imita en se délestant de son boxeur. Se tournant en appui sur un bras, Isaiah glissa sa main jusqu'au sexe érigé de l'aîné qui poussa un léger soupire lorsqu'il l'empoigna. Isaiah esquissa un sourire et vint poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il savait qu'Anthony était plutôt sensible pour l'avoir branlé un bon nombre de fois, mais là c'était différent. Ils ne s'étaient jamais allongés nus l'un à côté de l'autre. Ne s'étaient jamais embrassés, caressés, en sachant que ça ne s'arrêterait pas qu'à ça.

Au fil de leur baisers, Anthony glissa timidement une main le long de son dos. Soulevant une vague de frissons chez son cadet alors qu'un feu ardent brûlait pourtant en lui. Isaiah remonta machinalement une cuisse contre celle de l'aîné en continuant à le caresser. Soupirant de plaisir dans leurs baisers, Anthony fini par diriger sa deuxième main vers la verge du plus jeune. Isaiah rompit leur échange, poussant un léger gémissement contre ses lèvres. Anthony se montrait un peu timide, mais lui avait envie de plus. Poussant de nouveau un léger soupire, Isaiah se hissa franchement à cheval au dessus de lui. Surprit par la sensation étrange mais agréable lorsque leurs sexes entrèrent en contact il dû se pincer les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement trop bruyant. Anthony ouvrit la bouche de plaisir. Ils n'avaient jamais été dans cette position. Sentir Isaiah au-dessus de lui, sentir son sexe et sa chaleur contre la sienne, était tellement excitant qu'il ne savait pas si il allait pouvoir se retenir encore longtemps de jouir. Isaiah se pencha lentement au-dessus de lui, attrapant sa verge dans sa main tout en frottant la sienne contre elle. Anthony soupira encore et Isaiah l'embrassa ardemment. De sa main libre il attrapa celle de l'aîné et la posa sur sa fesse.

« - Tu veux pas me toucher ? »

Souffla-t-il doucement contre ses lèvres.

« - Si... »

Soupira l'aîné en réponse. Osant seulement à ce moment glisser les mains contre sa croupe dont il se saisit timidement. Isaiah scella de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes en l'attrapant par les poignets et continua à frictionner son sexe contre le sien. Contrairement à l'aîné, il ne semblait pas appréhender la chose et ce qu'il devait faire, pour prendre du plaisir et en procurer, paraissait venir naturellement. Anthony se senti un peu nul. Car il était celui qui avait toujours voulu passer à l'acte. Il y avait pensé et repensé, en avait rêvé… Et maintenant qu'ils y étaient, il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était une des différences qui faisait qu'ils se complétaient. Isaiah hésitait beaucoup avant de se jeter à l'eau mais quand il se décidait, il se laissait aller corps et âme. Anthony était souvent trop réservé, trop dans la retenue.

« - T'es prêt ? »

Demanda Isaiah.

« - Non. »

Répondit machinalement Anthony. Isaiah rigola en le caressant et lança taquin.

« - Ah ben j'crois que lui il l'est. »

Anthony rigola mais Isaiah perçu son stress. Remontant gentiment la main contre sa joue il lui dit doucement.

« - Détends-toi, ça t'fera pas mal. »

Anthony rigola une deuxième fois et demanda.

« - T'as pas peur toi ?

\- Si. »

Répondit Isaiah en se mordillant la lèvre.

« - Mais j'ai plus envie alors, j'crois que ça compense.

\- Moi aussi j'en ai envie… vraiment… mais ça compense pas. »

Fit-il. Isaiah explosa de rire.

« - Espèce de flipette va. Viens. »

Fit-il en s'allongeant sur le dos. Incitant Anthony à passer au-dessus de lui, il demanda doucement.

« - Tu sais comment on fait ?

\- En théorie... »

Répondit Anthony. Isaiah hocha légèrement la tête en se pinçant les lèvres et attrapa le carré de plastique qu'il tendit à l'aîné. Anthony se mordit la lèvre. Il était temps de se jeter à l'eau se dit-il. S'asseyant sur ses talons il enfila difficilement le préservatif alors qu'Isaiah s'efforçait de ne pas le regarder faire. Bien qu'il n'ai très envie de franchir le pas, il avait cette petite voix dans sa tête qui répétait en boucle ' _ça ne passera pas_ '. Anthony remonta la couverture et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Isaiah écarta légèrement les jambes, lui faisant de la place et passa les bras autour de ses épaules en se mordant la lèvre d'appréhension.

« - T'es sûr de vouloir le faire ? »

Demanda Anthony pour se rassurer. Puis il reprit.

« - Non parce que, si c'est toi qui craque parce que c'est trop douloureux, je saurais pas quoi faire. »

Avoua-t-il franchement. Isaiah pouffa légèrement de rire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part d'Anthony mais répondit amusé.

« - Si j'douille trop tu risques surtout de t'prendre un coup. Mais c'est sympa de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

Puis déplaçant une main contre sa nuque, il l'attira vers lui. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent une nouvelle fois, et Anthony pressa machinalement son bassin contre le sien. Après quelques frottements, Isaiah glissa une main entre leur deux corps et empoigna sa verge qu'il dirigea entre ses fesses. Il ne voulait pas continuer à repousser l'échéance. Rompant leur échange, il se mordit la lèvre en sentant le gland d'Anthony se presser contre sa peau. Le plus âgé avança légèrement le bassin mais son sexe roula entre ses fesses au lieu de le pénétrer. Anthony et Isaiah eurent tout deux un léger soupire et l'aîné glissa à son tour une main entre leurs corps. Prenant sa verge entre ses doigts, il la poussa de nouveau contre l'anneau de chaire du brun. Isaiah souleva légèrement le bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche et se mordit la lèvre en le sentant entrer en lui. Anthony continua à pousser et Isaiah fini par lâcher un léger _'Aie'_ en resserrant les doigts contre sa peau. Mais craignant de le blesser Anthony se recula, trop vite, ce qui pour le coup fit mal à Isaiah qui râla.

« - Fais gaffe !

\- Désolé. »

S'excusa immédiatement Anthony.

« - Pas grave... »

Soupira Isaiah en descendant de nouveau la main vers sa verge avant de soulever les hanches. Anthony se pinça les lèvres en avançant lentement le bassin et il pénétra de nouveau son cadet de son gland. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres pour retenir une plainte, parce que si Anthony paniquait encore, il risquait de nouveau de lui faire mal.

« - Ça va ? »

Demanda-t-il doucement. Isaiah hocha la tête, lèvre pincée, alors Anthony commença à bouger et il le laissa faire. Mais sa présence lui était douloureuse. Alors il fini par laisser échapper un soupire.

« - J'te fais mal ? »

S'enquit l'aîné en se redressant sur un coude.

« - Anthony... »

Souffla Isaiah en le retenant. Parce qu'en fait plus il faisait des gestes brusques, plus il lui faisait mal.

« - Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

\- Non… juste… vas plus doucement.

\- Pardon… Désolé… Je-

\- Arrêtes de t'excuser. Ça va... Fais, juste attention. »

Soupira Isaiah en ramenant les mains contre ses poignets.

« - Embrasses-moi. »

Fit-il doucement. Anthony se pinça brièvement les lèvres avant de se pencher vers lui. Pour l'instant, il vivait ça comme un enfer. Ce n'était plus aussi excitant que quand ils avaient décidé de se jeter à l'eau. Mais Isaiah changea la donne, encore une fois. S'enflammant durant leurs baisers il finit par se détendre et occulter la gêne qu'il ressentait. Levant, peut-être même inconsciemment, le bassin il poussa Anthony à recommencer à bouger. Et ce coup-ci, la douleur passa en second plan, quasi anesthésiée par l'excitation que faisait naître en lui les lèvres d'Anthony contre les siennes.

« - Ahn… »

Soupira-t-il doucement en rompant leur échange.

« - Ça va ? »

Demanda de nouveau Anthony en se redressant légèrement. Isaiah hocha lentement la tête et se pinça les lèvres. Anthony hocha à son tour la tête et posa doucement son front contre le sien en continuant à bouger entre ses jambes. Isaiah poussa un nouveau soupire contre ses lèvres avant de les capturer entre les siennes. Il commençait à prendre du plaisir et Anthony le ressenti. Glissant une main dans ses cheveux il approfondit leur baiser en continuant à aller toujours aussi doucement entre ses jambes. Isaiah rompit de nouveau leur échange dans un soupire de plaisir et Anthony se mordit la lèvre. Être en lui était déjà extraordinaire. Mais l'entendre gémir de cette façon, voir cette moue de plaisir sur son visage, l'acheva. Refermant la main dans les cheveux d'Isaiah il soupira en balançant inconsciemment le bassin en avant. S'enfonçant plus loin en son cadet. Isaiah lâcha une plainte en posant les mains contre ses hanches pour le repousser et Anthony se retira, tremblant d'extase. Il avait jouit.

« - Désolé... »

Fit-il en fourrant le visage dans le cou d'Isaiah, pantelant. Le plus jeune comprit et referma légèrement les jambes en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Anthony. Poussant un soupire, il glissa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux. Se disant que finalement, ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Il avait eut mal parce que Anthony s'était montré maladroit mais globalement, ça avait été moins douloureux que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et quand même assez plaisant…

Anthony se pinça les lèvres. Gardant le visage dans le cou d'Isaiah car il ne savait plus où se mettre. Que faire maintenant que tout était fini ?

Isaiah lui caressa distraitement la nuque, un instant perdu dans ses pensés, avant de se redresser en lâchant doucement.

« - On devrait se rhabiller. »

Attrapant son sous-vêtement sous la couette il remit ensuite son jogging et tendit sa chemise à Anthony.

« - Tu veux rester manger ? »

Demanda-t-il doucement en ôtant l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux. Anthony se pinça les lèvres après avoir enfilé sa chemise et se pencha vers l'avant pour attraper son pantalon au sol.

« - Non. J'crois que... j'vais être en retard, mes parents avaient prévu une soirée ciné et... »

Avec l'accueil glacial d'Isaiah et ensuite leur réconciliation brûlante, ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

« - J'suis désolé. J'avais pas prévu de rester, j'voulais juste qu'on s'explique tous les deux.

\- Ok. Ben c'est fait. Et puisqu'on est ok tous les deux, tu peux y aller. »

Fit Isaiah avec un léger sourire.

« - T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas ? »

S'enquit Anthony. Isaiah secoua la tête en une réponse négative.

« - Non t'inquiètes. Tranquille. On s'capte plus tard.

\- Ok. »

Acquiesça Anthony. Mais il était tout de même un peu gêné de partir comme ça… Après avoir enfilé sa veste, il se tourna vers Isaiah qu'il attrapa par les joues pour déposer un baiser contre ses lèvres. Le cadet rigola dans leur baiser et Anthony se recula en lançant doucement.

« - Salut.

\- A plus. »

Répondit Isaiah en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte de la maison. Anthony se tourna vers lui en lui adressant un léger sourire avant de franchir la porte. Isaiah s'appuya contre elle et se mordit la lèvre en le regardant descendre l'allée.

Quelques mois encore en arrière, il était complètement perdu dans sa vie et ne s'imaginait même pas en arriver à un tel stade dans une relation avec quelqu'un. Mais maintenant qu'il y était, il ne voudrait échanger ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait depuis qu'Anthony était entré dans sa vie pour rien au monde.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Voili voila, un nouveau chapitre de bouclé :-)

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	15. Chapitre 15

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 15

* * *

« - Iz ! »

Cria Dana qui se faisait sévèrement bloquer. Ils étaient à leur entrainement de basket et prenaient les choses très au sérieux vu que la fin du championnat régional approchait. Isaiah se démarqua dans la seconde et Dana lui fit la passe. Esquivant un premier joueur il se retrouva bloqué par un autre et fit une superbe feinte sur le côté avant de se tourner de l'autre et pour lancer. Il marqua et le coach siffla en tapant dans ses mains.

« - Bien, bien, fin de l'entrainement.

\- Putain... »

Souffla Jalen en arrivant vers lui. Épongeant sa sueur avec le bas de son t-shirt il continua.

« - T'as bouffé quoi hier ? D'abord ton dunk sorti de nulle part et puis ça... »

Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire. Il était de bonne humeur, et ça n'avait rien à voir avec quelque chose qu'il aurait ingéré. Il répondit.

« - Bah j'suis le capitaine de l'équipe non ? Je dois être bon pour vous donner envie d'être meilleurs. »

Jalen rigola en le repoussant gentiment. Dana était arrivée vers eux et lança goguenarde.

« - Moi j'suis déjà la meilleure, dis plutôt que t'essaye d'arriver à mon niveau. »

Au tour d'Isaiah de rigoler avant de répondre.

« - Tu m'as percé à jour ma belle.

\- Taylor ! »

Hurla le coach pour attirer leur attention avant de reprendre.

« - Le fait que tu veuilles bien faire des merveilles sur le terrain quand ça te prend te dispense pas d'écouter quand je parle.

\- Désolé Coach. »

S'excusa-t-il sous les moqueries de ses deux amis. Ils écoutèrent ensuite la fin du discours du coach avant qu'il ne les autorise à retourner au vestiaires. Il intercepta tout de même Isaiah avant qu'il ne parte.

« - T'as intérêt à me ressortir autant de hargne au prochain match. C'était un bel entrainement petit. »

Fit-il en lui tapant dans le dos. Isaiah le remercia avant d'aller retrouver Jalen et les autres. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent les vestiaires après s'être douchés et changés, Jalen proposa.

« - On fait un saut chez Kendale ? Elle sera avec des copines mais elle m'a demandé de passer. J'crois qu'elle me kiffe à mort.

\- La mort c'est son daron qui va t'la donner s'il apprend que tu tourne autour de sa fille. »

Ricana Isaiah. Le père en question était flic et avait la réputation de plutôt bien protéger sa fille des attentions des mecs. Jalen rigola avant de reprendre très peu soucieux de ce détail.

« - Aller, viens. J'peux pas demander à Kenny il m'embarrasserait en essayant de se taper ses potes. »

Isaiah eu un léger rire. Kenny avait tendence à devenir très lourd dès qu'il y avait des filles dans les parages. Jalen préférait être avec Isaiah dans ce genre de situations parce que les filles l'aimaient bien en général et qu'il faisait distraction pour qu'il puisse passer du temps avec celle qui l'intéressait. Mais sur ce coup-là, il ne pouvait pas lui ce rendre service.

« - J'ai un truc à faire. Mais au pire demande à Elior.

\- Iz... S'te plait... »

Insista Jalen avec les yeux suppliants. Ils quittèrent le gymnase et Isaiah répondit.

« - Désolé mec. La prochaine fois peut-être. »

Jalen soupira et Isaiah le salua pour aller récupérer son vélo. Il avait quelque chose de bien plus intéressant en tête que rendre service à Jalen.

 **l***l**

« - Salut.

\- Salut. »

Répondit Anthony un peu surprit de trouver le cadet sur le pas de sa porte. Vu la façon précipitée dont ils s'étaient quittés la veille, il ne s'attendait pas à voir Isaiah d'aussitôt. Comment étaient-ils censés se comporter vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre maintenant qu'ils avaient franchi le cap, il n'en avait aucune idée.

« - Tu me laisse entrer ? »

Demanda poliment Isaiah, le sortant de ses pensées.

« - Oh, oui, bien sûr désolé. »

S'excusa Anthony en se décalant de la porte pour le laisser passer.

« - Ça va ? »

Continua-t-il ensuite pour faire bonne figure. Car Isaiah lui ne semblait pas être gêné par la situation.

« - Tranquille. »

Répondit-il simplement. Anthony referma la porte d'entrée en hochant la tête, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire, et Isaiah glissa les mains dans ses poches en se tournant vers lui.

« - Alors quoi d'neuf ?

\- Ben… Pas grand-chose… J'rentre de mon cours de musique.

\- Ok. C'était comment alors ce film ? »

Demanda-t-il doucement. Anthony haussa des épaules.

« - Pas terrible, mais je pense que c'était juste pour qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble. »

Isaiah hocha de la tête en lançant.

« - En parlant de tes vieux, ils sont là ?

\- Non. Ma mère est de garde et mon père avait rendez-vous avec des amis à lui alors j'suis seul pour l'instant.

\- Cool. »

Souffla Isaiah en esquissant un léger sourire. Et sans qu'Anthony ne s'y attende, il saisit son visage entre ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'aîné resta un instant figé de surprise. Puis, il se détendit. Posant les mains sur les bras d'Isaiah il répondit à son baiser.

Le plus jeune se recula lentement en se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un sourire et l'aîné souffla.

« - Ok… Eum, j'ai cru que tu m'en voudrais, pour hier... »

Isaiah fronça légèrement des sourcils en inclinant la tête sur le côté et demanda doucement.

« - Non. Pourquoi ?

\- Ben… Parce que… Ça s'est pas très bien passé. On peut pas dire que j'sois très doué dans ce domaine visiblement. »

Rigola-t-il doucement. Mais le fait était qu'il se sentait gêné et un peu honteux. Isaiah eut un léger sourire. Le fait qu'ils aient franchi un cap dans leur relation l'avait plutôt rendu serin.

« - Tranquille… J'suis sûr que ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Ouais… C'est cool si ça t'a pas coupé l'envie de recommencer. »

Soupira Anthony en baissant le regard vers le sol. Isaiah rigola franchement ce coup-ci. Contrairement à Anthony, il ne prenait pas le fait que leur première fois ait été un peu tatonneuse comme un échec. Surtout quand aucun des deux ne savait à la base quoi faire exactement pour que tout se passe bien. Il prenait plus ça sous l'angle d'un jeu, où ils se devraient d'être meilleurs la prochaine fois. Et encore meilleurs la fois d'après.

« - Fais pas cette tête là. »

Fit-il en voyant que ça n'amusait pas son aîné. Passant les bras autour de son cou, il continua doucement.

« - On a juste besoin d'un peu de pratique… Et justement, j'me disais que peut-être... »

Commença-t-il taquin. Anthony esquissa un léger sourire en relevant le regard vers le sien.

« - Tu veux recommencer ?

\- Ouais. Pas toi ?

\- Si... »

Mais il avait peur… Peur d'encore une fois, ne pas être à la hauteur. Il se garda bien de faire part de ses craintes à Isaiah car il savait qu'il le traiterait de pleurnicheur. Isaiah lui adressa un léger sourire et le prit doucement par le poignet. Anthony le suivit et ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre.

* * *

 **Ne-Yo - Sexy Love**

( watch?v=mgaeGW-2z6w )

* * *

 _ **She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up**_

 _L_ _es poils de ma nuque se hérisse_ _nt_

 _ **Just one touch**_

 _Il suffit juste d'une caresse,_

 _ **And I errupt like a volcano and cover her with my love**_

 _Et j'entre en_ _éruption_ _tel un volcan, la couvrant de mon amour_

 _ **Babygirl you make me say (Oh oh oh)**_

 _Bébé tu me fais dire 'Ouh, ouh, ouh'_

* * *

Entrant dans la chambre Anthony referma la porte derrière lui. Esquissant un léger sourire Isaiah passa de nouveau les bras autour de son cou et vint poser les lèvres contre les siennes. Et cette fois l'aîné répondit à son baiser. Durant la journée, Anthony n'avait pas arrêté de penser à la veille. Il avait découvert une toute autre facette d'Isaiah et malgré ses craintes, était content de pouvoir recommencer. A l'embrasser, le caresser...

* * *

 _ **And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)**_

 _Et je ne peux me concentrer (sur les autres choses que j'suis censé faire)_

 _ **Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)**_

 _T'entendre chanter (chanter mon nom la façon dont tu le fais)_

 _ **When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)**_

 _Quand nous faisons notre truc (Lorsque nous faisons ces choses que nous faisons)_

 _ **Babygirl you make me say (Oh oh oh)**_

 _Bébé tu me fais dire 'Ouh, ouh, ouh'_

* * *

Isaiah entra les mains sous son t-shirt, caressant doucement sa peau, tout en descendant ses baisers dans son cou. Anthony se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

* * *

 _ **Sexy love**_

 _Amour Sexy_

 _ **Girl the things you do**_

 _Tu sais, ces choses que tu fais_

 _ **(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you**_

 _Oh bébé me rendent accroc, me poussent à revenir vers toi_

 _ **Oh I love, making love to you**_

 _Oh que j'aime, te faire l'amour_

 _ **Babygirl you know you're my (sexy love…)**_

 _Chérie tu sais que tu es mon (Amour Sexy) **  
**_

* * *

Remontant les mains contre sa peau, Isaiah souleva le t-shirt d'Anthony qui leva les bras pour lui permettre de l'enlever. Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Prenant le visage d'Isaiah entre ses mains, il plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le plus jeune rigola doucement dans leur baiser et passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'aîné avant de descendre les mains contre ses fesses qu'il pressa.

Il avait craint qu'Anthony ne reste paralysé par la peur mais finalement, il tenait le cap. Et au fur et à mesure que leurs lèvres se scellaient, que leurs langues se caressaient, leurs corps s'embrasèrent. Isaiah soupira dans leur baiser et Anthony le lâcha pour descendre les mains vers la fermeture éclaire de son sweat. L'ouvrant, il le lui enleva avant d'attraper le bas de son t-shirt qu'il lui ôta aussi dans la foulée. Isaiah se recula pour permettre le retrait. Anthony se mordit légèrement la lèvre et le cadet esquissa un léger sourire en l'attrapant par la ceinture. Le poussant doucement, il le fit reculer jusqu'à son lit. L'aîné se laissa asseoir dessus et accueilli Isaiah, qui se plaça au-dessus de lui, en le prenant par les hanches tout en gardant son regard ancré dans le sien.

* * *

 _ **I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug**_

 _Je suis si addicte, c'est la meilleure des drogues_

 _ **Just enough, Still too much**_

 _Juste assez,_ _s'en_ _est déjà trop_

* * *

« - On se débrouille plutôt bien pour l'instant... »

Souffla le cadet contre ses lèvres tout en débouclant sa ceinture. Anthony eut un sourire en hochant la tête. Il se sentait moins stressé que la veille. Certes, il appréhendait toujours, mais ce coup-ci, l'envie prenait le pas sur la peur.

Isaiah l'embrassa et déboutonna son jean. Puis glissant les lèvres vers son oreille il demanda doucement.

« - Tu bandes ?

\- A ton avis ? »

S'étrangla presque Anthony en répondant tant il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Isaiah lui pose cette question. Le plus jeune rigola en se décalant sur le côté et lança en abaissant son jogging.

« - Cool. Viens. »

Là, le pic de stress refit surface chez Anthony. Isaiah semblait toujours aborder les choses avec tant de facilité, comme si tout coulait de source, alors que lui se posait quinze milles questions avant de se lancer.

« - Commences pas à réfléchir. »

Lança Isaiah, le sortant de ses pensés.

« - Déshabilles-toi et viens. »

Anthony hocha de la tête en se mordant la lèvre et enleva machinalement son jean. Isaiah s'allongea, remontant les couvertures avant d'enlever son sous vêtement, et Anthony vint le rejoindre. L'imitant, il enleva à son tour son caleçon et se tourna vers Isaiah qui lui adressa un léger sourire avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Remontant les couvertures sur leurs corps nus, Anthony posa ensuite une main dans le dos d'Isaiah. Le plus jeune, lui, glissa la sienne contre sa joue, approfondissant leur baiser tout en rapprochant son bassin de celui de l'aîné. Enchevêtrant leurs jambes, il plaqua son bassin contre le sien de façon à ce que leurs sexe ne se pressent l'un contre l'autre. Anthony et Isaiah poussèrent tout deux un gémissement à ce contact. Puis Isaiah glissa une main entre leur deux corps, trouvant la verge d'Anthony qui poussa un soupire lorsqu'il commença doucement à le caresser. L'aîné l'imita à son tour, saisissant sa verge, et ils se masturbèrent mutuellement sans cesser de s'embrasser.

Lorsqu'Isaiah les senti prêts, il rompit leur échange et passa par dessus Anthony pour attraper son bas sur le sol. L'aîné le regarda faire un peu perplexe puis esquissa un sourire.

« - Tadam ! »

Fit-il en sortant un préservatif de sa poche.

« - T'as encore tapé dans la réserve de Yummy ? »

Rigola Anthony. Isaiah haussa des épaules en esquissant un sourire et répondit doucement.

« - Ça m'étonnerait qu'il tienne des comptes.

\- Tant mieux. »

Souffla Anthony dans un sourire. Puis attrapant Isaiah par le poignet il le lui prit des mains avant de le renverser contre le matelas. Isaiah rigola en retombant sur le dos. Surprit mais content que la frousse d'Anthony ne soit passée, il écarta ensuite légèrement les cuisses pour qu'il se mette au milieu. L'aîné se plaça alors au-dessus de lui. Les capotes étaient lubrifiées alors il glissa d'abord ses doigts entre les fesses d'Isaiah. Le plus jeune se pinça les lèvres en soulevant légèrement le bassin. Anthony se mordit la lèvre en prenant sa verge d'une main, évitant de répéter la même erreur que la première fois, il poussa lentement son sexe contre la peau du brun, le pénétrant doucement. Et une fois en lui, il se pausa. Isaiah glissa les mains contre ses joues et l'attira à lui pour un baiser. Lorsqu'il le senti un peu plus détendu, Anthony commença à bouger doucement en lui. Isaiah rompit leur échange en soupirant.

« - Ah…

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui... »

Souffla-t-il en passant les bras autour du cou de l'aîné. Pour l'instant Anthony ne le pénétrait que du gland et c'était bien assez. Il n'avait pas eut aussi mal que la première fois et la gène qu'il ressentait s'estompa au fur et à mesure que l'aîné allait en lui. Anthony déposa un baiser contre sa joue avant de ramener ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les chaires d'Isaiah le comprimaient agréablement, menaçant de lui faire tourner la tête. Et le fait que le cadet gémisse doucement dans sa bouche n'arrangeait en rien la chose.

* * *

 _ **Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up**_

 _Oh bébé ce que nous faisons fait se lever le soleil_

 _ **Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down**_

 _Continuons jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se couche de nouveau **  
**_

* * *

Isaiah descendit les mains le long de ses flancs en approfondissant leurs baisers. Les posant contre ses hanches il le tira inconsciemment entre ses jambes.

* * *

 _ **And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch**_

 _Et je ne sais ce que je ferais si je venais à perdre tes caresses_

* * *

Anthony fourra le visage dans le cou du cadet en s'avançant du coup plus loin en lui.

« - Ha ! »

Geignit Isaiah de plaisir et de douleur mêlés. Il écarta ensuite machinalement les cuisses en soulevant le bassin pour continuer à prendre ses coups de butoirs et ramena une main contre sa verge en soupirant.

« - Anthony... »

* * *

 _ **That's why I'm always keepin' you around, my sexy love...**_

 _C'est ce pourquoi je reste toujours_ _au_ _près de toi, mon amour sexy..._

* * *

Anthony continua à aller en lui, sans plus contrôler aucun de ses allers venus, puis il fini par jouir en s'enfonçant profondément en lui. Isaiah poussa un nouveau gémissement de douleur parce qu'il avait été trop brusque, mais pourtant, sa semence jailli entre ses doigts.

« - Putain... »

Jura-t-il doucement, presque hors d'haleine. Anthony soupira dans son cou sans avoir la force d'en bouger et Isaiah referma les bras autour de ses épaules.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, à bout de souffle, puis Anthony eut la force de se décaler sur le côté et s'allongea lui aussi sur le dos. Repliant un bras contre son front, il tourna le visage vers Isaiah.

« - Ça va ?

\- Ouais... »

Répondit le brun encore un peu essoufflé.

« - C'était mieux qu'hier ?

\- Carrément ! »

Rigola Isaiah qui ajouta en se tournant sur le flanc, reprenant un souffle à peu près régulier.

« - J't'avais dit qu'on avait besoin d'pratique. »

Au tour d'Anthony de rigoler. Isaiah se pinça les lèvre et se pencha vers lui pour un baiser gentillet. Puis, ancrant son regard dans le sien, il scella de nouveau leurs lèvres pour un deuxième gentil baiser. Mais au troisième, il s'enflamma. Poussant doucement sa langue entre les lèvres de l'aîné. Anthony glissa les mains dans ses cheveux en répondant à son baiser et Isaiah passa au-dessus de lui en posant une main contre son cou. Ils avaient tous les deux envie de recommencer et plus rien ne leur en empêchait.

« - Isaiah... »

Souffla Anthony contre les lèvres du cadet alors que celui-ci se pressait son bassin de façon tout à fait indécente contre le sien. Isaiah descendit les lèvres dans son cou où il lécha lentement sa peau, lui tirant une nouvelle plainte, et il saisi sa verge.

« - Iz... »

Soupira doucement l'aîné.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Les voilà repartis pour un tour^^

J'espère que jusqu'ici l'histoire vous plaît toujours.

Pour les fans de lemon comme moi, ben vous allez être servis dans les prochains chap^^

A plus !


	16. Chapitre 16

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 16

* * *

Isaiah se laissa de nouveau glisser sur le flanc et Anthony scella ses lèvres aux siennes tout en le caressant. Isaiah soupira dans leur baiser et le rompit quand les doigts de l'aîné passèrent de son sexe à ses bourses pour finir leur course entre ses fesses. Anthony l'y caressa doucement en happant ses lèvres avant de demander dans un léger soupire.

« - T'en a ramené combien ?

\- Juste deux. »

Répondit Isaiah. Anthony hocha la tête et se détacha de lui à regret pour se pencher vers son jogging. Isaiah se redressa sur un coude en se mordant la lèvre et accueilli Anthony d'un baiser lorsque celui-ci se retourna vers lui. Empoignant sa verge, il la caressa tout en l'embrassant puis rompit leur échange pour permettre à Anthony d'enfiler sa protection. Et restant sur le flanc, Isaiah remonta le genou contre la cuisse d'Anthony qui se pinça les lèvres en rapprochant son bassin du sien. Ils se retrouvaient dans une position un peu bizarre mais ça ne dérangea aucun des deux. Isaiah avança le visage pour poser ses lèvres contre celle de l'aîné et Anthony passa sans y réfléchir une main sous sa cuisse. La caressant, il remonta de nouveau ses doigts entre ses fesses. Isaiah lâcha un soupire dans leurs baiser et se recula légèrement en se mordant la lèvre.

« - Désolé... »

S'excusa machinalement l'aîné. Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire.

« - T'excuse pas. »

Glissant la main contre sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage du sien il continua doucement contre ses lèvres.

« - J'aime bien quand tu fais ça. »

Au tour d'Anthony d'esquisser un sourire. Il ne pu, certes, s'empêcher de rougir, mais cet aveu de la part du cadet le fit durcir un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Isaiah déposa un baiser contre ses lèvres, puis à leur commissures et ensuite sur sa joue, avant de les poser dans son cou. Poussant un léger soupire Anthony prit sa verge entre ses doigts et la laissa glisser entre ses fesses. La meilleure façon de faire était peut-être bien de laisser les choses se faire d'elles même. Sans trop y réfléchir. Se pinçant les lèvres il pressa son gland contre son entrée et se glissa lentement en lui. Isaiah lâcha un soupire en le prenant par la hanche lorsqu'il le pénétra et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement quand il commença a bouger entre ses cuisses.

« - J'te fais plus mal ?

\- N-Ha… Non... »

Soupira Isaiah, c'était d'ailleurs tout le contraire. Dans cette position Anthony ne le prenait pas totalement, alors ce n'était pas douloureux. Resserrant les doigts contre la peau de l'aîné, il soupira de nouveau doucement avant de se mordre la lèvre. Anthony fourra son visage dans son cou, déposant un baiser contre son épaule avant de remonter les lèvres contre sa peau. Entendre son cadet gémir de cette façon lui donnait tout un tas de frissons. Et savoir qu'il ne soupirait plus de douleur mais bien de plaisir était excitant, stimulant... Isaiah resserra les doigts contre la sa peau en pressant son front contre sa tempe. Son souffle erratique fouetta les lèvres de l'aîné, le faisant frissonner. Se redressant, Anthony scella ses lèvres aux siennes tout en continuant à bouger doucement en lui. Isaiah passa un bras autour de ses épaules, s'accrochant à lui comme un noyé s'accrocherait à une bouée. Et oui il se noyait. Dans un flot dévastateur de sensations différentes... Tout en l'embrassant, Anthony le poussa à s'allonger pour passer au dessus de lui. Isaiah gémit dans leur baiser avant d'y mettre fin. La douleur n'avait pas totalement disparue mais se mêlait agréablement au plaisir qu'il prenait à être avec Anthony. A l'avoir en lui. Ancrant son regard dans le sien il se mordit la lèvre en glissant sa main libre vers sa verge. Anthony se pinça les lèvres. Résistant à l'envie de suivre sa main du regard, mais incapable aussi de continuer à soutenir le sien car les deux conduiraient au même résultat.

L'attirant vers lui Isaiah l'embrassa avant de demander contre ses lèvres.

« - Tu vas jouir ? »

Anthony ne pu qu'hocher de la tête.

« - Moi aussi... »

Souffla de nouveau Isaiah contre ses lèvres. Ne résistant plus, Anthony posa alors ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser assez appuyé en glissant une main dans ses cheveux. Le rythme de ses entrées en lui accéléra légèrement et Isaiah se dégagea de leur baiser en gémissant. S'arquant sous l'aîné, il éjacula entre ses doigts. Prit par l'orgasme du cadet, Anthony posa le front contre le sien et gémit à son tour en jouissant. Il parvint à se décaler sur le côté avant de s'écrouler contre le matelas. Isaiah glissa distraitement une main dans ses cheveux, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il se sentait lessivé, mais tellement bien... léger et loin de tous les problèmes qu'il pouvait avoir. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Juste Anthony, et ce moment qu'ils venaient de partager. Il fini par tourner la tête vers lui et l'aîné, reprenant difficilement son souffle, fit de même. Ils eurent un léger sourire et Anthony glissa tendrement la main dans la tignasse d'Isaiah, lui caressant doucement le crâne. Et ils restèrent ainsi, sans ressentir le besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Parce que ce silence qu'ils partageaient était bien plus éloquent que ne le serait aucun mot.

Après avoir reprit haleine, Anthony se redressa et attrapa son jean sur le sol.

« - Mon père va peut être pas tarder.

\- Tu veux qu'j'y aille ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! »

S'empressa-t-il de répondre alors qu'Isaiah s'asseyait à son tour.

« - Bien sûr que non. J'voulais juste dire que... Ben on peut pas rester comme ça quoi...

Fit-il légèrement gêné.

« - Ouais... »

Souffla Isaiah avec un léger rire.

« - J'me douche en premier ? »

Reprit-il sans vouloir enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

« - Si tu veux. »

Répondit Anthony. C'était encore tout nouveau eux et ils ne savaient pas comment gérer 'l'après sexe'. Du moins, contrairement à l'aîné, Isaiah lui ne se sentait pas gêné. Se levant il ramassa son jogging qu'il enfila avant d'attraper son t-shirt et se dirigea vers la porte en adressant un clin d'œil à Anthony.

« - A toute. »

Fit-il doucement. L'aîné lui adressa un sourire et soupira une fois qu'Isaiah eut quitté la pièce. Se laissant retomber sur le lit, il se repassa en mémoire l'heure qui venait de s'écouler ainsi que les événements de la veille, et des jours d'avant. Il se dit qu'Isaiah était sa météo émotionnelle. Il était celui qui faisait la pluie et le beau temps dans sa vie. Ces derniers jours, le ciel c'était couvert et l'orage avait grondé assez durement mais le mauvais temps avait fini par se dissiper. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à se disputer ainsi avec son cadet. Se heurter à son côté hargneux était trop douloureux. Il préférait largement la nouvelle facette qu'il avait découvert de lui.

Poussant un nouveau soupire il se redressa et enfila son t-shirt avant de sortir de sa chambre. Ces pensées lui avaient donné envie de jouer. Alors il descendit au salon et souleva le couvercle du piano de son père. Il y jouait depuis qu'il était tout petit et ce piano en question l'avait vu passer par tout un tas d'émotions différentes. Se pinçant d'abord les lèvres, il laissa ses doigts glisser sur les touches et commença à chantonner la première chanson qui lui traversa l'esprit.

* * *

 **Born To Love U - Jussie Smollett**

 _( watch?v=UXXRorxR9d0 )_

* * *

 _ **Here we go again, here we go again, fire and emotion.**_

 _Et c'est reparti, encore une fois, feu et émotion_

 _ **All up in your face, 'bout to walk away**_

 _Tous sur ton visage, prêt à t'en aller_

 _ **Both our hearts are broken**_

 _Nos deux cœurs sont brisés_

 _ **But the moment your gone all my colors fade,**_

 _Mais au moment où tu pars toutes mes couleurs ternissent_

 _ **The bullets and bumps start to ricochet, oh,**_

 _Les balles et les bosses commencent à rebondir, oh,_

* * *

Isaiah arriva au salon, surprenant légèrement Anthony qui s'arrêta de jouer.

« - J't'ai fait peur ? »

S'amusa le cadet en venant s'asseoir près de lui sur le banc. Il avait les cheveux légèrement humides et les attacha assez négligemment.

« - Tu m'as... surprit. J'm'attendais pas à ce que tu termines si vite.

\- Ah, donc si je comprends bien tu voulais pas chanter pour moi c'est ça ? J'me sens vexé tu sais. »

Le taquina-t-il. Anthony rigola en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

« - Dis pas ça.

\- Ben alors continue. »

Rigola à son tour le plus jeune. Anthony se pinça les lèvres. Il était passionné et parlait tout le temps à Isaiah de ses cours de musique mais jamais il n'avait prit le temps de jouer pour lui. Il ne pensait pas d'ailleurs que c'était le genre de chose qui plairait au plus jeune. Mais aujourd'hui il le demandait et ça lui fit plaisir. Alors il reprit doucement.

* * *

 _ **I don't want to fight, not another time**_

 _Je ne veux pas me battre, pas une nouvelle fois_

 _ **I just wanna feel you,**_

 _Je veux juste te sentir_

* * *

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

* * *

 _ **You ain't got to try, you ain't got to change I just want the real you,**_

 _Tu n'as pas à essayer, tu n'as pas à changer je_ _veux juste le vrai toi_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Cuz the moment your gone all my colors fade,**_

 _Parce que dès que tu t'en va mes couleurs ternissent_

 _ **the bullets the bumps start to ricochet, oh,**_

 _Les balles et les bosses commencent à rebondir, oh,_

 _ **I am defenseless, you need me blown away...**_

 _Je suis sans défense, tu as besoin de moi...  
_

* * *

Détournant le regard de ses touches Anthony trouva le courage de l'ancrer dans celui de son cadet en continuant.

* * *

 _ **I was born to looooove you, and nobody else will do,**_

 _Je suis né pour t'aimer et personne d'autre ne le fera  
 **  
I would rather die than live without you, and everybody know it to,**_

 _Je préférerais mourir que d'avoir à vivre sans toi, et tout le monde le sait_

 _ **Don't know why we go to war,**_

 _J'ignore pourquoi nous nous disputions,_

 _ **But the one thing that's for sure,**_

 _Mais la seule chose vraiment sûre est que_

 _ **I know I'm born to love you**_

 _Je sais que je suis né pour t'aimer._

* * *

Ça par contre, c'était typiquement le genre de situation qui mettait Isaiah mal à l'aise. Il voyait bien que pour Anthony c'était bien plus qu'une simple chanson. Et les paroles avaient aussi pour lui un sens assez personnel mais dès qu'il en venait aux sentiments, Isaiah perdait facilement ses moyens. Pour autant il ne laissa rien paraître et esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Tu m'apprends à la jouer ?

Lança-t-il doucement pour se détourner mentalement du sujet. Anthony eut à son tour un léger sourire. Il pouvait toujours essayer de lui apprendre se dit-il mais n'était pas sûr qu'Isaiah n'ai la patience necessaire pour se faire.

 **l***l**

Isaiah allait sortir de chez lui lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta net.

« - Tu vas où ? »

Lança Yummy en le voyant se diriger vers la porte avec un sac sur l'épaule. Isaiah se tourna vers son aîné, légèrement surprit par sa présence. Il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Le tenant fixement du regard, son frère lui fit comprendre qu'il attendait sa réponse.

« - J'ai match ce soir. »

Fini donc par lâcher le cadet.

« - T'emmenes pas les filles ? »

Demanda alors l'aîné. Leurs soeurs étaient les fans n°1 d'Isaiah. Mais il secoua légèrement la tête.

« - Non. J'vais sans doute pas rentrer tout de suite après, alors... »

Yummy eut un petit sourire en coin.

« - Tu découches souvent ces derniers temps. Tu t'es enfin trouvé une meuf ? »

Si il savait...

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en penchant légèrement sur le côté et son frère rigola doucement, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne répondrait pas à cette question. Isaiah avait toujours été très discret dans sa vie intime, tellement que Yummy la pensait d'ailleurs inexistante. Il n'avait jamais vu son cadet fréquenter personne, et celui-ci se montrait si prude à l'évocation de ce sujet que Yummy en revenait toujours à penser que c'était parce qu'il était encore puceau. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça lui plaisait beaucoup de mettre son frère mal à l'aise. Alors il demanda moqueur.

« - Elle est chaude ?

\- J'vais être à la bourre... A plus. »

Éluda Isaiah en se tournant de nouveau vers la porte qu'il ouvrit pour sortir. Yummy ricana doucement sans le retenir ce coup-ci. C'était tellement facile de braquer son frère qu'il y prenait un réel plaisir à ses heures perdues.

Depuis qu'Isaiah avait arrêté de traîner avec le crew la relation entre Yummy et lui avait quelques peu changée. Isaiah avait toujours fait ce qu'il voulait sans que ça pose de problèmes à Yummy, mais le fait qu'il ne fasse plus partie du crew voulait aussi dire qu'il avait un peu moins de risque d'être dans les embrouilles. Alors l'aîné ne se sentait plus obligé d'être surprotecteur. Il gardait certes un œil autoritaire sur lui et se réservait le droit de lui demander des comptes quand ça lui chantait, mais d'un autre côté, pensait qu'Isaiah était assez grand et qu'il était temps de le laisser vivre sa vie.

 **l***l**

« - Isaiah... »

Soupira Anthony. Après son match Isaiah avait traîné un moment avec les autres, célébrant en ville leur victoire écrasante et leur qualification pour la demie finale, mais les avait laissé pour se rendre chez son petit ami où une célébration beaucoup plus jouissive l'attendait.

Se pinçant la lèvre, il plaqua les mains contre les fesses de l'aîné, l'attirant plus loin entre ses jambes...

* * *

 **Motivation - Kelly Rowland**

 _( watch?v=s1XozsBN5Z4 )_

* * *

 _ **Oh lover, don't you dare slow down**_

 _Oh chéri, je t'interdis de ralentir_

 _ **Go longer, you can last more rounds**_

 _Plus longtemps, tu peux durer encore un tour_

 _ **Push harder, you're almost there now**_

 _Pousse plus fort, tu y es presque_

 _ **So go lover, make mama proud**_

 _Alors vas y, rends moi fière  
_

* * *

Remontant une main contre la nuque de l'aîné il scella ses lèvres aux siennes.

* * *

 _ **And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs**_

 _Et quand nous en aurons fini, je ne veux plus sentir mes jambes_

 _ **And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby**_

 _Et quand nous en aurons fini, je veux juste sentir tes mains partout sur mon corps **  
**_

* * *

Refermant les doigts dans ses cheveux, Anthony s'enfonça en lui et jouit. Isaiah n'aimait pas les préservatifs alors ils avaient rapidement prit la décision de faire des tests pour pouvoir arrêter. Rompant doucement leur échange le cadet se mordit de nouveau la lèvre. Cela faisait maintenant un certain temps qu'ils s'adonnaient à la ' _pratique'_ et ils devenaient de plus en plus bons à ce jeu.

* * *

 _ **B**_ _ **ut you can't stop there,**_

 _Mais tu ne peux pas t'arrêter là_

 _ **Music still playing in the background**_

 _La musique joue en encore en arrière plan_

* * *

Anthony fourra son visage dans son cou, à bout de souffle. Le repoussant gentiment, Isaiah le retourna et passa à cheval au dessus de lui.

Son frère avait bien vu, si il découchait de plus en plus souvent c'était pour passer ce genre de moment.

* * *

 _ **Baby I'ma be your motivation...**_

 _Bébé je vais être ta motivation... **  
**_

* * *

Anthony se mordit à son tour la lèvre de plaisir alors qu'Isaiah le chevauchait. Lui prenant les mains, le plus jeune en ramena une contre sa fesse et l'incita à empoigner son sexe de la seconde.

* * *

 _ **Oh lover, when you call my name**_

 _Oh chéri, quand tu cries mon nom_

 _ **No other, can do that the same**_

 _Personne d'autre, ne peut le faire pareil_

 _ **I won't let ya get up out of the game,**_

 _Je ne vais pas te laisser sortir du jeu_

 _ **No so go lover, gon and make me rain**_

 _Non alors vas-y, fais moi jouir_

* * *

Rejetant la tête en arrière, Isaiah se répandit à son tour sur le ventre de l'aîné.

 **l***l**

Ellipse

Isaiah souleva ses cheveux humides, dégageant son cou, et les attacha mollement avant de se pencher pour faire ses lacets. Anthony et lui _sortaient ensemble_ depuis quelques mois, mais les moments où ils pouvaient se retrouver seuls, en dehors d'une chambre, sans Jalen, Dana et les autres étaient vraiment très rares.

Par chance aujourd'hui, ses amis avaient quelque chose de prévu après leur entraînement de basket alors Isaiah avait proposé à Anthony de venir le rejoindre au gymnase. L'aîné avait volontiers accepté.

« - On s'tape un snack ? »

Lança doucement le cadet. Anthony haussa légèrement des épaules. Peu lui importait où ils allaient, tant qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble. Mais il se doutait qu'Isaiah devait mourir de faim après son entraînement.

Il fronça légèrement des sourcils en apercevant le tatouage que son cadet avait sur la nuque.

« - Ça représente quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il doucement. En vérité, il l'avait déjà vu brièvement à plusieurs reprises mais n'y avait jamais réellement fait attention. Car le plus souvent Isaiah avait les cheveux libres, ce qui cachait le dessin. Anthony avait donc juste remarqué qu'il représentait des mains gantées à la manière de Mickey Mouse. Mais maintenant qu'il avait une vue dégagée dessus, il se rendait compte que le signe que faisaient ces mains était très peu commun.

Isaiah leva le regard vers lui et Anthony désigna son tatouage. Le plus jeune lâcha dans un soupire.

« - Le signe d'appartenance des RedFolks. »

Anthony, loin de s'attendre à cette réponse, ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Son cadet lui parlait rarement de ce passage de sa vie parce qu'il était loin d'en être fière.

Isaiah lança néanmoins en continuant à faire ses lacets.

« - J'étais obligé, pour mon initiation. Mais pour moi ça veut plus rien dire.

\- Ça veut dire que t'es lié à eux jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! »

Contra un Anthony sidéré. Isaiah se redressa en fronçant des sourcils.

« - Dédramatise tu veux. C'est juste un dessin et j'te dit qu'il signifie plus rien. »

Commença-t-il légèrement agacé.

« - Si Yummy avait voulu que ça signifie ''lié jusqu'à la fin'' il m'aurait buté quand j'me suis éloigné du crew. C'est pas le cas. Alors flippes pas pour rien.

\- C'est pas ' _rien_ ' ça te suivra quand même toute ta vie. Quand les gens te verront-

\- Tout ceux qui voudront me juger sans me connaître peuvent d'avance aller s'faire foutre. »

Rétorqua Isaiah en se relevant avant de ramasser son sac.

« - Tu veux faire partie du lot ? »

Lança-t-il ensuite, l'air défiant. Anthony se pinça les lèvres et fini par détourner le regard de celui du cadet. Pour éviter de se disputer avec lui il cédait toujours assez facilement.

« - J'dis juste que… c'était pas très malin... »

Osa-t-il tout de même. Isaiah haussa légèrement des épaules en répondant doucement.

« - Je sais, j'dis pas l'contraire. Mais les personnes qui me jugeraient juste à cause de ça sont juste aussi bête que je l'étais à l'époque. »

Anthony hocha doucement la tête. Il marquait là un bon point. Tout le monde avait droit à l'erreur. Il avait cherché sa place au mauvais endroit mais était revenu sur le droit chemin. Si Yummy n'avait pas été son aîné, peut-être bien qu'il lui aurait fait la peau, pour le punir d'avoir quitté le gang. Parce que le crew, c'était la famille. C'était à la vie, à la mort. Mais il avait accepté le choix d'Isaiah de se concentrer sur ses études plutôt que sur la vie de rue. En grande partie parce qu'il pensait que c'était un bon exemple pour leurs sœurs.

« - Ben… bête... »

Commença Anthony en minaudant légèrement.

« - Tu l'es encore un peu, de temps en temps. »

Plaisanta-t-il.

« - J't'emmerde... »

Lâcha Isaiah en le bousculant gentiment. Anthony rigola franchement et Isaiah reprit en avançant.

« - Bon, t'as fini ? On y va. J'crève la dalle !

\- J'm'en doutais. Tu passes ta vie à manger.

\- Bah, faut manger pour vivre. »

Se défendit-il. L'aîné lança en rigolant.

« - Sauf que toi tu vis pour manger. C'est différent.

\- Manger et baiser. »

Rétorqua Isaiah en se retournant vers lui avec un léger sourire. Même si les occasions de sortir juste tous les deux étaient très restreintes, les moments où Isaiah débarquait à l'improviste chez Anthony étaient eux bien moins rares. Et, bien que se montrant discret pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses parents, il ne se gênait pas pour lui sauter dessus. Peu importe l'heure tardive où le fait qu'ils ne soient pas seuls dans la maison. Ça ne dérangeait en aucun cas Anthony. Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'Isaiah lui sorte une phrase comme celle-là alors il resta bouche bée.

« - Hakuna matata, bitch. »

Ajouta le cadet amusé avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil puis de se retourner. Anthony fini par rigoler et leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Passé outre sa carapace, Isaiah avait cette part de frivolité qui se mêlait à son charisme. C'était peut-être ce qui le rendait si attractif. Ça et le sexe.

Mais si Anthony appréciait sa frivolité, il y avait cette autre facette d'Isaiah qu'il n'aimait pas voir resurgir...

 **l***l**

C'était un début de soirée plutôt calme. Isaiah rentrait de chez Jalen où il était passé récupérer des affaires. Remontant lentement la rue jusqu'à chez lui, il enleva sa capuche de sa tête en remarquant quelqu'un posté sous le porche.

« - Anthony ? »

S'étonna-t-il en remontant l'allée. Cela faisait deux jours que l'aîné essayait de joindre Isaiah sans succès. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait eut, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il était occupé en ce moment et qu'il lui dirait quand ils pourraient se revoir. Mais Anthony ne trouvait pas très net le fait qu'Isaiah ne lui dise pas ce qui l'occupait au point qu'ils ne puissent plus passer de temps ensemble. Il ne lui cachait généralement plus rien. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de rester assit les bras croisés à attendre qu'Isaiah veuille bien lui dire ce qui se passait.

« - Ça t'arrive de regarder ton téléphone ? »

Souffla-t-il en venant à son encontre. Isaiah plongea les mains dans les poches de son sweat en haussant des épaules.

« - Non, j'ai vu tes messages mais désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre.

\- Comment ça 'Pas eu le temps' ? Ça fait deux jours, j'm'inquiétais pour toi. »

Rétorqua Anthony.

« - Oui ben encore une fois désolé… »

Lâcha le cadet en tentant de forcer le passage. Anthony pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour mieux voir son visage caché sous sa casquette et hoqueta de surprise. Attrapant Isaiah par la manche de son sweat pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin il attrapa le bord de sa casquette et la souleva.

« - Isaiah…

\- C'est rien, commences pas à en faire tout un plat. »

Soupira-t-il en repoussant sa main pour revisser sa casquette sur sa tête. Mais Anthony se plaça de nouveau sur son chemin et lui prit le menton pour lui relever le visage.

« - C'est pas rien ! »

Isaiah se dégagea de sa prise en se disant que ça y'est, le mélodrame allait commencer.

« - Qui t'as fait ça ?

\- Vas y, entres… »

Fini-t-il par soupirer en posant le bras en travers du torse d'Anthony pour le pousser à reculer vers la porte d'entrée.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Et un nouveau chapitre de bouclé !^^

Je n'ai pas envie de saturer l'histoire de paroles de chanson mais c'est difficile de choisir juste UN couplet parce que c'est l'ensemble qui donne son sens à l'histoire.

Bref, je ne m'étale pas plus. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur l'histoire, les persos et leurs relations (ou même la mise en page si elle vous dérange ;-)


	17. Chapitre 17

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 17

* * *

Posant le bras en travers du torse d'Anthony il le poussa à reculer vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que quelqu'un les voit et n'aille ensuite rapporter à Yummy qu'il avait un nouvel ami. Jusqu'à maintenant, Isaiah avait réussi à ne jamais prononcer le prénom d'Anthony en présence de son frère ou mentionner le fait qu'il faisait partie de la bande de Jalen. Anthony n'était personne aux yeux de Yummy. Et c'était très bien comme ça. Mais ça n'allait peut-être pas tarder à changer…

Nolan, un des mecs de Yummy, était arrivé devant la maison un peu après Isaiah et s'était garé de l'autre côté de la rue. Il l'avait vu remonter l'allée et discuter avec Anthony, qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus mais dont le visage paru familier. Il se rappela vite que c'était le garçon qui bossait au salon de Mr Palmer et les observa jusqu'à ce qu'Isaiah ne le pousse à l'intérieur. Puis il fini par descendre de sa voiture.

« - Préviens-moi quand tu passes. J'veux pas être prit au dépourvu si Yummy te tombe dessus. »

Lança Isaiah.

« - Essaye pas de changer de sujet. »

Rétorqua Anthony sans se laisser prendre à son jeu.

« - Tu voulais pas que j'vois ton coquard. C'est pour ça que tu répondais pas ?

\- Non. C'est parce que j'avais pas envie de gérer … ça... »

Fit-il sans trouver d'autres mots pour s'expliquer.

« - Tu flippes toujours pour rien.

\- C'est pas rien Isaiah, quelqu'un t'a frappé. »

Se défendit Anthony.

« - Et ? »

Rétorqua pour le coup Isaiah pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait rien de dramatique dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Anthony croisa les bras contre son buste en le fixant. Il n'aimait pas le fait qu'Isaiah prenne ce genre d'actes de violence à la légère. A l'écouter, rien n'était jamais grave et _**il**_ était celui qui sur-réagissait bêtement. Isaiah soupira doucement et abdiqua.

« - D'accord, j'me suis fais engrener dans une baston à la sortie du lycée. Mais détends-toi, on leur a collé une belle raclée, ils reviendront pas d'aussitôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sait ?! »

Râla Anthony.

« - C'étaient des mecs de ton lycée. J'veux pas te vexer mais ce sont vraiment des chiffes moles. »

Rigola le plus jeune.

« - Ça a été vite réglé, et c'était pas beau à voir. »

\- Isaiah…

\- Quoi ? »

S'agaça le cadet.

« - A la base j'avais rien demandé à personne. Mais j'allais pas juste me tirer en laissant Jalen et les autres dans la merde.

\- Jalen a été impliqué ?

\- Ouais, à cause de Kenny… Une histoire de nanas j'crois. Mais on s'en fout. J'm'excuse de t'avoir blacklisté. »

Commença-t-il en attrapant Anthony par le t-shirt. L'aîné laissa retomber ses bras pour les passer autour de sa taille. Isaiah leva le regard vers lui.

« - Si tu promet de plus en faire un drame, alors j'te préviendrais s'il m'arrive encore une merde. Deal ?

\- Ok. »

Fini par céder l'aîné. Isaiah esquissa un sourire et Anthony retourna sa casquette pour pouvoir rapprocher son visage du sien. Se mordillant légèrement la lèvre, Isaiah passa un bras autour des épaules de l'aîné. Anthony scella ses lèvres aux siennes en de multiples petits baisers et fini par en déposer un dans son cou. Pour une fois le plus jeune avait discipliné ses cheveux en deux nattes qui retombaient de part et d'autre sur ses épaules alors il n'eut aucun mal à poser ses lèvres contre sa peau. Isaiah rigola en le serrant dans ses bras. Même si il l'avait évité par peur de sa réaction, Anthony lui avait quand même manqué.

« - Tu veux boire un truc ? »

Demanda-t-il en se reculant néanmoins. A cette heure, il ne devait y avoir que sa grand-mère à la maison mais elle était toujours très discrète alors autant rester prudents.

« - Non. »

Répondit Anthony en se tournant vers lui alors qu'il allait à la cuisine.

« - Mais j'avouerais que j'commence à avoir faim.

\- Tu m'étonnes, ça fait combien d'temps que t'es planté d'vant la porte ?

\- J'sais pas. P't'être vingt, trente minutes. J'ai toqué mais personne a répondu. »

Fit-il en venant rejoindre Isaiah à la cuisine.

« - T'abuses Anthony. Fallait me dire que t'étais là, j'serais rentré plus tôt.

\- Ben, vu que tu me répondais pas j'me suis dis que si tu savais tu viendrais p't'être pas.

\- Arrêtes. »

Réfuta Isaiah en se détournant pour le coup de l'intérieur du frigo.

« - J'te laisserais jamais en galère. Tu devrais l'savoir.

\- Mouais...

\- Yo… »

Lança une troisième personne en arrivant dans la pièce. Anthony fut légèrement surprit mais Isaiah referma la porte du frigo en fixant le nouvel arrivant l'air de dire 'Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?'.

« - Qui c'est ? »

Demanda celui-ci sans s'en formaliser. Isaiah fronça des sourcils et rétorqua derechef.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça peu t'foutre, tu veux quoi ? Yummy est pas là.

\- Je sais, c'est lui qui m'envoie justement. »

Anthony se pinça les lèvres. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'avait jamais revu Yummy, ni été dans la même pièce qu'un membre de sa bande. Isaiah semblait bien gérer la situation mais lui ne savait plus où se mettre ni quoi faire. Nolan laissa son regard courir sur lui une demie seconde et esquissa un léger sourire. Avant d'entrer il avait regardé par le carreau près de la porte. Et il les avait vu. Il avait vu Isaiah se jeter dans les bras de ce mec et l'embrasser… Aussi surprit ait-il pu être face à cette scène, il laissa couler et reporta son regard sur Isaiah en répondant à sa question.

« - Il a entendu parler d'la baston à ton lycée. Alors il voulait que j'passe te tcheker.

\- Il a visiblement pas entendu parler du truc qui s'appelle ' _téléphone_ '… ça fait deux jours, s'il voulait des nouvelles il aurait pu m'appeler. Ou même rentrer, d'ailleurs il est où ? »

Demanda doucement Isaiah. Nolan haussa nonchalamment des épaules en prenant le siège qui se trouvait juste à côté d'Anthony et le tira pour se poser dessus. Le brun osa à peine bouger pour se décaler. Nolan eut un nouveau sourire en jetant un bref regard vers lui. Il n'était visiblement pas de cette partie du quartier et n'était pas de la même trempe qu'eux. Alors il se demanda avec amusement ce qu'Isaiah pouvait trouver à ce mec.

« - Pas en ville. »

Répondit-il cependant sans aborder ce sujet. Isaiah hocha lentement de la tête, ne se doutant nullement du fait que Nolan soit maintenant au courant de leur secret. Le jeune homme se pencha par dessus la table pour attraper la barquette qu'Isaiah avait sorti du frigo mais celui-ci l'arrêta dans son geste.

« - J't'ai pas invité à rester il me semble. »

Lâcha-t-il.

« - T'es sérieux là ? »

S'étonna Nolan qui reprit.

« - Quoi, y'en a pas assez pour trois ou c'est un tête à tête ?

\- Ta race... »

Répondit doucement Isaiah sans se formaliser de son commentaire. Mais effectivement, si il ne voulait pas que Nolan reste c'était parce ce qu'il souhaitait passer un peu de temps avec Anthony. Tranquillement. Yummy absent, il allait pouvoir le faire sans avoir à regarder par-dessus son épaule. Anthony de son côté dû la jouer serré pour ne pas rougir suite à la remarque du brun. Nolan se leva pour venir vers Isaiah.

« - C'est pas cool s'que tu fais. »

Plaisanta-t-il. Isaiah rigola en rétorquant légèrement moqueur.

« - Désolé si en entrant t'as vu un panneau disant 'resto du coin', on a dû oublier de l'enlever. »

Nolan eut un nouveau sourire. Il avait toujours aimé la répartie d'Isaiah, et c'était un peu aussi comme un petit frère pour lui. Alors quand il le voyait il le taquinait souvent pour s'amuser. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il y plongea sa main pour le prendre en hochant légèrement la tête à l'attention d'Isaiah pour le saluer et se dirigea vers la sortie. Seulement il avait soulevé son t-shirt dans son entreprise, laissant paraître l'arme accrochée à sa ceinture. Anthony eut quelques palpitations en la voyant et Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire. Nolan claqua doucement la porte. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre en se détournant pour aller à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Y jetant un œil il le vit traverser la rue et monter dans sa voiture.

« - Tu peux recommencer à respirer maintenant. »

Fit-il taquin en se tournant de nouveau vers Anthony. Celui-ci poussa un gros soupire et demanda.

« - Qui c'était ?

\- Nolan. C'est, en quelques sortes… le second, du second de Yummy. »

Expliqua Isaiah en sortant une brique de jus du frigo.

« - Mais tranquille, il est cool contrairement aux autres.

\- T'en ai sûr ? Tu penses pas que, qu'il va dire à Yummy qu'il m'a vu ici ?

\- C'est pas son genre. Et même si c'était le cas, t'es pas le seul mec à venir ici. »

Fit doucement Isaiah. Anthony fronça légèrement des sourcils. Ne saisissant pas tout de suite le sens de la phrase. Que venait de lui dire Isaiah exactement se demanda-t-il. Voyant son expression, Isaiah reprit d'un air équivoque.

« - Jalen… Kenny… Dalan… Ça te parle ou pas ? T'as pensé à quoi ?

\- Oui, non, rien. »

Se renfrogna Anthony.

« - Me dis pas rien, t'as vu la tête que t'as fait.

\- Non mais, Dalan… Tu le ramènes ici ?

\- Ben… C'est déjà arrivé oui. »

Répondit Isaiah en haussant indifféremment des épaules en mettant la barquette de nourriture à tourner au micro-onde. Dalan était un des amis d'Isaiah. Il n'avait pas très bien saisi d'où ils se connaissaient mais il savait qu'ils étaient souvent ensemble le soir. Anthony ne l'avait jamais vu, autre que sur les photos que Dana postait parfois sur les réseaux sociaux. Et son problème était que ce garçon semblait toujours très proche d'Isaiah, sur ces photos. Puis c'était à vue d'oeil le genre de mec 'beau gosse latino qui le sait et en joue' et ça ne rassurait pas vraiment Anthony. Penchant la tête sur le côté il demanda, incontestablement jaloux.

« - Et vous avez fait quoi ?

\- J'sais pas, on a du récupérer des affaires ou s'poser devant la tv j'me souviens plus.

\- Tu te souviens plus ? »

Insista Anthony d'un ton équivoque. Isaiah se tourna vers lui.

« - Non… Mais si j'avais su que tu m'frais passer un interrogatoire j'aurais prit des notes. »

Lâcha-t-il agacé. Anthony se calma et reprit doucement pour éviter qu'Isaiah ne s'énerve.

« - C'est juste que… J'trouve que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui.

\- Ouais, c'est un pote, et alors ?

\- Ben… Je sais pas. C'est comme toi, avec Léa, je-

\- Ouuuh, écoutes-moi. »

Le prévint Isaiah qui était pour le coup à deux doigts de monter en pression.

« - Pars pas sur ce terrain là avec moi. Tu sais que ta Léa kifferait qu'tu lui écartes les jambes. Compare pas ça au fait que j'traîne avec des potes.

\- Pas _'des potes'_ , Dalan! J'le connais même pas Isaiah. J'sais même pas d'où il sort ni s'que vous faites quand tu me répond pas pendant des heures et qu'tu m'envoie un texto à 1h du mat' pour me dire que t'étais avec lui. Et c'est souvent ! »

Insista Anthony.

« - Mais tu crois qu'on fait quoi ? On traîne au skate parc ou le plus souvent on tague.

\- Toute la nuit ?

\- Oui ! Et alors ? … Au moins en faisant ça j'trempe plus dans les magouilles de mon frère, tu devrais être content. »

Lâcha-t-il avant de se détourner de lui lassé de devoir s'expliquer sur un sujet qui avait si peu d'importance.

« - Je comprend pas com-

\- C'est ça ton problème Anthony. Tu t'met pas à ma place. »

S'agaça Isaiah en se tournant de nouveau vers lui.

« - Je suis pas toi, j'ai pas de, cours de musique et de guitare, et j'passe pas non plus tout mon temps avec Dana et Jalen. J'ai d'autres passe temps que le basket... Le store d'un magasin ça se tague pas en pleine journée. C'est pour ça que j'suis souvent dehors tard le soir. Mais ça veut pas dire que j'te la met à l'envers. »

Fit-il en reprenant doucement.

« - J'ai juste, trouvé ma place, en dehors de la bande de Yummy… J'me sens bien quand j'suis avec toi, mais on a pas les mêmes centre d'intérêts alors c'est normal que j'passe du temps avec des gens plus comme moi. Non ? »

Anthony haussa légèrement des épaules. Ça ne le rassurait toujours pas sur le sujet Dalan...

« - Taguer des murs ça reste illégal… »

Souffla-t-il néanmoins.

« - Oui, mais c'est déjà moins dangereux que traîner avec Yummy. »

Rigola Isaiah.

« - Ton frère devrait changer ses fréquentations. »

Lança une voix toute doucereuse. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres et Anthony se retourna avec un sourire.

« - Mais est-ce qu'il m'écoute quand je lui parle ? Bien sûr que non... »

Râla-t-elle en arrivant mollement à la cuisine. Isaiah était certain que sa grand-mère était au courant des activités illicites de son frère. Tout se savait dans le quartier. Mais il n'y faisait jamais référence devant elle. De même que Yummy, par respect, ne s'exposait pas en sa présence et ne parlait jamais business devant elle non plus. Il était par contre clair que si un jour il y avait une descente chez eux, il y aurait beaucoup de choses à saisir.

« - Mme Taylor, bonjour ! »

Lança Anthony en s'avançant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« - Bonjour mon mignon. Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu à la maison.

\- Ma'... »

Souffla doucement Isaiah. Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne lâche pas une bombe pareille si jamais un jour Anthony et Yummy se retrouvent par malheur dans la même pièce. Mais à défaut d'être veille, elle n'était pas stupide.

« - Quoi, j'ai plus le droit de parler non plus avec toi ? »

Râla-t-elle en tournant le regard vers son petit fils. Isaiah se renfrogna pour le coup et Anthony eut un nouveau sourire. Il aimait bien la grand-mère d'Isaiah. Elle avait toujours été très gentille avec lui. De même que ses sœurs. La seule personne qui posait problème dans sa famille était Yummy. A bien des égards…

« - Bon, je vous laisse. Tu trouveras des lasagnes dans le frigo.

\- Oui, ça y'est. J'les ai fait chauffer.

\- Mh... »

Fit sa grand-mère en hochant la tête. Puis elle se dirigea vers la porte en lançant.

« - A plus tard les enfants. »

Isaiah alla chercher des assiettes et Anthony l'aida à mettre la table en lançant doucement.

« - Elle déchire ta grand-mère.

\- Je sais. »

Rigola Isaiah. Puis changeant de plans il attrapa le t-shirt d'Anthony, qui posait des couverts sur la table, et le tira vers sa chambre.

« - Isaiah... »

Souffla l'aîné en comprenant ses intentions.

« - J'meurs vraiment de faim.

\- Ça tombe bien, tu pourras faire de moi ton quatre heure. »

Lança Isaiah en le poussant gentiment dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte derrière enleva son sweat en ancrant son regard dans celui de l'aîné et celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire. Isaiah était irrécupérable se dit-il. Mais il aimait ça.

* * *

 **Stuck - Trey Songz**

watch?v=AG4kcscc5y8

* * *

 _ **Said you want love, I'mma hold you down**_

 _T'as dit vouloir de l'amour, j'te tiens maintenant_

 _ **Said you needed a provider, well you got one now**_

 _T'as dit avoir besoin d'un fournisseur, ben t'en a un maintenant_

 _ **Shooting stars pass by cause we up so high**_

 _Les étoiles filantes nous frôlent, car on vole si haut_

* * *

S'avançant jusqu'à lui il le prit par la taille et se pencha légèrement pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Isaiah l'embrassa en glissant une main sous son t-shirt et pressa l'autre contre ses parties par dessus son jean. Anthony poussa un léger soupire dans leur baiser et répondit en refermant les mains contre ses fesses. Ce qui tira un sourire à Isaiah.

* * *

 _ **Ride till you die baby, you got the range**_

 _Vas y jusqu'à la mort bébé t'as le meilleur_

 _ **I watch you grow baby, I like the change**_

 _Je t'ai regardé évoluer bébé j'aime le changement_

* * *

Débouclant la ceinture de l'aîné Isaiah le repoussa contre le mur en happant une à une ses lèvres avant de se reculer. Puis abaissant sa fermeture éclaire il déposa un baiser contre sa joue et tira sur l'élastique de son sous-vêtement pour en sortir sa verge. Anthony se pinça les lèvres en entourant son poignet d'une main et Isaiah le surprit en se baissant face à lui.

* * *

 _ **Now you in love with a real one**_

 _Maintenant t'es amoureux d'un vrai_

 _ **Stuck with a real one**_

 _Coincé avec un vrai_

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

S'étonna pour le coup l'aîné. Mais Isaiah ne lui adressa qu'un léger sourire.

* * *

 _ **Take a breath, relax**_

 _Inspire bien, détends-toi_

* * *

Laissant doucement ses doigts glisser contre sa verge il y posa ensuite ses lèvres. Anthony rejeta la tête en arrière contre le mur en resserrant les doigts contre son poignet quand il fini par prendre son sexe dans sa bouche.

* * *

 _ **Now you stuck with a real one**_

 _Maintenant t'es coincé avec un vrai_

 _ **That's gonna do your body right every night**_

 _Qui va s'occuper de toi correctement tous les soirs_

 _ **Make sure you can feel something real**_

 _S'assurer que tu ressentes quelque chose de réel_

* * *

Anthony poussa un léger soupire avant de se pincer les lèvres et posa sa main libre sur la tête d'Isaiah en avançant machinalement son bassin en avant. Ils n'avaient jamais fait ça et Isaiah ne lui avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il en avait envie. Mais c'était une sacrément bonne entreprise. Le cadet se recula légèrement et laissa son sexe rouler hors de sa bouche avant d'y faire traîner sa langue. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire mais y allait à l'instinct, comme à son habitude. Et à en croire les gémissements d'Anthony, il ne devait pas être trop mauvais, pour une première fois. L'aîné resserra légèrement les doigts contre sa casquette qui menaçait de tomber et Isaiah l'attrapa pour s'en débarrasser mais Anthony l'arrêta dans son geste.

« - Garde la... »

Souffla-t-il doucement. Le visage rougit par l'excitation. Sans savoir pourquoi, le fait qu'Isaiah garde parfois son sweat-shirt lorsqu'ils le faisaient l'excitait, et il se rendait compte qu'il en était de même pour sa casquette. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre, retenant un sourire quand l'aîné le tira par le poignet pour le relever. Se décollant du mur Anthony passa derrière lui en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille. Si au début il se montrait un peu timide dans leurs ébats, aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. Tirant sur son jogging il le descendit et prit de la salive sur ses doigts avant de les glisser entre ses fesses. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre en dirigeant une main vers son propre sexe tout en empoignant celui de son aîné de l'autre. Anthony accrocha le t-shirt du cadet et le remonta en rapprochant son bassin du sien. Lui laissant le soin de se pénétrer seul. Ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupire lorsque son sexe glissa en lui et Isaiah ramena sa main contre le mur pour y prendre appui avant de commencer à bouger contre lui. Anthony posa les mains contre ses hanches et le laissa faire. Isaiah soupirait doucement en s'empalant contre lui tout en se branlant. C'était un spectacle étourdissant.

Anthony fini par remonter une main dans le dos du cadet et passa le bras autour de son cou. Le tirant en arrière il plaqua son torse contre son dos et déposa les lèvres dans sa nuque pour un baiser avant de mordiller sa peau.

« - J'vais v'nir... »

Soupira Isaiah en le repoussant du coude pour qu'il se recule. Il n'avait pas envie d'éjaculer sur le mur et avoir ensuite à nettoyer. Anthony se retira et Isaiah se tourna face à lui. Prenant appui sur le mur il l'accrocha par la nuque et l'attira à lui pour un baiser tout en guidant la main d'Anthony entre ses fesses. L'aîné retourna la casquette à l'endroit et lécha les lèvres d'Isaiah qui eut un léger sourire avant de les déposer contre les siennes. Il glissa ses doigts dans son antre et Isaiah poussa un soupire dans leur baiser en s'accrochant à son t-shirt de sa main libre tandis qu'il se masturbait toujours de l'autre. Anthony passa un bras autour de sa taille sans cesser de le doigter. Il savait maintenant qu'Isaiah aimait ça. D'ailleurs, rompant leur échange, le cadet éjacula entre ses doigts.

« - Putain... »

Jura-t-il doucement. Anthony se pinça les lèvres en ôtant ses doigts qu'il ramena vers sa verge pour se caresser tandis qu'Isaiah reprenait son souffle. Penchant la tête sur le côté le plus jeune plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et remplaça sa main par la sienne. Anthony posa une main contre sa nuque en répondant à son baiser et soupira contre ses lèvres. Resserrant les doigts contre sa peau, il éjacula à son tour entre ses doigts. Isaiah continua un moment à le caresser en l'embrassant. Puis rompant lentement leur échange, il s'essuya la main dans son t-shirt avant de se remonter son bas.

« - T'es génial... »

Souffla Anthony en lui prenant le visage d'une main après s'être lui aussi rhabiller. Isaiah eut un léger rire et se dégagea pour aller vers la porte.

« - On a besoin d'une bonne douche maintenant. »

Lança-t-il en sortant. Anthony rigola en le suivant et ils passèrent dans la salle de bain. Isaiah ôta sa casquette et son t-shirt qu'il envoya sur un tas de linge salle et Anthony demanda en le prenant par la taille.

« - C'était en quel honneur, la fellation ? »

Isaiah se tourna vers lui et passa les bras autour de ses épaules en rétorquant amusé.

« - Ça t'a pas plu ?

\- Si! »

S'empressa de répondre l'aîné.

« - Mais j'me demandais juste.

\- Ok. Je sais que Kenny t'en a parlé et que tu savais pas vraiment où te mettre.

\- Il te l'a dit ? »

S'étonna Anthony.

« - Non, mais j'l'ai entendu discuter de la même chose avec Jalen. Du coup la prochaine fois qu'il abordera le sujet. Tu sauras quoi lui dire.

\- Ça c'est pas sûr... »

Grimaça Anthony. Même si il aimait incontestablement s'adonner au sexe avec Isaiah, ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il aimait aborder contrairement aux autres.

« - J'peux recommencer si tu veux. »

Fit Isaiah en tentant de l'attraper mais Anthony se recula en rigolant.

« - J'ai trop faim pour un deuxième tour Isaiah.

\- Ok. »

Accepta le cadet.

« - Après alors. »

Lança-t-il en se mordant légèrement la lèvre d'impatience.

« - Vendu ! »

Accepta Anthony en enlevant son t-shirt et son jean pour se diriger vers la douche. Isaiah en profita pour lui claquer les fesses. Anthony rigola sans répliquer quoi que ce soit et Isaiah termina de se déshabiller avant de le rejoindre sous l'eau.

Leur relation évoluait comme ça. Avec des hauts, mais aussi quelques bas. Et c'était difficile sauter du coq à l'âne en passant d'amants à simples amis lorsqu'ils étaient entourés d'autres personnes. Isaiah semblait beaucoup plus doué pour ça, sûrement parce qu'il était d'une nature assez stoïque concernant ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Mais pour Anthony c'était différent. Il devait prendre sur lui un maximum pour éviter de les griller. Il se disait qu'Isaiah ne lui pardonnerait sans doute aucun faux pas. Sans oublier la menace qui planait constament au-dessus d'eux : Yummy.

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_


	18. Chapitre 18

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 18

* * *

Jalen et Isaiah, assis avec Dana et deux autres filles de leur classe avec qui ils s'entendaient bien, étaient entrain de regarder des vidéos drôles sur leurs téléphone. C'était l'heure de pause au lycée et ils venaient de sortir du réfectoire. Une des filles glissa la main dans les cheveux en bataille d'Isaiah et le tira gentiment en demandant.

« - Tu veux pas que j'te coiffe vite fait ? »

Le brun se dégagea derechef de sa prise en répondant doucement.

« - J't'aime bien Alie, mais non. »

Jalen rigola, connaissant déjà le cas Isaiah et Dana explosa de rire en expliquant amusée.

« - Il craint des ch'veux.

\- C'est faux. »

Se défendit Isaiah. Dana leva des sourcils et croisa les bras contre son torse.

« - Ah ouais ? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es coiffé ? Et j'te parle pas de passer les doigts dans tes cheveux après les avoir lavés, j'te parle de les peigner. »

Isaiah fit une légère grimace.

« - Meuf, pourquoi tu cherches l'embrouille ? »

Lança-t-il. Elle rigola de plus belle et le brun se détourna des vidéos de Jalen car il venait de recevoir un message.

 _« Tu penses être libre ce week-end ? J'ai envie qu'on se voit. »_

Se levant Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire et répondit en se mordant légèrement la lèvre.

 _« Ça peut s'faire. »_

 **l***l**

Levant le regard vers la peinture désignée par le guide, Isaiah retint un bâillement.

« - Ceci est une œuvre réalisée en 1907.

\- Super... »

Souffla-t-il pour lui même. Anthony tourna le regard vers lui et Isaiah haussa nonchalamment des épaules. Ils se trouvaient dans le Musé d'art contemporain de Chicago. Après leur discussion au sujet des différences entre leurs centres d'intérêts respectifs, Anthony avait décidé de lui faire une surprise en l'emmenant là-bas. Isaiah aimait bien l'art en général mais en particulier le dessin. Alors il s'était dit qu'aller voir des peintures pouvait être une bonne idée sortie.

Malheureusement, Isaiah n'était pas très emballé par les portraits et les paysages qu'ils se coltinaient depuis le début. Seuls certains tableaux abstraits avaient retenus de sa part plus d'attention que le reste mais dans l'ensemble, il s'ennuyait. Suivant mollement le groupe de visite il repéra une entrée menant à une petite pièce en retrait où étaient exposées des sculptures. Attrapant l'aîné par un pan de son t-shirt il l'attira donc à l'écart. Anthony demanda enjoué.

« - T'as trouvé un truc intéressant ?

\- Ouais... »

Commença doucement le cadet.

« - Toi. »

Fit-il en l'attrapant franchement ce coup-ci pour le pousser contre une des sculptures. Plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes il l'embrassa fougueusement sans qu'Anthony n'ai même le temps de placer un mot. Lorsque que le cadet mit fin au baiser pour glisser ses lèvres dans son cou, l'aîné bégaya confus.

« - J'ai… Iz, je… pensais pas à ça en t'invitant ici.

\- Moi non plus. »

Avoua le cadet.

« - Mais c'est vraiment trop chiant. »

Ajouta-t-il dans un léger rire avant d'échanger leur positions. S'appuyant contre le socle de la sculpture, il attrapa Anthony par la ceinture et le tira vers lui avant abaisser sa fermeture éclaire.

« -Attends, Isaiah, non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est… Si jamais on se fait choper…

\- On connais personne ici et puis… si tu cours assez vite, le vieux monsieur qui sert d'agent de sécurité aura pas le temps de t'avoir. »

Plaisanta-t-il. Mais de toutes façons, Anthony n'allait pas y échapper. Ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus sans les autres autour et il fallait que ce soit pour une sortie barbante au musé. Alors quitte à terminer cette visite, autant en garder de bons souvenirs se dit-il. Se hissant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, Isaiah plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres contres celles de l'aîné et glissa une main dans son boxeur.

« - Isai... »

Tenta Anthony, mais Isaiah lâcha sa ceinture pour plaquer sa main contre sa nuque et l'empêcher de se dérober. Anthony se montrait des fois un peu trouillard. Risquer d'avoir des problèmes avec ses parents l'angoissait. Isaiah lui ne s'inquiétait pas beaucoup lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas dans le quartier sud. Mais il appliquait toujours la devise de son frère, c'est à dire _'Fais s'que tu veux mais te fais pas prendre_ _'_. Malgré sa peur, Anthony ne tarda pas à réagir aux attouchements de son cadet. Lâchant l'aîné pour attraper l'élastique de son sous-vêtement Isaiah tira dessus et poussa sa main plus loin. Attrapant ses testicules qu'il caressa et malaxa avec amusement. Anthony colla son front contre le sien en posant les mains de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Prenant appui contre la sculpture de marbre. Isaiah releva légèrement le visage, happant doucement sa lèvre supérieure entre les siennes tout en remontant les doigts vers sa verge qu'il empoigna de nouveau.

« - Isaiah... »

Soupira Anthony en resserrant les doigts contre les rebords en marbre. Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure il était prit entre l'adrénaline et l'excitation que faisait monter en lui son cadet. Il n'avait jamais réussit à s'expliquer pourquoi Isaiah l'excitait autant, et si facilement. Peut être était-ce à cause de son impudence...

« - Regardes-moi. »

Souffla Isaiah en se reculant légèrement. Anthony leva difficilement le regard vers lui. Peut-être était-ce du à l'assurance qu'il dégageait.

« - Tu vois quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il doucement. Anthony fronça légèrement des sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas dans la situation la plus adapté à la compréhension ou l'analyse de quoi que ce soit.

« - Quand tu me regardes... »

Continua doucement le brun, le regard solidement ancré à celui de l'aîné.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Insista-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux. Il savait qu'à cet instant précis il contrôlait totalement l'aîné. C'était une sensation grisante qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Dominer l'excitait. Et Anthony était tellement facile à manipuler… Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre sans cependant rien pouvoir dire. Pourtant dans sa tête, c'était l'ébullition la plus totale. Car lorsqu'il plongeait dans le regard dans celui d'Isaiah il voyait ses faiblesses mais aussi son insoumission. À quel point il était borné et passionné. Il voyait la satisfaction que lui procurait son ascendant sur lui. Trouvait ce côté dominateur incroyablement sexy. Isaiah pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. L'écraser comme une mouche. Tout prendre sans rien lui donner en retour. Et pourtant, il partageait. S'ouvrait à lui. Il était le seul qu'il laissait toucher son cœur et son âme. C'était tout ce qu'il voyait, lorsqu'il plongeait le regard dans le sien.

Mais il lui était impossible de synthétiser tout ça en une seule phrase, surtout pas lorsqu'il était à deux doigts de venir. Et Isaiah ne lui facilitait pas les choses. Il voulait une réponse sans cesser ses caresses.

« - Dis-moi... »

Insistât-il encore tout en glissant le pouce contre le gland du brun.

« - Ha… Isa- … »

Commença l'aîné à bout de souffle. Isaiah allait-il enfin avoir sa réponse ? Anthony l'attrapa par le poignet, poussant machinalement le bassin vers l'avant. Ne pouvant retenir ses soupirs ni sa jouissance, il fini par éjaculer entre les doigts serrés d'Isaiah. Isaiah qui esquissa un léger sourire. Il aimait voir Anthony jouir. Il le trouvait encore plus mignon à ces moments là. Se mordillant la lèvre d'excitation, il rapprocha son visage du sien en vue de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Anthony releva à son tour la tête, permettant au brun d'assouvir son envie. Isaiah l'embrassa doucement, et lorsqu'il se recula en ancrant de nouveau son regard dans le sien, Anthony ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher.

« - Je t'aime. »

Isaiah, lui, ne pu cacher la surprise que provoquèrent chez lui ces mots. Ouvrant légèrement la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose, il fini par se raviser. Et se reculant légèrement, il plongea les mains dans ses poches. En vérité, il ne savait trop quoi dire car il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

Anthony se senti sur le coup très bête, et milles fois plus gêné. Se rhabillant tête basse, il balbutia doucement.

« - Désolé je...

\- Dites dont vous ! »

Anthony sursauta. Pensant être prit la main dans le sac.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? Où est votre groupe de visiteurs. »

Continua la femme qui travaillait visiblement au musé.

« - On s'est éloigné puis on les a perdu de vue. »

Répondit naturellement Isaiah.

« - Alors on a continué la visite à notre manière.

\- Sauf que ça ne se passe pas comme ça ici. Suivez-moi. Je vous intègre à un autre groupe. »

Fit la femme en repartant dans le couloir principal.

« - Non mais j'crois qu'on va y aller. »

Fit-il avant de se tourner vers Anthony qui ne savait toujours ni où se mettre, ni quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire. Isaiah l'attrapa par le bras sous le regard presque outré de la femme et le tira en lançant avec un léger sourire.

« - On va trouver la sortie tout seuls.

\- Non mais… Quelle insolence ! »

Pesta-t-elle en les regardant partir outrée, les poings posés sur les hanches. Isaiah traîna Anthony le long des galeries. Le lâchant tout en s'assurant tout de même qu'il le suive. Après une quinzaines de minutes de marche silencieuse, il fini par tomber sur une issue de secours. Isaiah soupira de soulagement en se dirigeant vers elle mais Anthony le retint en lançant doucement.

« - Attends, Isaiah, j'pense pas qu'on ai vraiment le droit de sortir par là.

\- Pourquoi il faut que tu sois toujours si froussard ? »

Soupira le plus jeune en levant les yeux au ciel. Puis se tournant vers Anthony il reprit.

« - J'en ai marre j'veux juste me barrer d'ici. Donc la sortie, c'est par là. »

Anthony se pinça légèrement la lèvre. Voyant son trouble, Isaiah reprit plus doucement.

« - S'il te plaît… Viens... »

Anthony se dégagea de sa prise lorsqu'il essaya de nouveau de le prendre par le bras et s'avança rageusement vers la porte. La poussant, il sorti et déboucha dans une ruelle qu'il commença à longer pour rejoindre le trottoir qui se distinguait à plusieurs mètres en avant.

« - Anthony... »

Soupira Isaiah. Ça faisait certes des mois et des mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais l'aîné se montrait très rarement sous ce jour avec lui. Alors il ne savait pas trop comment réagir quand Anthony se mettait à _bouder_.

« - Attends-moi. »

Voyant que l'aîné ne comptait pas obtempérer, il le rattrapa et le retourna en l'attrapant par le bras. Mais Anthony se défit de nouveau de sa prise et se pinça les lèvres en se prenant d'admiration pour le sol.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

S'agaça légèrement Isaiah.

« - J'veux juste pas faire durer ton calvaire.

\- Quoi ? »

S'étonna le plus jeune. Anthony continua.

« - T'as l'air de vouloir rentrer et vite te débarrasser de moi.

\- Non mais d'où tu sors ça ?

\- Tu viens de le dire.

\- C'est pas… J'parlais du musé et de cette visite merdique.

\- C'est merdique parce que c'était mon idée c'est ça ? »

Se vexa Anthony. Isaiah ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il le devança.

« - Ben j'suis désolé de vouloir voir autre chose que les graffitis du centre ville... Puis, tu trouvais pas ça si nul quand tu m'a traîné dans la grande alvéole. »

Continua-t-il.

« - Ça t'as saoulé que quand j't'ai dit que…

\- Écoutes, c'est pas le moment pour parler de ça. »

Le coupa Isaiah en détournant le regard. Visiblement gêné. Anthony ouvrit la bouche en le fixant un peu déconcerté.

« - Et tu veux en parler quand ? Quand Dana et les autres seront avec nous ?

\- Anthony…

\- Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber… Oublie s'que j'ai dit. Oublie cette sortie parce que t'as raison, c'était merdique. »

Fit l'aîné en se détournant de lui pour quitter la ruelle.

« - Non mais, Anthony... Attends…

\- Non j'vais rentrer. Moi aussi j'en ai marre. »

Lança-t-il sans même se tourner vers Isaiah. Isaiah qui pour le coup ne savait pas quoi faire. Anthony était visiblement énervé. Peut-être valait-il mieux le laisser rentrer seul et reparler de cette histoire à un autre moment. Il se pinça la lèvre. C'était peut-être ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, mais Isaiah ne pu empêcher ce pincement au cœur de s'emparer de lui en voyant l'aîné s'éloigner. Glissant une main dans ses cheveux, il leva les yeux au ciel en lâchant un jurons.

 **l***l**

Anthony se pinça les lèvres en tournant le regard vers l'entrée du conservatoire. Puis poussant un léger soupire, il se tourna vers sa mère.

« - J'me sens vraiment moyen maman. Tu devrais me ramener à la maison.

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu essayes de faire chéri. »

Répondit doucement sa mère.

« - Tu ne sécheras pas ce cours.

\- Mais j'ai-

\- Marc-Anthony Sellers… Veux-tu que je t'escorte moi-même jusqu'au hall ? »

Reprit-elle plus sèchement sans laisser à Anthony l'occasion de s'expliquer.

« - J'm'en passerais. Salut. »

Lâcha-t-il en ouvrant la portière. Sa mère, abasourdie, ouvrit la bouche pour le reprendre sur son comportement mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et referma la porte en soupirant. Et la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne descendit pas en trombe pour le rattraper par la peau du cou était parce qu'elle pensait que cette attitude était de sa faute. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'Anthony était d'humeur maussade.

Le début de sa baisse de morale correspondait avec la grosse dispute qu'avaient eut ses parents en plein milieu du salon alors qu'ils pensaient être seuls. Ils s'étaient arrêtés en remarquant sa présence mais même si il n'en avait pas reparlé par la suite, ils savaient qu'il en avait entendu beaucoup trop.

Cette histoire avec ses parents, venant s'ajouter sur le haut de la pile, le rendait à fleur de peau. Isaiah ne s'était toujours pas manifesté depuis cette histoire au musée. Il voulait arrêter d'y penser mais n'y parvenait pas. Et le doute s'installait petit à petit dans son esprit quant aux vrais sentiments de son cadet vis-à-vis de lui. Ça le rongeait...

Sa guitare bien au chaud dans son étui, il entra dans le bâtiment. Croisant quelques uns de ses amis qu'il salua, en tentant tant bien que mal de faire comme si tout allait bien, il se dirigea vers sa salle de cours.

Se concentrer sur quelque chose allait peut-être le détourner de son mal être actuel se dit-il finalement. C'était ce que voulait sa mère en le forçant à continuer sa routine, lui permettre de se changer les idées.

« - On va reprendre la numéro 7 du second répertoire. »

Acquiesçant, Anthony tourna les pages et jetant à peine un œil au dit répertoire, il secoua la tête en répondant un peu sèchement.

« - Non. Pas celle là. »

Sa prof esquissa un léger sourire et posa la main sur son épaule.

« - Ecoutes, je sais que t'as quelques difficultés avec ces changements de tonalité mais tu dois persévérer.

\- Non, ça n'a rien avoir avec… »

Anthony se pinça les lèvres alors que sa prof le regardait. Attendant attentivement son explication. Mais il ne pu terminer sa phrase. Comment expliquer la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas jouer cette chanson sans qu'elle ne pose des questions dérangeantes. Se ravisant alors, il attrapa sa guitare et la posa sur ses genoux. La lèvre toujours pincée, il commença à jouer. Sa prof le fixa d'un regard profond mais distant. Concentrée sur les notes jouées, elle hocha légèrement de la tête lorsqu'Anthony commença à chanter.

* * *

 **Not in that way - Sam Smith**

( watch?v=Lw7_5wOOApQ )

* * *

 _ **And I hate to say I love you, When it's so hard for me**_

 _Et je déteste, avouer t'aimer..._ _Quand c'est si dur pour moi._ _ **  
**_

 _ **And I hate to say I want you, When you make it so clear, You don't want me**_

 _Et je hais, dire que je te veux,_ _Quand tu montres clairement,_ _Que toi, tu ne veux pas de moi._

* * *

 _ **I'd never ask you 'cause deep down I'm certain I know what you'd say**_

 _Je n'ai jamais demandé, parce qu'au fond, je suis sur de savoir ce que tu dirais._

 _ **You'd say, "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you but not in that way."**_

 _Tu dirais '' Désolé, crois-moi, je t'aime, mais pas de cette façon.''_

* * *

 _ **And I hate to say I need you**_

 _Et je déteste, avouer que j'ai besoin de toi_

 _ **I'm so reliant, I'm so dependent, I'm such a fool**_

 _Je suis si accroc,_ _Je suis si dépendant,_ _Je suis un bel idiot..._

 _ **When you're not there, I find myself singing the blues.**_

 _Lorsque tu n'es pas là,_ _Je me surprend à chanter le blues_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Can't bear, Can't face the truth**_

 _Ne peux supporter,_ _Ne peux affronter la vérité…_ _ **  
**_

* * *

 _ **You will never know that feeling**_

 _Tu ne connaîtra jamais ce sentiment_

 _ **You will never...**_

 _Jamais tu..._

* * *

Anthony s'arrêta brusquement. Surprenant sa prof qui était d'ailleurs très satisfaite de l'émotion qu'il mettait aujourd'hui dans son interprétation. Ça rendrait la chanson vibrante. Mais il était impossible pour Anthony d'aller plus loin. S'excusant, il remballa son instrument et se dirigea précipitamment vers la sortie. Difficile de se mettre à la place d'une personne qui sait parfaitement que son amour n'est pas réciproque lorsqu'on se pose des questions sur sa propre relation. Luttant de toutes ses forces pour se retenir de pleurer il se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus.

 **l***l**

« - Hey ! Salut toi. »

Fit Dana en arrivant vers Anthony un peu surprise de le trouver là.

Après avoir quitté le conservatoire il avait fait un saut en ville pour éviter de rentrer directement chez lui. Il ne voulait pas que sa mère lui prenne la tête parce qu'il était parti du cours.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis tout seul avec … c'est une guitare ? »

Continua la brune amusée. Anthony se pinça les lèvres avant de répondre.

« - Eum, ouais. Je… J'avais un cours mais ça m'a saoulé.

\- Oh ! Monsieur joue au rebelle maintenant. »

Rigola Dana. Anthony eut un léger sourire. Il s'était toujours acharné à rester dans le sillon tracé devant lui pour faire plaisir aux autres mais c'était de plus en plus difficile depuis qu'Isaiah et ses amis étaient entrés dans sa vie. Il se traita mentalement de ne pas réussir à arrêter de penser à lui, ne serait-ce que dix minutes. C'était incroyable comment tout dans sa vie tournait maintenant autour d'Isaiah. Il craignait que ce ne soit la plus grosse erreur de son existence…

Dana embraya sur un autre sujet mais en levant le regard Anthony apperçu au loin quelqu'un venir vers eux. Il se leva immédiatement en coupant la brune. Ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« - J'dois y aller.

\- Quoi ? Mais t'attendais pas quelqu'un ?

\- Non.

\- Et le salon du père de Jalen, tu veux pas venir avec nous ? »

Ce ''Nous'' incluait vraisemblablement Isaiah qui avançait lentement vers eux. Il n'avait pas revu Anthony depuis et espérait qu'il se soit calmé. Mais vu la façon dont il regarda, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Glissant les mains dans ses poches Isaiah se pinça les lèvres, réfléchissant à une approche. Mais Anthony, ne lui laissant aucune chance, répondit prestement à la brune.

« - Non. Désolé, salut.

\- Mais... »

Il s'en alla sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et avant qu'Isaiah n'ai même le temps de parler. Se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre Isaiah le regarda partir, impuissant. Dana, un peu surprise, se tourna vers lui en lâchant.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'passe avec lui ?

\- Comment ça ? »

Fit Isaiah en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Craignant qu'Anthony ne lui ai parlé de leur dispute.

« - Bah ché pas. Il était un peu bizarre non ? Assit tout seul et ensuite il refuse de venir avec nous au salon…

\- Ben... »

Commença Isaiah en haussant des épaules.

« - P't'être qu'il avait un truc à faire, ou p't'être qu'il était juste pas d'humeur... »

Tenta-t-il pour noyer le poisson. Il était certes plus doué qu'Anthony pour masquer sa nervosité mais Dana inclina la tête sur le côté en le regardant blasée.

« - On parle d'Anthony… Si il avait un truc à faire il l'aurait dit, c'est le mec le plus honnête que j'connaisse. Et j'l'ai jamais vu de mauvaise humeur. »

Isaiah eut un léger sourire. Elle était loin de tout savoir de lui, ou de ses secrets. Il se dit aussi qu'elle avait raison sur un point, Anthony n'était jamais 'de mauvaise humeur'. Du moins pas avec les autres. Isaiah était sans doute le seul à pouvoir le défaire de son éternelle gaieté. Et il n'en était pas fière pour le coup.

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Alors, alors, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz^^

Comment vont se dégoupiller les choses à votre avis ?

Qui fera le premier pas ?

Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre... ou pas :-)


	19. Chapitre 19

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 19

* * *

« - Salut. »

Anthony leva la tête de son cahier et tomba sur Isaiah debout dans l'encadrement de la porte. La mère d'Anthony lui avait ouvert en bas et l'avait informé que son fils était dans sa chambre. Qu'il n'avait pas l'air de se porter très bien mais qu'il pouvait tout de même aller le voir, si il le souhaitait. Elle espérait sincèrement que recevoir de la visite lui remonterait le moral. Si elle savait…

Anthony se pinça instantanément les lèvres. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir. Pas après cinq jours sans aucunes nouvelles. Le fait qu'ils se soient croisé le jour d'avant avait dû le motiver à reprendre contact. Mais Anthony ne savait pas réellement ce qui l'amenait chez lui. Qu'était-il venu lui dire au juste ? Et était-il prêt à l'entendre ? La était la question. Il ne su pas quoi dire d'autre que :

« - Salut... »

Et ce fut au tour d'Isaiah de se pincer les lèvres. Il sentait bien le mal aise entre eux et savait que c'était en grande partie de sa faute. Pourtant il n'avait jamais voulu mettre l'aîné dans cette situation gênante. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours à une façon d'arranger les choses mais rien ne lui était venu, à part l'idée d'une discussion pour remettre les choses à plat car ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à s'éviter ainsi.

Refermant doucement la porte derrière lui, il avança vers Anthony. Ne tenant pas à tourner autour du pot, il lança en s'asseyant face à lui sur le lit.

« - Faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. »

Anthony lâcha un léger soupire et baissa le regard vers sa guitare qui reposait sur ses genoux. Refusant de faire face à son cadet.

« - Anthony... »

Souffla légèrement le plus jeune.

« - Tu vas jouer au bébé boudeur encore longtemps ?

\- Excuses-moi Monsieur 'Rien ne m'atteint'. Tout le monde n'a pas ta carapace. »

Rétorqua-t-il doucement sans pour autant tourner le visage vers lui. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre. Il savait qu'il était parfois un peu hermétique aux autres, mais il pensait qu'Anthony pouvait voir à travers sa dite carapace. Baissant à son tour le regard vers le sol, il répondit doucement.

« - Désolé. J'ai… Je vois bien que je t'ai blessé. Mais, sincèrement c'était pas mon but. J'ai jamais voulu te faire mal.

\- Je sais. Mais, des fois j'ai juste l'impression que tu te sers de moi. »

Fit doucement Anthony. C'était le bilan de ses longues réflexions.

Isaiah fronça des sourcils en tournant immédiatement le regard vers lui.

« - Quoi ? »

S'indigna-t-il.

« - Tout ça parce que j'ai pas su quoi répondre quand tu m'as déballé ta bombe ?

\- C'est pas compliqué Isaiah. Quand quelqu'un te dit 'Je t'aime' tu réponds 'moi aussi' et ça s'arrête là. »

Lança Anthony en levant le regard vers Isaiah qui s'était levé du lit. Le plus jeune reprit.

« - Ça s'arrête pas là justement.

\- Ok. Donc, tu m'aimes pas ?

\- C'est pas ça.

\- Alors c'est quoi ? Pourquoi t'as pas répondu ce jour là ? Pourquoi tu réponds toujours pas ? »

Insista pour le coup l'aîné qui voulait comprendre.

« - J'ai... je sais pas. »

S'empourpra un Isaiah prit de court. Dire _Je t'aime_ n'était pas si simple pour lui, car ça impliquait de se mettre à nu. D'exposer ses sentiments les plus profonds et à ça, le brun n'était pas prêt. Mais Anthony ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« - Comment ça tu sais pas ? Si t'as pas envie d'le dire c'est que tu le pense pas.

\- Non c'est juste que… Je sais pas, tu peux pas me forcer à dire ça alors que-

\- C'est pas s'que tu ressens. C'est s'que je dois comprendre ?

\- Non. C'est pas s'que j'allais dire. Si je… Si je ressentais rien pour toi alors pourquoi je serais venu m'excuser ?

\- J'en sais rien. »

Lâcha Anthony en haussant des épaules.

« - P't'être que t'avais juste envie de baiser… Tu penses qu'à ça, non ? »

Le ressentiment se fit sentir dans sa voix. Isaiah le fixa en ouvrant la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne vint. Encore une à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il ne pouvait pas sincèrement croire que c'était de cette façon que le percevait Anthony. Certes, il pensait beaucoup au sexe, parce qu'il aimait ça et par dessus tout il aimait le fait que ce soit quelque chose qu'il partage avec Anthony, et personne d'autre. Le sexe pour lui allait de paire avec les sentiments. Si il avait envie de faire l'amour avec Anthony, c'était parce qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui. C'était pour l'instant sa seule façon de lui exprimer. Et oui, il l'aimait profondément. Mais avait aussi très peur de l'avouer. Peur qu'en le disant en haute voix, tout ne soit gâché comme quand on révèle un vœux. Il avait peur de perdre Anthony. Mais si Anthony ne le voyait pas...

Isaiah fini par se pincer les lèvres, ne pouvant définitivement rien ajouter. Détournant son attention de l'aîné le laissa planté là et se dirigea vers la porte. Anthony se leva à son tour du lit et se précipita vers Isaiah. Le rattrapant par le bras il le retourna.

« - Tu vas t'en aller comme ça ? »

Lança-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'explosait pas, comme à son habitude. Puis en ancrant son regard dans le sien, il vit. La peine que ses mots avaient causés à son cadet. Isaiah n'avait pas explosé de colère simplement parce qu'il était bien trop blessé pour ça.

« - Isaiah... »

Souffla alors l'aîné, plein de remords. Le cadet se dégagea de sa prise, les yeux humides, et lâcha doucement.

« - Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses alors on a plus rien à faire ensemble.

\- Isaiah... »

Tenta l'aîné pour le retenir. Mais le cadet secoua légèrement la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers la porte. Anthony réalisa l'ampleur de leur malentendu. Il n'avait jamais douté du fait qu'Isaiah n'ai de réels sentiments pour lui. Jamais avant que celui-ci ne réponde pas à son _Je t'aime_ inopiné. Il se rendait compte seulement maintenant que son absence de réponse n'était peut-être due qu'à la surprise et que ça n'enlevait absolument rien aux sentiments qu'Isaiah avait pour lui. Mais il devait se montrer honnête, ça l'avait blessé et aussi beaucoup déstabilisé.

Le rattrapant par le t-shirt il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher d'avancer et plongea son visage dans son cou par dessus son épaule.

« - Pars pas Isaiah… J'suis désolé... »

Le cadet posa une main sur la poignée porte et se pinça les lèvres.

« - S'il te plaît... »

Souffla Anthony dans son cou. Resserrant un peu plus les bras contre sa taille il continua doucement.

« - Je sais pas s'qui m'a prit. Mais quand tu m'as demandé s'que j'ressentais... Je ressens tellement de choses quand j'suis avec toi... »

Reprit-il.

« - Que… J'ai eu envie de le dire. J'me doute qu'au fond tu le savais déjà, mais j'avais _**besoin**_ de te le dire… et, vu la façon dont t'a réagit ensuite, j'me suis dis que je m'étais peut-être emballé et que tu ressentais pas la même chose que moi. »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard vers le sol. A ce moment là, il n'avait vraiment pas su quoi répondre à Anthony. Il avait ensuite voulu rentrer pour éviter de continuer la journée dans cette ambiance gênante, mais Anthony s'était emballé et tout avait été de travers.

Anthony détacha un bras de sa taille pour passer le par dessus son épaule et le serra contre lui. D'une voix fébrile il continua.

« - Je veux pas te forcer à dire quoi que ce soit. J'veux juste être sûr, que t'es pas entrain de jouer avec moi. »

A ces mots Isaiah se dégagea de sa prise et se retourna. Le repoussant brusquement il cracha amère.

« - Je sais pas s'qui me retient de te frapper. »

D'abord surprit Anthony fini par hausser légèrement des épaules. Isaiah continua.

« - Je suis pas ce genre de personne et tu devrais le savoir !

\- Oui, mais d'un autre côté, t'es pas très démonstratif quand il s'agit de tes sentiments par contre quand on en vient au sexe-

\- Et alors ?! »

S'énerva le brun.

« - Tu devrais être content non, je sais pas, j'pensais que t'aimais ça aussi.

\- Oui. Bien sûr que oui, mais toi… t'es un niveau au-dessus. »

Isaiah leva les yeux au ciel, agacé, tout en croisant les bras contre son torse.

« - J'veux pas que tu te fâche mais c'est vrai. Ça me dérangeait pas que tu prennes les choses en mains au début mais, là j'ai l'impression d'être constamment à la traîne alors que toi, tu sais toujours quoi faire. Et t'en a jamais marre… J'dis pas que c'est mal, c'est super excitant, mais des fois, 'fin… J'me suis déjà demandé si, en fait tu voyais pas quelqu'un d'autre... »

Isaiah inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, lui lançant un regard aussi froid que meurtrier. Donc maintenant, il était une traînée ?

C'était la phrase de trop. Incapable de gérer ça sans saccager la chambre d'Anthony et lui refaire le portrait par la même occasion, il se tourna de nouveau vers la sortie.

« - Non mais attends Iz. J'veux juste être honnête avec toi. Ça m'est passé par la tête une ou deux fois, mais je sais que tu me ferais pas ça. »

D'où la raison pour laquelle il l'avait presque harcelé au sujet de Dalan et des _relations_ qu'ils entretenaient réalisa Isaiah... C'était du pure délire et sur ce coup là il avait été trop loin.

« - Laisses-moi être honnête aussi avec toi Anthony... Vas - te faire - mettre. »

Lâcha Isaiah passablement énervé.

« - J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses penser de telles choses à mon sujet. A t'entendre j'suis menteur, manipulateur et en plus je traîne mon cul partout.

\- J'ai pas dit ça…

\- C'est exactement s'que tu viens de dire ! Alors que… Je, tu sais bien que s'que je fais avec toi, »

Et ils en faisaient, des choses…

« - J'le ferais jamais avec personne d'autre. Parce que c'est à toi que je fais confiance. Et j'pensais que toi aussi t'avais confiance en moi, mais visiblement j'me suis trompé.

\- Isaiah... »

Tenta l'aîné en voulant le retenir. Mais Isaiah se dégagea et ce coup-ci, il ne comptait pas le laisser le rattraper.

 **l***l**

* * *

 **Make it to me - Sam Smith**

watch?v=qIzwCk2V2Bo

* * *

 _ **My mind runs away to you, With a thought I'd hope you'll see**_

 _Mon esprit s'en va vers toi, Avec une pensée que j'espère tu verras_

 _ **Can't see where it's wandered to, But I know where it wants to be**_

 _Je ne sais où il ère, mais je sais où il veut être_

 _ **I'm waiting patiently though time is moving slow**_

 _J'attends patiemment, même si le temps avance lentement_

 _ **I have one vacancy and I wanted you to know that**_

 _J'ai une place vacante, Et je voulais que tu saches que_

* * *

 _ **You're the one designed for me**_

 _Tu es celui qui m'es destiné_

 _ **A distant stranger that I will complete**_

 _Un étranger distant que je compléterais_

 _ **I know you're out there, we're meant to be**_

 _Je sais que tu es là dehors, nous sommes promis l'un à l'autre_

 _ **So keep your head up and make it to me**_

 _Alors garde la tête haute, et viens à moi_

* * *

Anthony se retourna dans son lit en repensant à la façon dont avait tournée les choses avec Isaiah la veille. Il s'était montré franc et n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son cadet soit parti à cause de ça. Mais dans le même temps, il comprenait. Isaiah avait eut confiance en lui, et Dieu seul savait à quel point c'était chose difficile à obtenir de lui. Mais il faisait confiance à Anthony, et il se sentait peut-être trahit. Bien que dans un premier temps Anthony n'ai été le seul à être blessé dans l'histoire, il aurait dû savoir comment le cadet réagirait à ses doutes.

Il savait qu'il devait trouver un moyen de réparer son erreur, au risque de perdre définitivement celui qu'il aimait.

 **l***l**

Isaiah sorti du léger sommeil dans lequel il tombait et se retourna dans son lit lorsque son téléphone sonna. C'était la tonalité d'un message entrant.

« - J'essaye de dormir... »

Râla Yummy le visage plongé dans son oreiller. Ça lui arrivait rarement d'être à la maison aussi tôt, mais Isaiah n'avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi. Il ne posait plus de questions à Yummy sur sa vie et en retour, l'aîné faisait de même. Il fini par tendre un bras vers son téléphone qui était posé sur sa table de chevet et en coupa le son. Son frère remua légèrement mais ne se tourna pas vers lui et n'ajouta rien. Isaiah se redressa alors. Regardant ses notifications, il vit que c'était Anthony qui venait de lui envoyer un message.

 _« Fais pas ta tête de mule, ouvres. »_

Écrivait l'aîné en accompagnement à une vidéo. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis près d'une semaine. Non pas que l'aîné n'ai pas tenté de le joindre, mais il refusait juste de répondre à ses appels ou ses messages. Alors il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien lui avoir transféré. Fourrant la main sous son oreiller pour prendre ses écouteurs, il les mit avant d'ouvrir le fichier joint. C'était une vidéo d'Anthony. Assit sur son lit, il commençait lentement.

 _« Je sais que j'peux rien dire pour effacer s'qui s'est passé la dernière fois. On s'est pas compris visiblement. Mais, tu sais, c'est pas toujours facile de te dire les choses. C'est pas un reproche. »_

Ajouta-t-il prestement.

 _« - T'as un fort caractère et moi, j'suis un peu trouillard… Mais on a un truc en commun, notre amour de la musique. Alors même si c'est pas le genre de chanson que t'écoutes d'habitude, j'espère que ça te parlera. Que tu me pardonneras... »_

Fini-t-il doucement avant de se pencher sur le côté. Prenant sa guitare sur ses cuisses, il commença doucement.

* * *

 **All that matters - Justin Bieber**

watch?v=AoAuRbnJMbE

* * *

 _ **Oh oh, just as sure as the stars in the sky, I need you to show me the light**_

 _Aussi sûr qu'il y a des étoiles dans le ciel,_ _J'ai besoin que tu me montres la lumière_

 _ **But not just for the meanwhile, for a long long time**_

 _Pas juste un bref instant, mais pour très très longtemps_

 _ **You better believe it**_

 _Tu peux le croire_

* * *

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en tournant le regard vers Yummy pour s'assurer qu'il lui tournait toujours le dos. Puis il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un léger sourire.

* * *

 _ **Oh oh, whenever you're not in my presence**_

 _Oh, quand tu n'es pas avec moi_

 _ **It feels like I'm missing my blessings, yeah**_

 _J'me sens comme s'il me manquait ma bénédiction_

 _ **So I sleep through the daylight, stay awake all night**_

 _Alors je dors la journée, reste éveillé la nuit entière_

 _ **'Til you back again, oh, yeah, yeah** _

_Jusqu'à ton retour_

* * *

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait Anthony jouer, ni chanter. Mais ça lui donna des frissons. Parce que sa voix le transcendait toujours. Parce qu'il savait que ça venait du cœur.

* * *

 _ **You're all that matters to me, yeah yeah,**_

 _Tu es tout ce qui compte pour moi_

 _ **Ain't worried about nobody else**_

 _Je ne me préoccupes de personne d'autre_

 _ **If it ain't you, I ain't myself, You make me complete**_

 _Si tu n'es pas la, je ne suis pas moi même,_ _Tu me complètes_

 _ **You're all that matters to me**_

 _Tu es tout ce qui compte pour moi_

* * *

Anthony avait certes été maladroit, mais il savait que lui aussi avait fait du mal à l'aîné le jour de cette fichue sortie au musé. Il ne l'avait pas fait intentionnellement mais il pouvait concevoir le fait qu'Anthony se soit senti démuni. Parce qu'il pouvait parfois se montrer fermé et distant. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il se fichait d'Anthony. Et le brun le connaissait depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour être censé le savoir alors oui, il avait encore du mal à avaler tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Mais d'un autre côté, il se sentait incapable de continuer à le rejeter.

 _« Pas mal Justin... »_

Tapa-t-il en se rallongeant dans son lit. Dos à son aîné. Au bout de trois minutes, la réponse arriva.

 _« Tu m'en veux plus alors ? »_

Demandait Anthony. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres, si seulement les choses étaient si simples...

 _« - Si, beaucoup… Mais tu me manque quand même sale con._

 _\- Tu me manques aussi… J'peux t'appeler ?_

 _\- Yummy est là._

 _\- Ok. On peut se voir demain alors ? Après les cours._

 _\- J'sais pas, j's'rais p't'être trop occupé à baiser avec d'autres gens… »_

Répondit Isaiah. Plus que tout le reste, c'était ça qui l'avait choqué venant de la part d'Anthony.

 _« - Iz… J'suis désolé d'accord. J'regrette d'avoir dit ça, c'était pas très malin je sais._

 _\- Ouais ok…_ _On s'dit à d_ _emain après les cours._

 _\- On se retrouve où ?_ _»_

Demanda l'aîné. Isaiah se pinça de nouveau les lèvres. Anthony était censé le connaître. Mieux que n'importe qui...

 _« - A ton avis ?_

 _\- Ben je sais pas trop._

 _\- Une chance que t'ai la nuit pour y penser alors. Salut. »_

Anthony comprit que son cadet le mettait à l'épreuve. Que leur avenir ensemble dépendait certainement de ce rendez-vous.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_


	20. Chapitre 20

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 20

* * *

Le lendemain, Isaiah passa par le centre ville pour se rendre à l'endroit où il avait décidé de rejoindre Anthony. Montant lentement les escaliers, il poussa la porte menant au toit et y avança sous une faible brise. Dégageant ses cheveux de son visage, il regarda son téléphone.

« - T'inquiètes, t'es pile à l'heure. »

Lança doucement Anthony en venant le rejoindre. Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire en se tournant vers lui. Content qu'il s'en soit souvenu. Cet endroit était celui où il se sentait le plus serin, loin de tout. Libre de tout. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rejoignaient ici mais aujourd'hui il y avait incontestablement moins d'entrain que les précédentes.

Anthony s'avança vers Isaiah, qui glissa son téléphone dans sa poche, en lançant doucement.

« - Tu sais quel jour on est ?

\- Jeudi. »

Répondit Isaiah en haussant légèrement des épaules. Montrant ainsi son grand désintérêt pour le sujet qu'il semblait vouloir aborder. Anthony esquissa à son tour un sourire en secouant la tête et reprit amère.

« - Tu vois tu… Tu veux pas faire un effort et être moins indifférent vis-à-vis de moi, ou de notre relation ?

\- Tu me fais venir pour me faire des reproches ?

\- Non. C'est pas… J'veux pas qu'on se dispute encore. Mais, j'aimerais bien ne pas être le seul à faire des efforts. »

Isaiah se mordit légèrement la lèvre. Des ''efforts'' il en avait fait beaucoup en acceptant de laisser Anthony entrer dans sa vie et faire évoluer leur relation au stade où elle en était. Mais il se rendait compte que l'aîné doutait encore de ses sentiments. Et c'était peut-être à cause de son caractère, mais que pouvait-il y faire...

Se pinçant les lèvres, il répondit doucement.

« - On en a déjà parlé, tu sais pourquoi j'suis comme ça... Je comprends pas pourquoi tu fais un blocage là-dessus.

\- **Je** fais un blocage ? »

Rigola Anthony. Isaiah se renfrogna.

« - Ouais... C'était p't'être pas une si bonne idée de se revoir finalement... »

Rétorqua-t-il en se détournant de lui. Fuir devenait une salle habitude chez lui. Anthony soupira et se plaça devant lui pour l'empêcher de partir.

« - Iz, s'il te plait... »

Fit-il en le retenant par les bras. Le cadet se dégagea et l'aîné continua en roulant légèrement des yeux.

« - Bon ok, je sais que t'as eut une enfance difficile et que t'as du mal à t'ouvrir aux autres. Mais avec moi, c'est censé être différent non ? »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres sans plus tenter de se dérober quand l'aîné le prit par le poignet. Oui, avec Anthony c'était censé être différent... du moins il l'avait cru...

L'aîné se rapprocha de lui et passa les bras autour de sa taille, rapprochant son visage du sien, mais Isaiah baissa la tête pour éviter ses lèvres.

« - Isaiah... »

Commença Anthony. Son souffle tapant doucement contre sa peau.

« - Je sais que tu m'en veux encore pour s'que j'ai dit et j'pourrais jamais assez m'excuser mais-

\- J'ai pas besoin que tu t'excuses. »

Le coupa-t-il en relevant la tête. Ancrant son regard dans le sien il continua.

« - J'veux juste savoir. T'as confiance en moi ou non ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que, bordel de merde, t'as pensé que j'pourrais faire un truc pareil ? »

Demanda-t-il en sortant de sa prise. Anthony se pinça brièvement les lèvres.

« - J'ai… Certaines de mes certitudes ont été bousculées. »

Répondit-il difficilement. Isaiah fronça légèrement des sourcils.

« - Il s'agit pas de toi, c'est… C'est à propos de mes parents, 'fin, de mon père. »

Commença-t-il doucement. Isaiah hocha légèrement de la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

« - Il a… J'ai, apprit qu'il avait trompé ma mère.

\- Merde… J'suis désolé. »

Souffla Isaiah en l'attrapant par la manche, le tirant légèrement vers lui pour le réconforter. Il savait à quel point Anthony était proche de ses parents, de sa mère en particulier. La voir souffrir ne devait pas être facile. De plus il avait aussi une relation de confiance avec son père alors Isaiah pouvait comprendre que tout ça le retourne.

« - Il l'a pas fait qu'une fois... et, je sais pas... Ce sont pas mes affaires, mais je m'attendais pas à une histoire pareille. Pas entre eux. J'ai toujours pensé que, qu'ils se complétaient. Et… Je sais pas…

\- J'comprends. »

Fit doucement Isaiah en lui frictionnant le bras.

« - Mais c'est pas parce que t'as perdu confiance en lui que tu dois me mettre dans même panier.

\- Je sais. Mais après ce qui s'est passé, tout s'est mélangé et, c'était vraiment pas facile.

\- J'm'en doute. J'suis désolé. »

S'excusa Isaiah. Anthony eut un sourire. C'était déjà une grande avancée que le cadet fasse ça.

« - J'propose qu'on passe au dessus de tout ça d'accord ?

\- Ok. »

Acquiesça Isaiah.

« - Ok. »

Reprit Anthony.

« - Donc on est jeudi et, accessoirement, c'est ton anniversaire. Alors... »

Fit-il en sortant une enveloppe de sa poche. Isaiah le repoussa gentiment.

« - J'aime pas les cadeaux, j'te l'ai déjà dit non ?

\- T'es vraiment bizarre comme mec, les gens normaux disent merci en général. »

Rigola Anthony sans se vexer. D'un côté, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Isaiah, parce qu'il était franc, direct et d'une nature plutôt infléchissable mais qu'il lui arrivait de céder rien que pour lui. Jamais il n'aurait dû douter de ses sentiments à son égard se dit-il alors que le plus jeune répondait.

« - Je suis pas 'les gens normaux'. C'est quoi ?

\- Ben ouvres, tu verras bien. »

S'exécutant Isaiah ouvrit mollement la petite enveloppe, puis il leva le regard vers Anthony sans trop savoir comment réagir.

« - Des places pour le prochain match des Bulls ?

\- Ouais. J'avoue que c'est pas totalement désintéressé, j'voudais y aller avec toi. »

Isaiah se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire en reportant son regard vers les tickets. Ils avaient de très bonnes places.

« - Tu déchires ! »

Fit-il en sautant finalement dans les bras de l'aîné. Anthony rigola doucement et souffla contre son oreille.

« - J'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi une seule minute.

\- Moi non plus. »

Répondit doucement le plus jeune dans son cou.

« - Joyeux anniversaire Isaiah. »

Rajouta l'aîné. Passant les bras autour de ses épaules, Isaiah se recula légèrement et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Le prenant par la taille Anthony répondit volontiers à son baiser.

« - On rentre ? »

Demanda-t-il ensuite gaiement.

 **l***l**

Arrivés devant chez les Sellers, Isaiah remarqua une voiture dans l'allée.

« - T'es vieux sont là ?

\- Juste mon père. Ma mère est de garde. »

Isaiah acquiesça et Anthony ouvrit la porte. Montant directement à l'étage sans annoncer son arrivé à son père il referma la porte à clefs derrière lui lorsqu'Isaiah entra dans la chambre. Le plus jeune se tourna vers Anthony qui le prit de nouveau par la taille avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Isaiah sorti sa chemise de son pantalon et en défit quelques boutons. Il ne comptait pas tourner autour du pot...

Attrapant le bas de sa chemise il la lui enleva dans le même temps que son chandail. Rompant leur échange Anthony attrapa à son tour les pans de la veste du cadet et il la lui ôta à son tour avant de le délester aussi de son t-shirt. Se penchant vers lui, il pressa ses doigts contre sa peau, le tirant tout en descendant lécher son téton. Isaiah rigola doucement avant de se pincer les lèvres en glissant la main contre sa nuque. Anthony semblait lui aussi très impatient. Ça lui arrivait rarement, mais après tout ce qui c'était passé ces derniers temps c'était compréhensible.

* * *

 **Cashmere Cat - Trust Nobody ft. Selena Gomez, Tory Lanez**

watch?v=1Vn1BXfsd4Q

* * *

 ** _I'ma tell you how I want it, Baby, tell me how you need it_**

 _J'te dis comment je le veux, Bébé dis moi combien tu en a besoin_

 ** _Hope you're good at keeping secrets, Say you're good at keeping secrets_**

 _J'espère que t'es doué pour garder les secrets, Dis que t'es bon pour garder des secrets_

* * *

S'asseyant sur le lit il tira Isaiah vers lui et déboucla sa ceinture. Le plus jeune défit son jean et l'enleva avant de passer au dessus de l'aîné. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Anthony le caressa. Laissant ses mains glisser le long de son torse, remonter dans son dos… Isaiah soupira sous ses caresses. Elles lui avaient tellement manqué. _Anthony_ , lui avait manqué. La réciproque était aussi valable. L'aîné le serrait contre lui comme si il craignait qu'il ne s'en aille de nouveau. Mais Isaiah n'avait l'intention d'aller nulle part.

* * *

 ** _See you know I don't trust nobody_**

 _Tu sais que j'fais confiance à personne_

 ** _I know you don't trust nobody_**

 _Je sais que tu ne fais confiance à personne_

 ** _Say only I can touch your body_**

 _Dis seulement que j'peux toucher ton corps_

 ** _So baby you know, I know, you know, I don't_**

 _Bébé tu sais, je sais, tu sais que non_

 ** _You know I don't trust nobody_**

 _Je ne fais confiance à personne_

* * *

Descendant les lèvres dans son cou, il lécha et mordilla la peau du plus âgé tout en fourrant une main dans son boxeur.

« - Ah... »

Souffla Anthony alors qu'il le masturbait. Descendant les mains vers ses fesses il les empoigna et pressa son bassin contre celui du plus jeune.

« - Anthony... »

Fit doucement Isaiah en passant un bras autour de ses épaules tout en bougeant contre lui. L'aîné se recula pour poser de nouveau les lèvres contre les siennes et glissa par la même occasion une main dans son boxeur.

* * *

 ** _You must be somebody, 'cause I don't trust nobody_**

 _Tu dois être quelqu'un, parce que j'ne fais confiance à personne_

 ** _But if I touch your body, I might trust somebody, yeah_**

 _Mais si je touche ton corps, Je pourrais croire en quelqu'un_

* * *

Isaiah soupira contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il fourra les doigts entre ses fesses, titillant son entrée.

« - Han... »

Souffla le plus jeune sous les attouchements de l'aîné qui poussa finalement un doigt en lui. Leurs caresses timides du début avaient laissés place depuis à des gestes plus sûrs. Rompant leur échange, Isaiah attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la tira doucement. Tirant un soupire à l'aîné qui glissa sa deuxième mais dans son boxeur pour lui écarter les fesses tandis qu'il le doigtait gentiment.

Se décalant Isaiah s'allongea sur le ventre en soulevant légèrement le bassin pour passer sa main en dessous. Attrapant sa verge, il se caressa. Offrant une superbe vue à l'aîné sur ses formes et son intimité. Se pinçant les lèvres, Anthony se débarrassa de son pantalon dans le même temps que son boxeur et vint s'agenouiller derrière lui. Se penchant au dessus de lui, il écarta ses fesses et laissa sa langue glisser entre elles.

« - Ha... »

Souffla Isaiah en soulevant encore le bassin. Poussant ses fesses contre son visage. Anthony le lécha avec appétit. Mordillant par moment sa peau, donnant ainsi milles frissons à son amant négligé depuis trop longtemps.

« - Han… Oui, ah... »

Gémit le plus jeune en cachant son visage entre ses bras repliés pour étouffer ses gémissements. Se mordant la lèvre, il souleva le bassin pour en avoir plus car il adorait ça. Que ce soit avec ses doigts, sa langue, ou les deux à la fois. Et sa façon de gémir excitait Anthony. Se redressant, il remplaça sa langue par deux doigts et déposa les lèvres dans le dos du plus jeune. Dégageant ses cheveux de ses épaules d'une main, Isaiah se tourna vers lui en le tirant par la nuque et Anthony hissa son visage vers le sien.

« - Met la moi. »

Souffla le plus jeune contre ses lèvres avant de les cueillir. Anthony ne se fit pas prier. Ôtant lentement ses doigts de son fondement il se branla légèrement avant de glisser son gland entre les fesses de son cadet. Il poussa doucement et Isaiah rompit leur échange pour se pincer les lèvres.

« - J'te fais mal ?

\- Non... Mais vas doucement.

\- Ok. »

Acquiesça Anthony en posant les lèvres contre sa joue tout en continuant à bouger en lui.

Prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne, Isaiah dirigea Anthony vers sa verge. Poussant légèrement le bassin en arrière, il lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait se redresser. L'attrapant par la hanche de sa main libre Anthony se recula alors en l'entraînant avec lui. Soupirant doucement Isaiah imposa son rythme à l'aîné en allant et venant lentement contre sa verge. Anthony se pinça les lèvres et le laissa faire, le caressant dans le même temps. Se réhabituant à sa présence en lui Isaiah accéléra ensuite le rythme de ses aller-venus. Anthony glissa une main dans ses cheveux et l'attira vers lui. Plaquant son torse contre son dos, il passa le bras autour de sa taille en continuant à la caresser et souffla contre son oreille.

« - T'es génial…

\- Je sais. »

Répondit doucement Isaiah en s'accrochant à ses poignets sans arrêter de bouger contre lui. Il rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière contre l'épaule de l'aîné qui lui, l'embrassa dans le cou. Il savait que son cadet allait jouir. Dégageant alors ses poignets pour le prendre par les hanches, Anthony recommença ses coups de bassin sous les gémissements plaintifs d'Isaiah qui ne tarda pas à se déverser sur les draps sans même avoir à se toucher.

« - Han… putain... »

Souffla-t-il. Anthony se retira doucement et Isaiah se retourna. S'allongeant sur le dos il attira l'aîné dans ses bras. Se pinçant la lèvre pour retenir un sourire en se penchant au dessus de lui Anthony posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« - Je peux revenir ? »

Demanda-t-il doucement en rompant leur échange. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre en hochant de la tête et souleva le bassin. Glissant une main entre leurs deux corps, Anthony saisi sa verge et le pénétra de nouveau. Isaiah referma les jambes autour de ses cuisses et attrapa son visage dans ses mains pour le rapprocher du sien. Anthony se pencha vers lui sans cesser de s'abattre entre ses jambes et le plus jeune lui lécha la lèvre entre deux gémissements. Anthony rigola doucement et l'embrassa. Descendant les mains dans son dos, Isaiah les pressa contre ses fesses. Anthony poussa un gémissement contre ses lèvres en s'arrêtant loin en lui et éjacula à son tour.

« - Ha... »

Soupira Isaiah dans leur échange buccal. Anthony lui mordilla gentiment la lèvre avant de déposer un baiser contre elle et se retira. Isaiah lâcha un léger jurons en glissant les mains dans ses cheveux. Il avait accumulé stress et frustration ces derniers jours, tout comme Anthony, et se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant. Le sexe avait toujours un effet apaisant sur lui. Ou bien était-ce simplement la présence d'Anthony...

Reprenant lentement son souffle, Isaiah se tourna vers l'aîné et se blotti contre lui, le visage à moitié caché dans son cou. Essayer de rester à l'écart lui avait fait comprendre pour de bon qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer d'Anthony. Qu'il l'aimait et avait besoin de lui. Il se pinça les lèvres en se pressant un peu plus contre lui et l'aîné passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Le serrant contre lui il cala son menton contre son front et demanda doucement.

« - T'as froid ?

\- Non. »

Répondit Isaiah en posant les lèvres contre sa peau. Anthony esquissa un léger sourire et déposa à son tour un baiser sur sa peau, étonné de la nonchalance du cadet mais content que cette mauvaise passe soit passée. ll était effectivement assez rare qu'Isaiah ne joue les koalas. Anthony trouvait toujours ça mignon et tentait d'en profiter un maximum à chaque fois que ça se produisait. Mais peut-être que le cadet avait enfin comprit qu'il devait être un peu plus démonstratif... Caressant doucement son épaule, Anthony allait ajouter quelque chose quand quelqu'un tourna la poignée de la porte. Isaiah se redressa sur un coude.

« - Anthony ? Pourquoi la porte de ta chambre est-elle verrouillée ? »

Anthony leva légèrement les yeux au ciel. Il s'agissait de son père. Depuis qu'il avait apprit son infidélité Anthony tentait de se retrouver le moins que possible face à lui. Il avait encore du respect pour lui car c'était son père, mais avait perdu toute l'admiration et l'estime qu'il lui avait toujours voué.

« - On fait quoi ? »

Demanda doucement Isaiah.

« - Rien. Il va se lasser et partir.

\- Et si c'est pas le cas ?

\- Il va rester debout là alors. Je m'en fiche.

\- T'es sérieux ?! Et si il nous a entendu ?

\- J'crois pas. »

Le rassura Anthony.

« - J'pense plus qu'il est là parce que-

\- Il faut qu'on discute de quelque chose d'important. »

Anthony leva la main l'air de dire _'Voilà pourquoi il est là'_ avant de soupirer. Isaiah se pinça la lèvre en se penchant pour attraper son sous-vêtement mais lorsqu'il le vit faire l'aîné l'arrêta dans son geste.

« - Qui a dit que j'en avais fini avec toi. »

Souffla-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien tout en le tirant vers lui. Il n'avait plus envie d'être maussade ni se triturer l'esprit avec les possibles raisons qui avaient poussées ses parents à s'éloigner l'un d'autre. Celui qui comptait le plus dans sa vie, qui le complétait, était de retour. Et il ne comptait pas le laisser en sortir d'aussitôt...

Esquissant un sourire Isaiah déposa un baiser contre ses lèvres mais se recula légèrement. Le père d'Anthony, lui, insistait pour avoir cette conversation avec son fils.

« - Marc-Anthony. Je sais pas ce que tu fais mais ouvres-moi s'il te plaît.

\- Marc-Anthony ? »

Répéta doucement Isaiah en fronçant des sourcils.

« - C'est mon prénom entier. »

Répondit doucement Anthony avant de continuer plus fort à l'attention de son père.

« - J'suis occupé. »

Puis il reprit pour Isaiah qui était resté dubitatif. Comment était-il possible qu'après tout ce temps il n'apprenne ça que maintenant, se demandait-il. Anthony répondit doucement à sa question silencieuse.

« - Personne m'appelle comme ça tu sais, sauf eux quand ils veulent me mettre la pression.

\- Ça prendra juste deux minutes fils.

\- Oui ben j'les ai pas tes deux minutes. »

Claqua instantanément Anthony. Finalement agacé par les assauts de son père. Isaiah le fixa ahuri, jamais il n'avait parlé ainsi à un de ses parents. Ni même à un de leurs potes d'ailleurs. En général, Anthony était quelqu'un de très conciliant qui cherchait par tous les moyen à éviter les différents. Mais pas ce coup-ci visiblement.

Après cette douche froide, son père lâcha l'affaire. Il se doutait que son fils avait comprit dans quelle situation il se retrouvait et savait que ça prendrait du temps pour qu'il lui pardonne.

« - Tu devrais lui parler. »

Fit doucement Isaiah.

« - Pourquoi faire ?

\- Ben je sais pas, p't'être qu'il a envie de s'excuser, ou de t'expliquer.

\- Et peut-être que j'ai envie d'entendre ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Se borna l'aîné qui pour le coup n'était plus d'humeur charnelle. Lorsqu'il se leva du lit Isaiah l'imita et l'attrapa par le poignet pour le retenir.

« - Eum, excuses-moi mais il me semble que c'est moi la tête de mule. Faudra bien que tu lui parle à un moment... Tu l'as dit toi même, ce qui se passe entre tes parents ne te regarde pas. Personne n'est parfait et dis toi que t'as de la chance d'avoir encore ton père.

Souffla doucement Isaiah. Anthony se pinça les lèvres. Se rappelant que son cadet n'avait jamais eut cette chance lui...

Isaiah esquissa un petit sourire, revenant à un sujet moins mélancolique, il lança en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - Puis j'croyais que t'en avais pas fini avec moi. »

Anthony esquissa un sourire et prit le visage d'Isaiah entre ses mains. Toute once d'amertume le quittant. Il avait été présent pour son cadet dans les moments difficiles, et le plus jeune le soutenait maintenant à son tour, à sa manière...

Se pinçant les lèvres Anthony fini par lâcher doucement, les yeux accrochés aux siens.

« - Je t'aime Isaiah. »

Le cadet n'osa pas détourner le regard de peur de le blesser une nouvelle fois mais il n'était pas prêt à répondre à ça.

« - J'te demande pas de dire quoi que ce soit en retour, j'veux juste que tu le tienne pour sûr.

\- Ok. »

Répondit simplement Isaiah. Anthony eut un léger sourire et l'attira dans ses bras avant de se jeter sur le lit avec lui. Isaiah rigola légèrement. Ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec Anthony le faisait vibrer autant que l'idée de prononcer ces simples mots le terrifiait. Mais Anthony avait décidé dorénavant d'accepter ses silences gênés comme une réponse en or. L'attrapant par la cuisse, il tira Isaiah pour qu'il passe à cheval sur lui. Le cadet le poussa à s'allonger en posant les mains sur ses épaules et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour déposer un baiser contre ses lèvres. Anthony le laissa faire, esquissant un sourire dans leur baiser, puis il le prit par les hanches et remonta les mains contre ses flancs.

« - Encore un ? »

Souffla-t-il doucement en tapotant les côtes du cadet. Isaiah baissa machinalement le regard vers son dernier tatouage et esquissa un sourire.

« - Tu me connais...

\- Justement, ça commence à faire beaucoup. Tu vas t'arrêter quand ? »

Lâcha-t-il en lui soulevant le bras pour détailler l'œuvre. Isaiah haussa légèrement des épaules. L'art était pour lui une passion, les tatouages étaient de l'art. Les dessins ayant servis de modèle pour les siens étaient tous de lui, sauf celui qu'il avait sur la nuque, alors quand allait-il arrêter sa toile, il ne savait pas.

Son dernier venu représentait deux mains tendues tenant un cœur qui venait vraisemblablement d'être arraché de la poitrine de quelqu'un, a en croire les artères sectionnées et les mains sanguinolentes. Anthony fronça légèrement des sourcils.

« - Ton bain de sang forme un ''A'' on dirait.

\- T'as l'œil. »

Répondit le plus jeune.

« - ''A'' comme Anthony ?

\- C'était avant qu'je sache que Monsieur s'appelle _Marc_ -Anthony ! »

Fit Isaiah en le frappant gentiment pour le réprimander de ne jamais lui avoir dit. Anthony ricana doucement en demandant.

« - Tu l'as fait quand ?

\- Y'a presque un mois. T'as bientôt fini ton interrogatoire ? »

Anthony rigola de nouveau, trouvant finalement que celui-ci était le plus beau de tout ses tatouages.

Leur dispute ne datait que de deux semaines, Isaiah l'avait donc fait avant. Pas par colère ou par remord mais parce qu'il était sûr de vouloir qu'Anthony fasse partie de lui pour toujours. Cette idée mit du baume au cœur à l'aîné. Inversant leur position il retourna Isaiah contre le matelas, se retrouvant alors au-dessus de lui entre ses jambes. Le cadet eut un léger sourire en remontant les mains au-dessus de sa tête, s'abandonnant totalement au bon vouloir de l'aîné. Il ne lui disait peut-être pas qu'il l'aimait mais il le lui montrait, à sa façon. Et même si Anthony devait encore quelques fois forcer sa carapace, il n'échangerait la relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux pour rien au monde.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Fiou ... l'orage est passé^^

Alors, qu'en pensez vous jusqu'ici ?


	21. Chapitre 21

Bonjour mes chers lecteurs !

Comment allez vous ?^^

Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, c'est juste un petit message pour vous remercier d'être arrivé si long dans l'histoire.

Je sais qu'à l'heure où j'écris vous ne devrez être que 3 ou 4, mais même si il n'y avait qu'un seul lecteur récurant, j'aurais tout de même continué, pour son plaisir et le mien^^ donc voilà, merci merci, 20 chap' ça fait beaucoup et l'histoire est loin d'être terminée le meilleur reste à venir.

Plein de bisous

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 21

* * *

 _Ellipse temporelle_

Isaiah était chez Jalen. De même que Kenny, Anthony, Dana et Lilas une de ses copines. C'était le week-end. Ils s'étaient réunis en début d'après midi et avaient prévus de partir ensemble à une petite fête organisée dans le quartier. C'était un genre de levée de fonds, pour le dispensaire du centre ville. Ils avaient prévus d'y rejoindre d'autres amis mais pour l'heure, se mettaient dans le bain dans la chambre de Jalen en écoutant de la musique.

« - Attends, j'balance mon son du moment ! »

Fit Lila en changeant de chanson.

* * *

 **It's My Birthday - Will. ft Cody Wise**

 _watch?v=JuM7hObGjWI_

* * *

Et elles commencèrent à danser comme des folles.

« - Mouais, c'est un p'tit son posé pour les nanas ça... »

Souffla Kenny allongé sur le lit à côté de Jalen qui, le téléphone à la main, surfait sur les réseaux sociaux.

« - Iz, met nous un vrai truc s'te plaît. »

Lança ce dernier avant de rigoler quand Lila lui fit un doigt. Isaiah assit au pied du lit, fourra des chips dans sa bouche et se pencha pour prendre la tablette sur laquelle ils regardaient les clips.

« - Eh, pas avec tes doigts crasseux t'es sérieux là ?! »

Le reprit Jalen en le repoussant du pied.

« - C'est toi est-ce que t'es sérieux avec tes pieds sur moi... »

Rétorqua le brun en se dégageant. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de prendre la tablette en main. Jalen râla en se penchant vers lui.

« - J'vais t'niquer. J'te jure j'vais t'défoncer si tu laisses des traces dessus.

\- Mais détends toi non ? »

Fit Isaiah en rigolant légèrement. Anthony esquissa un sourire. Jalen et Isaiah étaient comme deux frères. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils se chamaillaient tout le temps, mais c'était la preuve qu'ils s'aimaient bien.

« - Tiens, kiffes là dessus. »

Lança Isaiah en changeant la chanson.

* * *

 **Needed me – Rihanna**

 _watch?v=wfN4PVaOU5Q ( clip vidéo rated r )_

* * *

Les premières notes raisonnèrent et Dana et Lilas se rapprochèrent pour voir ce que c'était. Anthony lui reconnu la chanson. Isaiah écoutait tout le temps de la musique. Souvent les mêmes morceaux lorsqu'il les appréciait vraiment. Alors au fil du temps il finissait par les connaître lui aussi. La chanteuse débuta sur une basse bien marqué et Jalen commença à bouger de la tête.

« - Ça c'est un vrai son. »

* * *

 _ **I was good on my own, that's the way it was,**_

 _J'étais bien toute seule c'était ça l'histoire_

 _ **You was good on the low for a faded fuck, on some faded love**_

 _T'étais bien en scrèd pour une baise fade, un peu d'amour fade_

 _ **Shit, what the fuck you complaining for ? Feeling jaded, huh ?**_

 _Merde de quoi tu te plains putain ?_ _Tu te sens mal hein ?_

 _ **Used to trip off that shit I was kickin' to you**_

 _Tu trébuchais sur cette merde que j'te jetais_

 _ **Had some fun on the run though I give it to you**_

 _On s'est marré tu pensais que j'te l'avais donné_

* * *

 _ **But, baby, don't get it twisted**_

 _Mais bébé, ne déforme pas tout_

 _ **You was just another nigga on the hit list**_

 _T'étais juste un négro de plus sur ma baise-liste_

 _ **Tryna fix your inner issues with a bad bitch**_

 _Essayant de résoudre ses problèmes avec une salope_

* * *

 _ **Didn't they tell you that I was a savage?**_

 _Ne t'ont-ils pas dit que j'étais une sauvage ?_

 _ **Fuck your white horse and a carriage**_

 _J'emmerde ton cheval blanc et ta calèche_

 _ **Bet you never could imagine**_

 _J'crois que tu t'en doutais pas_

 _ **Never told you, you could have it**_

 _J't'ai jamais dit que tu pourrais l'avoir_

* * *

« - Sérieusement ? »

Fit Dana en tournant un regard blasé vers Isaiah.

« - Pas toi... »

Continua-t-elle. Isaiah fronça légèrement des sourcils en reprenant son paquet de chips. Dana parlait certainement du clip vidéo, qui était très osé. Armes, argent sale, drogue, culs… C'était ce que présentait la vidéo mais lui s'en fichait, des nanas à moitié à poil et du reste. Il trouvait juste le beat surpuissant, alors il haussa des épaules. Dana secoua la tête et lâcha la tablette aux mains de Kenny qui s'était penché vers elle.

« - Loooourd ! »

Fit-il en se scotchant sur la vidéo sans plus en décoller le regard. Jalen jeta un œil dessus et souleva un sourcil en lançant.

« - Ah oui, effectivement... »

Anthony se pencha aussi par dessus leur épaule, par curiosité. En voyant de quoi il en retournait il leva le regard vers Isaiah qui esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Rihanna j'la kiffe. C'est trop une bombe. »

Commenta Kenny. Dana retroussa la lèvre en lançant.

« - C'est ça le genre de meuf que vous kiffez ? Des salopes à moitié à poil…

\- Cette meuf c'est pas une micheto, ça s'voit qu'c'est une thug. »

Défendit Isaiah.

« - Elle s'assume c'est tout.

\- Moi aussi j'm'assume en tant que meuf, et c'est pas pour autant que j'vais aller montrer mes nibards à la terre entière.

\- Ça n'engage que toi. Les autres font s'qu'ils veulent. J'suis sûr qu'elle se fout complètement de s'que pensent les gens.

\- Et elle à bien raison. »

Lança Jalen.

« - En tout cas moi, je valide. »

Poursuivit-il. Puis il s'exclama en voyant les motos.

« - Wah, t'as vu les modèles qu'ils soulèvent ?

\- J'ai vu les armes, les meufs et la thune surtout. Ça s'passe comme ça dans la plaque de ton frère ? »

Lança-t-il. Isaiah leva le regard vers lui, ne voyant même pas quoi répondre tant il ne s'attendait pas à cette réflexion. Sur le coup, il eut envie de l'envoyer chier, mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire aurait plombé l'ambiance direct alors il se la ferma.

Dana tourna le regard vers lui en se mordant la lèvre. Son frère et ses activités illicites n'étaient pas des sujets qu'Isaiah aimait soulever. Ni avec lesquels il plaisantait. Il réagissait en général assez mal dès que quelqu'un commençait à lui parler de Yummy, alors elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait pas relevé.

Lila fini par prendre la tablette des mains de Kenny pour mettre un nouvelle chanson. Jalen et Anthony jetèrent un regard vers Isaiah. Soulagés eux aussi qu'il n'ai pas réagit à la bourde de Kenny. Et Isaiah se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver dans ce genre de situation, où on le regardait en craignant qu'il explose. Ni qu'on le relègue au rang de _'petit frère du dealer du quartier sud'._ Il s'était beaucoup calmé depuis la période où il traînait avec cette bande et avait sa propre existence maintenant. Il avait prit ses distances avec les histoires de Yummy et ne voulait plus y être associé. Mais c'était visiblement inévitable.

La brune tendit la tablette à Anthony en lançant.

« - A toi de choisir maintenant.

\- Non. Ça va tu peux mettre s'que tu veux.

\- Nan. Chacun son tour. Fais nous voir s'que t'écoute en scrèd quand tes vieux sont pas là. »

Anthony rigola et Isaiah esquissa malgré lui un léger sourire. Leurs univers musicaux étaient en complète opposition. Anthony était plus r'n'b et soul.

« - Ok. »

Accepta-t-il.

« - Mais, je sais pas, y'a rien qui me vint. »

Souffla-t-il doucement. Un éternel timide, pensa Isaiah. Du moins avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se demandait même comment Anthony avait fait pour se lier d'amitié avec Jalen, qui était plutôt extraverti dans son genre. Si il ne travaillait pas dans le salon de son père, ils n'auraient peut-être jamais commencé à traîner ensemble.

« - Ben tu dois bien avoir de la musique sur ton téléphone.

\- Oui…

\- Alors branche le. »

L'encouragea Lila. Elle ne connaissait pas beaucoup Anthony. Elle savait juste qu'il traînait depuis longtemps avec Dana et sa bande. Mais elle le trouvait lui très mignon, et le fait qu'il soit un peu timide encore plus craquant. D'ailleurs elle se serait très volontiers dévouée pour lui faire perdre cette timidité... Débranchant la tablette, elle lui passa le câble permettant de relier l'appareil aux enceintes. Anthony retourna dans sa liste de lecture et son téléphone lança automatiquement la dernière chanson qu'il avait écouté.

* * *

 **Adorn – Miguel**

 _watch?v=YjZ3CBCE-nk_

* * *

 _ **These lips can't wait to taste your skin,**_

 _Ces lèvres, s'impatientent de goûter ta peau_

* * *

« - Oooooh, j'le savais, 'Tony c'est un lover. »

Se moqua Kenny aux premiers vers. Anthony se pinça légèrement les lèvres et Isaiah toisa machinalement Kenny. Il prenait toujours un malin plaisir à tacler les gens, Anthony particulièrement, parce qu'il savait qu'il se laissait faire sans répondre. Ça agaçait de plus en plus Isaiah...

* * *

 _ **And these eyes, yeah, can't wait to see your grin, ooh ooh baby**_

 _Et ces yeux, oui, s'impatientent de voir ton sourire, oh oh bébé_

 _ **Just let my love, Just let my love adorn you**_

 _Laisses juste mon amour,_ _Laisse mon amour te couvrir_ _ **  
**_

* * *

Tournant son regard vers Anthony il esquissa un léger sourire en laissant couler la remarque de Kenny. Ce qui était très difficile, parce que dès que quelqu'un s'attaquait à l'aîné, il avait le réflexe d'intervenir.

* * *

 _ **Baby these fists will always protect ya,**_

 _Bébé ces poings, te protégeront toujours_

 _ **And this mind, oh, will never neglect you, yeah, baby,**_

 _Et ces pensées, oh ne te dédaigneront jamais, oui chérie **  
**_

* * *

Kenny allait s'emparer du téléphone pour changer de chanson mais Lila repoussa sa main.

« - Chacun son tour ! Puis moi j'aime bien.

\- Moi aussi. »

Fit Dana en se mettant à danser sur place.

« - Et toi Iz ? »

Lança-t-elle en venant vers lui. Isaiah haussa légèrement des épaules en terminant son paquet de chips et Kenny rigola en lançant de nouveau taquin.

« - Lui il est hardcore, ça s'voit c'est pas le même type qu'Anthony. »

Isaiah ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de lever son doigt du milieu à son attention. Kenny n'en rigola que de plus belle. Anthony esquissa un léger sourire. Il trouvait ça dommage que les autres ne voient d'Isaiah que le côté garçon de quartier au caractère difficile. Il était bien plus. Pouvait offrir tellement plus. Il le savait, et il pensait que Dana aussi, percevait cette bonté chez Isaiah. C'était certainement la raison pour laquelle elle l'appréciait tant. Son attirance pour lui était d'ailleurs de plus en plus flagrante, au grand damne d'Anthony, mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

Il tourna son attention vers Jalen qui lui montrait quelque chose sur son téléphone mais ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer quand Dana attrapa Isaiah par la main.

* * *

 _ **And they stay trying to break us down but don't let that affect us**_

 _Et ils essayent encore de nous briser, mais ne laisse pas ce fait nous nuire_

 _ **You just gotta let my love adorn you**_

 _Tu dois juste laisser mon amour t'envelopper_

 _ **Don't you let nobody tell you different baby**_

 _Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire_

 _ **I'll always adore you**_

 _Je t'adorerais toujours_

* * *

Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre lorsqu'elle lança doucement.

« - Tu viens…

\- Non, merci ça ira. »

Déclina Isaiah. À part lorsqu'il était avec Anthony, il ne se sentait pas trop l'âme romantique. Son univers à lui, c'était la trap et le hip-hop. Kenny soupira dédaigneusement et lança à l'attention du plus jeune en secouant la tête d'aberration.

« - T'arrive vraiment à serrer des meufs mec ? Parce que, la technique de dire non pour les rendre accroc c'est un plan pourri.

\- Tu vois que j'essaye de pas te calculer pas pourquoi tu m'les brise ? »

S'agaça immédiatement Isaiah. Déjà, il n'appréciait pas ce genre de remarque, et puis là, ça faisait cumul avec le reste. Depuis quelques temps d'ailleurs avec Kenny même l'entente cordiale ne passait plus. Alors il était vite saoulé. Anthony poussa un léger soupire en le regardant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait éviter de s'énerver sur ce genre de réflexion. Et Jalen connaissait assez bien son ami pour savoir qu'avec cette intonation, la bagarre n'était pas loin donc il s'interposa en lançant doucement.

« - Cool Isaiah, il rigole. On appelle communément ça une blague.

\- Ouais ben qu'il aille faire ses blagues à quelqu'un qu'ça intéresse, j'suis pas d'humeur.

\- Ça va... Détends-toi deux minutes, aller viens danser. Ça va t'calmer. »

Insista Dana en l'attrapant par le poignet. Et cette fois-ci elle le tira pour le faire se lever. Au début Isaiah fit sa mauvaise tête, mais Dana s'en fichait. Elle comptait bien le faire retrouver sa bonne humeur. Elle tourna avec lui et son regard tomba sur Anthony, qui esquissa un sourire camouflant très bien le pic de jalousie que levait en lui ce rapprochement entre eux deux. Et Isaiah avait beau quelques fois avoir très mauvais caractère, peu importait l'ampleur de sa colère il résistait rarement face aux sourires de l'aîné.

* * *

 _ **The same way that the stars adorn the skies yeah**_

 _Tout comme les étoiles ornent le ciel ouais_

 _ **The same way that my whole world's in your eyes**_

 _Tout comme mon monde entier se trouve dans tes yeux_

 _ **You gotta know, baby. Oh, you gotta know... Know that I adorn you**_

 _Tu dois savoir chérie._ _Oh tu dois savoir..._ _Savoir que je t'enveloppe_

 _ **Oh, love ain't never looked so good on ya**_

 _Oh, l'amour n'a jamais paru si beau sur toi_

* * *

 _ **Oh, put it on baby**_

 _Oh, pare-t-en chérie_

 _ **Let my love adorn you**_

 _Laisses mon amour, te couvrir *****_

 _( ***** A la manière d'un vêtement)_

* * *

Isaiah cessa de faire sa tête des mauvais jours mais n'était toujours pas décidé pour autant à y mettre du sien dans la petite danse de Dana. La chanson se terminait, et Anthony eut une idée pour remettre l'ambiance au beau fixe… Et surtout pousser efficacement Isaiah à se défaire de Dana... Il prit son téléphone et changea la chanson pour celle avec laquelle Isaiah et Jalen lui cassaient les oreilles depuis deux jours.

* * *

 **Low life – Future ft The Weeknd**

 _watch?v=K_9tX4eHztY_

* * *

 ** _ **« - I turn the Ritz into a pour house. »**_**  
 _\- Je transforme le Ritz en ruine -_

Commença Jalen en reconnaissant la chanson.

« - Oh non, vous allez pas recommencer... »

Râla Dana qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Jalen et Isaiah passer cette chanson en boucle avant et après les entraînements de basket, ce en gesticulant comme des ouistitis. Anthony esquissa un sourire et Jalen continua en venant vers les filles et Isaiah.

 _« -_ ** _ **Go 'head and ash it on the floor now. »**_**  
 _\- Allez-y et mettez-le en cendres maintenant -_

Il fut finalement rejoint par Isaiah qui ne pu résister à son cri de raliement.

 ** _ **« - Girl go ahead and show me how you go down**_** _  
_ _ _Ma belle vas-y et montre-moi comment tu descends__ _  
_ ** _ **And I feel my whole body peaking**_** _  
_ _ _Et je sens tout mon corps atteindre un niveau maximal__ _  
_ ** _ **And I'm fucking anybody with they legs wide**_** _  
_ _ _Et je bais* tout ce qui a les jambes écartées__ _ _[…]__

 _ **Low life, low life, low life !** ** _ **»**_**_

Ils scandèrent en cœur. Partant chacun de leurs côtés, Jalen vers Dana pour l'embêter et Isaiah allant vers Anthony tout en bougeant les bras et la tête sur le rythme de la musique. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas cette chanson car elle prônait la vie de rue, mais généralement, Anthony n'appréciait jamais les chansons qu'écoutait son cadet. Du moins, pas celles sur lesquelles ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour. Mais dans l'ensemble, son plan pour écarter Dana d'Isaiah fonctionnait plutôt bien alors il esquissa un nouveau sourire. Isaiah tenta de l'engrener mais Anthony n'aimait pas danser en public, et surtout pas sur un morceau avec autant d'insanités. Isaiah trouvait ses réticences marrantes. Pour lui toutes ces chansons n'avaient d'important que le flow qu'elles imposaient et la lourdeur des lyrics. Il connaissait d'ailleurs la partie qu'Anthony détestait le plus sur celle-ci alors il lança pour le taquiner.

 ** _ **« - Got my baby momma and my side bitch kissing. »**_**  
 _Faire_ _la mère de mon gosse et la pute que j'ai de côté se rouler des pèles_

Anthony leva les yeux au ciel faussement outré et Isaiah rigola.

« - On peu changer maintenant... »

Râla Dana.

« - _**Bitch from**_ _ **'**_ south side' _ **what'up** _**?** »

Se moqua Jalen en se penchant vers elle tout en dansant. Isaiah se retourna vers lui en l'entendant. Ce coup là était un à se faire frapper par la belle. Dana le repoussa mais répondit simplement en rigolant.

« - J'vais t'niquer ! »

 **l***l**

La levée de fond était organisée dans un grand parc en face d'une grande surface. Les garçons avaient retrouvés d'autres amis et s'étaient un peu dispersés. Anthony traînait avec eux depuis assez longtemps pour reconnaître certaines têtes. Il vit d'ailleurs un des amis de son cadet sur un des stands, assit sur une planche au-dessus d'une grande cuve d'eau. Le but du jeu était de lancer une balle en mousse sur une cible pour le faire tomber à l'eau. Anthony se pinça les lèvres et s'avança. Donnant à la petite fille s'occupant du stand quelques billets contre une balle, il se plaça devant la cuve.

« - J'espère que tu sais viser toi, parce que j'commence un peu a m'ennuyer. »

Rigola le jeune homme avant d'ajouter.

« - Si tu rates ce coup-ci on t'offre une balle gratuite. »

Anthony esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Si vous offrez des lancer votre cagnotte s'élèvera pas à grand-chose. »

L'autre jeune rigola en lançant.

« - Ouais, mais j'crève de chaud et j'tombe que sur des parents qui veulent faire lancer leurs petits… Oh tien, »

Reprit-il en remarquant visiblement une connaissance. Levant le bras pour lui faire signe il héla.

« - Iz ! »

Anthony fronça des sourcils en se retournant. Détournant son attention des gens avec qui il parlait, Isaiah leva la tête vers son ami et le salua à son tour. Levant les yeux au ciel, Anthony se tourna de nouveau vers l'ami d'Isaiah qui reprenait.

« - Lui au moins j'suis sur qu'il la mettra dans l'mille. »

Ni une, ni deux, Anthony lança sans préavis. Touchant la cible qui abaissa brusquement la planchette sur laquelle était assit le garçon. Celui-ci chuta dans la cuve dans un grand splash qui fit rigoler les fillettes qui vendait les balles. Isaiah arriva à leur hauteur et fixa Anthony en soufflant doucement.

« - Sérieusement ? »

L'aîné haussa légèrement des épaules. Isaiah avait très bien comprit pourquoi il s'était dirigé vers _**ce**_ stand en particulier.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Voili, voilou.

A votre avis, qui est le fameux jeune homme qui fait le grand plongeons ?^^


	22. Chapitrer 22

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 22

* * *

« - Wouh ! Tu m'as pas loupé. »

Rigola le jeune homme en émergeant. Grimpant à l'échelle qui menait à la planchette il descendit de la cuve. Récupérant une serviette, il lança en s'épongeant.

« - Ça va ou quoi ?

\- Tranquille. »

Répondit Isaiah en acceptant sa main humide. Anthony tourna le regard vers le cadet qui continua.

« - Dalan j'te présente Anthony. Anthony, Dalan.

\- Vous êtes potes alors ? »

Lança Dalan en continuant de s'essuyer. Isaiah hocha machinalement de la tête et Anthony les observa sans rien ajouter. Isaiah et lui étaient ensemble depuis un bout de temps maintenant et, malgré le fait que ce soit un de ses meilleurs amis, jusqu'à aujourd'hui Anthony n'avait jamais rencontré ce fameux Dalan.

Il leur arrivait d'ailleurs encore quelques fois de se disputer à cause ça, parce qu'Isaiah traînait toujours autant avec lui mais n'avait jamais trouvé l'occasion de le présenter à Anthony... Voilà qui était chose faite pour la peine.

« - Tu fais partie de son équipe toi aussi ? »

Demanda le brun à Anthony. Au tour de l'aîné de secouer la tête en un réponse négative.

« - Non, mais on se fait quelques partie de temps en temps. Si ça te dit. »

Répondit-il poliment. Isaiah esquissa un sourire en glissant les mains dans ses poches. Anthony n'avait jamais aimé Dalan. Et c'était avant tout parce que qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré qu'il se méfiait de lui. Il ne le connaissait pas ... Mais Isaiah savait que son aîné, malgré sa jalousie, n'était pas quelqu'un d'aigri ni de vraiment rancunier. Alors il se doutait que voir s'installer entre eux de l'animosité était impossible car Dalan lui aussi était quelqu'un de très sociable et d'assez facile à vivre. Il lança d'ailleurs en réponse à la proposition d'Anthony.

« - Nan. C'est sympa mais j'suis pas trop basket. J'laisse ça aux p'tites gonzesse dans son genre. »

Il bouscula gentiment Isaiah qui le repoussa en lâchant un léger jurons avant de reprendre.

« - Remontes sur ton trône que la gonzesse te fasse boire la tasse jusqu'à plus soif. »

Dalan explosa de rire.

« - Nan vas-y j'passe mon tour. T'as croisé ma sœur ? »

Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Isaiah secoua la tête en une réponse négative.

« - Non. Ça fait pas très longtemps qu'on est là.

\- Ah ok. Elle dit que tu donnes plus de nouvelles, elle voulais savoir s'que tu devenais. »

Isaiah avait fini par expliquer à Anthony comment Dalan et lui étaient devenus amis. C'était parce que sa sœur était une des animatrices qui s'occupaient du centre socio-culturel avant qu'il ne ferme faute de moyens. Isaiah passait le plus clair de son temps là-bas avant de tomber dans les magouilles de son frère. Il était tombé sur Dalan qui venait souvent visiter sa soeur et ils s'étaient liés d'amitié. Parce qu'ils avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêts mais surtout parce que l'aînée de Dalan avait une affection particulière pour Isaiah, comme si il était lui aussi son petit frère. Ça avait beaucoup rapproché les deux jeunes garçons.

« - Salut Isaiah. »

Lança quelqu'un en venant l'enlacer par derrière. Un peu surprit, le brun se retourna et la fille garda les bras autour de ses épaules. C'était Jessica.

« - Ça va ? »

Demanda-t-elle gaiement, le regard ancré dans le sien. Anthony fronça légèrement des sourcils et Dalan se pinça les lèvres en baissant le visage vers le sol. Comme à son habitude, la belle brune gratifiait tout le monde d'un décolleté très plongeant mais portait un jean pour changer.

Isaiah se défit très vite de sa prise mais ne la repoussa pas pour autant brusquement.

« - Sois gentille, vas poser tes mains ailleurs. »

Fit-il néanmoins pour marquer son désaccord. Jessica esquissa un léger sourire en tournant le regard vers Dalan qui avait légèrement relevé la tête. Il se sentait un peu gêné qu'elle ne s'intéresse ouvertement à quelqu'un d'autre, son meilleur ami qui plus est, et sous son nez. Mais c'était exactement le but recherché par la brune. Dalan et elle étaient sortis ensemble pendant quelques semaines mais elle s'était vite lassée de lui parce qu'il était trop gentil. Tandis que le jeune homme malheureusement s'était entiché d'elle et n'arrivait pas vraiment à passer à autre chose.

Pourtant il n'avait parlé de sa relation avec elle à personne, car il savait exactement ce que tout le monde lui dirait : d'oublier cette fille...

Arrivant au loin, Kenny ouvrit la bouche de surprise en voyant Jessica accrochée à Isaiah et donna un coup de coude à Jalen pour qu'il tourne son regard vers eux. Attirant l'attention de Dana qui changea de tête. Elle pressa le pas mais Jalen la rattrapa par le bras. Entre temps Isaiah s'était délesté de la brune qui, se mordillant la lèvre d'un air coquin, lança à son tour.

« - J'pose mes mains un peu partout, tu le sais… »

Les autres étaient juste à côté alors tout le monde entendit sa remarque. La façon dont elle laissa courir son regard sur Isaiah en dit long. Et pour couronner le tout, elle ajouta avec un petit sourire.

« - T'es toujours le bienvenu chez moi. Repasses quand tu veux. »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en glissant les mains dans ses poches et elle lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de sourire légèrement à l'attention de Dalan. Dana la toisa en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle s'éloignait et tourna ensuite le regard vers Isaiah qui semblait un peu gêné. Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas, alors elle comprit que quelque chose c'était passé entre eux. Tout comme Dalan qui ne demanda rien à Isaiah mais emboîta le pas à la brune. Isaiah lui, tourna machinalement le regard vers Anthony qui le fixait l'air pas très content...

« - Mec, tu t'es tapé Jessica ? »

S'exclama Kenny pour bien enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Isaiah soupira de lassitude, songeant à entraîner Anthony à l'écart pour pour mettre les choses au clair mais Kenny insista.

« - Moi qui pensais que tu craignais, j'avais tout faux.

\- Fermes-la deux minutes pour voir... »

Souffla Isaiah en l'écartant de son chemin mais Anthony profita de ce moment pour s'en aller.

« - Eh... »

Fit Kenny en attrapant Isaiah par le bras.

« - Tu m'saoules et j'vais finir par t'en mettre une ! »

S'agaça celui-ci en se dégageant avant de s'en aller à son tour à la recherche d'Anthony. Il se doutait que l'aîné allait lui en vouloir si il pensait qu'il avait couché avec cette fille. Et il était inutile de chercher vers les stands. Un Anthony fâché était égal à un Anthony restant à l'écart... Alors il y avait fort à parier qu'il allait certainement rentrer chez lui.

Isaiah se rendit donc sur le parking et le vit monter dans sa voiture. Poussant un soupire, il couru lentement jusqu'à elle et ouvrit la portière, y montant à son tour. Anthony poussa un soupire en le voyant.

« - J'peux pas dire qu'il s'est rien passé avec elle mais c'est pas s'que tu crois. »

Commença le cadet sans tourner autour du pot. Il n'avait jamais parlé à l'aîné de cette histoire, parce que c'était tellement insignifiant. Mais il avait fallut que Jessica transforme ce grain de sable en tempête...

Anthony se pinça les lèvres en regardant fixement devant lui mais fini par tourner le regard vers Isaiah qui continua.

« - Un peu avant qu'on commence à se voir toi et moi, Yummy me l'a présenté. J'suis allé chez elle pour qu'il insiste pas et on s'est embrassé. Mais c'est pas allé plus loin, dès que j'ai pu trouver une excuse j'me suis barré. »

Anthony pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. C'était un peu surprenant mais il savait que son cadet ne lui mentait pas.

« - Tu l'as embrassé...

\- Ouais… »

Avoua Isaiah avec une légère grimace. Ce qui fit finalement rigoler Anthony. Si cette histoire remontait à près de deux ans, pas de raison d'en faire tout un plat se dit-il.

« - Ça t'a pas plu ?

\- Tu déconnes, cette fille est une vraie traînée, qui voudrait qu'elle le touche ?

\- Kenny. »

Répondit naturellement Anthony. Isaiah leva les yeux au ciel. Kenny était prêt à sauter n'importe quoi...

« - Arrêtes Isaiah, avoue qu'elle est mignonne.

\- Peut-être mais ça reste une pute. Qui sait s'qu'elle aurait pu me refiler. Elle a couché avec Yummy s'te plait. »

C'était pour Isaiah la pire des bassesses. Anthony ouvrit grand les yeux en s'exclamant.

« - Nooon ! Il te l'a dit ?

\- Non c'est elle. Et franchement j'comprend pas. Même si j'étais attiré par les filles je l'aurais jamais été par ce genre là.

\- Léa répète tout le temps que les mecs aiment bien les salopes… Elle doit avoir raison.

\- Vu que c'est son domaine de compétence j'en doute pas.

\- Isaiah ! »

Le gronda Anthony. Entre lui et Léa ce n'était toujours pas la grande entente. Ils en étaient très loin même... Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire à cette pensée et s'enfonça dans le siège en demandant doucement.

« - On retourne avec les autres ou on rentre ?

\- J'ai un peu faim, on pourrait se poser quelque part.

\- Ça m'va ! J'dis à Jalen que ça m'a saoulé et que j'suis rentré. Toi invente un truc pour Dana.

\- J'lui dis quoi ? »

Demanda Anthony.

« - Bah j'sais pas, trouve quelque chose. »

Répondit Isaiah en haussant des épaules tout en envoyant un message à Jalen et Dalan. Anthony soupira en sortant son téléphone de sa poche, trouver des alibis n'était pas son fort mais plutôt celui du cadet, alors il lança son portable sur ses cuisses.

« - J'peux pas texter en conduisant, fais le toi. »

Fit-il en démarrant la voiture. Isaiah tourna le regard vers lui, plus qu'amusé et lança taquin en déverrouillant le téléphone de l'aîné.

« - J'vais lui dire que t'as attrapé la chiasse.

\- Déconnes pas Isaiah. »

Le prévint Anthony qui quittait de sa place de stationnement. Isaiah eut un sourire en tapant sur le clavier sans rien répondre, ça signifiait qu'il était entrain de faire ce qu'il avait dit. S'arrêtant Anthony lui tira le portable des mains.

« - T'es un vrai gamin. »

Lâcha-t-il. Isaiah explosa de rire et se pencha vers lui.

« - Mais j'rigole ! »

Assura-t-il en rattrapant le téléphone.

« - Ouais c'est ça… »

Grogna l'aîné qui céda néanmoins avant de reprendre.

« - Attaches toi on y va. »

 **l***l**

* * *

 **There Goes My Baby - Usher**

 _watch?v=m6urbZyHgO4_

* * *

 ** _There goes my baby, Oh girl look at you_**

 _Voilà mon amour, Oh bébé regardes toi_

 ** _You don't know how good it feels to call you my girl_**

 _Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est bon de dire que tu es mien_

 ** _There goes my baby, Loving everything you do_**

 _Voilà mon amour, J'aime tout ce que tu fais_

 ** _Oh girl look at you_**

 _Oh bébé regardes toi_

* * *

Isaiah et Anthony entrèrent dans un fast food et le cadet alla directement au comptoir passer leur commande. Anthony esquissa un léger sourire parce qu'il lui demanda si ça lui allait une fois la commande passée. Mais il ne fit qu'hocher la tête car ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il se dit qu'Isaiah le connaissait par cœur, c'étaient ce genre de détails qui lui faisaient plaisir.

Le plus jeune sorti son téléphone pour répondre à un message lorsque le serveur demanda.

« - Sur place ?

\- Oui. »

Répondit Anthony. Mais le plus jeune leva le regard vers lui et secoua la tête avant de rectifier.

« - A emporter. »

L'aîné fronça légèrement des sourcils et Isaiah haussa légèrement des épaules.

« - J'ai pas envie de manger ici. Il fait beau, autant en profiter.

\- Ok. »

Acquiesça Anthony, sachant que ça voulait en fait dire _'J'ai envie d'être tranquille avec toi'_.

* * *

 _ **I've been waiting all day to wrap my hands, Around your waist and kiss your face**_

 _J'ai attendu la journée durant pour entourer mes mains, Autour de ta taille et embrasser ton visage_

 _ **Wouldn't trade this feeling for nothing, Not even for a minute**_

 _Je n'échangerais ce sentiment pour rien au monde, Même l'espace d'un minute_

 _ **And I'll sit here long as it takes, To get you all alone**_

 _Et je resterais assit ici aussi longtemps qu'il faudra,_ _Pour t'avoir rien qu'à moi_

* * *

Ils profitaient généralement du week-end pour essayer de se voir mais leurs entrevues étaient toujours difficiles à caser au milieu des sorties entre potes. Isaiah baissa de nouveau le regard vers son téléphone et Anthony se pinça les lèvres.

En un an et demi, leur relation avait beaucoup évoluée. D'un côté Isaiah était resté assez distant, parvenant avec une facilité déconcertante à dissocier la relation amicale qu'ils avaient lorsqu'ils étaient avec les autres de celle qu'ils avaient en privé. Ce qui était un peu plus difficile pour Anthony, et le temps de rendait pas vraiment cette distinction plus facile. Mais il se réjouissait du fait que d'un autre côté, son cadet ne se montre beaucoup plus impliqué dans leur relation de couple. Ce n'était évidemment pas l'effusion de mots d'amours, mais Isaiah faisait des efforts pour se montrer plus ouvert et partager un peu ses émotions au lieu de les retenir.

Rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche il leva le regard vers Anthony. Le surprenant entrain de le regarder il esquissa un léger sourire.

* * *

 ** _I get the chills whenever I see your face_**

 _J'ai des frissons quand je vois ton visage_

 _ **Feel like I'm in a movie baby**_

 _J'me sens comme dans un film_

 _ **I'm like ooh wee baby, oh**_

 _J'suis comme 'Oh oui' Bébé, oh..._

 _ **Like waterfalls your hair falls down to your waist**_

 _Comme une cascade tes cheveux retombent sur ta taille_

 _ **Can I get a taste girl**_

 _Puis-je y goûter bébé ?_  
 _ **No need to keep this baby I ain't ashamed of calling your name girl**_

 _Pas besoin de te retenir bébé car je n'ai pas honte, d'appeler ton nom_

* * *

Après avoir quitté le fast food, les garçons se dirigèrent vers un parc pour un pic-nique improvisé.

« - Viens, on se met ici. »

Fit doucement Anthony.

« - Y'a une table de pic-nique un peu plus loin.

\- Non, là c'est bien. »

Insista le plus âgé.

« - Mais on a pas de couverture.

\- Olala... T'as peur de salir tes vêtements en t'asseyant dans l'herbe ? »

Se moqua-t-il. Isaiah se tourna vers lui, le regardant fixement pendant 5 secondes, puis il lança doucement.

« - Des fois j'ai envie d't'insulter... »

Anthony rigola et l'attrapa par le poignet.

« - Viens. »

Fit-il en s'asseyant tout en tirant Isaiah pour qu'il suive le mouvement. Le plus jeune se retrouva à genou devant Anthony lorsqu'il se posa par terre et se pencha en avant pour attraper le sac contenant la nourriture mais l'aîné l'arrêta dans son geste.

« - Quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il machinalement. Mais au petit sourire qu'esquissa Anthony, il comprit. Le tirant de nouveau gentiment, l'aîné le tira vers lui et Isaiah se laissa faire. Passant à cheval au-dessus de lui.

« - Je croyais que t'avais faim. »

Lança-t-il doucement.

« - Ouais... »

Répondit Anthony en se pinçant la lèvre. Le plus jeune eut un léger sourire et glissa une main contre sa joue avant de se pencher pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

 ** _And girl I feel like it's our first time, Everytime we get together_**

 _Et bébé je me sens comme si c'était notre première fois, A chaque fois qu'on se retrouve tous les deux_

 _ **Baby loving you feels better than, Everything, anything**_

 _Chéri t'aimer est meilleur que, tout, n'importe quoi..._

 _ **Put on my heart you don't need a ring**_

 _Dans mon cœur, pas besoin de bague_

 _ **And I promise our time away won't change my love**_

 _Et je promet, que notre temps éloigné ne changera pas mon amour_

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_


	23. Chapitre 23

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 23

* * *

A la sortie du lycée quelqu'un attrapa Isaiah par le bras. Le brun se retourna, tombant sur Kenny. Poussant un soupire il leva les yeux au ciel. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis ce week-end à la fête du quartier. Kenny se mordit la lèvre avant de lancer doucement.

« - J'ai pas l'intention d'te prendre la tête. »

Commença-t-il. Isaiah pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, le laissant continuer.

« - J'voulais juste te dire que... 'Fin j'sais pas... Toi et moi on s'est jamais entendu aussi bien que c'est le cas avec Jalen, mais on se détestait pas non plus.

\- J'te déteste pas. Tu m'tape sur le système c'est différent. »

Soupira Isaiah en glissant les mains dans ses poches.

« - Et c'est de pire en pire. »

Ajouta-t-il doucement. Kenny hocha la tête.

« - Ouais, j'vais p'être un peu trop loin des fois... Mais tu sais, je cherchais pas le malaise la dernière fois pour cette histoire avec Jessica. C'est juste que, t'as un tas de nana qui te tournent autour et on dirait que tu veux d'aucunes d'entre elles. »

Isaiah se pinça légèrement la lèvre, le regard toujours ancré dans le sien et lança.

« - Depuis quand ma vie t'intéresse autant ?

\- Non, c'est pas moi… »

Se défendit Kenny.

« - Mais avec Jalen, on se demande des fois si t'es vraiment sélectif ou si t'en a juste rien à foutre.

\- Baiser avec la première nana prête à écarter les jambes ça m'intéresse pas, non. J'vous les laisse volontiers. »

Répondit doucement Isaiah. Encore une fois la question de Kenny était vraiment très personnelle mais ça ne servait à rien de s'emporter contre lui à part mettre de l'huile sur le feu inutilement. Kenny reprit, mi surprit, mi moqueur.

« - Ça veut dire que t'es encore puceau ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? »

Rétorqua Isaiah prit de cour. Puis il haussa légèrement des épaules en ajoutant.

« - Et même si c'était le cas, ça t'regarde pas alors vires. Sinon moi aussi j'vais commencer à fourrer l'nez dans tes affaires et crois moi, ça va être aussi relou que toi. »

Plaisanta-t-il. Kenny rigola en lançant amusé.

« - Ah genre tu crois pouvoir m'empêcher d'serrer d'la go ?

\- On pari ? »

Soutint Isaiah en avançant une main pour sceller le deal. Kenny rigola franchement avant de le repousser.

« - Nan vas y... toi c'est sûr tu vas me faire des embrouilles, c'est mieux tu m'laisse tranquille. »

Plaisanta-t-il à son tour. Isaiah esquissa un sourire et Jalen arriva vers eux. Passant un bras autour des épaules d'Isaiah et l'autre autour de celles de Kenny il demanda amusé.

« - Alors, vous avez plus envie d'vous taper d'sus ?

\- Ben c'est lui là ! »

Se défendit Kenny.

« - Moi j'suis cool, j'cherche pas la bagarre.

\- Vu que tu t'bats comme une fillette de douze ans ce s'rait compliqué. »

Rétorqua doucement Isaiah avec un sourire en coin. Jalen explosa de rire.

« - J'en ai marre de vous. Vous pouvez pas juste faire la paix deux minutes.

\- Mais j'suis le pacifisme incarné. »

Fit Isaiah en se dégageant de sa prise. Jalen esquissa un sourire et Isaiah insista.

« - Quoi, ça s'voit pas ? »

Jalen parti de nouveau dans un fou rire mais il était vrai qu'il avait noté un changement considérable par rapport aux sautes d'humeur de son ami cette dernière année. L'attrapant de nouveau par les épaules, il lança encore hilare.

« - Bon Maître Gandhi, on s'fait une soirée console chez toi ? »

 **l***l**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'allée ils y virent un pick-up noir garé.

« - C'est celui de ton frère ? »

Demanda Kenny un peu mal à l'aise face à cette idée. Isaiah et lui se connaissaient depuis quelques années mais ils allaient plus souvent chez Jalen que chez lui. Il avait déjà aperçu son frère dans la rue mais ne l'avait jamais rencontré en 'privé'. Isaiah hocha légèrement la tête.

« - Ouais. Mais tranquille, il mord pas. »

Fit-il.

« - Enfin la plupart du temps... »

Ajouta Jalen en esquissant un sourire amusé par la réaction de Kenny. Isaiah rigola. Il pouvait comprendre son appréhension au vu de la réputation de son aîné mais franchement, ses amis n'avaient rien à craindre de sa part en venant chez lui. Jalen entra à sa suite et poussa Kenny pour qu'il avance.

« - Arrêtes de te chier d'sus mec. Agis juste normal... »

Se moqua-t-il. Ils entrèrent, passant par le salon. Les garçons saluèrent brièvement ses sœurs, posées à la table de la cuisine, et Isaiah alla à leur encontre.

« - Salut les filles. Vous faites vos devoirs ? »

Demanda-t-il gentiment en déposant un baiser contre le front de Deni. Elles hochèrent la tête mais Delia se pinça les lèvres avant de lancer.

« - On y arrive pas avec l'histoire. Tu peux nous aider ?

\- J'suis une bille à ce niveau là. Mais il est quelle heure, Alison est pas venue ?

\- Si... »

Répondit doucement Delia. Ses sœurs se pincèrent les lèvres.

« - Et vous lui avez pas demandé ?

\- Ben... Elle nous aidait, mais Yummy est arrivé et ils sont partis discuter...

\- On l'attend en fait... »

Hésitèrent-elle a répondre. Isaiah fronça des sourcils. Se demandant ce que pouvait bien avoir Yummy a lui dire... Les garçons étaient partis vers sa chambre déposer leurs affaires et son attention revint vers eux quand Kenny lança.

« - Désolé mec. On voulait pas... t'interrompre dans... 'fin... »

Jalen tira Kenny par le col pour qu'il le suive et Isaiah l'interrogea du regard. Kenny et lui eurent un sourire en ouvrant la bouche comme si ils voulaient lui dire ce qu'ils avaient vu mais ne pouvaient pas. Yummy sorti de la chambre, suivi de la dite Alison, et Isaiah comprit. Yummy se dirigea vers la porte sans piper mot et la jeune fille réajusta ses vêtements avant de revenir à la cuisine. Baissant le visage vers le sol elle salua à peine Isaiah. Jalen se pinça les lèvres pour retenir un rire quand Kenny lança à voix basse.

« - Ils étaient dans la chambre. Il la tenait par les ch'veux et tout... »

Isaiah poussa un soupire las. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que les filles trouvaient à Yummy... De plus sont frère avait beau avoir ses défauts mais ne promettait jamais monts et merveilles à une fille, elles savaient toutes à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Mais par dessus tout, ce qu'Isaiah ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi il fallait que Yummy fasse ça avec _elle_ alors qu'il savait qu'elle était là pour aider ses cadettes à progresser à l'école. Se retournant, il posa le regard vers Alison qui passa discrètement le dos de la main contre ses lèvres avant de se pencher vers une de ses sœurs tout en remettant ses cheveux en ordre.

Elle avait toujours eut l'air d'une jeune fille posée et bien éduquée. Ses sœurs n'avaient pas de figure maternelle, ni de vrai exemple féminin à suivre, mise à part leur grand mère, et il s'était dit que ça leur serait bénéfique de passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui pourrait les aider pour leur devoirs, les conseiller sur les petits problèmes qu'elles pouvaient rencontrer en tant que filles et leur donner un bon exemple. Il s'était visiblement trompé. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour face à la situation. Se dirigeant vers la jeune fille, il lança sans cérémonie.

« - Tu devrais t'en aller. »

Alison leva la tête vers lui. Pas certaine d'avoir bien comprit. Mais le regard qu'il posait sur elle était clair. Elle se tourna machinalement vers Jalen et Kenny, qui étaient les seuls à l'avoir vus avec Yummy, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Isaiah.

« - Écoutes... On peut en discuter en privé s'il te plait ? Je ... J'ai vraiment besoin de ce job.

\- Retournes parler à mon frère, il en aura p't'être un qui te conviendra mieux. »

Rétorqua-t-il sans ciller. Kenny posa le poing contre ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de ricaner. Pour une fois que l'acidité d'Isaiah n'était pas tournée vers lui...

« - Mais je... Les filles ont besoin de-

\- Alison, s'il te plait. »

Soupira Isaiah. Ce dont ses sœurs avaient surtout besoin était de ne pas avoir une traînée comme prof particulier pensa-t-il... Mais il n'avait pas envie de faire une scène devant elles, alors il continua doucement.

« - Lèves toi et sors, m'oblige pas à te ramener jusqu'à la porte. »

Ses cadettes se pincèrent les lèvres, n'osant pas lever le regard vers Alison. Même si elles ne disaient rien parce que ce n'étaient pas leurs affaires, elles se doutaient de ce qu'elle partait faire avec leur frère. Yummy leur répétait trop souvent comment 'Les meufs étaient des putes' et qu'elles n'avaient pas intérêt à devenir ce genre de filles sous peine de se voir décapiter. Mais quel exemple donnait-il, lui ?

Alison se leva finalement, honteuse, et ramassa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

« - J'reviens. »

Fit Isaiah en glissant les doigts dans les cheveux d'Anna. Les filles hochèrent toutes les trois la tête et il alla vers ses amis.

« - Désolé, la soirée console ce s'ra une autre fois.

\- Ouais, t'inquiètes. Pas de soucis. »

Fit Kenny.

« - Tu veux qu'on reste t'aider, avec les filles et leurs devoirs ? »

Proposa Jalen. Isaiah secoua la tête. Ça partait d'une bonne intention mais Jalen n'était pas plus doué que lui dans cette matière.

« - Non t'inquiètes. J'vais me débrouiller.

\- Ok. Salut mec. »

Il les accompagna à la porte et vit Alison en pleine discussion avec Yummy. Ou plutôt repousser ses avances. C'était peut-être un peu trop tard pour revenir en arrière se dit Isaiah. Maintenant qu'elle n'allait plus donner de cours à ses cadettes, elle pouvait bien coucher avec lui autant qu'elle le voulait...

Yummy ricana quand elle se dégagea de sa prise presque en pleurs et ça irrita un peu plus Isaiah. Il n'avait pas, à la base, l'intention d'aller voir l'aîné. Mais son irrespect le mettait hors de lui.

Refermant la porte derrière lui il descendit l'allée à son encontre.

« - T'es content d'toi on dirait. »

Lança-t-il en arrivant vers lui. Yummy eut un léger sourire en s'appuyant contre sa voiture.

« - C'est un bon p'tit lot...

\- Désolé que mes potes vous aient interrompus alors.

\- T'inquiètes pas, j'l'avais déjà saucée. »

Rétorqua son frère plus que désinvolte.

« - Franchement Yummy pourquoi tu fais ça... »

Demanda Isaiah plus atterré qu'énervé. L'aîné haussa légèrement des épaules.

« - Pourquoi pas ?

\- Putain, c'était la prof des filles ! Tu sais à quel point on a galéré pour trouver quelqu'un de bien et tu-

\- C'est pas moi qui l'ai viré. »

L'interrompit l'aîné.

«- Ah, genre c'est de ma faute ? »

S'étonna Isaiah.

« - C'est pas de la mienne en tout cas. »

Fit Yummy en montant dans sa voiture, prêt à en finir avec cette discussion. Mais alors qu'il allait refermer la porte Isaiah la retint.

« - Sérieusement ? Elle laisse les filles en plan pour baiser avec toi et j'suis censé être ok avec ça ? Dans quel monde tu vis gros ? »

Yummy esquissa un sourire en soupirant dédaigneusement. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres, évidemment, dans le monde de Yummy ce n'était rien...

« - Ecoutes, tu sais quoi, fais s'que tu veux avec tes salopes du quartier mais ramène pas ça à la maison et surtout pas devant elles. »

Yummy leva le regard vers lui, sourcils froncés et se leva de son siège. Le repoussant d'une main il lança menaçant.

« - Tu penses être qui pour me dire s'que j'dois faire ? »

Isaiah se dégagea de sa prise en repoussant son bras et lança en retour.

« - Mais j'm'en fous de s'que tu fais.

\- Ah ouais ? Parce qu'on dirait pas. »

Cracha l'aîné.

« - Trouves-toi quelqu'un à baiser toi aussi au lieu de t'occuper d'où j'case ma bite.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour moi j'baise quand j'veux. »

Rétorqua Isaiah sans même y réfléchir. Il continua en tenant son frère du regard.

« - J'm'en tape de ta vie Yummy... Mais ramènes pas ta merde aux yeux des filles. »

Son frère le toisa, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison sur ce point mais refusant de l'avouer. Isaiah se détourna de lui et se dirigea de nouveau vers la maison. Lorsqu'il entra, il entendit des petits pas de courses et vit ses sœurs se rasseoir sur leurs sièges dans la cuisine. Elles avaient du rester au carreau pour voir ce qui se passait dehors. Soupirant légèrement il se dirigea vers elles.

« - Hey... »

Fit-il doucement.

« - J'suis désolé. »

S'asseyant avec elles à la table, il se pinça les lèvres. Elles n'avaient pas l'air d'être particulièrement retournées par ces évènements mais cacher ses émotions était un peu une seconde nature dans leur famille. Alors il lança doucement.

« - Vous l'aimiez bien, Alison ? »

Les filles se pincèrent les lèvres en plissant légèrement du nez. Isaiah esquissa un sourire. Leur mimiques communes étaient assez amusantes à voir.

Anna commença, suivie de Delia.

« - Ben, elle était gentille...

\- Elle résumait bien les exercices...

\- Tu sais... »

Hésita sa petite sœur qui continua un peu gênée.

« - C'était... c'était pas la première fois qu'elle nous laissait pour aller avec Yummy.

\- Deni ! »

Râlèrent les deux autres. Elle se renfrogna et Isaiah les reprit.

« - Mais la grondez pas parce qu'elle dit la vérité. D'ailleurs vous auriez dû m'en parler.

\- Oui... mais on voulait pas que tu te fâches. »

Souffla une de ses cadette.

« - Puis qui va nous aider maintenant... »

Soupira une autre. Isaiah passa le bras autour de ses épaules.

« - T'en fais pas, j'vais faire s'que j'peux.

\- Oui mais t'es nul dans presque toutes les matières. »

Râla sa sœur.

« - Bah merci... »

Fit Isaiah en reprenant son bras. Ses sœurs rigolèrent et il fit semblant d'être vexé mais ce qu'elle disait n'était pas totalement faux. Il s'en sortait plus que largement pour les matières scientifiques, se débrouillait en langues étrangères mais pour le reste restait très moyen...

Son téléphone sonna et il le sorti de sa poche. C'était Anthony. La lumière se fit immédiatement dans son esprit. Anthony avait largement la moyenne dans toutes les matières et ça lui arrivait quelques fois de donner des cours. Il allait être parfait pour ses sœurs.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_


	24. Chapitre 24

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 24

* * *

Isaiah avait demandé à Anthony si il pouvait s'occuper d'aider ses sœurs avec une partie de leurs devoirs le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. L'aîné avait évidemment accepté. Il s'entendait bien avec les sœurs d'Isaiah et avec sa grand mère qu'il croisait aussi de temps en temps. Il avait vu Yummy une fois en partant de chez Isaiah mais l'aîné ne lui avait prêté aucune attention.

Alors qu'il disait bonjour aux filles Isaiah sorti de sa chambre.

« - Salut. »

Lança Anthony avec un léger sourire. Isaiah se retourna un peu surprit avant de venir vers eux. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir à cette heure.

« - Salut. J'traine pas j'suis à la bourre. »

Fit-il simplement en enfilant sa veste.

« - Comme toujours... »

Lança Anna en levant les yeux au ciel. Anthony rigola et Isaiah la toisa gentiment en partant sans rien ajouter à l'attention de son petit ami. Mais Anthony ne s'en formalisa pas. Ses sœurs étant là il savait qu'Isaiah ne lui montrerait aucune marque d'affection. Le plus jeune avait décroché depuis peu un boulot dans un magasin de sport et s'y plaisait plutôt bien mais du coup, Anthony travaillant lui aussi - plus chez Mr Palmer mais dans une librairie, le temps disponible juste pour eux deux se voyait encore réduit.

 **l***l**

Le groupe d'amis avaient rendez-vous en centre ville pour aller à une soirée organisée par une fille du Saint Antoine. Jalen, Kenny et Isaiah avaient obtenus leur licence de conduite mais seul Kenny avait une voiture. Il avait récupéré tout le monde. Ils avaient été un peu serrés dans la voitures mais arrivèrent sans encombre. Alors qu'ils étaient dehors dans l'allée, Dana entendit la chanson qui se jouait dans la maison et cria telle une hystérique.

« - C'est ma chansooooon ! »

Avant de tirer ses deux copines par les poignets. Isaiah, Jalen et Kenny rigolèrent et leur emboîtèrent le pas. Ils entrèrent tous en chantant en cœur. Tout comme les jeunes déjà présents au sein de la soirée.

* * *

 **23 – Mike will make it ft Miley Cirus**

 _watch?v=bbEoRnaOIbs_

* * *

 _« **\- I'm in the club high on Purp with some shades on. Tatted up, mini skirt with my J's on...** »_

[ _Je suis au club défoncée au Purp avec quelques nuances. Tatouée, mini jupe, avec mes J's aux pieds.]_

Scanda Dana en se tournant vers Isaiah tout en dansant. Effectivement, elle portait une jupe en jeans avec une paire de Jordan's aux pieds. C'était la basket phare depuis quelques années. Ils en avaient tous, toute une collection pour certains. Raison pour laquelle cette chanson créait une telle effusion. Isaiah rigola et l'attrapa en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Il continua avec elle sur le refrain.

 _« - **J's on my feet (you know it). So get like me...** »_

Avançant, ils allèrent rejoindre quelques uns de leurs amis qui étaient déjà arrivés et les saluèrent tout en continuant à chanter et danser.

* * *

 _ **I be in the club, standing on the couch**_

 _Je suis dans le club, debout sur le canapé_

 _ **In them Wolf Greys, like it's my house**_

 _Dans leurs Wolf Greys, comme si c'était la maison_

 _ **Drinking out the bottle, I got no respect**_

 _Buvant la bouteille, je n'ai pas de respect_

 _ **Looking like a model, who just got a check**_

 _Ressemblant à un mannequin, qui vient d'avoir un chèque_

* * *

 _ **I back it up, Cause I don't give a fuck**_

 _Je bouge mon cul, parce que je m'en fous_

 _ **If you a lame, that's a shame you can't hang with us**_

 _Si t'es nul, c'est une honte tu ne peux pas trainer avec nous_

 _ **I'm MC Hammer fly, you can't touch**_

 _Je suis MC Hammer qui vole, tu peux pas toucher_

 _ **J's so fly, I should work at Flight Club**_

 _Les J sont si planantes, je devrais travailler au Club de vol_ (aéroport peut-être ? lol)

* * *

 _ **Put on my J's and dance the whole night away**_

 _Mettre mes J et danser toute la nuit_

 _ **I'm naughty by nature like I'm hip-hop hooray**_

 _Je suis coquine par nature comme si j'étais un hourra du hip hop_

 _ **My hands in the sky, I wave 'em from side to side**_

 _Mes mains vers le ciel, je les bouge d'un côté à l'autre_

 _ **My feet on the floor, I'm 'bout to turn up now**_

 _Mes pieds au sol, je suis sur le point de tourner maintenant_

* * *

Isaiah tomba sur Anthony et alla le saluer. Il était accompagné d'un mec qu'Isaiah ne connaissait pas et bien sur, de sa fidèle Léa.

« - Ils laissent vraiment laisser entrer n'importe qui ici... »

Lança la rousse en toisant Isaiah. Celui-ci rigola en répondant ironiquement.

« - J'vois ça. »

L'ami accompagnant Anthony et la rousse rigola et elle, vexée pour le coup, croisa les bras et s'apprêtait à répondre quand Anthony lâcha blasé.

« - Léa, s'il te plaît... »

Elle se ravisa sans discuter et Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire triomphant.

« - Tu connais peut-être pas Léni. C'est le jumeau de Léa. »

Fit Anthony. Isaiah secoua la tête en tendant une main pour le saluer.

« - Salut… J'te plains. »

Ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard vers Léa. Anthony lui adressa un regard réprobateur mais Isaiah rigola doucement et le brun répondit amusé.

« - Merci de compatir. »

Dana vint les rejoindre et posa un bras sur l'épaule d'Isaiah en arrivant.

« - Hey ! Cool, t'es là. Je pensais pas que tu viendrais. »

Fit-elle à Anthony. Les soirées, danser, tout ça… elle savait que ce n'était pas trop son truc. Mais c'était celui d'Isaiah, et le cadet avait envie d'être à cette soirée avec lui, et ses amis. Alors Anthony avait tout de même accepté de venir. Ce même si il savait qu'Isaiah n'allait pas pouvoir passer la soirée entière avec lui. C'était assez frustrant, mais il l'acceptait. Parce que c'était une des seules façons qu'il avait encore de passer du temps avec lui.

Il esquissa un sourire auquel Isaiah répondit avant de reprendre.

« - On est avec des copines à Dana, et Jal' et Ken' mais eux je sais pas trop où ils sont passé.

\- Ils sont à la chasse aux filles tu penses bien. »

Souffla Dana en roulant des yeux. Elle aimait beaucoup les garçons, mais étant la seule fille dans leur groupe, ils la saoulaient un peu quand ils commençaient à parler de filles et de stratégies de drague. Isaiah était différent des autres mecs en général. Il se montrait respectueux malgré son parcours et ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant. Avec Dana il était assez protecteur parce qu'il savait qu'elle était sortie avec des mecs qui n'en valaient pas la peine et qu'elle ne voulait plus de ce genre de relation. Et c'était pour ça qu'elle appréciait passer du temps avec lui, plus qu'avec les autres.

« - Ouais... »

Soupira Isaiah qui lui aussi était un peu las de tout ça. Et encore, ce soir ils étaient partis en duo. Mais habituellement, ils essayaient par tous les moyens de l'inclure dans leurs 'plans de chasse' comme ils les appelaient. Le fait qu'il y soit si récalcitrant expliquait sans doute leur suspicion mais il n'avait pas envie de se forcer à faire semblant.

« - On va chercher à boire ? »

Reprit-il. Les autres hochèrent la tête. Sauf Léa, qui les toisa et quitta le groupe pour aller retrouver des copines avec qui elle pourrait critiquer Isaiah et tous les gens de son lycée.

 **l***l**

La soirée battait son plein. Léni et Anthony avaient été rejoins par quelques autres de leur école et étaient restés avec Dana et les autres qui avaient finalement retrouvés Jalen et Kenny, qui eux aussi avaient rencontrés d'autres jeunes. En bref, tout le monde se mélangeait et s'amusait bien. Qu'ils soient de Saint Antonio, du lycée public ou autre...

* * *

 **Don't hurt yourself - Beyoncé**

 _video/x4dqw0w_

* * *

 _ **Who the fuck do you think I am ?**_

 _Bordel, qui tu penses avoir en face de toi ?_

* * *

« - Aaaah ! »

Cria Dana en levant son verre en reconnaissant la chanson à ses premières paroles.

« - C'est ma chansooooon ! »

Isaiah roula légèrement des yeux en s'appuyant contre une table et lâcha en faignant d'être blasé.

« - Tous les sons qu'ils vont passer ça va être _'sa chanson'_ je crois... »

Anthony rigola doucement et Dana et ses copines reprirent par dessus la musique.

 _« -_ _ **You ain't married to no average bitch boy. You can watch my fat ass twist boy, as I bounce to the next dick boy**_ _. »_

 _[ T'es pas marié à n'importe quelle pétasse mec. Tu peux regarder mon gros cul bouger mec, tandis que je rebondis jusqu'à la prochaine queue mec. ]_

Dana se retourna sur le _'fat ass twist'_ et se pencha en avant, se mettant à twerker brièvement devant Isaiah. Ses copines se mirent à crier comme des folles pour l'encourager et Kenny lança en la voyant faire.

« - J'crois qu'elle s'est enfin décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'elle était intéressée. »

Jalen esquissa un léger sourire et répondit doucement.

« - J'crois surtout que lui il l'est pas... »

Isaiah était son meilleur ami, avec Kenny, et outre le fait qu'il ne semblait pas être attiré par Dana, il savait que si ça avait été le cas, il lui en aurait parlé. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il imaginait. Parce que lorsqu'ils étaient au collège, Isaiah et lui se racontaient tout. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que cette époque était bien loin maintenant.

De son côté, Isaiah fut un peu surprit que cet élan de débauche ne soit tourné vers lui. Habituellement, Dana déconnait comme ça seulement avec ses copines. Mais il se dit que l'alcool aidant, elle ne devait pas avoir les idées bien claires. Alors il ne s'en formalisa pas. Anthony se pinça les lèvres. Le plus surprit, choqué, outré, devait bien être lui. Mais que pouvait-il dire, devant tout le monde, alors qu'Isaiah n'avait même pas eut le réflexe de se tourner vers lui pour vérifier sa réaction.

Léni esquissa un sourire en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté et demanda à Isaiah.

« - C'est ta copine ? Elle est chaude. »

Ajouta-t-il, très concentré dans sa contemplation. Isaiah fronça légèrement des sourcils. Un peu désabusé par la façon dont il se permettait de parler d'elle alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Très loin de se préoccuper du soucis du choix de ses mots, Léni lança.

« - Si elles sont toutes comme ça dans ton lycée j'veux bien faire un tour à l'école publique.

\- Au contraire j'pense que t'es très bien dans ton lycée de bobo. »

Répondit Isaiah en se tournant vers lui. Puis il continua cinglant.

« - On s'tape déjà assez de cons pour en avoir d'autres dans ton genre sur le dos.

\- Wow, calme mec. J'dis juste la vérité. J'y suis pour rien si ton lycée forme des dealers et des p'tites putes. »

Anticipant la réaction d'Isaiah, qui ne se fit pas attendre d'ailleurs, Anthony se jeta entre eux pour les séparer.

« - Iz, c'est bon, arrêtes... »

Tenta-t-il pour le calmer. Jalen et Kenny rappliquèrent en vitesse. Parce que gérer un Isaiah en colère était un peu comme tenter de calmer une bête enragée. Mais contre toute attente, c'est Dana qui se jeta sur Léni.

« - Tu penses être mieux que nous parce qu'on te paye une putain d'école privée ?! C'est ça ?! »

Il se mangea un coup et Dana repoussa brusquement Kenny, qui avait tenté de s'interposer. Léa arriva à son tour, supportée par ses copines, et ajouta son grain de sel en attrapant la brune par les cheveux tout en criant.

« - Touches pas mon frère !

\- Mais elle est tarée... »

Souffla Isaiah médusé en repoussant machinalement Anthony pour aller sortir Dana de cette panade. Attrapant la brune par la taille il la dégagea en arrêtant fermement Léa par le poignet avant de la repousser à son tour en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - T'es sérieuse là ? »

Lança-t-il. Et son regard était si noir que la rousse osa à peine bouger. Ils avaient beau se lancer des pics depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Isaiah n'avait jamais posé les mains sur elle. Mais Lea ne s'en était jamais prise non plus à une de ses amies jusqu'à maintenant. Elle comprit qu'il vallait mieux en rester là et n'ajouta rien. Dana, elle, tenta de se dégager pour repartir à la charge mais Isaiah la retint. Attrapant à son tour son amie par le poignet il la tira mais elle résista, ne voulant pas quitter la bataille. Alors Isaiah la prit par la taille et la souleva. La portant dehors alors qu'elle se débattait.

« - On dirait des furies. »

Lâcha Léa en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine une fois Isaiah loin. Puis tournant le regard vers son frère, elle esquissa un léger sourire narquois lorsqu'il lâcha à son tour.

« - Ils vont bien ensemble...

\- Tu vois pourquoi je ne fréquente pas _ces gens là_. »

Reprit Léa à l'attention d'Anthony. Elle avait le même discours depuis des années...

« - Ce sont de vrais sauvages…

\- Répètes un peu voir, pétasse. »

Lança une des copines de Dana. Jalen s'interposa pour éviter que ça ne tourne en règlement de compte et les écarta. Il fut suivi par Kenny et des autres filles. Mais cela ne troubla pas l'ordre général de la soirée. Presque personne ne s'était rendu compte de l'altercation. Dehors, Isaiah reposa Dana qui le bouscula sans ménagement en criant.

« - Tu vas vraiment les laisser nous traiter comme si on était des merdes ?!

\- Pourquoi tu m'crie après ?! »

S'agaça Isaiah en s'imposant à son tour face à elle.

« - J'veux bien m'embrouiller avec des gens pour te défendre mais j'peux rien faire si c'est toi qui cherche.

\- C'est moi qui cherche ?! T'as entendu s'qu'il a dit ? Alors quoi, j'suis censé rester là et accepter qu'il me manque de respect ? A moi et à tout mes potes ?

\- J'ai pas dit ça… »

Soupira Isaiah.

« - C'est aussi toi que je défendais !

\- Oui ben j'peux me défendre tout seul merci.

\- Ben alors moi aussi ! »

Rétorqua Dana en ancrant un regard belliqueux dans le sien. Elle était sa meilleure amie, un peu comme Jalen, mais en version fille. Il se disputait très rarement sérieusement avec eux. Et pour le coup, il n'avait pas envie de continuer sur la voix qu'elle semblait vouloir emprunter. Alors il leva légèrement les mains en guise d'abandon et tourna des talons. Dana se mordit la lèvre, se rendant compte de son erreur. Isaiah n'était pas quelqu'un à aborder par la force, au risque de se heurter à un mur. Elle fut d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il batte en retraite sans un mot. Mais elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Loin de là, alors elle le rattrapa par le poignet.

« - Iz… J'suis désolée... »

Fit-elle en le tirant doucement. Isaiah se tourna vers elle et la fixa sans mot dire.

« - J'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! »

Insista-t-elle.

« - J'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi. Mais ces deux là... »

S'agaça-t-elle en pensant à Léa et son frère. Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire, il pratiquait 'le Léa' depuis assez longtemps pour connaitre les envies de meurtre.

Dana continua après un moment d'hésitation.

« - Merci d'avoir prit ma défense.

\- C'est normal. On est amis, je laisserais jamais personne te manquer de respect. »

Répondit Isaiah. Dana se mordit la lèvre et commença.

« - Est-ce que c'est juste... »

Mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Isaiah mais se demandait si c'était tout ce qu'ils étaient. De simples amis. Car elle avait l'impression de lui envoyer des signaux plutôt clairs, quelques fois... Sans qu'Isaiah ne semble réellement s'en rendre compte, certes, mais si il ne l'aimait pas aussi il ne se montrerait certainement pas si protecteur à son égard se disait-elle. Alors elle se jeta à l'eau.

« - Je… Ça fait un moment que j'veux t'en parler mais... »

Impossible de continuer. Pas quand les prunelles brunes d'Isaiah la fixaient ainsi.

« - Et puis merde. »

Jura-t-elle en se jetant sur lui. Isaiah n'eut pas le temps de réagir et Dana scella ses lèvres aux siennes mais il la repoussa dans la seconde.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

S'étonna-t-il sourcils froncés avant de s'essuyer la bouche. Dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout restait très loin du compte. Dana se recula gênée.

« - Désolée. Mais… J't'aime beaucoup, et j'me suis dit que… peut-être toi aussi tu-

\- J't'aime bien Dana mais… comme une sœur quoi... »

Répondit difficilement Isaiah qui ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

« - Je pensais pas que…

\- Non je sais. Je savais pas trop comment te le dire mais... J'ai... enfin, ça fait très longtemps que j'ai envie qu'on sorte ensemble...

\- Euh, je... »

Bégaya Isaiah qui ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il ne voulait pas la blesser en la rejetant mais ça n'allait évidemment pas être possible.

« - Écoutes, j'te l'ai dit. Je-

\- Quoi ?! »

L'interrompit la brune en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Elle voyait bien ce qu'Isaiah hésitait à faire. L'envoyer paître comme toutes les autres. Alors que cette salope de Jessica Almeira s'était souvent ventée d'être sortie avec Yummy **et** son frère...

« - J'peux être ta pote mais j'suis pas assez bien pour que tu sortes avec moi ?

\- Non, c'est pas du tout ça. Mais j'te considère un peu comme ma p'tite sœur, alors… ce s'rait, bizarre… »

Articula-t-il hasardeusement. La brune le regarda fixement. Luttant entre l'envie de pleurer et celle de le frapper si fort qu'il regretterait de l'avoir rejeté toute sa vie durant. Isaiah se mit à sa place. Il comprenait l'effort et le courage que ça lui demandait de se tenir devant lui pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Il savait que ça la blesserait, que leur lien s'en trouverait modifié à jamais, mais ce qu'elle souhaitait était impossible. Il fini par soupirer doucement.

« - Désolé. »

Et son air navré enragea la brune. Elle le laissa planté là. Anthony, venu prendre la température, était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte et elle le bouscula pour passer sans faire cas de lui. Le brun se pinça les lèvres en tournant le regard vers Isaiah qui, de dos, levait le visage au ciel en glissant les mains dans ses cheveux. Ça signifiait qu'il était contrarié. Anthony se pinça les lèvres, pas certain de ce qui venait de se passer avec Dana, mais n'avait pas envie d'y penser pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être auprès d'Isaiah pour le calmer. S'avançant alors dans le jardin, il alla jusqu'à lui et se plaça à son côté. Épaule contre épaule alors que les notes d'une nouvelle chanson, plus douce que les autres, raisonnaient.

* * *

 **All night - Beyoncé**

 _watch?v=gM89Q5Eng_M_

( La chanson commence à 3min02 )

* * *

 _ **I found the truth beneath your lies**_

 _J'ai trouvé la vérité sous tes mensonges_

 _ **And true love never has to hide**_

 _Et le vrai amour n'a jamais à se cacher_

 _ **Trade your broken wings for mine**_

 _J'ai échangé tes ailes brisées contre les miennes_

 _ **I've seen your scars and kissed your crimes**_

 _Vu tes blessures et embrassé tes crimes_

* * *

D'eux deux, son cadet était sûrement le plus jaloux, incontestablement le plus possessif. Mais au final, celui qui avait le plus de soucis à se faire était bel et bien Anthony. Parce qu'il était trop gentil. Trop malléable. Les filles ne s'intéressaient pas à lui comme elles s'intéressaient à Isaiah. C'était bien connu, les mauvais garçons attiraient plus l'attention.

* * *

 _ **So many people I know that they just trying to touch you**_

 _Tant de gens je sais essayent juste de te toucher_

 _ **Kiss up and rub up and feel up on ya**_

 _T'embrasser, se frotter et te sentir contre eux_

 _ **Kiss up and rub up and feel up**_

 _T'embrasser, se frotter et te sentir_

 _ **Takes some time to prove that you can trust me again**_

 _Ca t'a prit du temps pour me faire confiance, encore_

 _ **I'm gonna kiss up and rub up and feel up**_

 _Je vais t'embrasser, me frotter et te sentir_

 _ **I'm gonna kiss up and rub up and feel up on ya**_

 _Je vais t'embrasser, me frotter et te sentir contre moi_

 _ **All night long**_

 _Toute la nuit_

* * *

Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire en penchant la tête sur le côté, la calant contre celle de l'aîné. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un peu moins de deux ans. C'était un peu frustrant de ne pas pouvoir agir avec lui comme il le souhaitait lorsqu'ils étaient en publique. Il aurait voulu que Dana sache, qu'il ne la repoussait pas parce qu'elle n'était pas assez bien, mais parce qu'il était déjà lié à quelqu'un.

Son Tout.

Anthony.

* * *

 _ **They say true love's the greatest weapon**_

 _On dit que le vrai amour est l'arme la plus puissante_

 _ **To win the war caused by pain**_

 _Pour gagner une guerre causée par la douleur_

 _ **But every diamond has imperfections**_

 _Mais tous les diamants ont leurs imperfections_

 _ **But my love's too pure to watch it chip away**_

 _Et mon amour est trop pur, pour être sali_

* * *

Anthony prit le risque de passer un bras autour des épaules d'Isaiah et glissa la main dans ses cheveux en se pinçant les lèvres. Lui massant doucement le crâne.

« - Je t'aime. »

Souffla-t-il doucement contre sa tempe. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard vers le sol. Son cœur se serrait toujours avant de se gonfler de bonheur quand Anthony lui susurrait ces mots. Pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas réussit à retourner à l'aîné la réponse que celui-ci souhaitait.

« - Je sais... »

Répondit Isaiah dans un soupire. Anthony le repoussa gentiment et lança taquin.

« - T'es plutôt censé répondre un truc du genre 'moi aussi'.

\- C'est vrai ? »

Se moqua Isaiah.

« - Oui !

\- Mais arrêtes, tu le sais.

\- Oui, mais ça te dispense pas de le dire. »

Râla-t-il. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire et répondit doucement en l'attrapant par le t-shirt.

« - J'préfère l'expression corporelle... Si tu rentres avec moi ce soir j'te montrerais p't'être. »

Lança-t-il avec un petit sourire espiègle. Anthony ancra son regard dans le sien, esquissant à son tour un sourire. Il connaissait l'étendue des sentiments de son cadet à son égard. Ils en aient déjà discuté, il n'allait pas le forcer à dire ces mots s'il n'était pas prêt. Ce n'étaient que des mots. Et effectivement, le corps était plus parlant. Honnête. Il voyait l'amour et la dévotion d'Isaiah à chaque fois qu'il plongeait son regard dans le sien. Les ressentaient à chaque touché. A chaque fois qu'il prenait sa défense et quand ils faisaient l'amour. Il n'avait plus besoin qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait. Il le savait.

« - Désolé pour tout à l'heure. »

Fit doucement Isaiah, revenant sur l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec Léni. Anthony hocha la tête. Il savait aussi qu'Isaiah pouvait encore se montrer incontrôlable. Et il avait fini par accepter ce trait de caractère. Puis Léni était son ami, mais il avait été trop loin dans ses propos ce soir. Ne s'étendant pas sur le sujet, il empoigna son cadet par les cheveux et l'attira à lui pour déposer un bref baiser contre son front avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux était beaucoup plus important que tout le reste.

* * *

 _ **Boy nothing real can be threatened**_

 _Rien de réel ne peut être menacé_

 _ **True love breathes salvation back into me**_

 _Le véritable amour respire la délivrance_

 _ **With every tear came redemption**_

 _Chaque larme amène la rédemption_

 _ **And my torturer became a remedy**_

 _Et mon bourreau devient mon remède_

* * *

Isaiah se laissa aller contre lui quelques instants, posant le front contre son épaule. Anthony et lui avaient eut des hauts et des bas. Continuaient à se disputer, des fois pour pas grand-chose, mais finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Pour rien au monde il n'abandonnerait ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Et si pour l'instant ils devaient garder leur relation secrète, il espérait qu'un jour ils puissent être enfin libres, sans crainte de représailles.

Mais cet instant n'était pas encore arrivé, alors il se dégagea de son étreinte et le bouscula gentiment. Anthony répliqua et ils partirent dans une mini bagarre qui s'arrêta vite lorsque le plus âgé usa de l'arme ultime. Les chatouilles.

« - Non arrêtes, c'est bon t'as gagné. »

Lâcha le plus jeune en rigolant.

« - J'gagne toujours. Ça doit être dur non. »

Fit-il moqueur. Isaiah le poussa de nouveau et Anthony rigola en passant son bras autour de son cou avant de le tirer pour qu'il n'avance. Aux côtés d'Isaiah, il se forgeait et s'affirmait. Puisant dans l'insoumission du cadet il devenait plus éveillé, plus fort face au monde qui l'entourait. Au final, ils étaient bénéfiques l'un à l'autre.

Retournant à l'intérieur ils tombèrent sur Kenny.

« - Dana est partie ? »

Demanda Isaiah.

« - Ouais. Elle était en colère **et** torchée. Mais j'pense que t'aurais facilement pu t'la faire ce soir si tu veux mon avis.

\- Garde le pour toi. »

S'agaça Isaiah. Luttant contre l'envie de lui coller son poing dans la face pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Il comprenait maintenant toutes les petites allusions de Kenny. Ça l'énerva encore plus. Attrapant Anthony par la manche il le tira pour qu'il le suive et ils quittèrent la fête.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_


	25. Chapitre 25

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 25

* * *

« - C'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais la soirée. »

Lança Anthony après s'être garé dans l'allée devant chez Isaiah. Le cadet hocha la tête en soupirant et s'enfonça dans son siège. Lui non plus ne s'imaginait pas vraiment que cette soirée entre amis puisse prendre un tel tournant. Anthony se pinça les lèvres et fini par demander doucement.

« - Il s'est passé quoi avec Dana ? »

Isaiah soupira de nouveau de lassitude, souhaitant pouvoir effacer tout ça. Anthony continua.

« - Elle était pas juste fâchée à cause de Léni, j'me trompe ?

\- Non. Elle... »

Tenta de commencer Isaiah. Mais il se mordit la lèvre. Il se doutait qu'Anthony n'allait pas sauter de joie mais il devait être au courant. Alors le plus jeune tourna le visage vers lui et continua difficilement.

« - Elle m'a dit que… Qu'elle voulait qu'on sorte ensemble.

\- Sérieusement ? »

S'indigna l'aîné.

« - Oui mais je-

\- T'as répondu quoi ?! »

Le coupa-t-il. Isaiah se redressa dans son siège et répliqua agacé.

« - Ben à ton avis ? Tu voulais que j'lui dise quoi ?

\- Je sais pas justement. Tu lui as parlé de nous ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non. J'lui ai juste dit que, c'était pas possible parce qu'elle est comme ma sœur. Et c'est vrai… mais ça lui a pas plu…

\- Tu m'étonnes… c'est pas ce qu'elle attendait. »

Souffla Anthony en s'enfonçant à son tour dans son siège. En vérité, il n'était pas très étonné que ça arrive. C'était d'ailleurs un miracle que ce ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt. Ce qui l'étonnait en revanche c'est que le brun ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte. Mais ça l'avait toujours rassuré, de voir que finalement Isaiah n'était intéressé par personne d'autre que lui.

« - Je sais que ça va pas te plaire... »

Reprit Isaiah. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Anthony mais il n'aimait pas lui cacher des choses. Alors il avoua doucement.

« - Elle m'a embrassé.

\- Quoi ?! Mais genre, t'aurais pas pu la repousser ?!

\- Mais t'emballe pas, j'm'y attendais pas donc ça m'a surprit. Puis j'allais pas la dégager comme ça.

\- Non, bien sûr, donc tu l'a laissé t'embrasser. »

S'agaça Anthony.

« - C'est pas comme si j'avais aimé ça. Puis ça a duré à peine quelques secondes. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, j'étais pas obligé de te le dire.

\- Non, mais tu l'as fait, et ça me plaît pas. Alors t'attends pas à ce que je dise rien.

\- Mais tu veux dire quoi Anthony ? Ça y'est, c'est fini. On est rentré et j'viens sûrement de perdre une de mes meilleures amies.

\- Oui, ben vu que pour elle t'étais pas qu'un ami c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. »

Lança l'aîné.

« - T'es sérieux ? »

S'indigna Isaiah.

« - Dana est- Puis tu sais quoi... »

Se ravisa-t-il. Ne comprenant pas qu'Anthony réagisse comme si c'était une fille banale qui lui avait fait des avances. Il s'agissait d'une de leurs meilleures amies, une des personnes qui l'avaient aidé à garder le flot et ne pas se perdre dans l'univers de Yummy.

« - Bonne nuit. »

Lâcha-t-il en ouvrant la portière. Les gens à l'avoir soutenu dans cette période trouble étaient très rares, alors c'était important pour lui de rester à leurs côtés. Anthony leva brièvement les yeux au ciel et le rattrapa par le bras.

« - Isaiah... »

Mais le brun se dégagea. Alors Anthony se pencha au-dessus de lui et tira sur la porte pour la claquer avant d'abaisser le loquet pour éviter qu'Isaiah n'essaye encore de s'enfuir. Ce qui était aussi très rare. En général, Anthony lui donnait le temps de se calmer de son côté parce qu'il savait qu'il valait mieux laisser passer la tempête que sauter droit dedans. Le brun se tourna vers l'aîné, plus que surprit par son geste, mais celui-ci lança immédiatement.

« - Je m'excuse, ok ? Je comprends que… ça ait pu être déstabilisant pour toi mais tu penses à moi ? »

Isaiah fronça des sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

« - Tu penses à s'que j'ressens, quand je l'imagine elle, entrain de t'embrasser ?

\- Certainement la même chose que moi quand j'te vois avec ta rouquine, et pourtant tu continue à traîner avec elle. »

Rétorqua Isaiah.

« - Oui sauf que Léa et moi on s'est jamais embrassé. Toi et Dana oui visiblement.

\- Arrêtes… A t'entendre on dirait que j't'ai trompé avec elle. J'ai jamais eu l'intention de l'embrasser et j'ai envie d'être avec personne d'autre que toi. J'comprends même pas que- Et puis merde, tu m'as saoulé. Ouvres moi la porte. »

Fit Isaiah plus qu'agacé. Mais l'aîné ne consenti pas à obéir. Isaiah sorti pour le coup la tête des mauvais jours.

« - Joue pas à ça avec moi Anthony, débloque cette foutue porte. »

Lança-t-il à bout de patience. Cette soirée avait été vraiment merdique, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et tenter de l'oublier. Mais Anthony se pencha vers lui en tentant une main vers sa joue.

« - J'suis désolé. J'veux pas qu'on se laisse comme ça. »

Souffla-t-il doucement contre ses lèvres en rapprochant son visage du sien.

* * *

 **Mad – Ne-Yo**

 _watch?v=sAYuOc7_TKg_

* * *

 _ **And now is I'm yelling over her, She yelling over me**_

 _Et maintenant je te crie dessus,_ _Tu me crie dessus_ _ **  
**_

 _ **All that it means, is neither of us is listening**_

 _Mais ce que ça veut dire, c'est qu'aucun d'entre nous n'écoute l'autre_

 _ **And what's even worse ?**_

 _Et le pire ? **  
That we don't even remember why were fighting**_

 _On ne se souvient même pas de pourquoi on se disputait_

 _ **So both of us are mad for nothing, Fighting for nothing**_

 _Alors on est tous les deux furieux pour rien,_ _On se bat pour rien_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Crying for nothing, But we won't let it go for nothing**_

 _On pleure pour rien, Mais aucun d'entre nous ne veut battre en retraite_

 _ **This should be nothing, To a love like what we got**_

 _Ca ne devrait être rien,_ _Comparé à un amour comme celui que nous avons_ _ **  
**_

* * *

Ancrant son regard dans le sien, Isaiah hocha de la tête et glissa à son tour les mains contre ses joues. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de quitter Anthony sur une dispute.

* * *

 _ **Oh, baby, I know sometimes, it's gonna rain**_

 _Oh bébé je sais que quelques fois, il y aura de l'orage dans l'air_

 _ **But baby, can we make up now 'Cause I can't sleep through the pain**_

 _Mais chéri pouvons nous stopper ça maintenant,_ _Parce que je ne peux dormir sur cette douleur_

 _ **Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you, And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me**_

 _Je refuse d'aller au lit en colère contre toi,_ _Et je ne veux pas que tu ailles au lit en colère contre moi_

* * *

Réduisant l'espace les séparant, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Anthony glissa une main contre sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser. Oui, cette soirée avait été un peu catastrophique. Mais rien ne disait qu'elle devait se terminer comme elle avait commencé.

« - Tu sais que j'aime pas me disputer avec toi... »

Souffla doucement Isaiah entre deux baisers. Anthony hocha la tête. Une autre chose que le cadet détestait, c'était qu'on lui tienne tête. Et c'était la raison pour laquelle Anthony laissait généralement tout couler. Mais cette histoire avec Dana ... C'était différent… Il ne voulait pas avoir à partager Isaiah avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il aurait voulu pouvoir clamer qu'il lui appartenait, seulement à lui.

« - T'as envie d'moi ? »

Demanda le cadet en descendant les lèvres dans son cou. Comme si cette question devait encore être posée. Le désir qui brûlait en l'aîné semblait ne jamais pouvoir se consumer, quoi qu'il arrive. Se mordant la lèvre, il remonta la main dans les cheveux d'Isaiah et l'empoigna pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Il soupira lorsque le cadet glissa la main dans son jean qu'il avait déboutonné, y pressant son sexe en émoi.

« - Isaiah... »

Soupira-t-il alors que celui-ci le caressait doucement.

« - Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir... »

Isaiah se recula légèrement mais ce ne fut pas pour battre en retraite. Ignorant la remarque de l'aîné, il abaissa son jean et son boxeur dans le même mouvement et passa au-dessus d'Anthony sur le siège conducteur. Lui non plus, malgré sa réflexion, n'avait pas envie d'arrêter. Isaiah empoigna sa verge d'une main. Le regard ancré dans celui de l'aîné, il le caressa lentement avant de diriger son sexe entre ses fesses. Anthony laissa retomber sa tête contre l'appui tête en poussant un long soupire tandis qu'il glissait doucement en lui. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement en s'asseyant complètement sur lui puis s'accrocha au dossier du siège de sa deuxième main.

« - Ha... »

Fini-t-il par soupirer en soulevant le bassin pour effectuer le mouvement inverse. Anthony glissa les mains sous son t-shirt et l'agrippa par les hanches alors qu'il bougeait doucement au dessus de lui. Isaiah ramena ses cheveux en arrière et se pencha vers Anthony pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'aîné poussa sans cérémonie sans langue entre elles pour trouver sa jumelle. Donnant naissance à un baiser passionné qui poussa Isaiah à bouger plus vite.

Anthony agrippa son cadet par les cheveux et le tira. Rompant leur baiser pour descendre ses lèvres dans son cou où il embrassa et mordilla sa peau. Isaiah ne pu retenir un soupire de plaisir. Maintenant la prise dans ses cheveux emmêlés, les doigts pressés contre sa hanche, il l'aidait à bouger contre lui alors qu'Isaiah se masturbait d'une main.

« - 'Tony... »

Soupira-t-il doucement. Contrairement à ses amis, Isaiah n'appelait Anthony ainsi que dans l'intimité. Plus précisément, quand il allait jouir. Anthony l'empoigna par les hanches des deux mains et compléta ses descentes vertigineuses. Tous deux étaient au bord de l'explosion. Anthony craqua le premier. Plissant le front en soupirant il s'enfonça loin en lui et éjacula dans une longue poussée.

« - Ahn putain... »

Jura le cadet. La simple sensation de son sperme chaud se répandent en lui suffit à le faire jouir. Bougeant lentement il en profita encore tant que son sexe était dur en lui puis il souleva le bassin pour le délivrer. Passant les bras autour des épaules d'Anthony, il se cala contre lui. Enfouissant son visage dans son cou, hors d'haleine. Anthony soupira en entourant sa taille de ses bras et déposa machinalement un baiser contre sa peau, au hasard, là où il pu. Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire, restant contre lui encore quelques instants. Puis se redressant à regret, il reprit sa place sur le siège passager en rajustant ses vêtements. Anthony tourna le regard vers lui en gardant la tête affalée contre l'appui tête et lança doucement en boutonnant son jean.

« - On devrait peut-être faire plus attention...

\- Je sais... »

Répondit doucement Isaiah en dégageant ses cheveux de son front. Mais à dire vrai, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui aussi de se retenir et maintenir leur relation secrète. Il pensait sincèrement à préparer le terrain avec Yummy mais ne voyait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Il savait que ça se terminerait mal si l'aîné venait à être au courant.

« - Désolé. »

S'excusa-t-il néanmoins en se mordant la lèvre. Anthony esquissa un sourire en répondant instantanément.

« - Non mais, à part ça, c'était génial... »

Isaiah tourna le regard vers lui et rigola avant d'ancrer son regard dans le sien.

« - Tu devrais y aller. »

Anthony hocha la tête et débloqua les portières pour permettre à Isaiah de descendre. Le brun se pencha vers lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en lâchant doucement.

« - J'vais penser à toi en me couchant, et j'vais certainement me toucher en le faisant. »

Anthony rigola en le repoussant gentiment. Isaiah était un véritable obsédé se dit-il. Le cadet rigola en sautant hors du véhicule et le salua une dernière fois avant de refermer la portière. Puis il regarda Anthony reculer dans l'allée et s'en aller. Poussant un soupire, il glissa les mains dans ses cheveux pour les tirer en arrière.

La situation devenait pesante.

Sa relation avec Anthony était devenue plus que sérieuse, mais en même temps, il avait l'impression qu'ils n'en profitaient pas pleinement car ils étaient prisonniers de leur secret. Comment débloquer la situation ? C'est ce à quoi il réfléchissait le plus souvent ces derniers temps et il tombait toujours dans une impasse. Si il devait dire la vérité à Yummy mais perdre Anthony en le faisant, alors il leur valait mieux vivre dans le mensonge pensait-il.

Il remonta l'allée et lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, deux de ses sœurs étaient dans le séjour et vinrent l'accueillir.

« - Salut !

\- Tu rentres tard dis-donc.

\- T'étais où ? »

Enchaînèrent-elles. Isaiah esquissa un sourire. En plus d'être curieuses elles avaient hérité du tact légendaire de la famille Taylor.

« - A une fête, avec des potes. »

Répondit Isaiah en avançant dans le salon.

« - Pourquoi vous dormez pas, où est Anna ? »

Demanda-t-il ensuite.

« - Ben elle elle dort. Mais Deni à encore eut une crise alors on essaye de veiller autant que possible. »

Fit Delia. Isaiah pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en glissant une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de sa cadette. Elle avait des crises de somnambulisme assez fréquemment mais ça semblait devenir plus intense ces dernier temps.

« - Tu sais ma puce, ne pas dormir n'est pas la meilleure solution.

\- Alors je fais comment ? Ça m'fait peur !

\- Elle allait sortir de la maison ce coup-ci. Si je m'étais pas réveillée… 'Fin je sais pas, c'est trop flippant quoi. »

Reprit Délia après sa sœur. Isaiah hocha la tête et passa un bras autour de sa cadette pour la rassurer.

« - J'comprends. On va essayer de se renseigner pour arranger ça, ok ?

\- D'accord.

\- Tu restes avec nous, dis ? »

Fit Deni le regard suppliant.

« - Ok. J'vais aller me doucher par contre, vous me faites un truc à bouffer ?

\- Dac !

\- Attends, t'es rentré avec qui du coup ? »

Demanda Delia.

« - C'était la voiture d'Anthony non ? »

Lança Deni. Isaiah se tourna légèrement vers elles en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain et hocha simplement la tête en réponse.

« - Han, c'est dommage qu'on l'ai pas vu.

\- Il est grave mignon. »

Firent les filles. Isaiah rigola doucement en lançant.

« - Il est surtout trop vieux pour vous. »

La façon dont elles gloussèrent en cœur le poussa à se retourner une nouvelle fois.

« - Faites gaffe… j'vous ai à l'oeil. »

Fit-il. Les jeunes filles étaient devenues bien trop précoces à son goût dans la société actuelle. En soit, le fait qu'elles veuillent sortir avec un garçon ne le dérangeait pas. Là où Yummy arracherait la tête du premier qui voudrait toucher à ses sœurs, lui voulait juste qu'elles prennent leur temps. Sans se laisser prendre au piège par des mecs plus âgés ou qui n'en auraient rien à foutre d'elles et de leurs sentiments. Parce que dans ces cas là, oui, il en arracherait lui aussi des têtes.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_


	26. Chapitre 26

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 26

* * *

Arrivant devant la porte de son amie Isaiah sonna. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire, ni comment elle allait réagir, mais ça ne pouvait juste plus durer. Ça faisait déjà trois jours que Dana s'en allait systématiquement dès qu'il arrivait quelque part sans donner d'explications à personne. A part Anthony, personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Bien que Jalen et Kenny n'aient posé la question, Isaiah n'avait rien voulu dire par respect pour Dana qu'il pensait avoir déjà assez blessé.

Au bout de deux minutes, la porte s'ouvrit. Laissant apparaître Dana. Les cheveux tirés en arrière elle portait un débardeur gris, un short et était pieds nus. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres, elle avait les traits tirés. Un peu comme si elle avait passé sa nuit à pleurer sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. C'était d'ailleurs peut-être le cas… Et c'était à cause de lui…

Dana le fixa assez surprise. Sans savoir quoi dire elle non plus. Elle se sentait assez gênée vis-à-vis de lui depuis la soirée et c'était un peu ce pourquoi elle l'évitait. Ça, et aussi parce qu'elle lui en voulait. Presque autant qu'elle s'en voulait à elle-même de s'être bêtement amourachée de lui.

* * *

 **I hate u, I love u - Gnash ft. Olivia o'brien**

 _watch?v=BiQIc7fG9pA_

* * *

 _ **I hate you, I love you,**_

 _Je te déteste, je t'aime_

 _ **I hate that I love you**_

 _Je déteste le fait de t'aimer_

 _ **Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you**_

 _Ne peux te remplacer par personne d'autre_

* * *

Malgré cela, ses sentiments à son égard restaient mitigés. Parce que c'était avant tout son meilleur ami.

« - Je peux entrer ? »

Demanda doucement le brun en sortant les mains de ses poches. Dana pencha lentement la tête sur le côté. Elle connaissait bien Isaiah et sentait sa nervosité. Mais rien de ce qu'il avait à lui dire ne la briserait plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Alors sans lâcher le moindre mot et sans expression particulière, elle s'écarta légèrement. Isaiah entra et elle referma la porte derrière lui avant de retourner où elle était avant d'aller lui ouvrir. Affalée sur le fauteuil devant une télé réalité bidon. Isaiah retint un soupire. Ne voyant pas comment amener la discussion si Dana l'ignorait. Mais si elle ne lui avait pas claqué la porte au nez, ça voulait peut-être dire qu'elle était au moins prête à écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. Alors il entama un pas en avant mais fut stoppé par un petit corps butant inopinément contre lui. Des bras lui entourèrent les hanches.

« - Isaiah ! »

S'exclama joyeusement la plus jeune des sœurs de Dana.

« - Salut toi. »

Fit le brun en glissant affectueusement un main dans ses cheveux.

« - Ça va ?

\- Oui. Mais Dana pas trop. Et elle veut même pas nous dire pourquoi elle est triste. »

Souffla la petite avant de continuer.

« - Mais j'suis sûr qu'elle te dira à toi ! »

Isaiah hocha légèrement de la tête et la cadette de Dana l'attrapa par la main pour le conduire jusqu'à sa sœur. Puis elle les laissa et parti en courant. Isaiah tourna distraitement le regard vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne quitte la pièce. Puis il tourna de nouveau son attention vers Dana. Se mordillant la lèvre, elle avait le regard braqué vers la télé mais Isaiah savait qu'elle se fichait royalement de cette foutue émission.

« - Tu vas plus jamais m'adresser la parole ? »

Souffla-t-il finalement en se laissant glisser tout au bout du fauteuil. Dana ôta son élastique et refit sa queue de cheval mais c'était un tique nerveux.

« - Tu veux que j'te dise quoi. »

Lâcha-t-elle sans tourner le regard vers lui. Mais pourtant, elle avait encore tellement de choses à lui dire.

* * *

 _ **I miss you when I can't sleep**_

 _Tu me manques quand je n'arrive pas à dormir_

 _ **Or right after coffee, Or right when I can't eat**_

 _Ou juste après un café, Ou quand je n'arrive pas à manger_

 **Do you miss me like I miss you ?**

 _Est_ _ **-**_ _ce que je te manque comme tu me manques ?_

 _ **Fucked around and got attached to you**_

 _On délirait bien et j'me suis attaché à toi_

 _ **Friends can break your heart too,**_

 _Les amis peuvent aussi nous briser le_ _cœur_

 _ **And I'm always tired but never of you**_

 _Et j'en ai toujours marre, mais jamais de toi_

* * *

Dana était toujours attachée à Isaiah. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais elle avait peur de paraître à nouveau ridicule. Leurs amis savaient pertinemment qu'elle avait craqué pour lui. Kenny avait prit l'habitude de les charrier, et ça ne l'avait jamais trop dérangé. Mais maintenant elle savait qu'Isaiah ne partageait pas ses sentiments amoureux. Et elle se sentait stupide d'avoir d'ailleurs cru qu'il pouvait ressentir la même chose. Ils étaient amis, et Isaiah avait de la considération pour elle. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Et ça, elle ne l'avait comprit qu'en prenant du recul.

« - Dana... »

Soupira le brun.

« - Arrêtes... »

S'agaça légèrement la brune avant de tourner le regard vers lui.

« - C'est pas la peine de répéter que t'es désolé. »

Isaiah se mordit la lèvre et Dana soupira. Elle le trouvait toujours aussi sexy, encore plus quand il avait cet air préoccupé. Mais elle devait arrêter… Secouant légèrement la tête pour elle même elle continua doucement.

« - Tu vas pas t'excuser de pas m'aimer.

\- Dana... »

Soupira de nouveau Isaiah.

« - J'm'imagine pas être ton p'tit ami, mais c'est pas pour autant que j't'aime pas. T'es comme une sœur pour moi.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit... »

Souffla la brune ennuyée.

« - Oui ben j'le répète. »

Rétorqua Isaiah avant de reprendre doucement.

« - J'ai pas envie qu'on soit fâché à cause de ça. On est amis depuis la classe de 4ème.

\- Non, j'suis amoureuse de toi depuis la 4ème ! »

S'énerva Dana. Plus contre elle même que contre Isaiah en vérité. Elle continua.

« - Ça fait… des années que j'me pâme sur toi, et toi t'as jamais rien vu.

\- J'suis désolé mais comment tu voulais que j'le devine ?

\- Ben je sais pas Isaiah, comment les autres s'en sont rendu compte à ton avis ? »

Rétorqua à son tour Dana en le regardant comme si il était débile. Isaiah ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi répondre puis il fini par lâcher plus que surprit.

« - Ils savaient ? »

Dana roula des yeux en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil. Laissant tomber. Isaiah était vraiment trop bête par moment. Mais en vérité, il s'était toujours tellement concentré sur Anthony et leur relation qui devait rester secrète qu'il n'avait jamais fait attention ou prit au sérieux les remarques des autres. Encore moins celles de Kenny. Il se pinça les lèvres.

« - Écoutes, Jalen et toi vous êtes mes meilleurs potes. Je sais pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui si vous n'aviez pas été là. »

Dana se pinça les lèvres. Elle s'était beaucoup donné pour qu'Isaiah se détache du gang de Yummy. Mais en retour, Isaiah avait été là pour la soutenir lorsqu'elle avait traversé sa plus grosse crise.

« - Tu sais à quel moment j'ai vraiment craqué pour toi ? »

Lança la brune dans une question rhétorique. Isaiah pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et elle reprit en remontant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« - Après Troy... »

Isaiah grimaça légèrement. Ce mec là lui avait complètement retourné le cerveau avant de la jeter quand il eut fini de jouer avec elle.

« - J'étais amoureuse de lui, et il s'est servi de moi. Et ensuite, j'ai eu ce passage … très peu glorieux... »

Fit-elle difficilement en se remémorant tous les mecs avec qui elle était sorti pour se prouver qu'elle pouvait plaire et être celle qui menait le jeu.

« - **Tu** as été celui qui m'a remit les pieds sur terre. »

Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire. Dana et lui se connaissaient déjà depuis quelques temps à cette époque et il s'entendait bien avec elle. Ils n'étaient pas encore aussi proche l'un de l'autre mais lorsque son petit ami l'avait laissée tombé et qu'elle avait commencé à coucher à droite à gauche, il lui avait dit sans détour qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle deviendrait ce genre de traîné. Après ça ils s'étaient battus… Du moins, Dana s'était jetée sur lui et il avait fait de son mieux pour éviter ses coups. Mais elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'avait dit ça que dans son intérêt. Les mecs avec qui elle couchait n'en avaient eux non plus rien à foutre d'elle. Le seul qui se préoccupait de ce qu'elle ressentait à l'époque, c'était Isaiah.

« - Je pensais que j'en aurais plus jamais rien eut à foutre de personne. Mais t'es resté auprès de moi. Tu m'as protégé. De moi même et des salles types qui me tournaient autour. Si j'ai réussi à me sortir de cette mauvaise passe c'est grâce à toi. Et j'ai fini par développer des sentiments pour toi, parce que t'es différent des autres mecs. Tu m'as jamais manqué de respect, alors que t'aurais pu. T'aurais pu profiter de la situation à maintes reprises mais tu l'as jamais fait.

\- J'suis pas ce genre de personne.

\- Je sais. Et c'est pour ça qu'je t'aime. »

Acquiesça Dana. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard vers le sol, un peu gêné. Jusqu'à maintenant Anthony était le seul à lui avoir dit ces mots et c'était très étrange de les entendre sortir de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Dana se rendit compte du malaise et soupira.

« - Ecoutes, même si je ressens, autre chose, pour toi, j'suis avant tout ton amie. Et oui, je t'aime, comme j'aime bien Anthony et Jalen.

\- Et Kenny... »

Ajouta Isaiah avec un léger sourire en coin.

« - Qu'il aille se faire mettre. »

Cracha Dana en rigolant. Puis se pinçant les lèvres, elle reprit doucement.

« - J'ai un truc à te demander.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je sais très bien que t'as jamais aimé les putes. Mais j'me demandais, est-ce que t'as couché avec Jessica ?

\- Quoi ? »

S'étonna Isaiah en fronçant des sourcils.

« - Non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Ben, c'est ce qu'elle m'a laisser penser. Puis, je sais pas, tu deviens bizarre quand elle est prêt de toi alors j'me suis dit que peut-être, elle, tu l'aimais bien.

\- Alors là aucune chance, comme tu disais, j'aime pas les putes.

\- Mais alors c'est quoi ton type de meuf ? »

Lança Dana intriguée. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, Isaiah n'avait jamais eut de petite copine. Le brun se pinça les lèvres et haussa légèrement des épaules avant de se décider à répondre.

« - Honnêtement, les filles, c'est pas trop mon truc. »

C'était la pure vérité. Mais Isaiah ne pouvait pas approfondir la chose en lui disant toute la vérité. Alors pour éviter que Dana ne pose la question il enchaîna immédiatement.

« - Je préfères me concentrer sur les cours et les entraînements.

\- D'accord… Mais t'as jamais eu envie d'avoir une copine ?

\- T'as vu les emmerdes que ça ramène à Jalen et Kenny ? »

Rigola Isaiah. Dana le regarda fixement, la tête légèrement penché de côté et Isaiah reprit.

« - Puis j'vous ai vous, ça me suffit.

\- Mais ça veut dire que t'es encore puceau ? »

Lâcha la brune de but en blanc. Isaiah ouvrit la bouche de surprise et fini par rigoler, incrédule.

« - Mais pourquoi c'est la première question qui vous vient à chaque fois ?

\- J'sais pas. T'en parle jamais contrairement aux autres. Qui te l'a demandé.

\- Ben Kenny, et Jalen aussi récemment. Je sais pas, j'ai une tête de puceau ?

\- Ben non, trop pas. »

Répondit Dana qui pensait Isaiah bien trop mignon pour ne jamais avoir eut personne de sa vie. Elle continua.

« - Mais tu viens de dire que t'étais pas trop branché meufs, et t'as jamais parlé de ta première fois à aucun d'entre nous. T'avais quel âge ?

\- Dana... »

Soupira Isaiah.

« - Non mais vas y, si c'est pas un mytho réponds-moi. »

Isaiah rigola. Comme si le mettre au défit allait l'aider à avoir sa réponse.

« - Mais aller, dis. C'était bien ?

\- Autant que ça peut l'être quand aucun des deux l'a jamais fait. »

Répondit-il amusé. Anthony et lui avaient néanmoins fait un bon bout de chemin depuis leur première fois tâtonneuse. Dana plaqua les mains contre sa bouche, étouffant un rire, en tapant des pieds sur le fauteuil.

« - C'était qui ? »

Demanda-t-elle curieuse. Isaiah esquissa un sourire.

« - J'ai dit tout s'que j'avais a dire là-dessus.

\- Mais arrêtes de faire le mec ! Dis-moi…

\- Nan… Si j'ai rien dit à aucun d'entre vous jusqu'à maintenant c'est parce que j'aime pas parler de ce genre de choses.

\- Oooh... »

Souffla Dana en se penchant vers lui pour caresser son visage.

« - Le p'tit Isa' aime pas parler cul. »

Se moqua-t-elle.

« - Tu te sens gêné ? Ce serait bien la première fois.

\- Oui, bon, t'arrêtes avec ça. »

Rigola doucement Isaiah en se défaisant de sa prise. Dana pouffa de rire et se leva avant de tirer son short qui lui serrait un peu trop les fesses.

« - C'était très glamour. »

Lâcha ironiquement Isaiah. Dana le toisa légèrement en rétorquant.

« - Une chance que tu sois pas mon mec alors.

\- Bien joué. »

Rigola doucement Isaiah.

« - Alors on est cool tous les deux ? »

Demanda-t-il ensuite. Dana haussa des épaules.

« - Ouais… Je crois... »

Évidement, elle n'allait pas pouvoir enterrer des sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Isaiah depuis tout ce temps. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus continuer à l'éviter et lui faire la gueule. D'une parce que l'amour, ça ne se forçait pas, et de deux, parce que son ami lui manquait.

« - J'vais préparer le goûter pour les p'tits. Tu restes ? »

Demanda-t-elle doucement. Isaiah hocha de la tête en répondant.

« - Moi, dès qu'on me parle de manger... »

Il n'eut pas à terminer sa phrase. Dana eut un léger sourire et il la suivi à la cuisine.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_


	27. Chapitre 27

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 27

* * *

Anthony descendit les escaliers et alla ouvrir la porte à Isaiah. Le plus jeune avait prit l'habitude de l'avertir par texto qu'il arrivait pour éviter de sonner à l'entrée.

« - Salut. »

Fit doucement Isaiah en entrant. Anthony lui adressa un sourire et il montèrent directement dans sa chambre. Comme souvent, son père était le seul à être à la maison mais il ne le dérangeait généralement pas lorsqu'il était avec ses amis. L'aîné referma la porte derrière lui et demanda en s'avançant vers Isaiah.

« - Alors, avec Dana ? »

Le plus jeune poussa un soupire et Anthony le prit par la taille. Isaiah passa les bras autour de ses épaules et répondit doucement.

« - Ça va… Du moins, on s'reparle.

\- C'est cool. Non ? »

Fit l'aîné devant l'air ennuyé d'Isaiah.

« - Ouais… Mais j'sens bien qu'elle m'en veux. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez tous au courant qu'elle me kiffait. »

Anthony haussa légèrement des épaules.

« - Tu l'savais ? »

S'étonna Isaiah en se reculant légèrement. Puis il le frappa en reprenant.

« - Pourquoi tu m'a rien dit ?!

\- Ben ché pas. C'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure. T'as rien vu parce que tu voulais pas voir. »

Répondit spontanément Anthony. Isaiah poussa un soupire.

« - Non … C'est juste que … C'est Dana quoi, j'sais pas, c'est comme si demain Jaden me disait qu'il s'pame sur moi. »

Fit-il avec un frisson de dégoût.

« - C'est glauque. »

Ajouta-t-il. Ses amis étaient aussi sa famille, il s'imaginait mal vivre une idylle avec un d'entre eux.

Anthony esquissa un léger sourire mais Isaiah semblait vraiment dépassé par cette histoire.

« - Tu sais j'ai… On a discuté, mais j'ai l'impression de pas avoir été sincère avec elle parce que j'lui cache encore ça... J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire, que j'suis avec quelqu'un.

\- Oui, mais tu sais qu'elle lâchera pas l'affaire tant qu'elle saura pas qui.

\- Vrai... »

Soupira Isaiah en s'asseyant sur le lit. Puis il se laissa tomber en arrière. Anthony se pinça les lèvres, ça faisait presque une semaine qu'Isaiah était un peu morose à cause de tout ça.

« - Eh... »

Fit-il en s'allongeant à côté de lui. Soutenant le poids de sa tête sur une main il lança doucement.

« - T'inquiètes pas, ça lui passera.

\- Mh... »

Soupira de nouveau Isaiah, pas très convaincu. Anthony se pencha vers lui et poussa son nez contre sa joue en râlant.

« - Allez Iz ! J'aime pas quand t'es comme ça. »

Isaiah eut un léger sourire et passa le bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer vers lui mais resta pensif. Il fini par demander curieux.

« - Est-ce que, t'imagines des fois, s'que ça donnerait si on le disait à tout le monde ?

\- Ouais... Des fois ca m'arrive.

\- Et alors ?

Fit Isaiah.

\- Ben... J'sais que j'me fiche un peu de l'avis d'mon père... »

Commença Anthony. Ses relations avec son père s'étaient améliorées quelques temps après qu'il ait apprit sa double vie parce qu'il avait prit du recule. Ils se parlaient de nouveau, mais leur lien avait été brisé et c'était irrémédiable.

« - Jalen et les autres seront p't'être un peu surprits mais, j'pense que ca passera tout de meme... Par contre j'hésite encore quant à la réaction de ma mère. Soit elle fait une crise cardiaque. Soit elle me tue d'abord, et ensuite elle fait un arrêt. »

A ça Isaiah rigola amusé. Le mère d'Anthony essayait de lâcher un peu la bride parce qu'elle avait conscience que son fils devenait adulte et avait besoin de s'épanouir. Mais on sentait qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à le laisser faire ses propres choix de vie. Elle le voyait fonctionnaire, ou libéral, marié à une jeune fille de bonne famille avec qui il aurait de beaux enfants. Ça ne correspondait pas du tout aux aspirations de son fils qui souhaitait embrasser une carrière musicale et surtout, ne jamais se séparer d'Isaiah.

« - Et toi ? »

Demanda Anthony avant de se pincer les lèvres et de reprendre doucement.

« - Ta grand-mère… Yummy... »

Isaiah se mordit la lèvre.

« - Ma'… Je sais pas. Mais Yummy… »

Anthony soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« - Non, franchement on est quand même au 21ème siècle. J'comprendrais que ça choque un peu ta grand-mère, mais ton frère va quand même pas en faire tout un plat. »

Souffla-t-il. Isaiah soupira d'exaspération en se redressant.

« - Il en fera pas un plat Anthony, j'ai beau retourner ça dans tout les sens, l'histoire se termine avec toi avec une balle entre les deux yeux. »

Anthony souffla lui aussi d'agacement. Il savait qu'Isaiah ne rigolait pas sur ce coup là. Yummy était tout à fait capable de commettre un tel acte… Mais dans le même temps…

« - On va pas passer notre vie à mentir Iz'. Tu sais, t'arrivera à un moment dans ta vie où Yummy aura plus autant d'emprise sur toi. Et là-

\- Mais c'est pas une question d'emprise ! »

S'énerva le plus jeune.

« - C'est juste… Il l'acceptera pas.

\- Parce que tu dois lui demander son autorisation ? T'as besoin de sa bénédiction ?

\- Non. Mais ... tu sais bien s'que j'veux dire. Si il l'apprend, il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour que j'te revoit pas et je sais pas comment éviter ça. Ça m'saoule... »

Fini-t-il par souffler. Anthony glissa la main dans ses cheveux et l'attira vers lui. Il ne voulait pas continuer à se prendre la tête.

« - Tu sais quoi, dans un futur plus ou moins proche je vais quitter la ville.

\- Merci d'me l'rappeler... »

S'agaça Isaiah. Anthony rigola doucement en le prenant dans ses bras.

« - Tu te doutes que j'te lâcherais pas si facilement. Même à des centaines de kilomètres j'continuerais à te harceler. Puis tu viendras me voir. Et on aura plus à s'inquiéter autant pour Yummy.

\- Mouais... »

Répondit Isaiah loin d'être convaincu. Tout n'était pas encore joué mais Anthony allait inévitablement partir à la fac. Il savait que ça allait être une période trouble. Car durant pratiquement les deux dernières années, ils avaient été ensemble presque quotidiennement. Une séparation d'un an, minimum seulement si Isaiah ne redoublait pas sa terminale, allait sans doute être une rude épreuve. Même si ils se voyaient de temps à autre. De plus l'aspect 'ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter de Yummy' de la chose était plus qu'incertain.

« - Puis tu m'enverras des photos coquines. »

Lança doucement Anthony. Isaiah explosa de rire en le repoussant.

« - Alors là tu peux t'brosser !

\- Quoi ?! »

Rigola l'aîné en le retenant.

« - Et comment j'vais faire moi pendant les nuits froides ?

\- Ben tu t'achètes un radiateur. »

Rétorqua Isaiah qui rigolait toujours. Anthony le tira de nouveau dans ses bras.

« - T'as vraiment pas d'coeur ! »

Fit-il. Isaiah rigola de plus belle et répondit doucement en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

« - Ouais et pourtant tu peux pas t'passer d'moi.

\- Nan... »

Souffla Anthony.

« - J'reste parce que t'es un bon coup. »

Continua-t-il en s'allongeant contre lui. Loin de s'attendre à cette réponse, Isaiah ouvrit la bouche de surprise puis le repoussa en rigolant néanmoins toujours.

« - J'vais t'niquer un jour mais j'te jure que tu l'verra même pas venir.

\- Roh, fais pas de menaces en l'air bébé. »

Rigola à son tour Anthony. Isaiah se pinça la lèvre pour retenir un sourire et passa les bras autour de ses épaules en lui faisant une place entre ses jambes. Anthony se pencha vers lui et ils s'embrasèrent.

* * *

 **The Cure - Lady Gaga**

 _watch?v=vp8VZe5kqEM_

* * *

 ** _I'll undress you, 'cause you're tired_**

 _Je te déshabillerais, car tu es épuisé_

 ** _Cover you as you desire,_** ** _When you fall asleep inside my arms_**

 _Te couvrirais comme tu le souhaites, quand tu t'endors dans mes bras_

 ** _May not have the fancy things,_** ** _But I'll give you everything_**

 _Je n'ai peut-être pas de choses précieuses, mais je te donnerais tout_

 ** _You could ever want, it's in my arms_**

 _Tous ce que tu voudras jamais, est entre mes bras_

* * *

 ** _If I can't find the cure,_** ** _I'll fix you with my love_**

 _Si je ne peux trouver un remède, Je te soignerais de mon amour_

 ** _No matter what you know,_** ** _I'll fix you with my love_**

 _Peux importe ce que tu sais, Je te soignerais de mon amour_

 ** _And if you say you're okay,_** ** _I'm gonna heal you anyway_**

 _Et si tu dis aller bien, Je te guérirais tout de même_

 ** _Promise I'll always be there,_** ** _Promise I'll be the cure_**

 _Je promets d'être toujours là, Promets d'être le remède_

* * *

 **l***l**

« - Où vas-tu comme ça ? »

Demanda sa grand-mère à Isaiah alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte avec son sac de sport. Isaiah se tourna vers elle, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de donner d'explications à qui que ce soit sur le sujet. D'ailleurs lui même n'avait pas véritablement de réponse à la question.

« - Eum, je… vais passer le week-end avec des amis.

\- Qui ça, le fils Palmer ? »

Demanda la vieille dame pour le coup intrigué. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres, Jalen n'était pas non plus au courant de son escapade. Si ses sœurs ou sa grand-mère elle même le croisait et le questionnait, ça risquait de le griller. Alors il secoua la tête en lançant simplement.

« - Non. D'autres potes. J'y vais, j'suis à la bourre.

\- Isai- »

Tenta sa grand-mère pour le retenir. Mais il se précipita dehors.

Il avait rendez-vous avec Anthony au centre ville et il ne savait pas trop où ils allaient aller. L'aîné lui avait juste demandé de prendre un sac avec des affaires sans donner plus de détail malgré le questionnement du plus jeune. Et Isaiah n'aimait pas les surprises, mais si il était avec Anthony, alors ça ne pouvait être que bénéfique. Il avait besoin d'oublier toute cette tension encore présente dans leur groupe d'ami à cause de la situation avec Dana. Bien qu'ils ne se soient expliqué, les choses n'étaient pas redevenues totalement comme avant. Ils n'y parviendraient sans doute jamais d'ailleurs.

Isaiah retrouva Anthony à l'arrêt de bus et celui-ci esquissa un sourire en le voyant.

« - Salut.

\- Salut. Bon, tu me dis s'qu'on va faire maintenant ? »

Lança le plus jeune. Anthony rigola et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'inviter à le suivre.

« - On va prendre le métro.

\- Jusqu'où ?

\- Tu verras bien. »

Ricana doucement l'aîné. Isaiah se dégagea et lui lança un regard blasé.

« - Tu sais que j'aime pas être dans l'flou. Pourquoi est-ce que t'en fait tout un mystère ?

\- Parce que c'est une surprise Isaiah. »

Répondit l'aîné d'un air entendu.

« - Si j'te dit s'que c'est, s'en ai plus une. Tu comprends ? »

Reprit-il comme si il s'adressait à un enfant de 3ans. Isaiah le repoussa pour le coup en grognant.

« - J'déteste quand tu fais ça.

\- Et moi j'adore quand tu fais cette tête. »

Rigola Anthony. Isaiah soupira et l'aîné reprit.

« - Bon, s'il te plait Iz. Tu me fais confiance non ? J't'ai toujours suivi dans tout tes plans les yeux fermés. Maintenant c'est à mon tour. »

Insista-t-il en ancrant le regard dans le sien, l'air mi suppliant mi convaincant. Isaiah poussa un nouveau soupire et fini par accepter.

« - Bien. Mais j'me réserve le droit d'te niquer si s'que t'as prévu me plaît pas. »

A ça, Anthony ne pu qu'esquisser un léger sourire. Car alors, il n'allait pas tarder à se faire _niquer_.

Ils prirent le métro, et les trente première minutes, Isaiah tournait le regard vers Anthony à chaque arrêt. Pensant qu'ils allaient bientôt descendre. Mais a chaque fois l'aîné ne faisait que rigoler ou secouer la tête en une réponse négative, lui disant d'être patient. Alors Isaiah avait fini par abandonner et s'était installé confortablement. Le dos calé contre Anthony et les pieds sur le fauteuil d'à côté.

Renversant légèrement la tête en arrière vers Anthony, il soupira plaintivement.

« - On est bientôt arrivés ou pas ? Parce que j'commence à avoir mal au cul. »

Anthony rigola en dégageant ses cheveux qui le chatouillaient de son visage et répondit doucement.

« - On descend à la prochaine.

\- Cool ! »

Fit Isaiah en se redressant avant de poser les pieds par terre. D'une part il était content d'enfin quitter cette rame de métro. Et d'autre part, impatient de savoir ce qu'Anthony lui réservait. Mais son entrain ne fut que de courte durée. Ayant à peine quitté la station, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans un des quartiers _un peu à part_ de Chicago.

« - On est où là ? »

Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Anthony en essayant de garder son calme. L'aîné n'avait pas voulu lui dire avant qu'ils ne soient sur place car il savait exactement comment il allait réagir : En se braquant.

« - Bébé... »

Tenta Anthony pour introduire les choses en douceur.

« - Non, déjà m'appelle pas comme ça, et ensuite tournes pas autour du pot. Juste réponds. »

Claqua le plus jeune. Les posters affriolants et les peintures aux murs suffisaient à eux seuls à mettre la puce à l'oreille. Anthony se pinça les lèvres. Il ne pouvait plus repousser l'échéance.

« - Boy's Town. »

Répondit-il doucement. Isaiah prit deux secondes et fini par demander en penchant la tête sur le côté, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« - Quoi ?

\- Ben, tu sais bien… Boy's Town c'est-

\- Je sais très bien s'que c'est. »

S'agaça Isaiah.

« - S'que j'essaye de comprendre c'est s'qu'on fout ici. »

Anthony se pinça brièvement les lèvres.

« - J'ai repensé à notre discussion, de la dernière fois, et… 'fin j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée.

\- Une bonne idée de quoi ? Regardes autour de toi. J'ai rien à voir avec ces gens. Tous les deux, »

Insista Isaiah.

« - On est pas comme eux.

\- Non. Bien sûr que non... »

Commença Anthony.

« - Parce que eux, ils se cachent pas ! »

Fit-il. Isaiah le fixa et fini par croiser les bras contre son torse. Haussant des épaules, il lâcha dédaigneusement.

« - Alors quoi, tu veux t'habiller en rose et peindre des arc-en-ciel partout pour clamer ta _liberté_ toi aussi. »

Anthony soupira en secouant légèrement de la tête. Un peu abasourdit par ses propos.

« - Depuis quand t'es si intolérant ? On croirait entendre ton frère.

\- Laisses Yummy en dehors de ça. »

L'averti Isaiah. Mais Anthony leva les bras en rétorquant.

« - Je peux pas ! Parce que c'est à cause de lui qu'on en est là. On peut pas se montrer parce que tu crains sa réaction. Et même encore ici, où il a absolument aucune influence, regarde la façon dont tu réagis... »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en détournant le regard vers le sol.

« - Vas y... Dis encore que ça n'a rien à voir avec Yummy et les préjugés qu'il t'a collé dans la tête.

\- Tu veux vraiment que j'te dise Anthony ? »

S'agaça Isaiah.

« - Vas t'faire mettre. »

Anthony leva les yeux au ciel et Isaiah se dirigea de nouveau vers la station de métro.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_


	28. Chapitre 28

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 28

* * *

 _Anthony leva les yeux au ciel et Isaiah se dirigea de nouveau vers la station de métro._

Se braquer était sa façon de réagir lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans une situation inconnue et sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle. Et c'était pour ça, qu'il détestait les ' _surprises'_. Anthony se pinça les lèvres, il savait qu'Isaiah finirait par se calmer si il parvenait à lui faire comprendre ses raisons. Alors il alla à sa suite.

« - Iz…

\- Tu m'as saoulé c'est bon. Restes faire ton expérience bizarre si tu veux, moi je rentre.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler Anthony.

« - Hey... »

Fit-il en l'attrapant par la manche pour le retourner mais Isaiah se dégagea.

« - Isaiah. Je sais pas à quoi t'as pensé mais moi je voulais juste qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble.

\- Dans ton putain de Boy's Town ?! »

S'énerva de nouveau le brun en se retournant vers lui.

« - Je sais pas, tu pouvais pas trouver un autre endroit ? »

Reprit-il, toujours un peu agacé, mais ce coup-ci plus doucement.

« - Où ? »

Demanda Anthony.

« - Où ça Isaiah ? Et comment ? J'en ai marre qu'on se voit en secret sur le toit d'un immeuble abandonné. Autrement on se voit toujours chez moi, enfermé dans ma chambre, et quand on sort, c'est toujours avec Jalen ou Dana pour pas se faire griller alors dis moi comment ? »

Insista l'aîné. Isaiah soupira. Anthony reprit.

« - Je sais pas… Toi, t'as pas envie de voir autre chose ? T'as pas envie, que j'puisse te prendre la main... »

Fit-il, joignant le geste à la parole en glissant sa main dans celle d'Isaiah.

« - Sans que personne nous trouve bizarres ? »

Ajouta-t-il. Prévoyant la fuite d'Isaiah il lui serra les doigts pour éviter qu'il se dégage de sa prise et continua.

« - Regardes autour de toi. »

Fit-il doucement.

« - Ça surprend personne... »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en lançant un bref coup d'œil. Les quelques personnes debout à l'arrêt de bus près de la station faisaient leurs vies sans se préoccuper de la leur. Tout comme ceux qui marchaient calmement sur le trottoir. Anthony le tenait par la main et personne n'y prêtait la moindre attention. L'aîné reprit en rigolant doucement.

« - J'te demande pas de porter du rose et des arc-en-ciel… Je sais que c'est pas ton genre. Et j'te demande pas d'être comme telle ou telle personne, j'aime que tu sois toi. Parce que personne t'arrive à la cheville. »

Isaiah esquissa un sourire en baissant de nouveau le visage vers le sol. Qu'Anthony lui fasse ce genre de déclaration le mettait toujours mal à l'aise mais pourtant, ça le touchait profondément.

« - Alors ouais, c'était peut-être une idée bizarre, mais ce que je voulais avant tout, c'était pouvoir passer du temps avec mon mec. Sans personne entre nous... »

Ajouta-t-il. Isaiah fini par hocher la tête sans rien ajouter. Anthony eut un sourire victorieux et lança.

« - Alors, tu me fais un câlin ou j'peux aller m'faire mettre ?

\- Ta gueule... »

Rigola doucement Isaiah. Anthony rigola à son tour et l'attira dans ses bras. Isaiah fut quelque peu réticent mais fini par passer les bras autour de sa taille en posant la tête contre son épaule. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Anthony. Et bien que Boy's Town ne l'effraie un peu, il devait avouer que les raisons qui avaient poussé Anthony à y venir étaient légitimes.

« - Bisou ? »

Fit Anthony en se reculant pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes mais Isaiah se dégagea.

« - Exagère pas non plus. »

Anthony eut un sourire en coin. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander d'entrée de jeu. Alors il se contenta de glisser de nouveau sa main dans la sienne en le fixant avec son sourire triomphant. Isaiah roula légèrement dans yeux sans pourtant le lâcher. Si il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être dans la ville des gays, celle de pouvoir être plus proche d'Anthony lui plaisait bien.

« - Bon alors, on va où maintenant ? »

Demanda-t-il.

« - A notre chambre d'hôtel.

\- T'es sérieux ? »

S'étonna Isaiah en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - Yep. »

Répondit Anthony en le tirant gentiment. Isaiah tira sur sa main en retour et demanda.

« - Non mais genre, tu comptes rester combien de temps ici ?

\- Détends-toi. On s'installe pas. Mais j'me suis dis que si tu m'étripais pas en descendant du métro, on pourrait rester tout le week-end.

\- Ouais… »

Ricana doucement le plus jeune.

« - T'es pas passé très loin de l'étripage. »

Ajouta-t-il. Au tour d'Anthony de rigoler.

 **l***l**

Arrivés à l'hôtel, Anthony alla à la réception et Isaiah le suivi mollement. La jeune fille de l'accueil lui adressa un léger sourire avant de tendre les clefs à Anthony. Et Isaiah avait beau savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas le seul couple qu'elle voyait passer, il trouvait tout de même ça un peu gênant. S'exposer avec Anthony devant des gens le faisait se sentir exactement comme se mettre nu au milieu d'une foule. Il avait tellement prit l'habitude de ne pas attirer l'attention sur leur relation et passait tellement de temps à la cacher que c'était devenu naturel. Et du coup c'était être ouvertement avec Anthony qui était le plus bizarre.

Il suivit le plus âgé dans les couloirs et ils prirent les escaliers, leur chambre était au 1er étage.

« - T'es prêt ? »

Fit Anthony en se tournant vers lui avec un petit sourire. Isaiah soupira.

« - Promet moi qu'y a pas un autre truc chelou qui m'attend là-dedans…

\- Mais non. »

Rigola Anthony en ouvrant la porte. Isaiah entra à sa suite et fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une chambre normale. Avec un grand lit au milieu et une baie vitrée donnant sur un square.

« - Ça te va ? »

Se moqua Anthony. Isaiah le bouscula gentiment et posa son sac au sol. Pour la première fois, ils allaient _'avoir le droit'_ de dormir dans le même lit sans avoir à sursauter ou s'éloigner l'un de l'autre au moindre bruit.

« - Tu peux pas me reprocher d'être méfiant. On fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Je sais pas. En vérité j'ai rien prévu de particulier, je voulais juste être avec toi. »

Fit l'aîné en déposant son sac au pied du lit avant de s'y asseoir. Isaiah hocha la tête et esquissa un léger sourire. Anthony avait toujours les mots qu'il fallait. Et la plupart du temps, il n'avait pas d'arrière pensées en les disant. Mais Isaiah, lui, en avait dès qu'il les entendait.

* * *

 **Shape of you - Ed Sheeran**

 _watch?v=RFNyduLfORA_

 _[ N.A : c'est avec cette vidéo que j'ai découvert la chanson. Deux merveilles ! ]_

* * *

 _ **Girl, you know I want your love,**_ _ **Your love was handmade for somebody like me**_

 _Tu sais que je veux ton affection, Ton amour était fait pour quelqu'un comme moi_

 _ **Come on now, follow my lead.** **I may be crazy, don't mind me**_

 _Viens maintenant, suis-moi je guide. Je suis peut-être fou ne m'en veut pas_

 _ **Say, boy, let's not talk too much**_

 _Dis, mec, ne parlons pas trop_

 _ **Grab on my waist and put that body on me**_

 _Prends-moi les hanches et pose ce corps contre moi_

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Demanda Anthony en le voyant ôter ses chaussures puis son sweat-shirt.

« - A ton avis ? »

Répondit Isaiah en rigolant. Puis il se jeta sur Anthony et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le faire rouler avec lui sur le lit. Se retrouvant sous l'aîné, Isaiah passa les jambes autour de ses cuisses en entrant les mains sous son t-shirt.

* * *

 _ **I'm in love with the shape of you,**_

 _Je suis amoureux de tes formes,_

 _ **We push and pull like a magnet do**_

 _On s'attire et se repousse comme des aimants_

 _ **Although my heart is falling too,**_

 _Même si mon cœur s'attache aussi_

 ** _I'm in love with your body_**

 _Je suis amoureux de ton corps_

* * *

« - J'me demande bien s'qu'on va pouvoir faire durant les deux, très longs, prochains jours... »

Plaisanta le plus jeune. Anthony rigola.

« - Ben je sais pas… mais j'crois que j'tiens une piste... »

Fit-il en empoignant Isaiah par dessus ses vêtements. Hoquetant légèrement de surprise le cadet fini par rigoler et souffla en posant la main par dessus la sienne.

« - Une bonne j'espère ?

\- J'te dis ça dans deux minutes. »

Répondit Anthony avec un léger sourire avant de poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

 _ **Last night you were in my room**_

 _Cette nuit tu étais dans ma chambre_

 _ **And now my bedsheets smell like you**_

 _Et maintenant mes draps sentent comme toi_

* * *

 **l***l**

En quittant la chambre d'hôtel pour aller acheter quelques trucs à grignoter après s'y être ' _installés'_ , les garçons passèrent devant un petit complexe sportif.

« - Tiens regardes, un terrain de tennis. »

Remarqua Anthony en s'arrêtant. Isaiah y jeta un bref regard avant de lancer.

« - Cool. »

Mais son ton montrait son grand désintérêt pour la chose. Anthony soupira et l'agrippa par le t-shirt pour l'arrêter à son tour.

« - Quoi ? Me dis pas qu'tu veux y aller. »

Râla le plus jeune en se tournant vers l'aîné.

« - Pourquoi pas ? »

Fit Anthony en haussant des épaules.

« - J'aime bien le tennis.

\- Oui ben je sais pas y jouer. Alors à part si tu veux le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre on bouge.

\- Si y'a que ça j't'apprends. »

Isaiah le regarda fixement. Se demandant si Anthony trouvait qu'il avait une tête à vouloir jouer au tennis. L'aîné, se doutant de se qui se tramait dans sa tête, rigola en insistant.

« - Ben quoi ? C'est pas comme si on avait autre chose de prévu... Aller, viens. »

Ajouta-t-il en le prenant par le bras. Isaiah leva légèrement les yeux au ciel mais le suivi sans résistance.

* * *

 _ **Every day discovering something brand new**_

 _Chaque jour découvrant quelque chose de nouveau_

 _ **I'm in love with the shape of you**_

 _J'aime tout en toi_

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Hello !

Comment allez-vous ?^^

Bon alors je sais, j'ai pas posté depuis un moment ( j'étais en vacances :-D ) et en plus, ça doit faire deux ou trois fois que je saute les passages cochons entre les deux amoureux, sorry, plus trop d'inspi de ce côté là mais pas d'inquiétudes, ça va revenir ! Par contre l'histoire a encore des choses à offrir malgré le calme ambiant en ce moment dans les chaps.

J'espère que vous resterez connectés.

Bises et bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont. Les autres, bah, bon courage^^


	29. Chapitre 29

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 29

* * *

« - Et … Troisième défaite! »

S'écria Anthony en levant les bras et sa raquette en l'air. Isaiah ramassa la balle sans rien ajouter. L'aîné contourna le filet pour venir le taquiner.

« - Aller, tu peux pas être bon dans tous les domaines. »

Se moqua-t-il. Isaiah rigola doucement et le bouscula légèrement du coude en répondant.

« - J'le savais ! En fait tu t'venge pour toutes les fois où on t'as mit à l'amende avec Jalen et Dana.

\- Et oui ! »

Rigola Anthony. Mais Isaiah n'était pas du genre mauvais perdant.

« - Bon, on va manger maintenant ? J'cr-

\- Crève la dalle. Comme toujours, je sais. »

Coupa l'aîné. Et ce fut au tour d'Isaiah de rigoler. Ils quittèrent le complexe sportif à la recherche d'un fast food et trouvèrent finalement un petit resto n'ayant pas l'air trop mal.

C'était une fin d'après-midi plutôt calme et ensoleillé. Ils avaient choisi de manger en terrasse et finalement, Isaiah était aussi à l'aise que d'habitude. Son frère était loin, personne ne prêtait attention à leur tête à tête… L'atmosphère était détendue donc son appréhension d'être vu avec Anthony comme un vrai couple se dissipa sans qu'il ne s'en rende même compte.

En chemin pour l'hôtel, ils tombèrent sur un groupe de jeunes qui dansaient sur des mixes hip-hop à un coin de rue. Se joignant au petit tas de spectateur qui s'était formé les garçons profitèrent de cette prestation inopinée.

« - Tu vois... »

Commença Anthony en glissant une main contre la nuque d'Isaiah avant de la glisser dans ses cheveux. Le plus jeune tourna le regard vers lui, attendant qu'il ne continue.

« - Finalement ils portent pas tous du rose et des arc en ciel _ces gens là_... »

Isaiah eut un léger sourire en repoussant son bras mais ne répondit rien. Car Anthony avait eut raison en lui rappelant un peu plus tôt dans la journée qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents des habitants de cette ville. Isaiah avait beau avoir grandit dans un ghetto, eut la tête remplie par nombres de préjugés et d'intolérance de la part de l'aîné dealer qui l'avait en partie élevé, mais il était quand même tombé amoureux d'une personne du même sexe que lui. Tout comme les habitants de Boy's Town. La seule différence était qu'eux ne se taisaient pas. Ils avaient trouvé la force et le courage de s'imposer tels qu'ils étaient face au Monde. Que celui accepte leur divergence ou pas.

 **l***l**

Sortant de la petite salle de bain de la chambre Isaiah jeta un regard sur Anthony. Il dormait encore. Esquissant un léger sourire il le laissa se reposer et attrapa un paquet de gâteau. Anthony n'avait pas le sommeil très léger, alors il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter du bruit. Prenant la télécommande il se posa sur le lit pour tenter de trouver un truc intéressant à regarder mais entre le télé-shopping et les dessins animés, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge...

Poussant un soupire il fini par lâcher l'affaire et laissa la télé sur une chaîne de divertissement. Puis se levant il alla s'appuyer contre le mur et regarda pensivement dehors.

Il avait eu une très grande crainte en arrivant dans cette ville mais finalement, elle n'était pas plus mal qu'une autre. Les gens ne se souciaient pas du regard des autres et c'était, il le savait, la plus grande des libertés. Ils n'avaient pas à craindre pour leur réputation, ni leur sécurité. Il étaient simplement authentiques. Sans faux semblants...

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en tournant machinalement le regard vers Anthony. Cette obligation de toujours jouer ce double jeu était devenue pesante. Il voulait maintenant pouvoir être avec Anthony, sans se cacher, mais savait que ça n'allait pas être possible d'aussitôt. Il avait cherché une façon d'en parler à Yummy mais n'en trouvait simplement pas le courage. Il espérait seulement avoir plus de marge une fois le lycée terminé. Ça n'allait pas être facile à gérer à cause des frais que ça entraînerait mais il s'imaginait tout de même de plus en plus vivre avec Anthony durant leurs études.

« - Tu comptes m'en laisser ou j'vais devoir descendre en racheter ? »

Fit Anthony la voix encore un peu endormie. Sortant de ses pensés Isaiah esquissa un sourire et vint le rejoindre.

« - J'crois qu'il en reste encore quelque uns. »

Rigola-t-il doucement en se lâchant à plat ventre sur le lit. Se calant sur Anthony qui s'était rallongé, il lui tendit le paquet.

« - Merci. Il est quelle heure ?

\- Tôt. »

Répondit évasivement Isaiah qui n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Laissant reposer sa tête sur sa main pour retenir son poids il glissa la seconde sous le t-shirt d'Anthony et le caressa gentiment. L'aîné ne réagit pas. Il savait que c'était sans réelle arrière pensé cette fois. Avec le temps, Isaiah avait fini par révéler un caractère assez câlinou.

« - T'as mal dormi... »

Souffla l'aîné. Isaiah hocha doucement de la tête.

« - J'crois que j'aime encore moins être à l'hôtel que chez quelqu'un.

\- Mince. Désolé. J'y ai vraiment pas pensé.

\- C'est pas grave… J'me suis quand même un peu reposé. »

Fit-il en se redressant pour venir s'allonger en face de lui.

« - Pourquoi tu souris ?

\- Pour rien.

\- J'te connais. Tu viens de penser à quelque chose. Aller, dis-moi... »

Supplia gentiment Anthony. Isaiah n'avait généralement aucun problème à trouver le sommeil lorsqu'il était chez l'aîné. Alors il ne percevait pas forcement tous ses gestes dans son sommeil. Mais cette nuit, il lui avait été presque impossible de fermer les yeux, alors forcement il s'en était rendu compte. Rigolant il fini par lancer doucement.

« - T'as passé toute la nuit accroché à mon cou ... Et tu t'es frotté contre ma cuisse une ou deux fois.

\- T'es grave un mytho. »

Souffla Anthony la bouche pleine.

« - J'te jure ! »

Répondit machinalement Isaiah en explosant de rire.

« - J'te crois pas. »

Insista Anthony.

« - J'ai jamais fait ça depuis qu'on se connaît.

\- T'as la mémoire courte. »

Se moqua Isaiah. Anthony avala en se redressant sur un coude pour se tourner totalement vers lui.

« - Non, non, non, ce soir là c'était toi qui m'a sauté dessus dans mon sommeil !

\- Non. _Tu_ t'es frotté contre moi… Après j'avoue tu dormais, mais ça m'a excité alors j'ai pas pu résister.

\- Parce que t'es un obsédé…

\- Ouais... Mais au moins j'suis pas un frotteur. »

Ricana Isaiah. Anthony rigola à son tour et posa le paquet de gâteaux vide sur la table. Passant un bras autour du cou d'Isaiah, il lança doucement contre son oreille.

« - Tu l'aimes bien ton frotteur. »

Isaiah rigola et Anthony déposa un baiser contre sa joue avant de demander.

« - Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Isaiah replia le bras contre son buste et y posa le menton, la tête levée vers lui.

« - On pourrait retourner au complexe, que j'te donne une leçon.

\- Ah non, je jouerais pas au basket avec toi.

\- Détends-toi… Sans les autres, un contre un avec toi ce serait comme voler sa sucette à un p'tit. Mais on peut s'refaire un tennis si tu veux.

\- T'as aimé ? »

S'étonna Anthony. Isaiah le toisa légèrement en se redressant.

« - J'ai une revanche à prendre.

\- T'aime trop la compétition. »

Rigola Anthony. Isaiah esquissa un sourire en continuant.

« - On essayera de jouer un peu à tout. Pour que j'sois claqué, j'dormirais peut-être un peu plus.

\- Ok. Y'a la mer aussi, ça fatigue non ? On pourrait aller à la plage.

\- Bonne idée. Et j'ai vu une affiche parlant de l'inauguration d'une galerie. »

Anthony roula légèrement des yeux.

« - La dernière fois qu'on a été voir des tableaux ça s'est pas très bien fini.

\- Oui mais ça remonte à longtemps. Puis c'était dans un musé, ils dataient de l'époque où ma grand-mère portait encore des couches les machins... »

Lâcha Isaiah. Anthony ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler et continua.

« - Quelle différence ça fait ?

\- Ben là c'est de l'art urbain. L'artiste transmet dans ses œuvres _sa_ vision des différents quartiers de Chicago et de leurs habitants. Ça me paraît intéressant.

\- Fallait commencer en me disant ça. T'as envie de te faire un nouvel ami avec qui taguer? »

Le tanna Anthony. Isaiah décela l'allusion à Dalan. Lui lançant une légère claque, qu'Anthony esquiva facilement en ricanant, il continua doucement.

« - C'est une gonzesse pour ton infirmation. Et oui, pourquoi pas ? Ce coin a beaucoup à offrir et on est pas là pour longtemps. »

Anthony hocha légèrement de la tête et lui caressa le bras.

« - J'suis content que t'ai changé d'avis. Ce week-end, c'est vraiment quelque chose que je voulais faire avec toi depuis un moment. Mais bon...

\- Tu savais pas comment j'allais réagir. »

Souffla Isaiah. Lui aussi avait souvent pensé à un moyen de s'évader un peu avec Anthony quelques temps, en dehors de la ville. Il n'avait juste pas imaginé leur escapade dans une ville si exubérante.

« - J'avoue que j'ai été un peu… brusqué, en comprenant où tu nous avait paumé. Mais ton approche était la bonne je pense. T'as bien fait de rien me dire parce que tu sais comment j'suis quand j'ai pas envie de faire quelque chose.

\- Ouais, tu te braque et tu veux pas en parler. Faudra qu'on travaille ce point d'ailleurs parce que c'est assez frustrant de se retrouver devant la célèbre _'_ _Grande Muraille d'Isaiah'._ »

S'esclaffa Anthony en le prenant par les épaules pour l'attirer dans ses bras. Isaiah le repoussa et se leva en faisant mine d'être vexé mais l'aîné le rattrapa par le poignet et le tira, le ramenant sur le lit en lâchant amusé.

« - Arrêtes de faire semblant d'me résister... C'est impossible, j'ai trop de sex-appeal. »

Isaiah explosa de rire, le laissant finalement faire.

« - Ça aurait pu être une réplique à moi ça.

\- Ça aurait pu. »

Rigola Anthony.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_


	30. Chapitre 30

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 30

* * *

Anthony leva le regard vers Isaiah qui flânait mollement au milieu des étalages. Après une journée bien remplie ils avaient décidé de faire les magasins pour trouver des vêtements pour le soir. Mais Boy's Town ne proposait pas vraiment le style vestimentaire du plus jeune. Anthony esquissa un sourire en le voyant prendre un article avant de le reposer en faisant une légère grimace. Son regard tombant sur l'aîné lorsqu'il se retourna, Isaiah lui tira légèrement la langue dans une moue enfantine avant de rigoler tout seul en passant à un autre étalage. Anthony esquissa un sourire.

* * *

 **Into you – Ariana Grande**

 _watch?v=UQuslRkcQUI_

* * *

 ** _I'm so into you, I can barely breathe. And all I wanna do is to fall in deep_**

 _Je suis tellement accro à toi que j'en respire à peine._ _Et tout ce que je veux faire est de l'être encore plus..._

 _ **But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, baby**_

 _Mais on n'est pas assez proche tant qu'on ne franchit pas la limite_

 ** _So name a game to play, and I'll role the dice, hey_**

 _Alors donne le nom d'un jeu et je lancerai les dés_

* * *

« - Je peux t'aider ? »

Demanda un jeune homme en arrivant derrière Isaiah. Le brun se tourna vers lui dans un léger sursaut.

« - Désolé, je voulais pas t'effrayer. »

Rigola le jeune homme. C'était un vendeur, James, d'après le badge accroché à sa veste. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres. Il avait effectivement du mal à choisir des vêtements pour leur sortie de ce soir mais ne voulait pas demander son aide à Anthony.

« - Alors ? »

Insista le vendeur pour le sortir de ses pensées. Isaiah poussa un léger soupire en reposant l'article qu'il avait en main et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« - Oui… En fait, je sais pas trop ce que je cherche... P't'être, un truc sympa. Rien de tape à l'œil, ni trop classique mais… un truc moins 'street' quoi. »

Fit-il en désignant se désignant lui-même. Il n'était pas certain que le vendeur ai réellement comprit ce qu'il voulait. Lui même était un peu perdu par son explication. Mais en bon relookeur, James esquissa un nouveau sourire en le détaillant du regard. Il examina le style vestimentaire de son client. Moins _street_ oui, se dit-il... Il savait ce qui lui irait parfaitement, mais demanda curieux.

« - C'est pour un rendez-vous galant ?

\- Ouais... »

Répondit Isaiah tout de même un peu gêné de répondre ouvertement en sachant ce que ça impliquait. James esquissa un sourire avant de se pincer les lèvres.

Anthony avait vu le vendeur s'approcher d'Isaiah mais n'avait pas vraiment réagit. Au vu des différences entre les goûts d'Isaiah et les siens, une personne extérieure était certainement plus à même de l'aider.

Effectivement, James posa encore une ou deux questions à Isaiah et lui proposa quelques articles.

« - Je pense que ça t'ira très bien. »

Fit-il, posant un joli chandail contre son torse en penchant la tête sur le côté pour visualiser le rendu avant de lever le regard vers Isaiah et lui adresser un petit sourire. Le brun se pinça les lèvres. James avait les yeux d'un vert qui se fondait ensuite en brun. C'était assez fascinant. Mais sa façon de le fixer était un peu gênante, alors Isaiah lui prit le chandail des mains en hochant légèrement de la tête. Et James le surprit totalement en glissant la main contre sa nuque sous ses cheveux qu'il souleva légèrement.

« - Tu devrais les attacher. »

Fit-il doucement. Isaiah aurait pu être outré mais il était beaucoup trop gêné pour ça. Il venait seulement de comprendre le sens des petits sourires du vendeur, dont les intentions n'étaient finalement pas d'être simplement avenant. Il repoussa légèrement son bras en se reculant dans le même temps. Sa gêne se lisait sur son visage, ce qui tira un léger rire à James qui sorti une carte de sa poche. Ça se voyait qu'Isaiah n'était pas du coin mais James le trouvait tout de même attirant. Notant quelque chose dessus à l'aide d'un stylo, il la glissa ensuite dans celle du chandail sans plus tenter de contact avec Isaiah et lança doucement.

« - Au cas ou ton rencard s'avère décevant. »

Isaiah en resta coi. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce mec là manquait de confiance en lui, ni en son potentiel de séduction. Anthony, ayant aussi vu ça, se dirigea ce coup-ci derechef vers eux. Mais James était déjà parti lorsqu'il arriva.

« - Il t'a filé son numéro ou j'ai rêvé ? »

S'agaça-t-il en fourrant sa main dans la poche du vêtement avant qu'Isaiah n'ai le temps de répondre. Il en sorti la carte au dos de laquelle étaient inscris un nom et un numéro. Puis il se détourna d'Isaiah mais celui-ci le rattrapa par le t-shirt.

« - Tu comptes faire quoi là ? »

Demanda-t-il en le tirant légèrement. Retrouvant l'attention de l'aîné qui lança en brandissant le petit carré de carton.

« - Lui rendre sa foutue carte. »

Isaiah rigola légèrement. Anthony était de plus en plus téméraire. A croire que sa jalousie avait déteint sur l'aîné. Se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure Isaiah lança doucement.

« - On pourrait p't'être le rappeler, pour un plan à trois. »

Anthony le regarda fixement et Isaiah se retint d'exploser de rire.

« - Détends-toi, j'rigole. On peut même la brûler si tu veux. »

Fit-il en attrapant de nouveau Anthony pour l'attirer vers lui. Puis se hissant légèrement sur ses pieds il rapprocha son visage du sien en se mordillant la lèvre.

* * *

 ** _Oh baby, look what you started, The temperature's rising in here_**

 _Oh bébé, regarde ce que tu as commencé ,_ _La température est entrain d'augmenter ici_

 ** _Is this gonna happen?_**

 _Est-ce que ça va arriver?_

 ** _Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_**

 _Ça fait un moment que j'attends que tu te décides_

 ** _Before I make a move_**

 _Avant que je le fasse moi-même_

* * *

Anthony esquissa un sourire et se pencha vers lui, posant doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et il eut un sourire dans leur baiser car c'était assez surprenant qu'Isaiah ne le laisse l'embrasser alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Mais il savait que c'était sûrement son côté provocateur qui avait prit le dessus. Et pour le coup, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Glissant la main contre sa nuque, Anthony approfondit leur échange et lui mordit légèrement la lèvre avant de se reculer. Esquissant un léger sourire en ancrant son regard dans celui d'Isaiah, il lui caressa doucement la joue. L'incident avec le vendeur déjà oublié.

« - On y va ? »

Isaiah hocha de la tête et Anthony se retourna, se dirigeant vers la sortie mais le cadet le retint par le poignet.

« - Tu vas pas prendre ça... »

Râla-t-il en comprenant qu'Isaiah le tirait vers la caisse.

« - Le fait qu'il veuille me baiser veut forcement dire qu'il a bon goût. »

Lança doucement Isaiah en se tournant vers lui avec un léger sourire. Mais Anthony le toisa légèrement. Le plus jeune rigola et s'avança vers le vendeur qui avait reprit sa place derrière le comptoir. Posant ses articles dessus, il esquissa un léger sourire auquel James répondit en tournant le regard vers Anthony qui rejoignait son petit ami. Il n'avait pas vu le couple entrer ensemble dans le magasin mais le jeune brun lui avait fait passer le message. Et il aimait ce cran, qu'il voyait maintenant dans son regard, en plus de tout le reste. Ce qu'Anthony n'aimait pas, lui, c'était que ce mec ne regarde Isaiah de cette façon. Comme si il lui était possible de le lui prendre, en un claquement de doigt. Voyant son énervement Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire. Il trouvait ça mignon. Mais Anthony devait bien savoir qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de ce mec, ni d'aucun autre. Pinçant gentiment l'aîné il attira son attention et lui adressa un sourire. James leva les yeux vers eux tout en scannant les articles. La complicité qu'ils avaient se lisait dans leurs regards.

* * *

 **Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret**

 _Tout le monde nous regarde, alors bébé, gardons le secret_

 **A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it**

 _C'est un peu scandaleux, mais bébé, ne les laisse pas le voir_

 **A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body**

 _Un peu moins de conversation et un peu plus de caresses_

 **Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you...**

 _Car je suis tellement accro à toi_

* * *

Anthony adressa à son tour un sourire à Isaiah et passa le bras autour de ses épaules. Glissant une main dans ses cheveux, il cala son menton contre sa tempe et le serra contre lui. Isaiah n'avait pas besoin de le rassurer, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber. Surtout pas pour courir dans les bras d'un autre mec, aussi séduisant soit-il…

Isaiah se défit de lui pour payer et Anthony glissa les mains dans ses poches en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Isaiah tourna brièvement le regard vers lui avant de revenir au vendeur qui lança avec un léger sourire.

« - Aucune chance pour que tu me rappelles ? »

Lâchant un très léger rire Isaiah secoua doucement la tête.

« - Aucune. Mais merci pour ton aide. »

Fit-il en soulevant le sac contenant ses achats. James eut un sourire un peu plus espiègle et lança doucement.

« - C'était avec plaisir. J'espère qu'il réalise la chance qu'il a de t'avoir. »

Continua-t-il. Ancrant son regard pénétrant dans celui d'Isaiah qui rigola en répondant.

« - Tu dirais pas ça si tu savais quelle plaie j'suis.

\- On le saura jamais, à part si tu changes d'avis... T'as mon numéro. »

Ajouta James en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Isaiah eut un léger sourire et recula doucement en répondant amusé.

« - J'serais toi, j'm'accrocherais pas trop à cet espoir… Salut. »

Lança-t-il en se détournant de lui pour aller rejoindre Anthony à la sortie. James eut un petit sourire en les regardant s'en aller.

« - Il te voulait quoi encore ? »

S'agaça Anthony quand Isaiah le rejoint. Le cadet explosa de rire en glissant spontanément sa main dans la sienne et lança naturellement.

« - Il a dit que t'avais de la chance d'avoir un mec aussi génial que moi.

\- Il a dit ça ? »

Rigola pour le coup Anthony. Isaiah leva la tête vers lui en tirant sur sa main.

« - Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Rien.

\- Alors pourquoi tu rigoles ?

\- Parce que tu peux aussi être très con quand ça te prend. »

Répondit Anthony. Isaiah s'arrêta et le frappa gentiment au bras. Anthony rigola de plus belle en l'attrapant par le poignet.

« - J'rigole, c'est vrai que t'es génial... Mais t'es que pour moi ! Je partage pas.

\- Ça tombe bien, parce que j'ai pas envie d'être partagé. »

Fit-il en passant les bras autour des épaules de l'aîné.

Anthony se rendait compte que le fait qu'Isaiah n'ai pas à s'inquiéter que quelqu'un ne les voit et le rapporte à son frère le rendait plus détendu. Il ne cherchait plus à garder de 'distance de sécurité' parce qu'ils étaient en public. N'agissait pas en _simple pote_. C'était vivifiant. Et ça lui donnait bon espoir pour l'avenir.

Rapprochant son visage de celui de l'aîné Isaiah doucement et sans détours.

« - On rentre faire l'amour ? »

Anthony explosa de rire. Il avait le don de le prendre au dépourvu.

« - On devait pas aller à la plage ?

\- Ben on ira ensuite. A part si tu veux qu'on le fasse là-bas.

\- Non. On va rentrer, c'est mieux. »

Fit l'aîné en passant le bras autour de ses épaules pour le faire avancer, soudain très pressé d'arriver à leur chambre. Isaiah le suivit en rigolant.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_


	31. Chapitre 31

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 31

* * *

 **Good for you – Selena Gomez**

 _watch?v=1TsVjvEkc4s_

* * *

 _ **I'm on my Marquise diamonds, I'm a Marquise diamond**_

 _Je suis en mode "diamant Marquise", je suis un diamant Marquise_

 _ **Could even make that Tiffany jealous, mmm**_

 _Je pourrais même rendre cette Tiffany jalouse, mmm_

 ** _You say I give it to you hard, so bad, so bad_**

 _Tu dis que je suis intense, si mauvais, si mauvais_

 ** _Make you never wanna leave,_**

 _Que tu ne voudras jamais_ _partir,_

 ** _I won't, I won't..._**

 _J_ _'y veillerai, j'y veillerai..._

* * *

Anthony tourna le regard vers Isaiah qui sortait enfin de la salle de bain et se figea littéralement en se tournant vers lui. Le cadet se pinça légèrement les lèvres. Anthony et lui n'avaient jamais réellement eu de rendez-vous officiel. Ça allait être la première fois, ce qui rendait cette soirée spéciale. Alors il avait fait de son mieux pour avoir une style un peu classe et plus cet air de gamin de quartier. Mais il devait avouer que ça lui faisait un peu bizarre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir comme ça alors il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Et Anthony ne semblait toujours pas décidé à dire quoi que ce soit.

« - Alors ? »

Souffla doucement Isaiah pour l'y pousser.

* * *

 ** _Gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight_**

 _Je vais porter cette robe que tu aimes, moulante_

 ** _Do my hair up real, real nice_**

 _Coiffer mes cheveux vraiment, vraiment bien._

 ** _And syncopate my skin to your heart beating_**

 _Et syncoper ma peau à tes battements de cœur._

* * *

Il portait un polo beige sous le chandail gris très simple qu'il avait acheté dans la journée, cela accompagné d'un jean assez sobre. C'était déjà en soit un exploit. Mais ce qui faisait toute la différence étaient ses cheveux, qu'il avait très soigneusement, et au bout de maints efforts, réussit à tirer en arrière en une sorte de chignon dont aucune mèche ne dépassait.

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Anthony n'avait pas souvent vu Isaiah faire autre chose que passer négligemment un élastique dans ses cheveux pour les retenir. Ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé car il avait toujours trouvé que ça faisait parti de son charme. Et du coup, le voir ainsi était un peu comme avoir une toute autre personne face à lui. Car plus que sa coiffure, c'était son allure toute entière qui avait changée.

« - Ben dis quelque chose ! »

S'agaça Isaiah.

* * *

 ** _Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you..._** _  
_ _Parce que je veux juste avoir l'air bien pour toi, bien pour toi..._

* * *

Anthony ouvrit la bouche et Isaiah se pendit à ses lèvres, le cœur battant, mais rien ne sorti. A la place l'aîné se pinça les lèvres. Poussant un soupire las, Isaiah leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Au moins sort moi une vanne… ou, je sais pas... »

A ça Anthony esquissa un léger sourire. Il vit qu'Isaiah craignait qu'il n'aime pas ce nouveau style. A dire vrai non il ne l'aimait pas, il l'adorait !

S'avançant lentement vers son cadet, il glissa les mains contre ses joues et souffla doucement en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« - T'es magnifique. »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres, le cœur se serrant à ces mots. Puis il hocha doucement la tête.

« - Merci. »

Répondit-il difficilement. Il voulait montrer à Anthony qu'il avait comprit ce pourquoi ils étaient ici. Lui montrer qu'il était heureux, d'y être avec lui.

« - Me regarde pas comme ça… Sinon j'vais déraper et on quittera pas cette chambre. »

Lança-t-il doucement. Anthony esquissa un sourire et hocha de la tête. Puis le lâchant il alla prendre ses affaires pour qu'ils puissent enfin y aller.

 **l***l**

Après avoir visité la galerie d'art, les garçons mangèrent tranquillement dans un restaurant en début de soirée puis Anthony proposa à Isaiah de se rendre dans un club. Le cadet aurait normalement dû en être enchanté, lui qui aimait toujours danser sur tout et n'importe quoi. Pourtant cette idée le braqua légèrement. Car aller à des soirées avec des amis était autre chose que de se rendre dans une boite gay. L'événement d'un peu plus tôt dans la journée avec le vendeur n'était pas pour le rassurer et de plus, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans _ce genre_ d'endroits. Lorsqu'il avait exposé ce dernier argument l'aîné lui avait rétorqué que ses idées préconçues avaient visiblement la peau très dure et avait fini par le persuader que si ils passaient une partie de la soirée là-bas, alors il serait probablement explosé en rentrant et n'aurait aucun mal à trouver le sommeil.

Ils entrèrent facilement, sans même qu'on leur fasse d'histoires parce qu'Isaiah n'avait que 17ans. Le videur montra juste sa tête aux barmans pour les prévenir de ne pas leur servir d'alcool. Mais de toutes façons, ni lui ni Anthony ne buvaient. Isaiah suivi Anthony de près alors que celui-ci leur cherchait un petit coin tranquille.

* * *

 **Touch - Pia Mia**

 _watch?v=M0it_zMP-EM_

* * *

 _ **Every now and then I get a little lonely**_

 _Des fois je me sens seul_

 _ **I can hold myself but no it's not the same thing**_

 _Je peux serrer mes bras autour de moi mais non, ce n'est pas pareil_

 _ **Need to feel the pressure somewhere on my body**_

 _J'ai besoin de sentir la pression quelque part sur mon corps_

* * *

L'attrapant par le bras il fini par glisser sa main dans la sienne. C'était devenu une habitude ces dernières heures. Mais ce coup-ci c'était plus une envie de marquer le fait qu'il soit avec Anthony pour que personne ne vienne l'embêter. Parce qu'il savait très bien comment réagir à ce genre d'événements dans le quartier sud, mais pas à Boy's Town.

Anthony tourna le regard vers lui. Il voyait qu'Isaiah était en mode stress. Mais ça allait seulement durer le temps qu'il se rende compte que personne n'allait tenter de lui sauter dessus. Cependant, vu la mouvance sur la piste, rien n'était moins sûr. La musique était visiblement assez entraînante.

* * *

 _ **Cause sometimes, All I wanna do is be touched**_

 _Car parfois, Tout ce que je veux c'est être touché_

 _ **All I wanna do is be loved, All I wanna do is be touched**_

 _Tout ce que je veux c'est être aimé, Tout ce que je veux c'est être touché_

 _ **So touch me**_

 _Alors touches moi_

* * *

Et c'étaient exactement ce que faisaient toutes ces personnes sur la piste de danse entre elles. Elles se touchaient. Formant une masse fascinante de corps bougeant lascivement.

« - Me dis pas que ça t'impressionne. »

Lança Anthony en se penchant vers lui.

« - C'est pas pire que s'que t'écoute d'habitude. »

Ajouta-t-il. Isaiah le frappa gentiment et l'aîné rigola. Quelques minutes après Isaiah proposa d'aller chercher à boire. Après avoir récupéré leurs boissons ils trouvèrent des places libres et se posèrent à une table.

« - J'me disais qu'on pourrait faire ça à chaque fois, quand tu viendras me voir sur le campus. »

Lança doucement Anthony en tendant une main vers celle d'Isaiah avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. La fin de sa dernière année de lycée arrivait maintenant à grand pas. Il n'avait pas encore les réponses des facs auxquelles il avait postulé, mais il allait quitter Chicago. Ils en avaient longuement discuté, et Isaiah n'y voyait plus aucun inconvenant. Ils allaient assurément se voir moins souvent l'espace d'une année, mais au moins, la menace Yummy ne planerait plus au dessus d'eux. Alors ils n'auraient plus à faire constamment semblant.

« - Aller dans des boîtes gay ? »

Fit Isaiah en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Anthony rigola franchement.

« - Non. Simplement sortir ensemble. »

Le cadet esquissa un léger sourire. C'était plaisant de penser à ce que sera leur vie en dehors du quartier sud. Il se disait que même si Yummy n'acceptait pas leur relation, si il était majeur et loin de la ville, alors son frère n'aurait plus son mot à dire et ne pourrait pas les atteindre. Il avait plus que hâte que ce moment arrive.

« - Ce serait cool. »

Répondit-il doucement. Anthony esquissa à son tour un sourire.

* * *

 **Let me love you – Ariana Grande ft Lil'Wayne**

 _watch?v=qrdC6J_k54k_

* * *

 _ **I just broke up with my ex**_

 _ **You're the one I'm feeling as I'm laying on your chest**_

 _ **Good conversation got me holding my breath**_

 _ **And I don't normally say this but goddamn, you're the best, best, best**_

* * *

Lui lâchant la main, il attrapa Isaiah par le poignet et se leva.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

S'alarma celui-ci.

« - Viens. »

Souffla simplement Anthony en le tirant gentiment avant de se retourner face à lui pour passer les bras autour de sa taille. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, il esquissa de nouveau un léger sourire en vue de rassurer son cadet. Ils étaient loin de chez eux, personne ne les connaissait ici. En attendant ce futur un peu flou en dehors de Chicago, ils ne savaient pas s'ils pourraient encore s'offrir ce moment de liberté. Même, l'espace d'un nouveau week-end, alors il valait mieux en profiter au maximum pour faire ce qu'ils ne pourraient jamais faire dans le quartier sud. Simplement exister, en temps que le couple fusionnel qu'ils formaient.

* * *

 _ **As I'm laying on your chest**_

 _ **I'll be out here thinkin' 'bout it, boy, it's just a guess**_

 _ **But something just keeps telling me I'm better than the rest**_

 _ **And I ain't tryna rush you, but goddamn, I'm a mess, mess, mess**_

* * *

Anthony était tellement timide au début de leur relation qu'il ne se serait jamais imaginé pouvoir danser en public. Avec Isaiah qui plus est. Et pourtant maintenant ils y étaient, et ce n'était pas lui le plus mal à l'aise des deux. Isaiah lança rapidement un regard autour de lui mais personne ne s'arrêtait sur eux. Personne ne les dévisageait comme s'ils avaient perdus l'esprit. Alors il se laissa aller et osa passer les bras autour du cou de l'aîné. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, il lui adressa un léger sourire.

* * *

 _ **And if it feels right, promise I don't mind**_

 _ **And if it feels right, promise I'll stay here all night**_

 _ **Just let me love you…**_

 _ **You...**_

* * *

Remontant les mains le long des bras d'Isaiah, Anthony le prit de nouveau par les poignets et le retourna. Collant son torse contre le dos du cadet et refermant ses bras autour de sa taille. Pour la première fois, Isaiah laissait les commandes à Anthony et le suivait sans réticences. Il dû s'avouer qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien dans ses bras que maintenant qu'ils n'avaient pas à se cacher.

* * *

 _Lil Wayne :_

 _ **I say, "Girl, you need a hot boy."**_

 _ **She say, "You need to stop fuckin' with them thots, boy."**_

 _ **I say, "You need a real nigga?" She said, "Yes", Lord**_

 _ **And what you need your ex for? I'm triple X, Lord**_

* * *

Isaiah laissa sa tête retomber contre l'épaule d'Anthony en se pinçant les lèvres pour retenir un sourire. L'aîné esquissa un sourire et dégagea ses poignets pour glisser ses mains dans celle d'Isaiah. Leur petite escapade avait plutôt mal commencée mais Isaiah avait facilement comprit pourquoi Anthony en était arrivé à un tel extrême. Parce que sans ça, ils n'auraient pu savoir ce que c'était de vivre normalement, sans avoir à être constamment dans la retenue et feindre d'être seulement des amis.

* * *

 _ **I'm laid up with my new thing**_

 _ **She lay her head on my new chain**_

 _ **Then the mood change**_

 _ **My name change from Lil Wayne to Ooh Wayne**_

 _ **Oh Lord, she grinding on this Grande**_

 _ **Oh Lord, I'm drowning, I'm gonna need that coast guard**_

 _ **And when it comes to that nigga, I give her amnesia**_

 _ **She just looking for love**_

 _ **She says she single and I'm her feature, oh, my God**_

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Hello people ! Ça va ?

Alors petite explication, j'adore la partie de Lil'Wayne sur ce son à cause du flow et des lyrics mais en français ça veut rien dire ou pas grand chose lol d'où l'absence de traduction pour cette chanson.

Je sais pas si vous aimez bien cette ambiance calme et romantique mais en tout cas profitez en bien ;-)


	32. Chapitre 32

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 32

* * *

Finalement, le jeune couple rentra à l'hôtel au petit matin. Après avoir quitté le club, ils s'étaient baladés et avaient fini par regarder le soleil se lever depuis la plage. C'était très romantique, mais rien ne restait très longtemps aussi sage entre eux.

En entrant dans leur chambre, Isaiah se tourna vers Anthony pour passer les bras autour de ses épaules.

« - On a passé une bonne soirée.

\- C'est vrai. »

Répondit l'aîné en le faisant gentiment reculer jusqu'au lit.

« - Ça te dit de la finir en beauté ? »

Ajouta-t-il doucement. Isaiah esquissa un sourire.

Ils allaient bientôt rentrer chez eux et retrouver la vie qu'ils avaient. La distance qu'ils devaient en permanence maintenir entre eux. Aucun d'entre eux n'était pressé que ça arrive alors ils allaient tenter de faire durer ce moment.

* * *

 **All The Time - Jeremih ft Lil Wayne**

( _watch?v=KQo1Eio76xk_ )

* * *

 _ **Early in the mornings when I think about you**_

 _Tôt le matin quand je pense à toi_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah—I hit you like "What you sayin'?"**_

 _Ouais, j'te texte genre 'Ca dit quoi' ?_ _ **  
**_ _ **In the mornings when I wanna fuck you**_

 _Les matins_ _quand j'ai envie de te prendre_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeah—I hit you like "What you sayin'?"**_

 _Ouais, j'te texte genre 'Ca dit quoi'_

* * *

Ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient fait l'amour depuis leur arrivée mais ne s'en lassaient pas. Et si c'était ce à quoi ressemblait la vie hors du quartier sud, alors ils étaient tous deux pressé d'y être.

* * *

 _ **I could fuck you all the**_ _ **time**_

 _J'pourrais te baiser tout le temps_

* * *

Échangeant leurs position en arrivant près du lit Isaiah fit asseoir Anthony et enleva son gilet avant d'ôter son haut dans la foulée. L'aîné leva le regard vers lui en esquissant un léger sourire et l'attrapa par les hanches pour le tirer vers lui.

Rapprochant son visage, il déposa les lèvres contre sa peau et l'embrassa. Caressant son torse de ses mains, il déboucla ensuite sa ceinture en mordillant doucement sa peau. Isaiah se pinça la lèvre en posant une main contre la nuque de l'aîné qui abaissa son jean. Posant les lèvres par dessus son sous vêtement, il leva de nouveau le regard vers lui en mordillant son sexe en éveil par dessus le tissu fin. Isaiah accrocha l'élastique de son boxeur et l'abaissa, libérant son sexe sans plus attendre. Anthony esquissa un léger sourire face à son impatience et le laissa se fourrer dans sa bouche. Poussant un léger soupire en glissant une main dans son dos pour le caresser, le cadet le laissa le sucer à son rythme.

Anthony se recula doucement, laissant son sexe rouler hors de sa bouche. Accrochant le jean et le boxeur d'Isaiah dans le même mouvement il les abaissa. Isaiah enleva ses chaussures pour pouvoir se déshabiller et saisi Anthony par le t-shirt une fois que c'était chose faite mais celui-ci l'attrapa par la taille avant qu'il ne commence à le déshabiller et lui intima de monter sur le lit. Isaiah, obéissant, monta à genoux sur le lit et mordit la lèvre en se tournant vers Anthony. Il avait visiblement décidé d'être aux commendes. Isaiah eut un léger sourire et enroula une main autour de sa verge en se mettant à quatre pattes. Cette position les excita tous les deux au plus haut point. Le plus jeune commença à se masturber légèrement tandis qu'Anthony ôtait finalement ses vêtements. Montant ensuite à genoux derrière Isaiah, il posa une main contre sa nuque pour le pousser à poser son buste sur le matelas et se pencha au dessus de lui. Prenant ensuite le temps de l'embrasser lentement, dans le cou, sur l'épaule, puis l'omoplate… Descendant ses lèvres dans le sillon de son dos pour le faire gémir de plaisir avant de se fourrer en lui. Le cadet se mordit la lèvre de plaisir lorsqu'il le pénétra et serra les draps entre ses doigts. Bougeant d'abord doucement, Anthony augmenta rapidement le rythme de ses coups de reins, attirant les gémissements d'Isaiah. Il l'attrapa gentiment par le chignon mais ce n'était pas aussi excitant que lorsqu'il avait les cheveux lâchés. Alors il lui dit doucement.

« - Défais les. »

Isaiah soupira et se redressa sur un coude pour attraper l'élastique qui tenait ses cheveux en place. Il défit son chignon avec un peu de difficulté compte tenu de la situation mais ses cheveux retombèrent vite en cascade sur ses épaules et son visage. _Ça_ c'était sexy ! Pensa Anthony. Glissant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille il l'empoigna sans cesser de s'abattre en lui et le tira légèrement en arrière.

* * *

 _ **Fuck me like you hate me, kiss me like you miss me**_

 _Baises-moi comme si tu me haïssais, Embrasse moi comme si je te manquais_

 _ **Anything I want to, swear**_ _ **she always lets me**_

 _Tout ce que je veux, je jure qu'il me laisse toujours faire_

* * *

Fourrant le visage dans son cou, il souffla doucement.

« - C'est bon comme ça ?

\- Han… oui... »

Geignit Isaiah en passant de nouveau une main entre ses jambes pour se masturber. Anthony était certes devenu très doué en matière de sexe et satisfaisait toujours grandement son cadet, mais jamais il ne s'était montré aussi dominant. C'était généralement le trait de caractère d'Isaiah. Mais ça lui réussissait visiblement plutôt bien à lui aussi.

 **l***l**

Une nouvelle semaine avait commencée. Isaiah était passé salon du père de Jalen le rejoindre après les cours. Il avait dû esquiver les questions sur son week-end en mode no signal la journée durant auprès de son ami.

« - Non mais, j'comprends pas. Si t'avais un plan fallait m'le dire.

\- J'te l'répète, j'avais aucun plan Jalen. »

Souffla Isaiah en entrant dans la petite épicerie en face du salon de Mr Palmer. Jalen le toisa en reprenant.

« - Tu disparais pendant deux jours, personne sait où t'es mais non, c'était pas un plan.

\- Vas y, arrêtes avec ça t'es relou sérieux. »

Fini par s'agacer Isaiah. Il avait passé un des meilleurs week-end de toute sa vie mais la réalité le rattrapait. Le retour à ' _Mensonges et Cie'_ avait un goût amère.

« - Ouais, vas y... »

Souffla à son tour Jalen en se détournant de lui. Il se doutait que son absence n'avait aucun rapport avec Yummy ce coup-ci mais plus avec une petite copine vu comment Isaiah refusait d'en parler. Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas son silence et ça le vexait. Ils étaient censés être meilleurs amis mais Isaiah ne lui faisait visiblement pas assez confiance pour s'ouvrir à lui...

Anthony entra à son tour dans l'épicerie accompagné d'Elior. Les garçons avaient prévus de se faire un laser game après les cours mais Kenny manquait à l'appel.

« - Il est où ? »

Demanda Elior.

« - Parti tirer un coup à la dernière minute chez Maléa. Il a dit que ce s'rait rapide mais ça l'est toujours avec lui t'façon. »

Se moqua Jalen. Elior explosa de rire et Anthony eut un léger sourire mais Isaiah soupira en se dirigeant vers la caisse avec sa bouteille et ses crackers.

« - J'vais pas attendre il nous rejoindra là-bas.

\- On aurait pu croire que ta retraite spirituelle de ce week-end t'aurait changé mais non, toujours aussi impatient. »

Lança Jalen qui ne voulait vraiment pas lâcher l'affaire avant d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Isaiah le toisa gentiment et Anthony esquissa un nouveau sourire. Alors que les garçons s'apprêtaient à payer quelqu'un poussa la porte d'un grand coup de pied et entra en criant.

« - Plus personne bouge ! »

Les garçons et le commerçant se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Deux mecs pointaient leurs armes sur eux et un troisième alla faire le tour du magasin. Un des mecs restés à l'entrée lança.

« - Levez les mains. Déconnez pas et tout va bien s'passer.

\- Met la thune dans l'sac pépé. »

Fit le deuxième en envoyant un sac en toile au commerçant qui s'exécuta. Puis pendant que le deuxième tenait le commerçant en joue, le premier tourna son attention vers les quatre garçons. Il s'avança ensuite vers Isaiah qui se pinça légèrement les lèvres. Malgré le bandana rouge en travers de son visage pour masquer son identité, il l'avait reconnu. C'était Axel, un des gars de Yummy.

« - T'as quoi pour moi ? »

Lança-t-il amusé.

« - Rien. »

Cracha Isaiah en le tenant du regard. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'interposer dans leur petit hold-up. Isaiah savait qu'Axel était conscient qu'il le reconnaissait mais n'avait aucun intérêt à lui faire barrage. Le plus âgé entama un pas sur le côté vers Anthony qui était juste derrière mais là, le plus jeune bougea en même temps, lui bloquant le passage.

« - Eux non plus. »

Souffla doucement Isaiah en gardant le regard ancré dans le sien. Axel n'allait rien lui faire. Il savait que c'était sa petite bande d'ami et qu'Isaiah n'allait pas le laisser les dérober. Esquissant un sourire sous son bandana, il décida alors qu'à défaut d'avoir leur argent il allait leur foutre la trouille. Prenant la précaution de remettre son cran de sûreté pour éviter tout accident il repoussa Isaiah d'une main en lâchant.

« - J'ai dis 'Pas bougé'. Maintenant à genoux. Tous ! »

Les garçons s'exécutèrent en sursautant et Isaiah, le maudissant intérieurement, obéit lui aussi.

« - Bon garçon. »

Fit Axel avant de se pencher légèrement vers lui.

« - J'ai toujours voulu t'avoir dans cette position devant moi Mignonne.

\- Vas chier. »

Rétorqua le plus jeune. Rigolant un grand coup, Axel lui ébouriffa les cheveux en se redressant.

« - C'est bon ! On s'tire magnez-vous ! »

Cria celui qui était parti faire le tour du magasin. Il avait prit quelques boissons et récupéré le sac dans lequel le commerçant avait mit l'argent de la caisse. Axel se précipita vers la sortie avec les autres sans se retourner vers Isaiah et ses amis.

« - Oh mon dieu ! »

Fit Elior en se lâchant à plat ventre sur le sol.

« - J'ai cru qu'on allait y rester... »

Pantela-t-il. Jalen souffla un grand coup en se relevant, le cœur battant, et Isaiah se tourna vers Anthony qui était tout aussi confus que les autres.

« - Ça va ?

\- Ouais. »

Répondit néanmoins l'aîné. Isaiah hocha alors de la tête et se releva en lui prenant la main pour l'aider. Mauvais réflexe, mais personne n'y fit attention.

« - Putain... »

Jura Jalen en reprenant ses esprits. Le commerçant avait prit son téléphone pour appeler la police alors Isaiah attrapa Jalen et Anthony par leurs vêtements.

« - On bouge, on bouge. »

Fit-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie à grand pas. Les garçons le suivirent et ils sortirent du magasin en courant comme si ils avaient quelque chose à se reprocher. Mais Isaiah ne voulait juste pas avoir à répondre aux questions des flics. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivés derrière le square. Et alors que les deux autres reprenaient leurs souffles, Anthony lâcha doucement.

« - Tu les connaît ? »

Essoufflé lui aussi, Isaiah hocha doucement de la tête.

« - Une galère. »

Râla Jalen.

« - Tu veux pas parler à ton frère, qu'on ait une sorte d'immunité, genre, quand ses gars nous croisent quelque part qu'ils oublient leurs coups crapuleux. »

Isaiah eut un léger rire. Ils avaient déjà de la chance d'avoir pu garder argent, bijoux et chaussures…

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_


	33. Chapitre 33

Bonjour à tous, juste un petit message pour vous rappeler que j'avais oublié une partie du chapitre 31.

Pensez à y jeter un œil ;-)

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 33

* * *

En rentrant du travail Isaiah tomba sur Yummy et quelques uns de ses gars à la maison. C'était assez inhabituel mais ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il en salua quelques un d'un hochement de tête et alla à l'encontre de son frère qui était au salon.

« - Ça va ton taf ?

\- Tranquille. Où sont les filles ?

\- Chez une pote à elles.

\- Quelle pote ? »

S'inquiéta Isaiah. Les filles ne lui avaient pas dit qu'elles avaient prévu une soirée chez une amie. En plein milieu de semaine en plus…

« - J'sais pas. Steffy … ou Trecy… un truc comme ça.

\- Effy ? Mais elles ont même pas le même age ! »

Fit Isaiah en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

« - T'as du courrier. »

Lui dit Yummy en fouillant dans les lettres qu'elles avaient laissé sur la table. Mais Isaiah ne l'entendit pas. Il appelait une de ses cadettes pour se rassurer au sujet de cette soirée impromptue. L'explication de sa sœur lui paru plausible, alors une fois soulagé de ce poids il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Saluant Nolan qui était assit à la table avec Cole et Dirk. Il prit un truc à boire au frigo et Dirk lança.

« - Alors, paraît que tes potes et toi vous avez croisé du RedFolks en allant faire vos courses. »

Isaiah porta sa bouteille à ses lèvres sans prendre la peine de répondre. Si il le savait se disait-il, pourquoi il demandait…

« - J'espère pour toi que t'as tenu ta langue. »

La réponse à sa question… Mais c'était totalement stupide de demander ça. Isaiah fronça légèrement des sourcils en le fixant.

« - Sérieusement ? »

Fit finalement le plus jeune. Cole secoua légèrement la tête en reprenant.

« - T'inquiètes, on sait bien que t'es pas une balance.

\- C'est un lâcheur. »

Insista Dirk. Revenant visiblement sur le fait qu'il ne se soit dissocié d'eux et leurs histoires malsaines.

« - Comment être sûr qu'il nous vendra pas. »

Isaiah lâcha l'affaire en se tournant pour trouver un truc à manger, se disant que Dirk était sûrement sous substance et qu'il délirait. Nolan et Cole eux rigolèrent.

« - Non mais sérieux les mecs, rigolez pas c'est sérieux. »

Le plus jeune allait les quitter quand Yummy lança en levant légèrement une enveloppe qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

« - A qui t'as vendu ton cul pour avoir ça ?

\- J'savais que t'étais une p'tite pute en fait. T'as une maman cougar qui t'entretien ? »

S'empressa de plaisanter Cole alors qu'Isaiah passait auprès de lui pour aller rejoindre son frère. S'arrêtant du coup une minute, Isaiah eut un léger sourire et lâcha en posant une main sur son épaule.

« - J'comptais pas de te dire si tôt mais… tu peux m'appeler beau-papa, ça me dérange pas. »

Nolan explosa de rire. Cole aurait bien voulu lâcher lui aussi une vanne sur sa mère mais se la ferma gentiment et Isaiah les laissa pour aller vers son frère. En arrivant, il vit que l'enveloppe que tenait l'aîné était à son nom.

« - T'ouvres mon courrier maintenant. »

Lança-t-il avant de la lui prendre des mains. Yummy fronça des sourcils en rétorquant de façon équivoque.

« - Et ? »

Isaiah leva brièvement le regard vers lui mais ne répondit rien. L'enveloppe contenait un chèque d'un montant assez élevé et le plus étonnant était que ce chèque était aussi à son nom.

« - Alors ? »

Insista Yummy. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres. Le signataire du chèque était Rita Kyle, l'artiste qu'Anthony et lui avaient rencontré leur de leur week end à Boy's Town.

 _Flash Back_

 _Isaiah et Anthony s'était rendus à la galerie d'art de Rita Kyle en début de soirée. La salle n'était pas très grande, mais pourtant très spacieuse et lumineuse. Avec des tableaux accrochés aux murs et au centre une table avec quelques brochures et des objets de confection artisanale._

 _Les garçons avaient prit une brochure qui présentait l'artiste et ses œuvres dans les grandes lignes avant de s'intéresser aux tableaux._

 _Dans l'ensemble les œuvres étaient très expressives. Elles représentaient les gens, les quartiers et certaines villes, comme l'artiste les percevaient. Anthony trouvait ça très beau et très parlant mais pas Isaiah. Il reconnaissait bien sûr l'adresse et l'expérience de l'artiste mais, bien que trouvant les tableaux jolis et très travaillés, il trouvait ces œuvres creuses. Mais c'était en tout cas plus intéressant et moderne que la fois où Anthony et lui étaient partis au musé d'art contemporain._

 _En flânant autour des objets faits mains, Isaiah entendit une bribe de la conversation de l'artiste exposant._

 _« - Tu as entendu parler du projet de loi pour arrêter la progression des graffitis ? »_

 _Lui demandait son vis-à-vis._

 _« - Oui, et je leur dit merci._

 _\- Tu rigoles ?! Arrêter ces jeunes pour vandalisme je trouve ça exagéré. Ils veulent juste s'exprimer._

 _\- Qu'ils le fassent autre part alors. J'en ai marre de voir l'architecture se faire bouffer par des tags._

 _\- Wow. »_

 _Fit Isaiah en allant vers eux. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et il continua en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté sans se soucier du caractère privé de leur conversation ._

 _« - On s'attendrait à plus de soutien venant d'une artiste. »_

 _La brune esquissa un sourire en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine et répondit gentiment._

 _« - Tu as bien raison, je soutien l'art... Pas la barbarie._

 _\- Ok. J'ai dû mal comprendre, parce que je pensais que vous parliez de tag. C'est de l'art urbain, non ?_

 _\- Isaiah... »_

 _Fit Anthony en se rapprochant doucement de lui. La jeune artiste jeta un regard assassin vers son ami pour le remercier de l'avoir entraîné sur cette pente glissante et celui-ci haussa légèrement des épaules. Isaiah, lui, se tourna légèrement vers son aîné en continuant._

 _« - Non, mais j'veux juste qu'on m'explique tu vois. Histoire de pas mourir bête. »_

 _Se tournant de nouveau vers Rita Kyle il reprit._

 _« - Ce serait pas des œuvres parce que c'est pas fait sur une toile ou parce que c'est peint à la bombe ?_

 _\- C'est pas des œuvres ni de l'art simplement parce que c'est pas fait par des artistes. »_

 _S'agaça-t-elle finalement. Ce sujet était plutôt personnel. Une de ses peintures murale avait été salopé par des graffitis alors elle n'était pas vraiment objective sur le coup là. Elle pouvait se l'admettre, mais n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans un débat sans fin en plein milieu de son exposition alors conclu._

 _« - Ces gens salissent les murs et je vois pas trop à quoi ça sert. Après c'est mon avis, ça s'arrête là. »_

 _Isaiah se pinça les lèvres et Anthony soupira doucement._

 _« - Lâches l'affaire…_

 _\- Non mais tranquille. »_

 _Le rassura le plus jeune. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire une scène mais constatait que même dans la ville considérée comme la plus tolérante de l'état, certaines personnes se montraient encore bornées._

 _« - Je peux ? »_

 _Demanda-t-il ensuite en désignant le tableau blanc surmonté d'un panneau 'Essayez-moi'._

 _« - Bien sur. »_

 _Répondit Rita. Ce tableau vierge était là pour pousser les gens à explorer leur côté créateur et elle était soulagée que ça lui sauve le coup. Attrapant son ami par le bras elle s'éloigna, laissant Isaiah prendre la toile. Il l'ôta du portant, la posa par terre et s'agenouilla devant comme un enfant en face d'une feuille de papier pour dessiner. Anthony esquissa un sourire en se posant à côté de lui._

 _« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- J'aime pas les gens à l'esprit fermé. »_

 _Ça répondait à sa question. Isaiah avait prit la remarque de Rita comme une provocation et y répondait. Ce qui rendait Anthony heureux, c'était qu'au lieu de le faire par la force ou la violence comme auparavant, Isaiah avait réagi de façon intelligente. L'aîné observa son cadet avec admiration et fierté. Il l'avait vu taguer à de rares occasions, mais bien qu'ayant vu son album de dessin, Anthony n'avait jamais vu Isaiah réaliser une œuvre sur papier. Il était stupéfait par sa rapidité et sa précision compte tenu de la situation. N'étant pas très à l'aise avec les fusains, il n'avait utilisé que le noir._

 _« - Dis que j'suis ta muse. »_

 _Plaisanta Anthony. Isaiah rigola et répondit spontanément._

 _« - T'es mon Tout. »_

 _Et Anthony fut agréablement surprit. Le plus jeune se permettait rarement des déclarations pareilles. Ça pouvait paraître n'être rien du tout, mais c'était beaucoup connaissant son caractère renfermé. Signant le tableau de ses initiales, Isaiah se releva et la plaça de nouveau sur son portant. Anthony se pinça les lèvres en l'enlaçant tendrement. Avec de simples dessins combinés, Isaiah réussissait à transmettre une palette de sentiments différents. De maux. Liés à l'adolescence et à la vie, en général._

 _Sur le tableau il avait dessiné au centre un jeune homme agenouillé au sol, dont on ne voyait pas le visage car il avait la tête baissée et les mains sur le crâne comme si il souffrait. En regardant plus largement, on distinguait deux petits personnages à chaque extrémités du cadre. Celui de gauche était un petit diablotin et celui de droite un angelot. L'angelot tenait une cordelette entre les mains et le diablotin une lame. On avait vite fait de désigner le diable comme le méchant faisant souffrir le personnage central. A son côté, Isaiah avait noté ces quelques mots : Amour, Passion, Vérité. Et autour de l'ange, il avait noté ceux-ci : Pressions, Famille, Mensonges._

 _On pouvait alors se demander, l'ange luttait-il contre les maux inscrits autour de lui, ou les représentait-ils ?_

 _Dans ce cas, cela ferait de_ _ **lui**_ _le méchant et du petit diable le bienfaiteur luttant pour le bien être du personnage central._

 _« - C'est le plus beau de toute l'expo. »_

 _Souffla doucement Anthony contre sa tempe. Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire en le prenant par les poignets avant de se mordre légèrement la lèvre. Puis se défaisant de sa prise, il lança doucement._

 _« - Viens, on bouge. »_

 _Anthony hocha légèrement de la tête et le suivi vers la sortie. En les voyant partir, l'ami de Rita attira son attention vers eux et la brune se dirigea avec curiosité vers le tableau pour voir quel dessin obscène ou quel message infâme il lui avait laissé. En arrivant devant celui-ci, elle resta sciée. Son ami esquissa un léger sourire, il connaissait cet air sur son visage._

 _Le laissant planté la Rita sortie à son tour de sa galerie. Elle vit les garçons remonter nonchalamment la rue et alla à leur suite._

 _« - Hey ! »_

 _Fit-elle en les rattrapant. Ils se tournèrent vers elles et Isaiah fronça légèrement des sourcils._

 _« - Tu viens de quelle école ? »_

 _Anthony tourna le regard vers Isaiah qui répondit méfiant._

 _« - Pourquoi tu demandes ?_

 _\- Parce que ! T'as mit quoi, quinze minutes à tout casser. J'ai jamais vu personne dessiner aussi vite et produire un tel résultat. »_

 _Isaiah eut un léger sourire. Dessiner sur les murs en risquant de se faire prendre à tout moment c'était être tout le temps dans le rush. Il avait donc apprit au fil des années à le faire vite et bien. Rita reprit._

 _« - Alors dis-moi, où t'as prit tes cours ? »_

 _Se retenant de rigoler pour ne pas paraître moqueur parce que ce n'était pas son but, Isaiah répondit tout de même amusé._

 _« - L'école de la rue. »_

 _Rita fronça des sourcils et il ajouta sous le regard amusé d'Anthony._

 _« - Mais c'est uniquement des cours du soirs tu sais, la spécialité enseignée c'est salir les murs avec des tags… qui sont pas de l'art et tout ça..._

 _\- Oh… »_

 _Souffla la brune qui comprenait pourquoi il avait été aussi intrusif. Elle avait insinué que son travail était insignifiant et qu'il méritait même d'être puni pour l'avoir réalisé. Après, son avis ne changeait pas sur les salisseurs de murs, mais elle devait bien avouer que tous les 'tagueurs' n'étaient pas des salisseurs._

 _« - Ok. Désolée pour tout à l'heure. J'suis consciente qu'on devrait jamais faire de généralités mais des fois, je m'oublie sur certains sujets. »_

 _Isaiah se pinça les lèvres, content d'avoir pu la faire changer d'opinion._

 _« - Tu sais, ce que tu viens de faire c'est… impressionnant. J'veux dire le rendu, par rapport au temps que tu as passé dessus… Si tu cherches à évoluer dans le milieu fais-moi signe. »_

 _Fit-elle en lui tendant une carte._

 _« - J'ai, quelques contacts qui seraient content de pouvoir travailler avec toi je pense._

 _\- Eum, je sais pas trop…_

 _\- Ça te coûte rien. »_

 _Fit Anthony en récupérant la carte qu'Isaiah hésitait à prendre. Rita esquissa un sourire._

 _« - Ça te dérange pas que je garde ton tableau ?_

 _\- Non, il est à toi a la base. »_

 _La brune rigola de sa réponse puis lança en s'éloignant lentement à reculons._

 _« - Vous êtes trop choux tous les deux. Prenez soin de vous et j'espère avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles I.T. »_

 _C'étaient les initiales qu'avait posé Isaiah en bas du tableau. Rita lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se détourner et il eut un léger sourire._

 _« - On était venu voir ses tableaux et elle kiffe sur le tien. »_

 _Rigola Anthony._

 _« - Tu vas la rappeler ? »_

 _Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la carte. Isaiah haussa des épaules mais connaissait déjà la réponse. C'était inenvisageable._

 _Fin flash back_

« - Ça te regarde pas. »

Répondit finalement Isaiah en se détournant de son frère. Yummy l'attrapa instantanément par le bras.

« - Tant que t'es chez moi, tout s'que tu fous m'regarde. »

Lança-t-il en ancrant solidement son regard dans le sien. D'un coup, les convives dans la cuisine se firent bien calmes. Yummy réprimandait très rarement Isaiah depuis qu'il avait quitté le crew mais ses gars se souvenaient que leurs accrochages lorsqu'il y était encore se faisaient toujours un peu violents malgré le fait qu'il s'agisse de son cadet.

S'il avait s'agit de quelques euros, Yummy n'aurait certainement pas insisté. Mais vu le montant du chèque il voulait savoir ce que trafiquait Isaiah et si c'était légal ou pas.

Le cadet se savait coincé.

« - Je… J'ai participé à un concours. »

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Son frère fronça des sourcils, lui demandant implicitement s'il se foutait de sa gueule.

« - J'le jure. »

Insista Isaiah en soutenant le regard de son frère. Mentir en le regardant dans le blanc des yeux n'était plus vraiment un problème. Yummy le lâcha mais resta suspicieux.

« - Concours de quoi ?

\- Dessin. Y'a quelques mois. J'l'ai fait pour déconner, j'pensais pas que... »

Fit-il en soulevant légèrement le chèque. Yummy savait que son frère était très bon dans ce domaine, alors il n'insista pas plus longtemps et lâcha en esquissant un léger sourire.

« - Faudrait en faire plus souvent des concours de ce genre.

\- J'pense pas avoir autant de chance à chaque fois. »

Rigola doucement Isaiah. Content que l'incident ne se tasse aussi facilement. Yummy eut un nouveau sourire et l'accrocha doucement par les cheveux en rapprochant son visage du sien.

« - C'est pas d'la chance, c'est ton don p'tit frère. Tu devrais l'exploiter. »

Isaiah fixa l'aîné sans savoir quoi répondre. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, c'était le compliment le plus gentil et désintéressé que son frère lui ai jamais fait. Yummy le lâcha et retourna à la cuisine avec les autres. Isaiah posa de nouveau le regard sur le chèque puis remarqua qu'il restait encore quelque chose dans l'enveloppe. C'était une lettre manuscrite de quelques lignes.

 _« Après la magnifique claque que tu m'a collé j'ai prit la liberté d'exposer ton_ _œuvre_ _._

 _Le partage est incontestablement la clé du succès et comme tu peux le voir, ton essai a beaucoup plu à un de mes visiteurs. Et ce n'était qu'une esquisse !_

 _Alors continue sur ta lancée, que ce soit sur une toile où sur des murs. Car j'espère bien entendre parler de toi dans le milieu artistique dans les années à venir Isaiah Taylor._

 _Bises,_

 _R. Kyle »_

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres. Le dessin avait toujours été un loisir pour lui. Il n'avait jamais envisagé ça comme une source possible de revenus. Après tout, quel jeune de ce quartier l'envisagerait ainsi ?

Esquissant un léger sourire, il pensa immédiatement à Anthony. Il devait lui annoncer cette excellente nouvelle. Prenant de nouveau son téléphone il se dirigea vers sa chambre en rédigeant un message à son attention.

 _« Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé dans mon courrier en rentrant ! »_

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_


	34. Chapitre 34

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 34

* * *

« - Salut. »

Fit Isaiah en entrant chez Anthony. S'avançant vers lui il le prit dans ses bras mais Anthony se recula, lui faisant une brève accolade. Fronçant légèrement des sourcils Isaiah demanda doucement.

« - Qu'est-ce qui a ?

\- Ma mère est là. »

Réussit à souffler l'aîné avant que celle-ci ne lance curieuse.

« - Qui est-ce mon chéri ?

\- Ce, c'est Isaiah maman.

\- Oh... »

Fit-elle en arrivant au salon.

« - Bonsoir Isaiah.

\- Bonsoir. »

Répondit le plus jeune en glissant les mains dans ses poches. Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver la mère d'Anthony à la maison. Elle était censée être partie depuis un moment...

Ils se croisaient rarement tous les deux mais elle se montrait toujours très cordiale avec lui. Et lui très poli.

« - Comment va ta grand-mère ?

\- Mieux depuis que la vague de chaleur est passée.

\- Je suis contente de l'entendre. Sa tarte de la dernière fois était succulente. »

La grand-mère d'Isaiah aimait beaucoup Anthony. Il passait régulièrement chez eux car il donnait toujours des cours aux filles alors elle préparait quelques fois de petits plats, pour lui et sa famille.

« - Il faut absolument qu'elle me donne sa recette. »

Isaiah eut un léger rire et Anthony esquissa un sourire. Ça lui faisait plaisir que sa mère s'entende bien lui.

« - C'est un secret même pour nous mais j'essayerais de lui demander.

\- Ce serait super merci. Bon aller, je file je suis en retard ! Bisou mon poussin. »

Fit-elle en attrapant Anthony par la nuque pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« - Maman... »

Râla-t-il. Au tour d'Isaiah d'esquisser un sourire. Anthony détestait les petits surnoms que lui donnait sa mère. Elle quitta la maison et Isaiah attrapa Anthony par la joue en lançant moqueur.

« - Ben alors mon poussin !

\- Arrêtes ! »

Râla de nouveau Anthony.

« - J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore dix piges. C'est un délire. »

Isaiah rigola. Tout ce que ça montrait c'était que sa mère tenait beaucoup à lui. Il posa son sac au pied du fauteuil avant de s'y asseoir pour sortir les jeux qu'il avait ramené. Anthony se pinça les lèvres, avant de commencer la soirée il devait lui annoncer quelque chose qui n'allait peut être pas lui faire plaisir.

« - Iz, j'ai un truc à te dire.

\- Ouais ? »

Fit Isaiah en levant la tête vers lui. Arrivant dans le même temps au salon, le père d'Anthony lança.

« - Ta mère est enfin partie ? »

Anthony se tourna vers lui en soupirant mais hocha de la tête. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que son père remarqua Isaiah.

« - Salut. »

Fit-il avant d'ajouter prestement.

« - Je voulais pas vous déranger. Je … vous laisse tranquille. »

Isaiah fronça des sourcils. Le père d'Anthony n'avait jamais été ne serait-ce qu'un chouilla mal à l'aise en sa présence. Alors il se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il tourna à nouveau le regard vers Anthony qui se mordit encore la lèvre avant de répondre à sa question silencieuse.

« - Il… Il est au courant.

\- De ? »

Insista Isaiah qui ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi il voulait parler.

« - Ben… pour nous quoi. »

Fit Anthony. Le cadet eut d'abord une minute de flottement puis se leva d'un bond.

« - Tu lui as dit ?! »

S'énerva-t-il.

« - Quoi ? Non j'ai rien dit.

\- Alors comment il saurait ?

\- Ben je sais pas ! Il… Quand on est rentré de week-end, y'a quelques semaines, il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on discute. J'étais aussi surprit que toi quand il a abordé le sujet, mais... il avait l'air de se douter que j'étais avec toi alors je voyais plus l'intérêt de lui mentir. »

Le regard du plus jeune se fit de plus en plus noir au fur et à mesure qu'Anthony avançait dans son explication.

« - T'en fais pas, on a beaucoup parlé et il... il comprend la situation. Il a dit que j'pouvais lui faire confiance. »

Insista-t-il pour le rassurer.

« - Génial... »

Souffla Isaiah en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil. Il accueillait finalement la nouvelle beaucoup mieux qu'Anthony ne l'avait imaginé. Mais avec son père ils n'avaient pas parlé que de cette relation secrète. Ils avaient aussi discuté de leur situation familiale actuelle, de la distance dans le couple que formaient ses parents. Son père avait enfin pu lui présenter les excuses qu'il retenait depuis bientôt un an. Ils avaient parlé d'adulte à adulte et ça leur avait fait du bien.

Se plaçant en face de lui, Anthony se pencha en prenant appui sur les genoux du cadet et lança avec un léger sourire.

« - Bon, vois le bon côté des choses, on a plus a faire semblant même si il est là.

\- Tu rigoles ? J'ai eu l'impression qu'il allait faire une syncope en me voyant. »

Anthony rigola en s'asseyant près d'Isaiah. Son père était encore en phase d'adaptation.

« - Bah il est p't'être pas passé loin. Mais franchement, il le prend super bien je trouve.

\- Parce que c'est un moyen de se rapprocher de nouveau de toi mais sois réaliste, tout le monde réagira pas de cette façon alors faut qu'on soit plus prudents. »

Isaiah avait raison sur ce coup. Le père en gardant leur secret espérait retrouver la confiance de son fils. Anthony le savait parfaitement mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Se pinçant les lèvres il tourna le regard vers Isaiah.

« - Ça veut dire que j'ai pas droit à un bisou ?

\- Si t'es sage on en reparle. »

Répondit Isaiah en trifouillant de nouveau dans son sac.

« - Mais j'suis toujours sage ! »

Fit Anthony en l'attrapant par la taille pour le tirer. Isaiah rigola en se tournant vers lui.

« - Mensonge !

\- C'est vrai, j'ai plus trop envie d'être _sage_ quand t'es dans les parages. »

Isaiah rigola de nouveau et passa le bras autour des épaules d'Anthony qui se rapprochait pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il se recula en lançant gaiement.

« - Prêt à te prendre une raclée ?

\- J'suis plutôt confiant sur mes chances de victoire.

\- Ah ouais ? »

S'étonna Isaiah avant d'ajouter moqueur.

« - Tu t'es entraîné toute la semaine c'est ça ?

\- Non, non. Mais j'vais tellement te distraire que tu s'ras pas capable de jouer correctement. »

Répondit l'aîné en passant son bras autour de son cou avant lui voler un baiser.

« - Ton plan me plait bien. »

Rigola Isaiah. Que le père d'Anthony soit au courant de la vraie nature de leur relation n'était pas une nouvelle qui l'enthousiasmait. Mais au vu de ses remords vis-à-vis de son fils, il ne représentait pas une menace et c'était ça le plus important. Qu'Anthony ne soit pas en danger à cause de lui.

L'aîné brancha la console et au lieu de revenir s'asseoir auprès d'Isaiah préféra se poser sur le sol entre ses jambes. Isaiah rigola doucement en glissant une main dans ses cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière.

« - Là c'est moi qui vais te distraire. »

Lança-t-il.

« - On verra bien.

Rigola Anthony. »

* * *

 **Everyday - Ariana Grande ft Future**

 _watch?v=oHmBf4ExtZk_

* * *

 _ **Anytime I'm alone, I can't help thinking about you**_

 _A chaque fois que je suis seul, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à toi_

 _ **All I want, all I need, all I see, is just me and you**_

 _Tout ce que je veux, tout ce dont j'ai besoin, tout ce que je vois, c'est juste toi et moi..._

* * *

 _ **He giving me that good shit**_

 _Il me donne cette bonne came_

 _ **That make me not quit, that good shit**_

 _Ce 'Je n'abandonnerais pas', cette bonne came..._

 _ **Oh, he give it to me**_

 _ **(Everyday, everyday, everyday, eve-ry)**_

 _Oh il me le donne, tous les jours !_

* * *

 **I***I**

En rentrant chez lui ce coup-ci accompagné de Jalen et Anthony, Isaiah trouva ses sœurs au salon. Deni était entrain de consoler Anna, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, quand Delia sorti de la salle de bain avec des compresses et de la glace.

« - Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? »

Demanda Isaiah en allant vers elles. Delia se figea quelques secondes de surprise. Anna, elle, baissa la tête. Cachant son visage de ses cheveux. Les deux autres tournèrent ensuite des regards effarés vers Isaiah. Elles savaient comment il allait réagir quand il l'apprendrait.

« - C'est-

\- Non ! »

Coupa Anna a Deni qui allait lâcher le morceau. Levant le regard vers elle, elle secoua doucement la tête et là, Isaiah vit.

« - Qui t'a fait ça ?! »

S'alarma-t-il en attrapant le visage de sa sœur. Repoussant ses cheveux, il posa le regard sur l'énorme bleu qui recouvrait la partie gauche de son visage. Jalen et Anthony ne purent retenir un hoquet de surprise en voyant son visage.

« - Iz... »

Souffla-t-elle doucement en ancrant son regard dans celui de son frère.

« - Non, non répondez, qui a fait ça ? »

S'énerva-t-il de nouveau. Jalen fixa les cadettes en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Il valait mieux qu'Isaiah n'apprenne pas le nom de cette personne. Mais si sa sœur blessée ne voulait pas avoir d'autres problèmes, Deni pensait elle que le crétin qui lui avait fait ça méritait une bonne leçon.

« - Joe Hall. »

Fit-elle doucement sans lever le regard vers son frère. Anna la fixa agacée et tourna le visage vers Isaiah pour essayer de désamorcer la chose mais lui se tourna vers Deni.

« - Pourquoi ? »

Demanda-t-il tout de même. Deni se pinça les lèvres et fini par lâcher sous le regard foudroyant de sa sœur.

« - Anna s'est fritté avec sa sœur. Elle lui a mit une raclée. C'était, c'était le retour de bâton... »

Souffla-t-elle très peu fière. Yummy et Isaiah leur avaient toujours interdit de se battre. Elles avaient peur qu'ils ne finissent par s'énerver contre elles. Jalen se pinça les lèvres en glissant les mains sur son crâne quand Isaiah fronça des sourcils en répétant désabusé.

« - _**Il**_ t'a frappé pour venger sa sœur ? »

Anna se pinça les lèvres mais fini par hocher de la tête. Là, son frère se leva derechef et se dirigea vers la sortie sans rien ajouter. Voilà ce que craignait Jalen...

« - Wow, doucement mec. »

Fit-il en se plaçant devant lui.

« - Quoi ' _doucement'_? Il y ai allé doucement lui tu trouves ?! »

Cracha Isaiah avant de le pousser de son chemin. Jalen résista et Anthony l'attrapa par le bras pour tenter de le calmer.

« - Isaiah, ça sert à rien de-

\- Lâches-moi. »

Le prévint le brun en tournant à peine le regard vers lui.

« - Iz…

\- Donnes-moi tes clés. »

Fini par lâcher Isaiah en se tournant totalement vers Anthony. Mais celui-ci secoua la tête. Il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée de laisser son cadet retrouver ce mec.

« - Isaiah... »

Fit-il doucement pour le dissuader. Mais lassé d'attendre Isaiah attrapa l'aîné par le t-shirt et le tira avant de plonger la main dans sa poche pour y prendre les clés de sa voiture. Anthony resta pantois suite à ce geste mais le cadet ne s'attarda plus à discuter avec eux et passa la porte.

« - Isaiah ! »

Cria Jalen en le suivant dehors.

« - On devrait avertir Yummy. »

Souffla Anthony désabusé. Il n'avait jamais vu Isaiah dans un tel état de colère. Yummy était certainement le seul à pouvoir le contrôler pensa-t-il. Mais le cœur de Jalen rata un battement suite à sa proposition.

« - Quoi?! Mais t'es cinglé?! »

S'étrangla-t-il presque.

« - Isaiah va être difficile à gérer mais Yummy c'est une mort assurée ! Viens. »

Et il ne disait pas ça au sens figuré... Attrapant Anthony par le t-shirt il le tira pour qu'il le suive. Isaiah démarra la voiture et Jalen se jeta devant avant qu'il ne quitte l'allée. Le brun pila et son ami le fixa via la vitre.

« - On vient avec toi. »

Isaiah soupira d'agacement et Jalen sauta dans la voiture. Anthony monta à l'arrière et Isaiah redémarra.

 **l***l**

Ça faisait déjà plus d'une heure qu'ils tournaient dans le quartier. Isaiah avait beau ne pas aimer traîner dans ce coin, il connaissait les gars et leurs habitudes. Le Joe en question était un petit vendeur à la sauvette.

« - Isaiah... »

Souffla Jalen en laissant retomber sa tête sur le siège.

« - Ça fait trois plombes qu'on tourne en rond, lâches l'affaire…

\- J'te dépose si tu veux... »

Souffla Isaiah sans réellement accorder d'attention à Jalen. Puis au détour d'une ruelle, il le vit. _Joe Hall_. Freinant sans préavis, il ouvrit la portière et descendit. Laissant les autres dans la voiture qui était au milieu de la rue.

« - Eh Joe ! »

Fit-il en avançant vers lui. Le gars en question se retourna vers lui. Et dès qu'il le vit, il comprit.

« - T'aimes bien taper les p'tites filles, hein ? »

Lança Isaiah. Le Joe prit instantanément ses jambes à son coup.

« - Sale bâtard... »

Souffla-t-il en partant à sa poursuite.

« - Iz ! »

Cria Jalen pour le retenir.

« - Putain... »

Jura-t-il en partant à son tour à leur suite. Anthony descendit de la voiture. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais Isaiah, lui, risquait de faire une connerie. Alors il leur emboîta le pas. Lorsqu'il tourna dans la ruelle, il vit Isaiah arracher du grillage Joe qui tentait de s'échapper. Le tirant sans ménagement, Isaiah le fit chuter lourdement au sol et lui colla son poing dans la face. Après s'être tordu de douleur, Joe se releva décidé a répliquer. Il lança un coup qu'Isaiah évita avant de répondre en l'attrapant par le sweat pour lui flanquer un coup de genou dans l'abdomen. Hall s'écroula. Dans le même temps, deux amis à lui étaient venus pour le défendre mais Jalen les tint à l'écart et souffla.

« - Vous mêlez pas d'ça les gars. ..

\- Tu croyais être le seul à pouvoir jouer les grand frère, mh ?! »

Cracha Isaiah en se penchant au dessus de Joe.

« - Devines quoi, elle aussi elle a des grands frères. Et t'as d'la chance que j'sois v'nu seul ! »

Fit-il en lui collant un nouveau coup dans le ventre alors qu'il était encore à terre.

« - Isaiah ! »

Cria Anthony qui se décida enfin à bouger. L'attrapant par la taille, il parvint à l'éloigner malgré le fait qu'Isaiah ne soit pas totalement décidé à se laisser faire.

« - C'est bon. Calme toi… Il a eut son compte. »

Fit-il en prenant son visage dans ses mains pour avoir son attention. Isaiah détourna seulement à cet instant son regard de la sale merde allongée au sol et l'ancra dans celui d'Anthony. Il lu la peur dans ses prunelles et n'aima pas inspirer ce sentiment à l'aîné. Se dégageant de sa prise il rajusta ses vêtements en tournant brièvement le regard vers Jalen qui soupira de soulagement. Isaiah semblait calmé. Attrapant légèrement Anthony par le t-shirt Isaiah le tira pour qu'il le suive. En passant près de Joe, il se baissa pour lui coller une claque derrière la tête et lança doucement.

« - Personne déconne avec mes sœurs... Plus jamais tu lèveras la main sur une meuf. »

Joe, roulé en boule, attendait que le danger soit écarté. Jalen secoua légèrement la tête en ricanant doucement. Ce mec s'était visiblement fait un plaisir de taper sur une fillette de 12ans, mais il était incapable de faire face à un autre mec. Quittant la ruelle, Isaiah remonta sa capuche sur sa tête et lança les clés à Anthony avant de glisser les mains dans ses poches. Les gens se ruaient en petits groupes vers la ruelle, téléphone en main, filmant ce qui était pour eux la petite attraction de l'après midi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la voiture, Isaiah monta à l'arrière sans un mot tandis que Jalen exultait.

« - Putain Iz ! »

Anthony démarra, ne tenant pas trop à traîner dans le coin. Jalen continua en se tournant vers son ami totalement hilare.

« - Tu l'as démonté. J'suis sur il baissera le regard la prochaine fois qu'il croisera une des filles. »

Rigola-t-il. Anthony le bouscula. Ne pensant pas que des félicitations soient de rigueur pour ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait déjà vu Isaiah en colère, il l'avait déjà vu se battre. Mais pourchasser quelqu'un pour ensuite le tabasser… ça ne ressemblait en rien au Isaiah qu'il connaissait. Jalen se mordit la lèvre en tournant le regard vers Anthony et lâcha ensuite.

« - Ouais, bon, ça s'comprends que t'aie pété un câble, mais nous refait plus jamais ça ok ? »

Le visage tourné vers le carreaux Isaiah ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait pas faire de promesses en l'air. Il avait seulement protégé ses sœurs et il recommencerait si ça redevenait nécessaire.

« - Il aurait pu être armé Isaiah. »

Lança Anthony en levant le regard vers lui via le rétroviseur central.

« - Ou ses amis auraient pu l'être. »

Jalen se pinça les lèvres, il n'avait même pas pensé à ça. Isaiah soupira doucement en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Anthony avait raison, il avait agit bêtement...

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_


	35. Chapitre 35

Salut tout le monde !

Désolé, j'ai pas posté pendant quelques semaines parce que j'étais débordée et je bloque encore sur certaines parties.

Mais je vais me rattraper ;-)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 35

* * *

Arrivé devant chez lui Isaiah se redressa en voyant la voiture de son frère dans l'allée.

« - Arrêtes-toi là. »

Fit-il en posant la main sur l'épaule d'Anthony alors qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le trajet.

« - On s'capte plus tard. »

Lança-t-il en descendant de la voiture. Les deux autres hochèrent la tête. Jalen non plus n'aimait pas être en présence de Yummy, alors il n'insista pas. Une nouvelle voiture se gara dans l'allée alors qu'Isaiah la remontait.

« - Yo yo yo, c'est le big boss ! »

Lança Cole en descendant de la voiture. Yummy sorti de la maison et vint rejoindre Isaiah. Malgré la pression qu'il leur avait mit, ses sœurs avaient refusé de lui dire qui avait frappé Anna mais l'avaient prévenu qu'Isaiah gérait l'histoire.

« - Tu l'as eu ? »

Demanda-t-il d'entrée de jeu. Isaiah hocha légèrement de la tête et Cole arriva vers lui en le prenant par le cou.

« - Il l'a explosé ! Mon cousin Kyle était là-bas il a tout filmé ! »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres, c'était loin d'être une bonne nouvelle.

« - Fais voir. »

Souffla Yummy en tendant la main. Cole lui passa son téléphone et lança la vidéo.

 _« Tu croyais être le seul à pouvoir jouer les grand frère, mh ?! »_

S'entendit crier Isaiah. Yummy esquissa un léger sourire, visiblement satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, alors qu'Isaiah lui se renfrongnait.

« - Bien joué p'tit frère. »

Le félicita l'aîné en lui ôtant sa capuche pour l'accrocher par les cheveux.

« - Ces négros doivent savoir que personne déconne avec nous.

\- J'ai pas fait ça pour toi Yummy. »

S'agaça Isaiah en se dégageant de sa prise.

« - Ni pour ton crew. »

Continua-t-il.

« - J'l'ai fait pour Anna. T'as vu son visage ? »

Il était plus qu'outré.

« - Ouais, j'ai vu… Et j'étais prêt à défoncer le bâtard qui lui avait fait ça moi aussi et c'était pas seulement pour le crew. C'est parce que personne touche à ma famille. »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres, il connaissait le caractère de son frère. Pour l'aîné la fierté était toujours passée avant la famille, alors il aurait à coup sûr réagit pareil, mais pour des raisons différentes se disait le plus jeune.

Yummy lança de nouveau très satisfait.

« - T'as géré p'tit frère. »

Le cadet hocha légèrement de la tête mais n'avait pas envie de se réjouir. Laissant son frère et sa bande dehors, il alla prendre des nouvelles de sa sœur. Délia l'informa qu'Anna avait fini par s'endormir et que Déni était avec elle. Passant par la chambre de sa cadette l'embrasser il alla ensuite à la salle de bain pour se doucher.

Anthony avait eut l'air très déçu de sa réaction et ils n'avaient malheureusement pas eu l'occasion d'en discuter vu que Jalen était avec eux, mais il s'agissait de la sécurité de ses sœurs. Il ne s'imaginait pas réagir autrement pour protéger sa famille. Pour autant, il savait que ce genre de recours ne plaisait pas à Anthony… Ça le saoulait d'avance et il espérait que l'aîné n'en ferait pas toute une histoire lorsqu'ils se reverraient.

 **l***l**

Le soir venu, Yummy vint rejoindre Isaiah qui révisait un de ses cours sur la table de la cuisine tandis que leurs sœurs regardaient la télé. Ôtant un écouteur au cadet pour attirer son attention, l'aîné ne passa pas par quatre chemin pour revenir sur l'incident de l'après-midi.

« - Dis, Jalen était avec toi dans ta mission ?

\- Mh. »

Répondit Isaiah sans avoir à demander de quoi il parlait.

« - Et le deuxième mec avec vous... »

Lança doucement Yummy. Avec les autres ils avaient regardé la vidéo au moins une dizaine de fois. Et celui qu'ils avaient vu retenir Isaiah ne lui disait pas grand chose.

Un de ses gars lui avait dit que c'était un mec du Saint Antoine mais c'était tout ce qu'ils savaient de lui. Et après coup Yummy n'avait pas été le seul à remarquer qu'il avait semblé être très proche de son frère par sa façon de saisir son visage. Les autres n'avaient pas particulièrement buté là-dessus, mais lui, ça l'interpella.

Gardant le regard sur ses notes Isaiah fit semblant de ne pas voir de qui il parlait.

« - Le tismé. »

Insista du coup Yummy. Impossible de contourner.

« - C'est le mec qui donne des cours de soutient aux filles. »

Fini par répondre le plus jeune. Le fait que Yummy ne cherche à savoir qui était Anthony lui donnait des sueurs froides. Mais il continua sans sourciller en tentant de prendre un maximum de distance.

« - Il était là quand j'suis rentré avec Jalen et c'était sa voiture, alors il est venu avec nous.

\- Mh… »

Souffla Yummy pensif. Il ne connaissait pas Anthony mais effectivement, son visage lui était familier. L'explication de son frère était légitime. Mais quelque chose disait à l'aîné que son frère ne lui disait pas la vérité sur ce coup-là.

 **l***l**

« - J'arrive pas à y croire ! »

S'enflamma Kenny.

« - A chaque fois je rate des trucs de malade ! D'abord le braquage de l'épicier et ensuite un règlement de compte !

\- Dans les deux cas tu te s'rais chié d'sus. »

Rigola doucement Dana. Isaiah et Jalen explosèrent de rire et Kenny la bouscula en rétorquant.

« - Tu peux parler toi. Tu t'crois plus dur que moi ?

\- J'le crois pas seulement, tout l'monde le sait. »

Répondit la brune. Les garçons rigolèrent de nouveau et Jalen lança.

« - T'en a pas marre de t'faire terminer comme ça ?

\- Tu sais s'qu'on dit. »

Fit Kenny en haussant légèrement des épaules.

« - Qui aime bien châtie bien. J'ai p't'être une chance de m'la faire.

\- C'est bien Kenny ! »

S'exclama faussement Dana.

« - Continue à parler comme si j'étais pas là. T'as toutes tes chances. »

Fit-elle en lui tapant amicalement sur l'épaule. Isaiah eut un sourire avant de lancer.

« - J'dois y aller les gars. J'ai un truc à faire.

\- On doit discuter de ces 'trucs' qui de prennent de plus en plus de temps. »

Lui souffla doucement Jalen durant leur accolade. Isaiah rigola doucement en répondant.

« - Te fais pas d'filmes. Il s'agit de mes sœurs. J't'explique plus tard si tu veux.

\- Ok. »

Répondit Jalen. Isaiah salua Kenny et prit brièvement Dana dans ses bras. Le malaise flottant entre eux ces derniers temps se dissipait petit à petit. Après leur avoir dit au revoir il parti sur son vélo et c'est la boule au ventre qu'il roula jusqu'à chez Anthony.

Il n'avait pas menti à Jalen concernant son rendez-vous avec ses sœurs mais avant ça, il devait s'expliquer avec l'aîné.

Arrivant devant chez lui il lui envoya un message et Anthony vint lui ouvrir.

« - Salut.

\- Salut. »

Répondit-il doucement.

« - T'es seul ?

\- Non. Ma mère prépare le dîner.

\- Ok. J'vais pas rester longtemps. On peut monter deux minutes pour discuter ? »

Demanda Isaiah incertain. Anthony n'avait pas l'air très loquasse mais hocha tout de même de la tête et le pria d'emprunter les escaliers. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres et se dirigea vers la chambre, Anthony à sa suite. L'aîné ferma la porte derrière lui et Isaiah commença doucement.

« - J'voulais m'excuser pour hier. J'ai, été… un peu brusque, avec toi. »

Fit-il difficilement avant de se mordre la lèvre. Anthony soupira en l'attrapant par les poignets. Il voyait qu'Isaiah ne savait pas trop si il lui en voulait ou pas pour cet incident. Alors il le rassura en le tirant vers lui.

« - Tu sais, je comprends que t'aies été énervé après ce qu'il a fait à ta sœur. J'ai l'habitude que tu t'énerves _un peu_ et qu'ensuite tu redescendes. Mais, la façon dont tu t'en ai prit à ce mec, c'est pas… c'était pas le Isaiah que j'aime et avec qui j'ai envie de faire ma vie. C'était le sale grosse qui s'est fait embarquer par les flics devant mon lycée.

\- J'me suis pas fait embarquer ce jour là. »

Rectifia Isaiah avec un léger sourire. Anthony le rappela instantanément à l'ordre en répondant.

« - Peu importe. Je pensais qu'on en avait fini de _ce_ Isaiah. »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres et détourna le regard vers le sol en haussant légèrement des épaules.

« - C'est pourtant _ce_ Isaiah que t'as rencontré en premier... »

Anthony poussa un léger soupire en le lâchant. Mais Isaiah le rattrapa.

« - Tu l'aimais bien quand même, sinon on en serait pas là. »

Lança-t-il doucement en ancrant de nouveau son regard dans le sien avec un léger sourire. Anthony se pinça la lèvre et glissa les mains contre ses joues en répondant.

« - Ce que j'aimais bien c'était la part de bonté que je voyais en toi. T'as fait des efforts pour faire émerger autre chose à la place de ta rage incessante. C'est pas pour revenir en arrière... »

Isaiah soupira légèrement. Le fait qu'il ait trouvé un certain équilibre dans sa vie ne voulait pas dire qu'il était devenu passif. Il pensait que certaines situations requéraient encore qu'il ne relâche ses vieux démons…

Anthony continua.

« - Le mec duquel j'suis amoureux est réfléchi et tempéré… C'est pas une p'tite racaille. »

Plaisanta-t-il taquin. Isaiah lui encastra le doigt dans les côtes mais fini par rigoler. Il comprenait qu'Anthony craigne qu'il ne reprenne totalement ses anciennes habitudes mais ça n'allait pas arriver. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient expliqués il savait qu'Anthony n'était plus fâché donc tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

« - Bon ! Alors on fait un câlin de réconciliation ? »

Lança Anthony en l'attrapant par les hanches pour le ramener vers lui avant de laisser chuter ses mains sur son postérieur. Isaiah rigola, le laissant déposer brièvement les lèvres dans son cou. Mais il esquiva son baiser en répondant.

« - Non, j'dois passer récupérer les filles. On a rendez-vous chez un médecin pour les crises de Deni. Tu te rappelle ? J't'en avait parlé.

\- Ah oui, pour son somnambulisme ?

\- Ouais.

\- Ok. On essaye de se voir plus tard. Tu me diras comment ça s'est passé.

\- Pas de soucis j'te tien au jus.

\- Ok. »

Fit Anthony en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres d'Isaiah sans qu'il ne se dérobe ce coup-ci.

 **I***I**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Anthony quitta sa chambre et descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers la porte.

« - Tu sors ? »

S'enquit son père depuis la cuisine. Tournant brièvement la tête vers lui Anthony répondit.

« - Non. J'vais ouvrir.

\- Ça n'a pas sonné. »

S'étonna son père en venant vers lui.

« - C'est Isaiah. »

Fit simplement le fils en ouvrant la porte. Son père hocha légèrement de la tête et salua Isaiah qui entra nonchalamment.

« - Bonsoir. »

Fit-il doucement.

« - Bonsoir. »

Répondit le père d'Anthony avec le même air gêné que la fois dernière avant de retourner à la cuisine. Refermant la porte, Anthony demanda.

« - Alors, ça a donné quoi cette visite ?

\- C'était tellement relou... J'ai faillis m'endormir à plusieurs reprise tellement il était mou dans ses explications. »

Souffla Isaiah. Anthony rigola en se dirigeant vers le canapé, son cadet à sa suite. Ils se posèrent et il commença à lui expliquer.

« - Il a dit, en gros, que ses crises étaient déclenchées par le stress. Suffit juste qu'un truc la contrarie, même si elle s'en rend pas compte, et ça à des répercutions sur son activité cérébrale pendant son sommeil.

\- C'est chaud ça. C'est quoi la solution alors ? Il lui a filé des médocs ?

\- Non. J'voulais pas trop tu sais, avec ces histoires de dépendances... »

Isaiah n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Anthony savait qu'il craignait toujours qu'un autre membre de sa famille finisse comme sa mère.

« - Il lui a prescrit des trucs à base de plante. Le thé ça aide aussi apparemment, j'vais en parler à Ma', j'pense qu'elle s'y connaît mieux que moi. Il dit aussi qu'on guérit pas de ça. Deni aura toujours des crises, mais pour éviter qu'elle soient trop violentes, elle doit faire des trucs qui lui permettent de se dépenser dans la journée genre du sport, des sorties et absolument éviter toute source de stress. Alors j'ai appelé une ancienne pote à mon père. Les filles vont passer le week-end hors de la ville pour changer un peu d'air.

\- C'est cool. Tu voulais pas y aller avec elles ?

\- Si. Mais elles m'ont répondu _'Ce sera un week-end entre filles'_. »

Anthony explosa de rire et Isaiah s'attacha mollement les cheveux en râlant.

« - J'me suis cassé l'cul à attendre pendant trois plombes avec elles chez l'toubib et j'me fais recaler…

\- Oh, ça te passera. Tes sœurs grandissent Isaiah. Elles ont besoin d'un peu de liberté. Vous avoir h24 sur le dos Yummy et toi ça doit pas être évident.

\- Elles ont douze piges ! De quelle liberté elles ont besoin ?

\- De la même que toi au même âge… »

Rétorqua Anthony. Isaiah le toisa légèrement.

« - A 12ans je traînais déjà dans les rues le soir. Crois moi, elles ont pas besoin de ça. »

L'aîné rigola et reprit.

« - Oui mais toi t'es toujours dans l'extrême. Peut-être qu'elles ont juste besoin d'être avec une personne qui pourra répondre aux questions qu'elles peuvent pas poser à toi et Yummy…

\- Mouais. C'est pas que j'veuille pas lâcher la bribe, elles font ce qu'elles veulent… 'fin dans la limite du raisonnable, mais après ce qui s'est passé avec Anna, j'voulais être avec elles. Tu vois…

\- Oui, je comprends... »

Soupira doucement Anthony en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour le tirer vers lui. Isaiah cala sa tête contre la sienne. Il était beaucoup plus émotif qu'il n'y paraissait de prime abord. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille. Anthony avait apprit à voir à travers son masque. Et pour le cadet, pouvoir compter sur lui pour le soutenir émotionnellement était aussi rassurant qu'apaisant.

« - Le dîner est prêt les garçons. »

Fit doucement le père d'Anthony qui avait réchauffé ce qu'avait préparé sa femme avant de partir. L'aîné se leva mais Isaiah le rattrapa en le tirant par le poignet.

« - C'était pas prévu ça... »

Souffla-t-il. Pas très enchanté par l'idée d'être assit à table tous les trois ensemble. Anthony eut un léger sourire.

« - Détends-toi, ça va bien s'passer. »

Lâcha-t-il. C'était une des expressions favorites d'Isaiah. Celui-ci le frappa d'ailleurs en réprimande mais esquissa un sourire quand Anthony le tira pour le pousser à se lever. Ils allèrent à la cuisine où son père installait les couverts et l'aidèrent. Pour dire vrai, ce n'était pas la situation qui dérangeait Isaiah, c'était la gêne qu'il lisait dans le regard du père d'Anthony et les sourires forcés qui allaient avec. Mais n'ajoutant rien là-dessus, il fit de son mieux pour agir normalement de son côté.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_


	36. Chapitre 36

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 36

* * *

Le dîner se passa relativement bien. Anthony s'était chargé de faire la conversation pour qu'il ne soit pas rempli de blancs gênant. Et son père se prit aussi au jeu, parlant à Isaiah de ses cours et prenant des nouvelles de ses sœurs et sa grand-mère. Néanmoins, le cadet fut heureux lorsqu'ils finirent de manger. Anthony aida son père à débarrasser et lança ensuite doucement.

« - Iz' reste dormir. »

Son père laissa échapper une assiette mais la rattrapa heureusement avant qu'elle ne tombe et fini par hocher de la tête en se tournant vers lui. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire amusé. Ce n'était évidement pas la première fois qu'il restait dormir chez Anthony. Mais son père devait maintenant saisir le fond de la chose.

« - On peut te laisser ? »

Ajouta Anthony sans s'en soucier.

« - Oui bien sûr… Passez- Bonne nuit... »

Reprit-il, ne voyant vraiment pas quoi dire. Isaiah hocha légèrement de la tête et Anthony le remercia avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

« - Tu vas l'achever. »

Ricana Isaiah en entrant à sa suite dans la chambre. Anthony rigola en allant prendre son pc et le plus jeune ferma la porte avant de venir le rejoindre sur son lit.

« - T'as vu les photos que Jalen à ajouté ?

\- Non. C'est quoi ? »

Demanda-t-il en se penchant pour voir. Anthony tourna légèrement l'écran vers lui. Il s'agissait d'un groupe d'ami où il reconnu Dana en compagnie d'un ancien camarade de classe.

« - Ils traînent avec Luke ?! »

S'étonna-t-il.

« - Tu le connais ? »

Fit Anthony.

« - Ouais. On était au collège ensemble avec Jalen, mais il a quitté la ville. J'savais pas qu'il était revenu. »

Sur une des images Dana, tout sourire, le laissait l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle n'était pas du genre à avoir ce genre de démonstration avec n'importe qui. Alors Anthony demanda doucement.

« - Ils sont ensemble tu penses ? »

Isaiah haussa légèrement des épaules et répondit.

« - J'en sais rien… Mais si c'est le cas tant mieux pour eux. »

Tournant le regard vers lui, Anthony fronça légèrement des sourcils avant de rigoler.

« - T'es jaloux ?

\- Quoi ? »

S'étonna le cadet.

« - T'es jaloux que Dana ait plus d'yeux que pour toi. »

Répéta Anthony en le bousculant gentiment. Isaiah rigola à son tour. C'était grotesque.

« - N'importe quoi !

\- Tu t'es pas entendu avec ton _'Tant mieux pour eux'_.

\- Non mais s'que j'voulais dire c'est que c'est bien. Je sais pas, t'aurais préféré que j'dise que j'm'en fous ?

\- Ouais. »

Répondit honnêtement Anthony. Isaiah le fixa atterré.

« - Tu sais bien que j'm'en fous pas. Dana est ma meilleure pote, j'ai pas envie qu'elle se jette dans une relation avec le premier venu à cause de moi.

\- Donc, ça te ferait chier si ils sortaient ensemble.

\- J'ai pas dit ça. Luke était réglo comme mec. Si il a pas changé je m'inquiète pas trop pour elle. Comme je disais, c'est tant mieux pour eux. »

Fit Isaiah en bousculant à son tour Anthony. L'aîné rigola légèrement et le tira en l'attrapant par le poignet.

« - Ok. Revenons aux choses sérieuses... »

Souffla-t-il. Isaiah eut un sourire et se pinça les lèvres en passant à cheval au-dessus de lui.

« - J'voulais te demander un truc. »

Continua Anthony en entrant les mains sous son t-shirt pour les poser contre ses hanches.

« - Quoi ?

\- Ben, j'me disais qu'on pourrais échanger…

\- Échanger quoi ? »

Demanda naturelement Isaiah. Anthony eut un léger sourire. Il aurait préféré qu'il comprenne du premier coup. Mais il reprit plus clairement.

« - Quand on le fait.

\- T'es sérieux ? »

S'étonna le plus jeune dans un léger rire. Anthony hocha de la tête et le cadet demanda surprit.

« - Pourquoi ?

\- Ben je sais pas. J'ai envie d'essayer, tu veux pas ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que… J'm'attendais pas à s'que tu veuilles faire ça. »

Répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Anthony se pinça les lèvres en haussant légèrement des épaules.

« - J'y pense depuis un moment mais j'arrivais pas à me décider à t'en parler.

\- Tu sais bien que j'aurais pas dit non. »

Rigola doucement Isaiah en se penchant vers lui. Prenant le bas de son visage dans sa main, il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.

« - Tu psychotes trop... »

Fit-il avant de l'embrasser. Anthony esquissa un sourire dans leur baiser en entourant les bras autour de sa taille. Isaiah délaissa ensuite ses lèvres pour descendre vers son cou où il mordilla sa peau avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Anthony poussa un léger soupire, amenant une main dans son dos sous son t-shirt alors que le cadet l'empoignait par dessus son bas. Remontant les lèvres contre les siennes Isaiah détacha son pantalon et fourra la main dans son boxeur. Anthony eut un nouveau soupire en soulevant légèrement le bassin. Le plus jeune aimait le taquiner. Rompant leur échange il lui lécha la lèvre, ce qui tira un sourire à l'aîné, puis il abaissa son sous-vêtement.

Se redressant sur ses coudes, Anthony le regarda faire. Déposant d'abord ses lèvres contre la peau de son aine pour quelques petits baiser, Isaiah sorti ensuite son sexe de sa cachette. Anthony glissa la main dans ses cheveux attachés en se mordant la lèvre de plaisir lorsqu'il le prit dans sa bouche. Rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière, l'aîné le tira pour qu'il se redresse au bout de quelques minutes. Puis l'attrapant sous les aisselles il inversa leur position. Allongeant Isaiah, Anthony se plaça entre ses jambes et bougea lascivement son bassin contre le sien. Poussant à son tour un soupire, Isaiah enleva son pull. Esquissant un léger sourire Anthony en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou avant de descendre ses baisers vers son torse. Se pinçant légèrement la lèvre, Isaiah défit le cordon de son jogging et l'abaissa. Anthony se recula et l'aida à l'enlever avant de se rallonger contre lui. Le prenant par les hanches le plus jeune le laissa de nouveau poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis entrant une main sous le haut de l'aîné, il descendit l'autre vers ses fesses qu'il pressa par dessus son pantalon avant de se redresser légèrement. Rompant leur échange, Isaiah accrocha les bords de son bas pour le lui enlever. Anthony l'aida dans sa tache et enleva ensuite son t-shirt. Attrapant Anthony par les avant-bras il le retourna doucement, l'allongeant dos contre le matelas.

« - T'es sûr de toi ? »

Demanda-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Anthony eut un léger rire avant de répondre.

« - Tu flippes hein.

\- C'est toi la flippette en général ! »

Se défendit Isaiah.

« - Ben pas ce soir... »

Lui assura l'aîné avant de reprendre.

« - Parce que j'te fait totalement confiance. »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres et hocha de la tête avant de se pencher de nouveau vers Anthony pour l'embrasser. Il n'avait peut-être jamais envisagé d'inverser les rôles mais Anthony et lui n'étaient plus aussi hésitant maintenant qu'ils ne l'avaient été lors de leur toute première fois. Anthony passa les bras autour de ses épaules pour approfondir leur baiser et Isaiah glissa une main entre leur deux corps. Le caressant machinalement par dessus son sous-vêtement il se recula ensuite un peu pour le lui enlever. Mettant fin à leur baiser, il écarta légèrement la jambe d'Anthony de la sienne, se plaçant entre ses cuisses. Anthony se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il prit de la salive sur ses doigts et Isaiah eut un léger sourire. L'aîné avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, il était certain que lui aussi appréhendait. Déposant un baiser gentillet contre sa joue pour le rassurer, Isaiah glissa ses doigts entre ses fesses et le caressa doucement. Anthony, légèrement tendu au début, fini par s'habituer à leur présence contre sa peau.

« - Prêt ? »

Tint à s'assurer une dernière fois Isaiah. Anthony hocha de la tête alors il opina à son tour.

« - C'est un peu bizarre au début. »

Souffla Isaiah.

« - Tu me dis si ça te gène.

\- Ok... »

Répondit doucement Anthony. Et Isaiah poussa lentement un doigt contre son anneau de chaire. Anthony se mordit la lèvre et le plus jeune demanda curieux.

« - C'est comment ?

\- Inconfortable... »

Souffla doucement Anthony avant d'ajouter.

« - Mais c'est pas tes doigts que je veux. »

Là-dessus Isaiah explosa de rire.

« - T'es entrain d'm'allumer là ?

\- Mais non !

\- Si. »

Rigola-t-il de nouveau en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Puis se reculant il le prit par le poignet et le tira.

« - Tournes-toi. »

Anthony s'exécuta en se pinçant les lèvres et Isaiah reprit en se penchant par dessus son épaule.

« - J'voulais être doux avec toi mais on dirait que tu préfères mon côté sauvage. »

Avec ça il lui claqua le cul. Anthony ne s'y attendant pas sursauta légèrement et le repoussa machinalement en rigolant.

« - T'es con quand tu t'y met. »

Mais en vérité, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Ricanant à son tour Isaiah le poussa doucement pour qu'il se place comme il le voulait et prit de nouveau de la salive sur ses doigts. L'étalant contre son anneau de chaire, il entra ce coup-ci deux de ses phalanges en lui, tirant un soupire à l'aîné. Posant sa main libre par dessus la sienne, Isaiah déposa plusieurs baiser contre son épaule et mordilla sa peau pour détourner son attention de son inconfort. Et ça marcha plutôt bien. Anthony ramena sa main libre autour de sa verge et se masturba lentement, s'habituant petit à petit à ses gestes. Déplaçant les lèvres dans son cou, Isaiah fini par ôter les doigts de son antre et enleva son dernier vêtement. Anthony se tourna légèrement vers lui et Isaiah le saisi par une hanche. Rapprochant son bassin, il glissa son sexe entre ses fesses. Anthony se mordit la lèvre en sentant son gland rouler contre sa peau et se raidit un peu. Se penchant par dessus son épaule, Isaiah l'embrassa gentiment tout en commençant à le pénétrer. Anthony se mordit la lèvre en grimaçant légèrement de douleur mais son cadet se montra très délicat. S'arrêtant après n'être entré en lui que de moitié, il demanda doucement.

« - Ça va ?

\- Ouais... »

Souffla Anthony. Isaiah se mordit légèrement la lèvre avant de reprendre.

« - Tu veux que j'attende un peu ?

\- Non. Vas-y. »

Malgré l'appréhension il avait très envie de le faire. Déposant un dernier baiser contre sa peau, Isaiah se redressa ensuite. Le maintenant toujours par la hanche, il remonta une main dans son dos en une tendre caresse et commença à bouger doucement. Laissant échapper une légère plainte, Anthony se pinça ensuite les lèvres en recommençant à se caresser. La sensation d'inconfort avait laissé place à la douleur, mais c'était supportable. Isaiah de son côté se mordit légèrement la lèvre, mais de plaisir. Il comprenait maintenant ce que ressentait Anthony lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Etre en lui était aussi étourdissant qu'excitant. Pour autant, il n'oubliait pas la douleur liée à une première fois, alors se forçant à aller doucement, il se pencha de temps en temps vers Anthony pour l'embrasser dans le cou, ou sur son épaule. Ses attentions détendirent l'aîné qui appréciait ces marques de tendresse et la douleur s'entrecoupa de petits pics de plaisir. Passant une main en arrière, il repoussa doucement Isaiah.

« - J'te fais mal ?

\- Non. »

Soupira l'aîné en se retournant sous lui. S'allongeant de nouveau il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa en descendant les mains contre ses hanches. Isaiah se cala entre ses jambes en répondant à son baiser et descendit ensuite les lèvres dans son cou. Anthony se mordit la lèvre et empoignant sa verge d'une main et celle du cadet de l'autre. Se redressant légèrement, Isaiah scella à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes avant de demander doucement.

« - Ton tour ?

\- Non. Continue... »

Souffla l'aîné. Isaiah eut un léger sourire.

« - Ca te plait ? »

Demanda-t-il. Le regard ancré dans le sien Anthony hocha légèrement de la tête en mordillant sa lèvre pour retenir un sourire. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que ça faisait et maintenant qu'il en avait un aperçu, il se disait qu'il aurait dû en parler à son cadet bien plus tôt.

Déposant un baiser gentillet contre ses lèvres Isaiah remplaça sa main par la sienne et se fondit de nouveau en lui. Anthony eut une légère plainte mais passa les bras autour de sa taille. Prenant appui sur ses avants-bras, Isaiah posa le front contre le sien en recommençant à bouger entre ses cuisses. Se mordant légèrement la lèvre, Anthony fini par demander à son tour.

« - Et toi, ça te plait ?

\- Ouais... »

Souffla Isaiah contre ses lèvres. C'était une évidence. Rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes il l'embrassa tout en continuant à le prendre doucement. Puis rompant leur échange, il plongea son visage dans le cou de l'aîné. Une habitude qu'Anthony connaissait plutôt bien.

« - Tu vas jouir ?

\- Oui... »

Soupira Isaiah contre sa peau. L'aîné le serra dans ses bras et Isaiah fini par éjaculer en se pinçant les lèvres. Prenant deux minutes pour s'en remettre, il resta blotti contre Anthony. Puis se redressant légèrement, il se retira. Tirant une petite plainte à l'aîné.

« - C'était bon ? »

Rigola doucement celui-ci. Isaiah esquissa un sourire en hochant de la tête et passa à cheval au-dessus de lui.

« - A toi maintenant. »

Anthony se mordit la lèvre dans un léger sourire et son cadet saisi sa verge encore dressée et s'assit dessus. Le prenant par les hanches, l'aîné poussa un léger soupire, de même qu'Isaiah qui posa les mains sur son torse en commençant à bouger. Soulevant le bassin au même rythme Anthony compléta ses mouvements. Enroulant les doigts autour de son sexe Isaiah se caressa tout en le chevauchant. Resserrant les doigts contre sa peau, Anthony se libéra à son tour en soupirant doucement. Isaiah se pinça la lèvre en se penchant légèrement en avant et éjacula une deuxième fois en gémissant avant de se laisser retomber dans les bras de l'aîné. Reprenant son souffle, Anthony glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux et souffla doucement.

« - Je t'aime.

\- Je sais... »

Répondit Isaiah. Le visage toujours enfouit dans le cou de l'aîné il reprit doucement en remontant un bras autour de son cou.

« - Moi aussi. »

Et le cœur d'Anthony se serra de joie dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas le mot magique, mais c'était la première fois qu'il était si proche de l'obtenir. Isaiah laissait visiblement petit à petit tomber ses derniers remparts... Esquissant un léger sourire l'aîné déposa un baiser sur son front et après tant d'émotions, de sensations nouvelles, aucun des deux ne tarda à s'endormir.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Salut à tous !

La fic avance et la relation des deux jeunes hommes devient si possible encore plus profonde (sans mauvais jeux de mots XD )

Mais je suis dérangée par mon propre lemon ! lol

Dans la mesure où quand je commence avec un perso dans le rôle du ''dominant'' j'ai du mal à le faire passer au rôle de passif. J'aurais voulu mieux exprimer ce que ressent Anthony mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu :-)

A votre avis, que réserve la suite ?

 _* Rire démoniaque *_


	37. Chapitre 37

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 37

* * *

Le lendemain, Isaiah avait été de bonne humeur toute la journée. Mais lorsqu'il rentra chez lui dans l'après-midi, il trouva son frère et sa clique à la maison. Et leur air était grave.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Demanda-t-il. Ses sœurs étaient censées être chez une amie de la famille. Isaiah craignit qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à ses cadettes pendant qu'il était au travail car l'attitude des gars était bizarre. Leurs regards fuyants...

Yummy vint vers lui en lançant mine de rien.

« - Eum, rappelles-moi, le mec p'tit tismé de la dernière fois. Tu m'as dit que c'était un de tes potes ?

\- J'ai dit qu'il filait un coup de main aux filles pour leurs devoirs. »

Répondit doucement Isaiah en fronçant légèrement des sourcils. Il était soulagé qu'il ne s'agisse pas de ses sœurs mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il revenait là-dessus.

A sa réponse, Yummy eut un rire dédaigneux. Son cadet était visiblement bien rodé.

« - En échange de quoi, dis moi ? »

Demanda l'aîné en s'avançant lentement vers Isaiah. Le plus jeune s'efforça de ne pas rompre le lien visuel pour ne pas donner le dessus à son frère et répondit d'un air entendu.

« - Ben, rien. On le paye...

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Oui. »

Répondit Isaiah. Mais le fait que son frère ne lui pose toutes ces questions ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Ses tripes se nouant d'angoisse, il reprit en tentant de ne rien laisser paraître.

« - Pourquoi tu-

\- Tu m'as prit pour un con ?! »

S'énerva instantanément Yummy devant l'air on ne peut plus innocent de son cadet. Car il semblait tellement sincère qu'il était à deux doigts d'y croire. Comme les autres fois. Et il y aurait cru à ce nouveau mensonge, si il n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux l'enregistrement que lui avait ramené un de ses gars.

 _Flash back_

 _« - Yummy. »_

 _Fit Barry en arrivant vers lui._

 _« - Ça va pas te plaire... »_

 _Yummy fronça légèrement des sourcils. Il avait demandé à Barry de faire des recherches sur le mec du Saint Antoine de la vidéo car il avait un pré-sentiment désagréable à son sujet. On lui avait déjà apprit qu'il faisait partie de la bande d'amis d'Isaiah et il trouvait ça bizarre que son frère ne lui ai rien dit lorsqu'il lui avait posé la question la veille._

 _« - Ma sœur traîne souvent avec des mecs du lycée où il va. Y'avait une fête y'a quelques mois de ça._

 _\- Et donc ? »_

 _S'impatienta Yummy. Mais Barry ne savait pas comment lui exposer ce qu'il avait trouvé._

 _« - Isaiah et ses potes se sont frittés avec des mecs du lycée privé et le tismé, Anthony, il était avec lui après ça. Sur le coup j'ai pas tilté. J'te jure que si j'avais capté avant j'te l'aurait dit. »_

 _Lui assura-t-il. Yummy fronça des sourcils et Barry lui tendit son téléphone. Il avait suivi Anthony à sa sortie du lycée et n'avait rien trouvé sur lui de bien intéressant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne voit Isaiah débarquer chez lui à peine une heure après qu'il ne soit rentré. Qu'il ne les voit, par la fenêtre de sa chambre..._

 _Fin flash back_

Yummy avait clairement vu Isaiah embrasser un autre mec sur cet enregistrement, l'avait vu laisser un mec le toucher... C'était pour lui aussi écœurant qu'inconcevable et ça l'avait mit dans une colère noire mais il avait voulu confronter son frère pour voir sa réaction. Et comme il s'y attendait, Isaiah avait menti une fois de plus pour couvrir son immonde secret.

L'attrapant par la gorge son frère le poussa brusquement en arrière. Le faisant buter contre la table basse avant de le plaquer sévèrement contre le mur. Resserrant les doigts contre le cou du cadet il continua en hurlant.

« - Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir m'entuber ! Mh ?! »

Il était en rage contre son frère mais surtout contre lui même, d'avoir toujours avalé si facilement ses mensonges. De ne pas avoir cherché plus tôt à savoir où et avec qui il passait son temps. Maintenant qu'il était au courant, il était incapable de savoir quand Isaiah lui avait dit la vérité et quand il avait menti pour pouvoir aller rejoindre ce satané gamin. Peut-être même avait-il passé la nuit dernière avec lui se disait-il... Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il ne rentrait que maintenant... Et cette simple pensé lui retournait l'estomac.

L'air lui manquant, Isaiah griffa la main de son frère en tentant d'agripper ses doigts pour se dégager mais Yummy ne ressentait pas cette douleur. Il n'était que rage pure.

« - Ça fait combien de temps ? »

Hurla l'aîné en envoyant son frère valser contre la table.

« - Hum ?! »

Insista-t-il en s'avançant de nouveau vers lui.

« - Combien d'temps qu'tu joues les p'tites putes ?! »

Fit-il en lui décochant un coup dans l'abdomen. Le plus jeune le para tant bien que mal mais ne répliqua pas.

« - Yummy... »

Couina finalement Nolan qui était lui aussi présent en se tenant la tête sans savoir quoi faire. Il n'osait pas s'interposer, mais l'aîné était capable d'en finir avec son cadet dans un excès de rage non contrôlé. Yummy se tourna vers lui et retrouva une once de calme. Puis se tournant de nouveau vers son frère, il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le relever.

« - Tu veux faire la pute ? J'pourrais p't'être demander aux gars de te monter tour à tour, qu'tu comprennes s'que c'est d'être une vraie salope.

\- Lâches-moi. »

Souffla Isaiah, craignant que son frère ne mette sa menace à exécution.

« - Pourquoi ?! C'est s'que tu veux non ? Avaler des bites ! »

S'insurgea l'aîné. Isaiah l'attrapa par le poignet alors qu'il le forçait à se relever et réussi à se dégager de sa prise. Yummy tenta de le saisir à nouveau mais il le repoussa brusquement ce coup-ci. Il ne savait pas comment Yummy l'avait apprit mais il réagissait exactement comme il l'avait imaginé… Et le fait que l'aîné ne réduise sa relation avec Anthony à si peu le mit à son tour en rage. Il ne s'agissait pas que de sexe. De plus, il n'était pas et n'avait pas l'intention de devenir la salope de qui que ce soit. Mais Yummy n'allait visiblement pas comprendre ça...

Isaiah n'avait pas envie d'aller à l'affrontement avec lui et tenta de le contourner pour sortir de la maison mais l'aîné le rattrapa en l'empoignant par la veste. Le plus jeune se défit néanmoins sans mal de sa prise en crachant.

« - Fous moi la paix !

\- Quoi, pour que t'aille retrouver l'autre bâtard ? »

Rigola faussement Yummy avant de reprendre plus sombre que jamais.

« - Jamais Isaiah ! Tu m'entends, tu sortiras pas d'ici. »

Fit-il en repoussant vivement son cadet pour l'éloigner le plus possible de la porte.

« - Assurez-vous qu'il reste ici jusqu'à s'que j'revienne. »

Lança-t-il à l'attention de deux des gars avant de faire un signe aux autres pour qu'ils le suivent.

Il avait d'abord voulu se retrouver face à Isaiah, lui même ne savait pas trop pourquoi. Peut-être espérait-il que le cadet lui dise que tout ça n'était qu'une farce. Mais malheureusement c'était bien réel...

« - Yummy ! »

Commença Isaiah en essayant de le rattraper mais Tony l'intercepta et le repoussa à son tour.

« - Me touches pas ! »

Cracha Isaiah en le bousculant pour se dégager. Nolan souffla doucement.

« - Désolé mec.

\- Sérieusement ?! »

Hallucina Isaiah avant de tenter de forcer le passage une nouvelle fois. Mais à deux contre un…

« - Si tu me laisses pas y aller, il va... »

Isaiah ne pu terminer sa phrase et fourra une main dans ses cheveux. Complètement paniqué à l'idée de ce que pourrait faire Yummy sous le coup de la colère. Il pouvait encaisser les coups, mais pas Anthony.

« - Nolan… S'il te plait… »

Insista-t-il submergé par l'impuissance. Nolan semblait être le seul à montrer un peu de compassion face à la situation. Pourtant celui-ci secoua légèrement la tête en répondant doucement.

« - J'peux pas te laisser sortir. »

Isaiah eut un rire incrédule et se mordit la lèvre complètement désabusé avant de finir par lancer.

« - Alors quoi, Yummy siffle et vous obéissez, mh ? »

Commença-t-il narquois. Ce n'était pas un fait nouveau mais aujourd'hui ça l'agaçait plus que jamais.

« - Il vous file quoi pour que vous vous traîniez tous à ses pieds ? D'la coque et quelques billets ?

\- Et toi ? Il te donne quoi le p'tit renoi ... »

Lança un Tony provocateur. Il afficha un petit sourire goguenard lorsque Isaiah tourna le regard vers lui sans répondre. Le brun se mordit ensuite la lèvre en baissant le regard vers le sol et fini par lâcher.

« - Moi au moins j'suis certain de pas sucer Yummy juste parce qu'il le demande. Tu peux en dire autant ? »

Ajouta-t-il en levant de nouveau le regard vers Tony. Celui-ci, piqué dans sa dignité, s'avança d'un pas ferme visiblement prêt à en découdre.

« - Détends-toi mec, tu l'attaques c'est normal qu'il réplique. »

Fit Nolan en posant un bras sur son passage pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Isaiah. Tony le bouscula agacé.

« - Tu trouves s'qu'il a fait normal ? Putain t'es de quel côté ?! »

Embrouilla-t-il en fronçant des sourcils. Nolan le repoussa sans répondre. Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'il savait pour Isaiah et Anthony, et ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Il connaissait Isaiah depuis qu'il était petit, c'était un peu comme son frère à lui aussi. Il n'avait jamais prit sa relation comme excuse pour lui manquer de respect et au contraire, avait même gardé le secret. Et si il avait su que Yummy avait la puce à l'oreille, il aurait tenté de l'empêcher de découvrir le pot aux roses. Mais il n'y avait plus rien qu'il puisse faire… Isaiah lâcha un soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Si il ne pouvait pas sortir, il devait au moins contacter Anthony pour le mettre au courant.

Laissant les gars au salon, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Il lança l'appel, mais personne ne répondit. Alors il raccrocha et appela une deuxième fois… Puis une troisième… Une quatrième. Poussant un soupire, il fini par se résigner à laisser un message.

« - Anthony, je sais pas pourquoi tu réponds pas, j'espère que t'es encore chez toi. Si oui sort pas et si c'est pas le cas restes où tu es. Yummy vas venir, il est au courant. Tu m'entends, il sait, et il… »

Il était incapable de finir sa phrase. Il avait peur d'imaginer ce que son frère pourrait faire à Anthony. Il espérait de tout son être qu'il ne soit pas parti le traquer mais il savait cet espoir vain. C'était exactement ce que Yummy allait faire…

Il reprit en luttant contre des larmes de peur.

« - Dès que t'as mon message rappelles-moi, ok. Je, j'vais essayer de passer mais… si t'es chez toi et que lui et sa bande débarquent, appelle les flics. »

Isaiah n'était pas du genre à encourager l'intervention de la police. Il n'aimait pas être confronté à eux. Mais Yummy était dans une rage telle que ce coup-ci, c'était certainement une question de vie ou de mort.

Après avoir raccroché, il envoya un texto à Anthony pour qu'il le voit, au cas où il ne pouvait pas écouter ses messages vocaux.

 _« Yummy sait pour nous fgat* »_

 _( Fait Gaffe à Toi )_

« - Alors c'est vrai... »

Isaiah releva la tête surprit et tomba sur Axel, le mec qui les avait tenu en joue à la supérette. Il était tellement prit de panique qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans sa chambre. Le plus âgé referma la porte derrière lui et lança de but en blanc.

« - T'aimes bien la bite ? »

Pour simple réponse, Isaiah prit la tête des mauvais jours en le regardant fixement.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Et voilà, le moment tant redouté est arrivé.

Yummy est au courant ! Ha ha !

Vous attendiez vous à pire comme réaction de sa part ?

Et à votre avis, il va se passer quoi avec Isaiah et Axel ?

Restez en alerte pour la suite ;-)


	38. Chapitre 38

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Chapitre 38

* * *

« - Me regarde pas comme ça, c'est Tony qui l'a dit. »

Se défendit le plus vieux en levant légèrement les mains. Puis il continua avec un petit sourire en coin.

« - Il dit aussi que Yummy a demandé à s'qu'on te garde, mais que ton p'tit copain risque d'avoir de sacrés problèmes si tu le retrouve pas avant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

S'agaça Isaiah.

« - Et toi, tu veux quoi ? »

Rétorqua Axel qui trouvait toujours le moyen de retourner toutes les situations à son avantage. Avançant lentement vers Isaiah il posa une main dans ses cheveux. Évidement le brun le repoussa, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

« - A s'kip, les mecs taillent de meilleures pipes que les meufs. »

Isaiah ancra son regard dans le sien. Espérant souffrir d'une défaillance auditive passagère ou que ce soit une blague. Mais Axel esquissa un sourire face à son regard assassin et lança doucement en commençant à déboucler sa ceinture.

« - Si tu me fais voir, j'm'arrange pour te laisser sortir. »

Proposa-t-il.

« - Si tu dégages dans la s'conde, j'm'arrange pour te laisser toutes tes dents. »

Rétorqua Isaiah du tac au tac. Ça ne fit qu'amuser un peu plus le plus âgé. Ils savaient tous maintenant que le passe temps d'Isaiah était de ' _prendre des bites dans son petit cul'_ , Barry avait fait passer l'info. Et Axel se disait que malgré ça, il se permettait encore de les prendre de haut...

Se penchant en face de lui, il lança moqueur.

« - T'es pas si farouche avec tout le monde apparemment. J'dois faire quoi pour avoir une carte de membre ? »

Il tenta de poser ses doigts contre les lèvres d'Isaiah. Le plus jeune recula le visage et le bouscula violemment en se levant. Axel recula légèrement puis rattrapa par la manche en lui empoignant les cheveux. Le poussant en arrière, il le fit retomber sur le lit et lui bloqua le poignet au dessus de la tête en lançant salement, le visage au dessus du sien.

« - T'es qu'une p'tite salope ! Et j'pense que Yummy m'en voudra pas si j'te donne une bonne leçon. »

Isaiah avait les mains bloquées mais lui asséna un violent coup de genoux dans les parties. Axel le lâcha en se tordant de douleur et le plus jeune se pencha vers lui en enfonçant son visage dans le matelat.

« - Yummy est mon frère, et peu importe s'qu'il a dit, il butera le prochain qui essayera de nouveau de poser les mains sur moi. Que ce soit un de ses gars ou pas. »

Fit Isaiah avant de se redresser. Puis se faufilant hors de sa chambre il jeta un oeil dans le salon. Les deux autres discutaient en gardant la porte. Se pinçant les lèvres, il décida de passer par la chambre de sa grand-mère et sorti par la fenêtre. Il devait trouver Yummy avant qu'il ne tombe sur Anthony.

 **I***I**

Anthony qui aidait sa mère à charger ses sacs dans sa voiture. Elle allait partir rendre visite à sa sœur qui venait d'avoir son premier enfant. Ce qui les laissait son père et lui seuls pendant quelques jours. Enfin, il se réjouissait plus d'annoncer la nouvelle à Isaiah que de passer du temps avec son père soit dit en passant.

« - Fais attention à toi mon poussin. »

Fit sa mère en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Anthony leva légèrement les yeux au ciel et répondit en la serrant dans ses bras.

« - Oui, t'inquiètes pas. Embrasses tante Cathy de ma part.

\- J'y manquerais pas. Je t'appelle en arrivant.

\- Ok. »

Sa mère monta dans sa voiture et s'en alla. Anthony lui fit un signe de main pour la saluer. Il la regarda partir dans l'allée et rejoindre la route avant de se diriger vers le porche.

« - Eh ! »

Appela quelqu'un. Anthony se retourna et tomba sur le frère d'Isaiah remontant l'allée. Il était accompagné de quelques autres gars qui restèrent en retrait tandis qu'il s'avançait vers lui. Ça n'annonçait rien qui vaille...

Résistant à l'envie de détaler à toute jambe Anthony leva légèrement les mains. Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de fuir. Ils auraient certainement le temps de le suivre à l'intérieur. D'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il voulait. Alors il lâcha hésitant.

« - J'ai, je cherche pas les ennuis...

\- Oui ben tu viens d'les trouver ! »

Fit Yummy en l'attrapant par le t-shirt. Le faisant violemment descendre du porche, il lui flanqua un coup de poing dans l'abdomen. Ce sans aucune explication. Le brun se plia de douleur mais Yummy l'attrapa par la nuque et le redressa pour ancrer son regard dans le sien.

« - Tu crois que j'vais t'laisser continuer à baiser mon frère ? Hein ? »

Souffla-t-il doucement.

« - Yummy... »

Soupira Anthony en comprenant ce qui se passait. Yummy était au courant et c'étaient la les représailles que craignait tant Isaiah. La raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais voulu rien dire à personne à propos de leur relation, même pas à leurs amis.

« - Dis pas mon nom ! »

Lui hurla l'aîné en lui assénant le genou dans le ventre tout en le retenant pour le maintenir debout.

« - Dis pas mon putain de nom ! Et oublie le sien. »

Ajouta-t-il en lui flanquant son poing en pleine face. Anthony tomba au sol et l'aîné lui encastra le pied dans les côtes.

« - J'vais t'passer l'envie d'faire quoi qu'ce soit avec lui ! »

Fit-il en le frappant de nouveau du pied. Anthony se protégea la tête de ses bras.

« - T'as cru qu'on était des tapettes ? Hein ?! »

Continua-t-il tout en le rouant de coup.

« - Y'a pas d'place, pour des putains de pédales, dans mon bloc ! »

Toute la rage qu'il n'avait pu déverser sur Isaiah, il l'extériorisait sur Anthony. Se fichant royalement de l'endroit où il le frappait et des blessures qu'il lui infligeait. Justement, il voulait qu'il comprenne qu'Isaiah n'était pas fait dans le même moule que lui. Pour preuve, toutes les fois où Yummy l'avait corrigé, son cadet lui avait toujours tenu tête. Et encore aujourd'hui, Isaiah avait refusé de plier face à lui. Alors que ce mec là se roulait en boule pour prendre ses coups comme la petite merde qu'il était.

Il n'allait définitivement pas laisser cette ordure corrompre son frère.

Après l'avoir roué de coups de pieds, il passa à cheval au dessus de lui pour le frapper de ses poings.

« - J'te laisserais jamais faire de mon frère une putain d'pédale ! »

Répéta-t-il. Ce gamin devait comprendre que c'était sa vie que était en jeu dans l'histoire. Pensant qu'il avait finalement son compte, Yummy se leva et lança solennellement.

« - T'approches plus de lui. »

Puis il cracha par terre avant de se détourner d'Anthony. Descendant l'allée lui et ses gars retournèrent à leur voiture.

Les voisins des Sellers n'avaient pas osés intervenir dans l'altercation mais avaient appelé les forces de l'ordre et aussi les secours. Une fois certains que la menace était écartée, ils sortirent de leurs maisons pour venir lui porter assistance.

« - Tiens bon mon garçon.

\- Les secours arrivent ça va aller.

\- Anthony ? »

Souffla son père en descendant de sa voiture, il venait d'arriver dans l'allée. Son cœur se serra en voyant ses voisins penchés au-dessus de lui.

« - Anthony ! »

Cria-t-il en se précipitant vers son fils qui gisait au sol, le visage tuméfié et couvert de sang. A cette vision son cœur se serra avant de repartir à mille à l'heure. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses voisins l'empêchèrent de prendre son fils dans ses bras pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Alors tout ce qu'il pu faire, démuni, c'est le rassurer en lui parlant.

« - Ça va aller mon fils. Je suis là, les secours vont bientôt arriver... Ça va aller... »

Mais rien n'était moins sûr...

* * *

 **Mercy - Shawn Mendes**

 _watch?v=KkGVmN68ByU_

* * *

 _ **Please have mercy on me**_

 _S'il te plait ait pitié de moi_

 ** _Take it easy on my heart_**

 _Vas y doucement avec mon_ _cœur_

 ** _Even though you don't mean to hurt me_**

 _Même si tu ne voulais pas me blesser_

 ** _You keep tearing me apart_**

 _Tu m'écartèles sans cesse_

 ** _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_**

 _Pourrais-tu avoir pitié, pitié, de mon_ _cœur_

 ** _Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_**

 _Pourrais-tu avoir pitié, pitié, de mon_ _cœur_

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Hello !

Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas eu de chanson sur la fic^^ donc voilà. Je trouvais que le côté tragique allait bien avec cette partie. Puis Shawn Mendes... Tout le monde devrait profiter au moins une fois de sa voix.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire. Que pensez vous du face à face Yummy/Anthony ? Isaiah n'est pas arrivé à temps malheureusement.

Anthony va-t-il s'en sortir ?

Quelle sera la réaction d'Isaiah face à son frère suite à ça ?

Vous le saurez au prochain chap ;-)


	39. Chapitre 39

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

Chapitre 39

* * *

 **Mercy - Shawn Mendes**

 _watch?v=KkGVmN68ByU_

* * *

 _ **Please have mercy on me, Take it easy on my heart**_

 _S'il te plait ait pitié de moi, Vas y doucement avec mon cœur_

 _ **Even though you don't mean to hurt me, You keep tearing me apart**_

 _Même si tu ne voulais pas me blesser, Tu ne cesses de m'écarteler_

 _ **Would you please have mercy on me, I'm a puppet on your string**_

 _Pourrais-tu avoir pitié de moi, Je suis une marionnette sous tes ficelles_

 _ **And even though you got good intentions, I need you to set me free**_

 _Et même si tu as de bonnes intentions, J'ai besoin que tu me libères_

 _ **I'm begging you for mercy, mercy (on my heart)**_

 _Je t'en supplie ait pitié, pitié, de mon cœur_

* * *

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! »

Demanda Isaiah en arrivant dans le hangar qui servait maintenant de planque au groupe de Yummy. Il était passé chez Anthony aussi tôt qu'il l'avait pu mais n'avait trouvé que les traces de sang sur le sol et personne pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Son aîné tourna le regard vers lui et esquissa un léger sourire avant de passer son joint à la fille assise entre ses jambes. Cole dévisagea Isaiah avec une moue de dégoût mais le plus jeune s'en fichait.

« - Tu lui as fait quoi Yummy ?! »

Répéta Isaiah en se rapprochant de lui. Yummy haussa des épaules en répondant indifféremment.

« - J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Joue pas à ce jeu là j'rigole pas ! Où il est ? »

Yummy ricana en se grattant machinalement la lèvre inférieure. Non que la situation actuelle l'amuse, oh bien au contraire. Mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien de s'en prendre physiquement à son frère. Isaiah passait totalement au-dessus des coups. Yummy savait que la seule façon de le faire se tenir à carreaux était de laisser planer la menace au-dessus de la tête de son mec. Alors il répondit assez fière de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir.

« - Je sais pas où il est _maintenant_ , mais j'peux t'assurer qu'il aura plus jamais envie de poser les mains ou même le regard sur un membre de ma famille à l'avenir.

\- Tu- »

Commença Isaiah en s'avançant vivement vers son frère. Mais que faire ? Le frapper ? Oui et après… Rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire, ou dire, ne pourrait réparer ce merdier. Il voulait juste voir Anthony. Savoir si il respirait encore ou si…

« - Quoi ? »

Le tanna Yummy.

« - Maintenant tu vas chialer ? Mh ? »

Insista-t-il en le repoussant légèrement pour le faire réagir.

« - Tu vas chialer comme une p'tite pédale ? »

Fit-il avant de l'attraper par la nuque pour coller son front contre le sien. Ancrant son regard sombre dans celui de son cadet, il lâcha solennellement.

« - J'te l'ai dit, j'te laisserais jamais faire ça. T'aurais dû le savoir Isaiah... »

Posant les mains en coupe contre ses joues il continua, le regard toujours accroché au sien.

« - S'qui lui est arrivé aujourd'hui, c'est entièrement de ta faute p'tit frère. »

Isaiah se dit que c'était la stricte vérité... Se dégageant de sa prise il se retourna pour s'en aller mais Yummy le rattrapa par le bras. Continuant d'un ton lent et bas, il l'averti.

« - Je s'rais pas si clément avec lui la prochaine fois, alors le laisse plus jamais s'approcher de toi. Et ça vaut aussi pour les autres. »

Ajouta-t-il d'un air dégoûté. Isaiah se dégagea de nouveau rageusement de sa prise. Luttant contre ses larmes. Il avait l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour de lui et qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à s'en remettre. Hier encore, tout allait pour le mieux avec Anthony. Mais aujourd'hui que la vérité avait éclaté, c'était le chaos dans leurs vies et la palme de la pute du quartier lui était décernée. Simplement parce qu'il avait eut le malheur de fréquenter un autre mec.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde pensait que sa relation avec Anthony n'était que purement sexuelle. Était-ce parce qu'accepter le fait qu'un mec ait des pulsions et passe à l'acte avec un autre était plus facile que celui de se dire qu'ils pouvaient avoir de réels sentiments l'un envers l'autre ?

De toutes façons, peu importait maintenant. Cette histoire avec Anthony était terminée. C'était la meilleure décision à prendre pour protéger l'aîné. Et Isaiah n'eut même pas la force de réfuter l'allusion de son frère tant tout semblait maintenant vide de sens. Anthony avait fini par devenir, au fil du temps, son équilibre. Comment était-il censé continuer sa vie sans lui ?

Se pinçant les lèvres, il quitta le hangar dans le plus grand des silences. Et pourtant dans sa tête, tout un tas de questions se bousculaient. A savoir, pourquoi il avait fallu que ça en arrive là ? Pourquoi Yummy ne pouvait pas juste le laisser tranquille. Accepter qu'il soit heureux avec Anthony et ses amis. Puis il se rendit à l'évidence, ce ne serait jamais arrivé. Et il l'avait su dès le début. Il se passait exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait et savoir qu'il aurait pu éviter ça dès le début, éviter qu'Anthony soit blessé ou même pire, le rendait complètement malade. Car gérer les remarques et les tentatives d'intimidations des autres n'était rien, ce qui lui retournait l'estomac, c'était le silence d'Anthony. Ne pas savoir ce que Yummy lui avait fait. Si il s'en était bien sorti ou si il avait besoin d'aide...

Ne pas savoir le rendait totalement fou et pourtant c'était mieux ainsi. Ne pas savoir, ne pas chercher à le voir. Le laisser se remettre de son côté et essayer d'oublier du sien. Car Yummy l'avait averti, si il essayait de revoir Anthony, alors il n'allait pas rater le grand brun ce coup-ci. Et Isaiah savait très bien ce qu'il entendait par là...

 **I***I**

Quelques jours plus tard, Jalen poussa la porte de la chambre occupée par Anthony. Il était accompagné de Dana et Elior et venait le voir pour la troisième fois. Ses blessures avaient été plutôt nombreuses mais le pire avait été évité.

Jalen se pinça les lèvres en entrant et Dana croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en toisant la personne déjà présente à son chevet.

« - Désolé, on voulait pas vous déranger. »

Fit doucement Jalen qui avait décidé de déposer la hache de guerre vu ce à quoi leur ami venait de faire face. Anthony glissa mollement sa main hors de celle de son amie qui elle se tourna vers eux en lâchant avec ressentiment.

« - Je suis sûre que tu ne serais pas dans cet état si ne tu traînais pas autant avec eux.

\- Léa... S'il te plait... »

Souffla difficilement Anthony. Il avait du mal à parler car des bandes lui couvraient encore le visage et la mâchoire.

« - T'as d'la chance d'être déjà à l'hosto parce que j'vais t'faire ravaler s'que tu viens de dire ! »

S'énerva Dana en s'avançant vers la rousse. Elior posa un bras sur son passage et Jalen la retint en lâchant agacé.

« - Arrêtes, c'est vraiment pas le moment Dana.

\- C'est cette connasse qui arrête pas d'nous chercher ! »

Se défendit-elle.

« - S'il vous plait... »

Souffla Anthony. Il était fatigué et un peu groggy par les médicaments. Ce qu'il avait besoin était de repos. Pas que ses amis se bagarrent. Dana soupira et se dégagea de la prise de Jalen mais resta tranquille. Réalisant qu'après ce qu'Anthony venait de traverser, il fallait le préserver de toute forme de violence. Léa, elle, se tourna de nouveau vers lui et lui lança un regard navré.

« - J'comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes... Moi je tiens pas à ce qu'on s'en prenne gratuitement à moi donc j'vais y aller. »

Dana se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de répondre à ça... Attrapant son sac à main sur la chaise, Léa se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son ami puis se dirigea vers la sortie sans rien ajouter mais non sans toiser les trois restant dans la chambre.

« - C'est une vraie pute... »

Souffla Dana à Elior en la suivant du regard. Jalen lui donna un léger coup de coude et s'avança ensuite vers Anthony.

« - Alors, comment tu te sent ? Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ? »

Anthony soupira légèrement.

« - Moins cinq... »

Répondit-il. Jalen eut un léger sourire. Anthony n'était pas du genre à se bagarrer, il doutait fort qu'il ait jamais eut à le faire d'ailleurs et donc pas eut non plus à encaisser des coups. Mais il s'en était sorti alors que, selon ce qu'ils avaient comprit, son agression avait été on ne peut plus brutale.

« - T'es un dur 'Tony. »

Fit-il alors gentiment en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Dana se posa au pied de celui-ci et Elior prit le deuxième siège du côté opposé. Anthony se pinça les lèvres. Que ses amis ne viennent à son chevet lui faisait plaisir, mais il manquait quelqu'un pour compléter le tableau.

« - Isaiah ? »

Articula-t-il lourdement, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine. Bien que Yummy n'ai découvert la vérité, leurs amis n'étaient toujours pas au courant de leur relation. Jalen se pinça les lèvres.

« - Il a encore esquivé. »

Répondit Dana un peu perdue avant de reprendre.

« - Je comprends pas pourquoi il veut pas venir te voir.

\- J'crois qu'il sait pas trop comment le gérer. »

Fit Elior en continuant.

« - C'est vrai, t'as dit qu'il s'était décomposé quand vous lui avez apprit que 'Tony était à l'hosto. Et depuis, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous évite pas vous ?

\- Ouais, il évite tout le monde. J'ai essayé de creuser mais il fait l'mec qui a pas l'temps... »

Désespéra Jalen.

« - Mais il prend quand même de tes nouvelles. »

Ajouta-t-il pour rassurer son ami.

« - Il nous parle plus que pour ça d'ailleurs.

\- Et pendant les entraînements... »

Ajouta Elior.

« - Ouais, mais on sent bien qu'il est ailleurs depuis quelques jours. Et ça me saoule parce que après ce qui t'est arrivé, on avait pas besoin qu'il recommence à déconner de son côté. »

Fit tristement Dana. Se disant que leurs vies étaient incroyablement pourries en ce moment. Anthony lui se dit qu'Isaiah avait peut être besoin de temps, pour trouver le courage de venir le voir après ce que lui avait fait son frère. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas pour ça. Il ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir... Il voulait juste le voir et pouvoir glisser sa main dans la sienne. Pouvoir lui dire que malgré tout, il l'aimait et que rien ne pourrait jamais effacer les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui.

« - On pourrait parler d'autre chose ? Peu importe ce qui lui prend en ce moment ce sera jamais plus important que la santé d'Anthony. On est là pour toi, ok ? »

Reprit Elior. Anthony se pinça les lèvres et hocha de la tête. C'était tellement gentil de leur part de lui rendre visite. Il avait reçu des messages de ses amis du lycée mais les personnes à s'être déplacées pour le voir se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main...

Il s'en voulait de devoir faire ça mais n'était plus d'humeur à discuter. Avec personne. Alors fermant doucement les yeux, il lança.

« - Les gars... Désolé mais-

\- Tu veux qu'on s'en aille. »

Comprit Dana. Anthony hocha de la tête sans rouvrir les yeux. Il avait soudain un gros ras le bol et une folle envie de pleurer sa rage. Ses amis se levèrent.

« - Reposes-toi bien. »

Fit Jalen en ajoutant.

« - J'te texte plus tard.

\- Ok. »

Répondit doucement Anthony. Il voulait juste qu'ils s'en aillent.

« - Bye 'Tony.

\- Salut mec. »

Firent successivement Dana et Elior avant de quitter la chambre. Anthony remonta les draps contre son torse et se tourna douloureusement sur le côté. C'était peut-être les effets des médicaments, ou le contre coup de son face à face avec Yummy, mais il était très instable émotionnellement ces derniers jours. Passant du calme réparateur à un état de déprime, ce sans transition, se noyant dans sa douleur et sa détresse sans pouvoir en parler à qui que ce soit, même pas à son père...

Il voulait juste qu'Isaiah soit à ses côtés à cet instant précis pour l'apaiser. Mais ça n'arriva pas... Ni ce jour là, ni ceux qui suivirent.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_


	40. Chapitre 40

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

Chapitre 40

* * *

Isaiah rentra chez lui en traînant des pieds. Il savait qu'en arrivant il allait tomber sur Yummy et ses gars et même si ça ne l'enchantait pas de voir leurs tronches, dans le fond il s'en fichait. Parce que leur présence n'avait plus d'importance. Plus rien, n'avait plus d'importance.

Il essayait de continuer sa vie comme avant, allait en cours et à ses entraînements, mais c'était difficile de faire semblant que tout allait bien. Alors il avait prit ses distances avec tout le monde. Fini les amis et la rigolade. Fini, Anthony… Et plus que tout, même si ils avaient rarement l'occasion de se voir seuls, ne plus le voir _**du tout**_ lui laissait un grand vide.

Il alla dans sa chambre sans s'arrêter sur les mecs dans le salon et jeta son sac au pied de son lit avant de se lâcher dessus en poussant un soupire de frustration.

Aussi fort qu'il puisse essayer, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de penser à Anthony.

* * *

 **Rehab – Rihanna ft Justin Timberlake**

 _watch?v=rJYcmq_nDM_

* * *

 _ **Baby, baby, when we first met, I never felt something so strong**_

 _Bébé, bébé, quand nous nous sommes rencontré,_ _Je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort_ _ **  
**_

 _ **You were like my lover and my best friend**_

 _Tu étais comme mon amour et mon meilleur ami_

 _ **All wrapped into one with a ribbon on it**_

 _Tout ça en une personne avec un ruban par dessus_

* * *

 _ **And all of a sudden you went and left, I didn't know how to follow**_

 _Et soudainement quand tu as disparu,_ _Je n'ai pas su comment suivre_ _ **  
**_

 _ **It's like a shock That spun me around, And now my heart's dead**_

 _C'est comme un choc qui m'a retourné,_ _Et maintenant mon cœur est mort_

 _ **I feel so empty and hollow**_

 _J'me sens si vide et creux_

* * *

Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Plus envie de chanter à tue tête, plus envie de danser, de sortir ni même de dessiner. Tout ce qu'il faisait en rentrant chez lui désormais c'était ressasser le passé, se morfondre…

Yummy ouvrit la porte pour être sûr qu'Isaiah ne faisait pas de plan en douce pour parler à son petit copain. Il espérait bien que le message ait été assez clair pour qu'aucun des deux n'ai envie de recommencer leur relation répugnante mais n'était sûr de rien. Pour l'instant son cadet semblait être au fond du trou. Et si ça voulait dire qu'il se tenait tranquille alors il était satisfait. Laissant la porte ouverte, il retourna au salon. Isaiah l'avait entendu mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il y était habitué maintenant. Mais il ne savait toujours pas exactement si son frère craignait qu'il reprenne contact avec Anthony ou s'il le fliquait juste de peur qu'il se mette à fréquenter d'autres mecs.

D'ailleurs il y avait pensé, à coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de sa bande. Juste pour foutre Yummy en rogne et lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler sa vie comme il l'entendait. Mais d'une, l'idée d'être avec un des mecs de Yummy lui donnait la nausée. Et de deux, il savait comment ça finirait et n'était pas prêt à être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un. Même par vengeance… Et puis de toute façon, il voulait qu'Anthony ne reste le seul homme de sa vie. Qu'ils se remettent un jour ensemble ou non.

 **l***l**

De son côté, Anthony ré-écoutait le message vocal d'Isaiah pour la énième fois. Ça faisait un peu plus de trois semaines qu'il avait été attaqué par Yummy. Son séjour à l'hôpital avait été de courte durée. Et ré-entendre l'avertissement désespéré du plus jeune lui faisait finalement plus mal que ses multiples blessures. Et il en avait eut, des contusions… sans compter ses côtes cassées et son trauma crânien. Mais il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'Isaiah depuis. Malgré de nombreux appels et des sms, le plus jeune était juste passé en mode no signal. Et Anthony trouvait ça bizarre qu'il n'ait pas cherché à prendre de ses nouvelles. Du moins pas directement. Isaiah passait toujours par Jalen pour en avoir. Mais l'aîné espérait encore qu'il vienne le voir, qu'il lui dise qu'ils allaient surmonter ça... ou même qu'il était désolé que ça se termine comme ça s'ils devaient s'arrêter là. Mais qu'il se manifeste. Pas qu'il le laisse dans ce silence déchirant.

* * *

 _ **And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you**_

 _Et je ne me donnerais jamais plus à personne d_ _e la même façon qu'à toi_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Don't even recognize the ways you hurt me**_

 _Je ne me remet pas d_ _e la façon dont tu m'as blessé_ _ **  
**_

 _ **It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back**_

 _Cela va prendre un miracle pour me remettre sur pieds_

 _ **And you're the one to blame**_

 _Et tu es le seul à blâmer_

* * *

A force de cogiter sur l'absence d'Isaiah, il finissait par se dire que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Peut-être bien que leur relation n'était pas destinée à durer. Ils avaient été naïfs de penser qu'avec le temps, ils pourraient imposer leur choix à leur entourage. A l'évidence, Yummy n'allait jamais l'accepter, qu'Isaiah soit majeur ou pas. C'était voué à l'échec dès le début. Alors maintenant, il valait peut-être mieux oublier…

Mais comment oublier Isaiah… Lui et son tempérament de feu. Lui qui pouvait déclencher un orage dévastateur et faire briller le soleil tout de suite après. Lui et toute sa dévotion, son amour, peut-être mal exprimé, mais aussi vaste qu'un océan… Comment oublier les moments qu'ils avaient partagés ? Boy's town… Le préquel de la vie qu'ils voulaient mener une fois sortis du quartier sud. Une fois libres… Anthony se disait de plus en plus que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge. Une illusion. Qu'en vérité, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Isaiah n'était peut-être que se vendre mutuellement du rêve. Et il détestait maintenant son cadet pour ça. Pour l'avoir enchaîné à un point tel qu'il ne s'imaginait plus vivre sans lui. Qu'était-il censé faire maintenant…

* * *

 _ **And now I feel like, oh Should've never let you enter my door**_

 _Et maintenant je me sens comme oh '_ _Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser franchir ma porte'_

 _ **I should just let you go on and do it. Cause now I'm using like I bleed**_

 _Je devrais juste te laisser partir._ _Car maintenant je suis usé et je saigne_ _ **  
**_

 _ **It's like I checked into rehab**_

 _C'est comme si j'étais en désintox_

 _ **Baby you're my disease**_

 _Bébé tu es mon mal_

* * *

« - Isaiah... »

Commença-t-il, le téléphone à l'oreille. Il lui en voulait, mais avait désespérément **besoin** de le voir.

« - Ça fait… je sais même pas combien de fois j't'ai appelé… combien de message j'ai laissé. Je sais pas non plus si tu les écoute, mais… si c'est le cas faut qu'on se voit parce que je sais pas, je sais plus où on en est. Je sais plus où j'en suis. Je sais pas si je t'aime toujours ou si en fait, j'dois te détester, et, le fait que tu m'répondre pas, ça m'rend ouf. Je vais… J'crois que j'vais faire une bêtise si on en parle pas rapidement alors… Rappelles moi cette fois… »

Finit-il en se pinçant les lèvres.

 **l***l**

Isaiah vit le numéro d'Anthony s'afficher sur son téléphone alors que celui-ci était posé sur la table. Il avait quitté sa chambre lorsque ses sœurs lui avaient demandés de l'aide pour leurs devoirs. Il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait compte tenu de la situation mais en ce moment, la concentration lui faisait défaut. Alors il était souvent ailleurs, mais quand son écran s'alluma, il le verrouilla aussitôt. Yummy était encore dans le salon avec deux de ses gars. Il avait ramené le business à la maison pour pouvoir garder un œil sur Isaiah. L'aîné, comme pressentant quelque chose, leva le regard de ses comptes pour le tourner vers ses cadets. Ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux d'Isaiah, et le plus jeune ne détourna pas la tête bien au contraire. Il fusilla Yummy du regard comme il le faisait maintenant à chaque fois que leur yeux se rencontraient malencontreusement.

L'aîné savait qu'Isaiah lui en voulait toujours. D'ailleurs le cadet ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis. Et il savait aussi que si il restait à l'écart de son _petit ami_ , c'était parce qu'il avait peur qu'il ne mette sa menace à exécution et pas parce que qu'il avait honte de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais il s'en fichait. Isaiah pouvait le toiser et ne plus lui adresser la parole pendant au moins un siècle, jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne laisserait son petit frère s'abaisser de nouveau à _**ça**_.

Yummy fini par détourner son attention de son frère en se rendant compte qu'un de ses gars avait suivi son regard et observait maintenant le cadet. Il s'agissait d'Axel. Yummy était loin d'être bête, il avait comprit que certains d'entre eux regardaient maintenant Isaiah avec plus d'intérêt que de dégoût. Lui collant une gifle pour le rappeler à l'ordre, il lança sèchement.

« - Tu fais quoi là ?!

\- Rien mec... »

Répondit Axel en se reprenant. Mais en vérité, depuis que le plus jeune l'avait frappé, il cherchait une façon de l'humilier et de le remettre à sa 'place de salope'.

Loin de leur prêter intérêt, Isaiah se leva de la table en lançant doucement à l'attention de ses sœurs.

« - J'reviens. »

Les filles levèrent la tête vers lui et une d'entre elle tourna le regard vers Yummy, inquiète. L'attention de nouveau tournée vers Isaiah il le suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entre dans la salle de bain et ne referme la porte derrière lui. Yummy fit un geste de la tête à Cole qui se leva pour aller se poster devant la porte. Y collant l'oreille, il écouta mais n'entendit rien. Isaiah avait allumé l'eau du robinet. Cole cogna contre la porte en lui demandant d'ouvrir mais il l'occulta et il sorti son téléphone de sa poche. Se pinçant les lèvres en voyant qu'il avait un nouveau message vocal il fini par se décider à l'écouter après quelques secondes.

 _« Isaiah... »_

Le simple fait d'entendre Anthony prononcer son prénom avec autant de tristesse dans sa voix lui brisait le cœur en milles nouveaux petits morceaux.

 _« Ça fait… je sais même pas combien de fois j't'ai appelé… combien de message j'ai laissé. Je sais pas non plus si tu les écoute, »_

Oui, il les écoutait… Tous, sans exception. Et ça lui faisait peut-être plus de mal que de bien, mais il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Besoin d'entendre Anthony.

 _« Si c'est le cas faut qu'on se voit parce que je sais pas, je sais plus où on en est. »_

Pas plus qu'Isaiah…

 _« Je sais plus où j'en suis. »_

Pas plus qu'Isaiah…

 _« Je sais pas si je t'aime toujours ou si en fait, j'dois te détester, »_

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres à l'entente de ces mots. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour pouvoir les entendre sortir de la bouche de l'aîné. Et pourtant c'était peut-être la meilleure des solutions. Si Anthony finissait par le haïr, alors il serait plus facile de rester à l'écart. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue mais il la chassa.

 _« - Le fait que tu m'répondre pas, ça m'rend ouf. Je vais… J'crois que j'vais faire une bêtise si on en parle pas rapidement alors… Rappelles moi cette fois… »_

Le cœur d'Isaiah se serra et son estomac se noua. De quelle bêtise exactement parlait Anthony, se demanda-t-il. Craignant qu'il décide de se pointer alors que son frère était là, ou de faire pire encore... Pour le coup, il devait savoir. Mais il lui était impossible de rappeler Anthony. Se mordant la lèvre, il prit une décision qu'il allait sûrement finir par regretter aussitôt.

 _« Sois chez toi, j'vais passer dans deux heures._

 _Réponds pas à mon message. Yummy me flique. »_

Isaiah effaça aussitôt le message de son téléphone et supprima aussi l'appel de son journal. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air, il fourra son téléphone dans sa poche et se tourna vers le lavabo. Glissant les mains sous l'eau qu'il avait laissé couler il se rinça le visage et s'épongea distraitement. Réfléchissant à un moyen de sortir de chez lui sans trop lever les soupçons de son frère. Cole tambourinait encore à la porte. Se dirigeant vers elle Isaiah fini par ouvrir. Le regard fixe et peu amical qu'il lui adressa poussa Cole à se reculer pour le laisser sortir.

Après ce qu'il avait apprit, il n'appréciait plus autant Isaiah. Mais si certains des mecs de Yummy étaient assez téméraires – ou stupides - pour tenter d'intimider son cadet avec ça, lui se rappelait qu'il était presque aussi imprévisible, et donc redoutable, que son frère. Alors malgré son opinion sur lui, il ne tenait pas à se fritter avec le plus jeune.

Retournant auprès de ses sœurs comme si de rien n'était il ignora le regard insistant de son aîné. Au bout de quelques minutes, Yummy le lâcha du regard et Isaiah attrapa le cahier d'une de ses sœurs. Se pinçant la lèvre, il griffonna rapidement.

 _« Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. »_

Ses cadettes se pincèrent les lèvres en lisant la note et hochèrent légèrement de la tête, attendant la suite. Isaiah continua à écrire.

 _« Demandez à Yummy que j'vous accompagne en ville. Inventez s'que vous voulez, j'vous le revaudrais. »_

Le plan était lancé. Les filles s'échangèrent un regard silencieux avant de se tourner de nouveau vers leurs cours mais Isaiah savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elles.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

Alors, que pensez vous de la séparation brutale de nos loulous ?

Yummy marchera-t-il dans la mise en scène de ses cadettes pour faire sortir Isaiah ?

Vont-ils enfin de nouveau pouvoir être ensemble ?

Vous le saurez bientôt^^


	41. Chapitre 41

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

Chapitre 41

* * *

Anthony recevait beaucoup de visites depuis qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital. Sa mère ne le laissait plus trop seul depuis l'incident, alors elle accueillait souvent ses amis à la porte d'entrée.

« - Bonjour Isaiah. »

Fit-elle plus que surprise de le voir. Bien que Jalen, Dana et quelques fois Kenny ne passent visiter Anthony, c'était en majorité ses camarades du Saint Antoine qui venaient le plus souvent, pour lui donner les cours et l'aider dans ses révisions. Elle se rendait compte seulement en le revoyant maintenant qu'Isaiah passait le voir pour la première fois depuis l'agression.

« - Bonjour Mme Sellers, est-ce qu'Anthony est là ?

\- Oui. Oui, il est dans sa chambre. »

Répondit sa mère.

« - Il devrait être alité mais têtu comme il l'est ces temps-ci, il doit avoir trouvé de quoi s'occuper. »

Ajouta-t-elle dépitée. Elle avait les traits tirés et semblait épuisée. Isaiah hocha légèrement de la tête en glissant les mains dans ses poches.

« - Oh, mais tu peux aller le voir. »

Reprit sa mère. Elle était tout de même curieuse de savoir pourquoi Isaiah ne passait que maintenant alors qu'il était selon elle un des meilleurs amis de son fils.

La laissant à ses réflexions Isaiah quitta le salon pour monter jusqu'à la chambre d'Anthony. Toquant légèrement à la porte qui était ouverte, il la poussa doucement. Anthony, assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre à regarder fixement dehors, tourna la tête vers lui mais ne paru ni surprit, ni même très heureux de sa présence. Isaiah en revanche, se pinça légèrement la lèvre. Anthony avait encore des contusions ça et là sur le visage.

« - Salut… »

Fini-t-il par lancer doucement.

« - Salut. »

Répondit simplement l'aîné. Isaiah ne l'avait jamais vu arborer un air si fermé, lui qui d'habitude était la gaieté personnifiée n'avait même pas l'ombre d'un sourire. Se pinçant de nouveau les lèvres, Isaiah baissa brièvement le regard vers le sol et reprit.

« - J'ai, j'vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps.

\- Mais t'es venu. »

Fit doucement Anthony. Isaiah haussa légèrement des épaules en réponse.

« - Pourquoi? »

Reprit-il sèchement. Son cadet fronça des sourcils et répondit simplement.

« - T'as dit que tu voulais me parler.

\- Ouais… Comme la centaine de fois où j'ai essayé de te joindre alors pourquoi maintenant ? »

Demanda l'aîné en se levant finalement. Mais il était distant. Ça lui ressemblait tellement peu qu'Isaiah en perdit ses moyens.

« - J'ai… Je sais pas, j'avais pas… »

Hésita-t-il sans pouvoir finir sa phrase. Anthony haussa légèrement des sourcils, attendant la suite. Isaiah s'était rarement montré aussi peu sûr de lui auparavant.

« - J'voulais pas que tu fasses une connerie. »

Fini-t-il par avouer. Anthony baissa le regard vers le sol en soupirant dédaigneusement.

« - Comme si tu t'en souciais…

\- Anthony je... »

Commença le cadet en s'avançant vers lui.

« - J'veux pas qu'il t'arrive encore quelque chose. Ok ? J'ai pas… J'pouvais pas venir te voir, ou te rappeler, mais ça veut pas dire que j'm'en fous. »

Fit-il doucement.

« - J'suis tellement désolé pour s'qu'il t'a fait... C'est entièrement de ma faute et j'me le pardonnerais jamais. Alors j'te demande pas de m'excuser toi non plus, mais j'voulais juste que tu le sache. J'suis désolé. »

Répéta-t-il. Il ne savait pas quoi d'autre ajouter. Anthony lui en voulait visiblement beaucoup et il en avait parfaitement le droit. C'était compréhensible. Et peut-être valait-il mieux qu'ils se séparent là-dessus.

« - J'suis content que t'aille mieux. Je… J'vais y aller... »

Fit doucement Isaiah qui se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de dire ce qu'il avait toujours refusé de laisser sortir. Ça ne servait plus à rien maintenant…

Il allait se diriger vers la porte mais Anthony le retint par le bras.

« - Isaiah... »

Le laissant se retourner de nouveau face à lui il fini par céder et glisser la main contre sa nuque. Ancrant son regard dans le sien, il continua en rapprochant son visage du sien.

« - Je vais pas _mieux_ … J'irais bien que quand on pourra de nouveau être ensemble. »

Isaiah fut surprit par cet aveu. Vu la teneur de leurs retrouvailles, il ne pensait pas qu'Anthony voulait encore avoir à faire quelque chose avec lui. Mais même si il était un peu distant, l'éclat dans son regard n'avait pas changé. Pourtant, tout le reste avait changé… Secouant légèrement la tête Isaiah baissa le regard vers le sol en répondant dépité.

« - 'Tony… Ça n'arrivera peut-être pas... »

\- Dis pas ça... »

Souffla Anthony.

« - Dis pas ça. »

Répéta-t-il de nouveau en lui relevant le visage. Ancrant son regard dans le sien il se rapprocha. Venant poser ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser aussi désespéré que plein d'espoir. Isaiah tenta un instant de résister, mais l'étendue de ses sentiments pour Anthony finie par l'engloutir. Posant les mains sur son visage il pressa plus fort ses lèvres contre les siennes. Comme si ainsi, plus personne ne pourrait les forcer à se séparer. Mais c'était vain, il le savait… Rompant leur baiser il plongea le visage dans son cou en passant les bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer dans ses bras. Anthony passa à son tour les bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui et déposa un baiser contre sa tempe.

« - Tu me manques. »

Souffla-t-il.

« - Toi aussi. »

Répondit doucement Isaiah contre sa peau. Et le cœur d'Anthony se serra dans sa poitrine. Car si les sentiments de son cadet envers lui avaient toujours été une certitude ce n'avait plus été le cas ces derniers temps... Prenant le visage d'Isaiah entre ses mains il déposa de nouveau un baiser contre ses lèvres. Isaiah l'embrassa lentement mais fini par se reculer en lançant.

« - J'peux pas rester plus longtemps.

\- Ok.

\- J'suis désolé.

\- Je sais… T'en fais pas. »

Répondit-il en glissant ses mains contre ses joues tout en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Revoir Isaiah remettait ses idées en place dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il était impossible qu'ils se séparent. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Aucun d'eux deux ne pourrait le supporter…

« - Anthony ? »

Fit une voix derrière eux. C'était celle de sa mère.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Demanda-t-elle dénue alors qu'elle avait parfaitement vu, ce qu'ils faisaient. Tout comme Dana et Jalen, qui venaient visiter Anthony et se tenaient debout aux côtés de sa mère.

« - Maman... »

Commença-t-il en voulant la prendre calmement pour lui expliquer. Mais sa mère se précipita dans la chambre et saisi fortement Isaiah par le bras.

« - Sors de chez moi ! »

Tonna-t-elle en le conduisant vers la sortie. Tout soucis de courtoisie s'étant envolé.

« - Maman, attends, arrêtes... »

Tenta Anthony. Mais sa mère n'écouta pas ses doléances.

« - J'ai su dès que je t'ai vu que tu ne lui ramènerais que des problèmes ! J'aurais dû suivre mon intuition et ne pas t'accorder la moindre once de confiance ! »

Marmonna-t-elle en le traînant dans les escaliers.

« - J'suis désolé Mme Sellers. »

Souffla Isaiah. Arrivant en bas des escaliers la mère d'Anthony le lâcha. Elle avait besoin de savoir car son fils n'avait jamais voulu lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle il s'était fait agresser. Elle avait bien peur aujourd'hui de l'avoir découverte.

« - Est-ce que, c'est à cause de toi, qu'il a été roué de coups ? »

Demanda-t-elle, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Son fils était tout pour elle. Il était promit à un bel avenir. Elle avait fait tout son possible pour que ce soit le cas. Alors il lui était impossible d'accepter l'idée qu'il ai été assez bête pour tout compromettre en fréquentant ce garçon. Pourtant elle avait besoin d'une réponse.

« - Je ne te le demanderais qu'une fois ! »

Cria-t-elle de nouveau.

« - Maman ! »

Insista Anthony qui avait du mal à descendre les escaliers. Jalen l'aida, mais Dana était pétrifiée par toute cette scène. Comment avaient-ils osés se demandait-elle…

Alarmé par les cris, le père d'Anthony sorti de son bureau. Isaiah lui se pinça les lèvres en détournant le regard vers le sol. Incapable de soutenir celui de cette mère accablée. Tout ce qu'il pu fut articuler de façon à peine audible.

« - Je… J'suis vraiment désol- »

La mère d'Anthony ne lui laissa même pas finir sa phrase. Elle lui asséna une gifle si énorme que son mari se précipita vers elle pour la retenir. Il comprit qu'elle avait fini par découvrir la vérité à propos du vrai lien qui unissait ce garçon à leur fils.

« - Lâches-moi ! »

Cria-t-elle en se débattant.

« - Tout est de sa faute ! »

Isaiah était tellement sous le choque qu'il ne réagit même pas. De plus, il savait qu'il méritait la colère de sa mère. Celle-ci se dégagea de l'emprise de son mari et le repoussa brusquement.

« - Dehors ! »

Fit-elle en le tenant hargneusement du regard.

« - Je veux que tu sortes de chez moi ! »

Isaiah se pinça la lèvre, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues.

« - J'suis désolé. »

Souffla-t-il de nouveau avant de lever le regard vers Anthony.

« - Je veux plus jamais que tu reviennes ! »

Hurla sa mère en continuant à le pousser vers la sortie. Anthony se précipita vers eux en arrivant en bas de l'escalier mais son père l'empêcha de les rejoindre. Trop s'agiter n'était pas bon pour son rétablissement, encore moins s'interposer dans une dispute.

« - Maman, arrête ! »

La supplia Anthony. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la calmer.

« - Et je veux que tu laisses, mon fils, tranquille ! »

Fit-elle en le poussant définitivement hors de sa maison. Puis elle claqua la porte.

« - Maman... »

Souffla Anthony. Elle fini par se tourner vers lui.

« - Mon bébé... »

Sanglota-t-elle en revenant vers lui les bras tendus.

« - Il a rien fait. »

Soupira le plus jeune en se débarrassant finalement de la prise de son père.

« - C'était pas lui, c'était pas de sa faute. »

Leur assura-t-il pour défendre Isaiah. Son père ne comprit qu'à cet instant que la colère de sa femme n'était pas uniquement mue par par le secret qu'ils cachaient. Elle pensait qu'Isaiah était responsable de ce qui était arrivé à leur fils et n'en avait rien à faire des excuses qu'il lui trouvait. Prenant son visage dans ses mains, elle éluda en lâchant doucement.

« - Peu importe, tu ne méritais pas ça... Il, n'apportera que des problèmes mon chéri.

\- Tu le connais même pas ! »

S'agaça Anthony en se reculant pour sortir de sa prise. Isaiah et sa mère n'avaient fait que se croiser le plus souvent. Mais à chaque fois le plus jeune s'était toujours montré très correct.

« - J'aurais aimé que toi non plus. »

Claqua sa mère.

« - A partir d'aujourd'hui je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui. Ni que tu le revois. »

Anthony eut un rire incrédule. Sa mère était très loin de se douter des eaux troubles qu'il avait du traverser pendant ces semaines loin d'Isaiah. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il laisse ça de nouveau se produire.

« - Tu peux pas m'interdire de le voir. »

Lâcha-t-il le regard ancré dans le sien. Sa mère fut plus que surprise qu'il lui tienne tête. Cette détermination... Ce n'était pas dans le caractère de son fils. Elle n'en revenait pas de ne pas l'avoir vu changer. Ne se le pardonnait pas.

« - C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Lâcha-t-elle à son tour sèchement avant de se détourner de lui. Se pinçant les lèvres, son père déposa une main contre son épaule et fini par céder.

« - Anthony, ce qui t'es arrivé c'est vraiment à cause... de votre relation ?

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Fit-il de façon à ce qu'il comprenne que c'était irrévocable. Son père hocha de la tête. Il savait à quel point Anthony était attaché à Isaiah. Il le lui avait dit à demi mots mais il l'avait surtout vu, en passant un peu de temps avec eux. Poussant un léger soupire, il reprit doucement.

« - Je vais tenter de raisonner ta mère. »

Anthony hocha légèrement de la tête mais n'avait pas grand espoir à ce sujet. Et il s'en fichait. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'aval de sa mère. Ni de celui de personne d'autre pour être avec Isaiah. Pensant à remonter pour envoyer un message à son cadet, il tomba de nouveau sur Jalen et Dana dont il avait oublié la présence. Jalen se pinça les lèvres, admettant difficilement la situation. Il ne savait pas quoi dire... Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Dana. Elle se sentait trahie. Doublement. Anthony était son ami, il était au courant des sentiments qu'elle avait envers Isaiah. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu lui faire une chose pareille. Evidemment, la raison pour laquelle Isaiah l'avait rejetté était plus qu'évidente maintenant. Elle s'était toujours imaginé devoir rivaliser avec des filles comme Jessica pour avoir Isaiah. Mais en réalité, elle n'avait jamais eut aucune chance d'avoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une relation amoureuse avec lui. Et bien qu'elle n'entame une relation avec Luke, ce constat la brisait encore.

Anthony pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, l'air navré. Il savait qu'elle devait lui en vouloir à mort, alors il tenta de parler mais la brune le devança.

« - Ça fait combien de temps ? »

Lâcha-t-elle la voix tremblante de rage et de douleur.

« - Dana... »

Souffla doucement Anthony. Il ne voulait pas la blesser. Et si il devait s'expliquer sur leur relation il voulait que ce soit en présence d'Isaiah.

« - Non mais dis moi. Depuis combien de temps vous nous mentez ? Hein ?! »

S'énerva-t-elle.

« - Dana... »

Soupira à son tour Jalen. Il était tout aussi surprit et choqué qu'elle, mais ne pensait pas qu'en rajouter une couche était nécessaire. Malgré cet énorme mensonge, Anthony et Isaiah restaient leurs amis. Mais Dana ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« - Quoi ?! T'as bien vu la même chose que moi non ?! Tu vas pas me dire que ça date d'hier !

\- Calmes-toi s'il te plait. »

Tenta Jalen mais la brune se dégagea de sa prise.

« - Non ! Essayes pas d'me faire passer pour une hystérique j'ai le droit d'être en colère ! »

Fit-elle.

« - Pendant tout ce temps... On se demandait pourquoi Isaiah était si distant. On comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait pas venir te voir, on s'est cassé la tête à cause de ça et en vrai, vous vous voyez en cachette ? »

Insista-t-elle en ancrant son regard dans celui d'Anthony qui ne vit pas quoi dire. Tournant le regard vers Jalen elle continua.

« - Et toi tu trouves ça normal. Tu veux que j'ferme ma gueule.

\- C'est pas ça. »

Reprit Jalen.

« - Mais tu vois bien comment sa mère a réagit. Imagine s'que ça donnera avec le frère d'Isaiah, il va vouloir les démonter tous les deux, tu le sais ! Alors ça sert à quoi d'en rajouter une couche ?

\- Tu sais quoi... »

Fit Dana avant de tourner le regard vers Anthony.

« - J'espère bien que Yummy vous collera à tous les deux une belle raclée... Vous méritez qu'ça. »

Jalen tenta de la reprendre mais elle se dégagea agacée et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle claqua. Anthony ne tenta pas de la retenir. A ce stade, si elle souhaitait lui en vouloir c'était son problème pas le sien. C'était un peu triste qu'elle le prenne de cette façon mais il avait plus important à régler.

« - Tu peux t'en aller toi aussi si tu veux. »

Lança-t-il à l'attention de Jalen.

« - J'vais y aller ouais. Mais seulement parce que je pense que t'as besoin de temps pour discuter avec tes vieux. J'vais revenir prendre de tes nouvelles. »

Lui assura-t-il.

« - Et j'en parlerais à personne. »

Anthony hocha légèrement de la tête et Jalen tendit une main vers lui pour le saluer. Mais avant de partir, une question lui brûlait le bout des lèvres. La remarque désobligeante de Dana lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille.

« - C'était Yummy ? »

Lança-t-il alors doucement. Anthony se pinça les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents soient au courant car ils allaient s'empresser d'aller porter plainte. Il ne voulait pas qu'Isaiah lui en veuille à cause de ça. Yummy était peut-être un cinglé de tyran, mais c'était son frère et Isaiah accordait beaucoup d'importance à la famille. Il fini par hocher légèrement de la tête. Jalen n'était pas une balance, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Et c'était le meilleur ami d'Isaiah. Il allait encore avoir besoin de son aide pour rester en contact avec son cadet alors autant lui dire la vérité. Du côté de Jalen tout devint plus clair. Isaiah avait commencé à les éviter après l'agression d'Anthony. Il n'aurait pas continué à prendre de ses nouvelles auprès de lui si ils se voyaient en cachette. Il se disait qu'ils avaient simplement aujourd'hui voulu tenter de réparer les choses. Et vu la façon dont ça avait tourné, ils allaient avoir besoin d'un bon coup de pouce.

Décidant de laisser Anthony tranquille, il hocha légèrement la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte.


	42. Chapitre 42

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

Chapitre 42

* * *

Isaiah revint en centre ville pour retrouver ses sœurs. En le voyant arriver au square, Déni couru vers lui. Isaiah fronça légèrement des sourcils, elle paraissait contrariée. Il tendit les bras vers elle et elle vint se serrer contre lui en lâchant hors d'haleine.

« - J'suis désolé, Yummy a pas marché. »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en glissant la main dans ses cheveux et la rassura gentiment.

« - C'est pas grave ma puce. Vas chercher les filles on rentre. »

Déni hocha de la tête et alla chercher ses sœurs. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Isaiah aperçu Yummy. L'aîné s'avança vers lui mais Isaiah l'ignora royalement.

« - T'étais où ? »

Demanda-t-il d'un air autoritaire. Seul le silence lui répondit et ça l'énerva passablement. Il voyait bien que ces derniers temps, la crainte qu'Isaiah avait toujours eu de lui semblait s'être envolée. Mais maintenant il se permettait de désobéir à ses ordres et de l'ignorer ? C'était un manque de respect. Et il n'allait à coup sûr pas laisser passer ça.

« - J'te parle ! »

S'agaça-t-il en bousculant Isaiah qui encaissa le coup sans répondre. Ses sœurs arrivèrent et il passa le bras autour du cou de Déni avant de se détourner de Yummy. Il n'avait pas envie de se bagarrer avec lui. Déjà parce qu'il ne voulait pas inquieter plus ses soeurs, mais aussi car il se sentait épuisé. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était rentrer. Mais l'aîné ne l'entendit pas de la même oreille. Le surprenant totalement en le frappant par derrière, il l'attrapa ensuite par les cheveux et le tira sans ménagement, hurlant presque.

« - Me tourne pas l'dos ! J't'ai posé une question !

\- Lâches-moi ! »

S'énerva à son tour Isaiah en se dégageant violemment de sa prise. Tout cela avait assez duré.

« - T'es pas mon putain d'père Yummy ! »

Cracha-t-il en se retournant face à son frère. Il en avait plus que marre qu'il le traite de cette façon. Incapable de se contenir, il continua à bout de nerfs.

« - T'as aucun droit sur moi et c'est la dernière fois qu'tu lèves la main sur moi !

\- Sinon quoi ?! »

Rétorqua immédiatement l'aîné en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant. Et ce coup-ci, Isaiah ne recula pas. Il n'avait plus l'intention de battre en retraite devant son frère.

« - Yummy… Arrêtes. »

Souffla une de leurs sœurs.

« - Vous battez pas. »

Supplia une deuxième. Isaiah tourna le regard vers elles. Malgré leurs différents, leurs frères ne s'étaient jamais disputés devant elles. Et connaissant le caractère explosif des deux, la perspective d'un affrontement entre les aînés les effrayait. Isaiah se calma car il ne voulait pas bouleverser ses cadettes mais Yummy était bien loin de cette inquiétude.

« - Tu vas faire quoi Isaiah ? Mh ? »

Insista-t-il. Ramenant l'attention du plus jeune vers lui.

« - J'suis pas ton putain d'daron mais c'est pratiquement moi qui t'ai élevé. »

Cracha-t-il à son tour venimeux.

« - Et c'était pas pour qu'tu deviennes une salope ! »

Fit-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Isaiah était maintenant imperméable aux insultes. Alors il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en attendant la suite. Car Yummy n'avait visiblement pas fini de vider son sac.

L'aîné vit dans l'attitude de son cadet qu'il avait perdu son emprise sur lui. Isaiah semblait se ficher de ce qu'il disait et ne plus craindre ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Il était prêt à ternir sa réputation et se mettre en danger, tout ça pour être avec un autre mec...

Secouant légèrement de la tête face à cette fatalité, Yummy lâcha un coup auquel le plus jeune était loin d'être préparé.

« - Je suis pas papa mais si il était vivant, il aurait eut honte de toi… Honte de ce que t'es devenu. T'es dégueulasse. »

Là, Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en détournant les yeux vers le sol. Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps le regard haineux de l'aîné. Ce qu'il venait de dire le blessa considérablement. Évidement, il se fichait de l'avis de Yummy. Mais son père… Si il était encore vivant, l'aimerait-il malgré tout ?

« - Tu devrais faire gaffe… Si tu t'entêtes, tu sais s'qui va s'passer. »

Ajouta l'aîné en le toisant légèrement avant de se détourner de lui. Les plus jeunes le regardèrent partir et Anna prit ensuite la main d'Isaiah dans la sienne.

« - Ça va ? »

Demanda-t-elle inquiète. Elles n'avaient toutes les trois rien comprit à ce qui venait de se passer mais Yummy avait été incroyablement cruel, dans le choix de ses mots. Du plus loin qu'elles se souviennent, il n'avait jamais insulté Isaiah de cette façon. N'avait jamais eu autant de haine et de dégoût dans le regard. Elles ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour autant mettre en colère Yummy mais voulaient tout de même le soutenir. Parce que c'était leur grand frère et qu'il était toujours là pour elles contrairement à Yummy. Isaiah hocha légèrement de la tête pour répondre à la question. Mais quand ses cadettes le prirent toutes les trois dans leurs bras et se blottirent contre lui, il fini par craquer. Il avait essayé de faire bonne figure mais elles le connaissaient. Elles savaient que les mots de leur aîné l'avaient atteint. Profondément.

 **l***l**

Les sœurs d'Isaiah l'avaient poussé à sortir faire quelques courses. Elles tenaient à être un maximum avec lui afin éviter qu'il ne se renferme dans sa tristesse comme c'était le cas depuis quelques temps. Aucune d'entre elles n'était revenu sur ce qui s'était passé dans le square, quelques semaines auparavant, mais elle voyaient tout de même que depuis la situation ne s'était pas arrangé entre leurs deux aînés.

« - T'es sûr de pouvoir porter ça ? »

Fit-il à Delia en voulant récupérer le sac qu'elle portait. Levant la tête vers lui elle lança malicieusement.

« - J'ai des p'tits bras mais ils sont musclés, t'en fais pas. »

Les deux autres rigolèrent et Isaiah esquissa un sourire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Passer du temps avec ses sœurs était vivifiant mais pourtant il s'avait que ce sentiment n'était qu'une façade. Au fond de lui, il manquait quelque chose. Cette impression d'être désormais incomplet quoi qu'il fasse l'avait poussé à laisser tomber son équipe. Il n'avait plus envie d'avoir à faire semblant d'être toujours la même personne. Ce n'était plus le cas depuis qu'Anthony était sorti de sa vie.

« - Hey ! Isaiah ! »

Hela quelqu'un. Isaiah se retourna machinalement mais se détourna en voyant son ami de l'autre côté de la rue. Il s'agissait de Jalen.

« - On y va les filles. »

Fit-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Deni. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis des semaines et Isaiah ne tenait pas à ce que ça change. Jalen traversa pourtant le rue et Kenny, qui l'accompagnait, roula des yeux. Il était toujours aussi saoulé par le caractère lunatique d'Isaiah et l'amitié qu'ils avaient eut ne lui manquait pas. Mais il n'était pas au courant de son histoire avec Anthony. Jalen avait fait une promesse et s'y tenait.

« - Iz ! »

Insista-t-il en trottinant vers eux. Isaiah lâcha un soupire en levant le visage au ciel mais fini par abdiquer et attendit qu'il ne vienne à lui. Jalen salua ses cadettes en arrivant et discuta deux petites minutes avec elles avant de s'adresser à Isaiah. Puis demandant aux petites de l'excuser, il l'entraîna à l'écart.

« - Tu comptais encore me snober hein ? »

Lança Jalen en esquissant un léger sourire. Bien que s'étant vus en cours, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis ce fameux jour chez Anthony. Qu'allait-ils bien pouvoir se dire. Allaient-ils faire semblant que rien ne s'était passé ? Que rien n'avait changé ?

Isaiah se pinça légèrement les lèvres et baissa le visage vers le sol en répondant doucement.

« - Oui. Désolé... »

Jalen hocha légèrement la tête. Il avait le mérite d'être honnête sur le coup là.

« - Tu t'excuses pour quoi ? Parce que tu m'évites depuis des jours ou parce que t'a quitté l'équipe sans aucune explication ? »

Lança-t-il. Isaiah soupira en levant le regard vers lui.

« - J'ai pas envie de socialiser. Et si tu voulais me parler juste pour me faire des reproches, j'ai pas l'temps pour ça non plus. »

Répondit Isaiah en se détournant de lui. Jalen le rattrapa par le bras. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui.

« - Écoutes mec... J'veux pas qu'on s'embrouille... Tu sais, avec le recule comprend pourquoi toi et 'Tony vous avez menti a propos de votr-

\- On a menti à personne. »

S'agaça Isaiah derechef. Jalen se pinça les lèvres en haussant des épaules et répondit.

« - Pas dire la vérité ou le cacher, ça revient au même. Dana et moi on est tes meilleurs potes, t'aurais pu nous le dire au moins à nous. Tu sais que ça aurait rien changé.

\- Peut-être pas pour toi… mais Dana-

\- Elle aurait comprit. »

Insista Jalen.

« - C'est des conneries. »

Souffla Isaiah.

« - Elle me déteste. J'le voit dans sa façon d'me regarder et elle doit haïr Anthony cent fois plus. »

Jalen se pinça les lèvres. Il essayait de dédramatiser la chose mais oui, Dana était en colère après eux deux et se braquait directement dès l'instant où on les mentionnait dans une conversation. Isaiah continua.

« - J'pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'elle explose et balance tout... C'est pas toi le problème Jalen, tu l'as jamais été. Je voulais juste pas que Yummy l'apprenne, je savais très bien qu'il allait péter un câble... »

Isaiah avait beaucoup d'affection pour Dana mais il connaissait son caractère explosif et revanchard. Si elle avait été au courant pour leur relation elle aurait dérapé et Yummy aurait fini par découvrir la vérité bien plus tôt. Hochant légèrement de la tête Jalen fini par demander en fronçant des sourcils.

« - D'ailleurs comment il l'a su ?

\- Je sais pas trop... »

Soupira Isaiah.

« - J'suppose qu'un de ses gars l'a mit sur la piste... »

Jalen senti qu'il ne voulait pas trop s'étaler sur le sujet.

« - Je sais que c'était lui... Mais j'dirais rien. Tu peux me faire confiance mon frère. »

Fit-il alors en posant une main sur son bras pour lui assurer sa loyauté. Isaiah glissa les mains dans ses poches en hochant légèrement de la tête et demanda doucement.

« - Comment tu le sais ?

\- 'Tony. »

Répondit simplement Jalen. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres. Même si Dana lui en voulait, Jalen n'avait visiblement pas lâché son amitié avec Anthony. Ça le soulageait. L'aîné allait avoir besoin dequelqu'un pour surmonter leur séparation. Poussant un léger soupire, Isaiah reprit navré.

« - Si j'm'étais douté plus tôt qu'il suspectait un truc j'serais parti lui parler. Il aurait peut-être pas réagit aussi violemment si c'était venu de moi.

\- Tu rigoles, il t'aurait buté sur place ! »

Rétorqua Jalen en ricanant doucement. Isaiah haussa des épaules et répondit amère.

« - Ouais certainement... Mais au moins il aurait épargné Anthony.

\- Mh… Peut-être… T'as de ses nouvelles au fait ? »

Demanda Jalen bien que connaissant déjà la réponse. Malgré la désapprobation de sa mère qui n'avait plus trop envie d'avoir 'des garçons de quartier' chez elle, il passait régulièrement voir Anthony. L'aîné désespérait qu'Isaiah ne réponde plus à aucun de ses appels, ni a ses messages. Secouant légèrement la tête, Isaiah répondit doucement.

« - Non. Mais j'espère qu'il va mieux.

\- Il se remet doucement. Si tu veux on pourrait retourner le voir ensemble un de ces jours. »

Tenta-t-il l'air de rien. Il s'était donné comme mission de leur permettre de se revoir. Même si il savait que Yummy le flinguerait si il l'apprenait et que la mère d'Anthony l'étranglerait ensuite à main nues, le bonheur de ses amis avait beaucoup plus d'importance de les préjugés et les attendus sociaux des autres.

Isaiah ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa et secoua simplement la tête en une réponse négative. L'idée que Yummy ne s'en prenne encore à Anthony à cause de lui lui glaçait le sang.

« - Iz... »

Souffla Jalen.

« - C'est une mauvaise idée. »

Fini-t-il par répondre.

« - Les gars de mon frère me fliquent encore. J'peux pas aller le voir et puis, sa mère...

\- Elle a peut-être été choquée sur le coup. Puis t'façon 'Tony il s'en fout de s'qu'elle pense.

\- Peut-être… Mais j'veux plus qu'il lui arrive malheur... »

Jalen hocha la tête en esquissant un sourire. Son ami s'était rarement autant préoccupé du sort de quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas partie de sa famille. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres, ne demandant qu'à changer de sujet, mais le sourire de Jalen ne fit que s'élargir. Alors il demanda en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« - Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

\- Mon petit Isa' est amoureux... »

Fit-il en le taquinant gentiment. Isaiah, bien que surprit, ne pu s'empêcher de rétorquer dans un léger rire.

« - Vas chier Jalen.

\- La vérité j'sais pas comment on a fait pour rien voir. Ça crève les yeux quand tu parles de lui.

\- Jalen… »

Souffla Isaiah.

« - Mais quoi ? On est potes non. Genre, si j'avais flashé sur une nana j't'en aurait parlé moi. Alors t'as pas à avoir honte parce que tu sors avec un mec.

\- C'est pas une question de honte.

\- Alors c'est quoi ? »

Insista Jalen. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres et détourna brièvement le regard vers ses sœurs avant d'hausser des épaules, un peu gêné.

« - Je sais pas. Ça m'fais… Bizarre d'en parler. Elles sont toujours pas au courant. »

Avoua-t-il difficilement. Jalen esquissa un sourire compréhensif. Il dû s'avouer que ce n'était pas le lieu adéquat pour des confidences entre amis.

« - On dépose les triplettes et on fait un saut chez moi ? On se fera quelques paniers et on pourra discuter au calme.

\- Non Kenny t'attend. Puis, j'te l'ai dit, les gars de Yummy me pendent encore aux basques. J'ai pas envie qu'ils pensent que, toi et moi … 'fin, tu vois...

\- Ouais... »

Acquiesça Jalen renfrogné. L'idée qu'on pense qu'Isaiah et lui pouvaient sortir ensemble était totalement saugrenue. Ils étaient amis depuis la maternelle. Mais en même temps, lui et Anthony… il ne l'aurait pas cru non plus s'il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux...

« - J'te laisse alors. Mais on s'capte plus tard, réponds à tes appels mec. Broyer du noir t'aidera pas à avancer. »

Isaiah haussa légèrement des épaules mais fini par hocher la tête.

« - Salut.

\- Salut. Passes le bonjour à ta grand-mère de ma part. »

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

Chapitre 42


	43. Chapitre 43

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

Chapitre 43

* * *

Jalen avait réussit à faire Anthony sortir de sa chambre pour aller faire un tour dans le petit parc non loin de chez lui. L'aîné ne l'avouait pas, mais sortir depuis qu'il était tombé sur Yummy lui était difficile. Il n'avait pas reprit les cours et préparait désormais ses examens depuis chez lui.

Se tournant vers lui tout sourire, Jalen lança doucement.

« - Tu devineras jamais sur qui je suis tombé en sortant du centre commercial.

\- Une de tes ex copines... »

Tenta Anthony qui avançait nonchalamment, les mains enfoncés dans ses poches. Prendre un bol d'air frais lui faisait du bien mais les histoires fugaces de Jalen lui passaient totalement au-dessus. Son ami rigola en secouant de la tête.

« - J'dirais plutôt que c'est ton ex à toi. Mais vous avez pas rompu à s'que je sache.

\- Isaiah ? »

S'étonna l'aîné dont il avait d'un coup retrouvé toute l'attention. Mais en soit le fait qu'il ne tombe sur lui, vu qu'ils habitaient la même ville et allaient dans le même bahut, n'était pas très surprenant.

« - Dans l'mile !

\- Oui et alors ? »

Le pressa Anthony.

« - Tu lui a parlé ?

\- Oui. Mais il était avec ses soeurs alors on a pas duré. Tu lui manque tu sais.

\- Il te l'a dit ? »

S'étonna encore Anthony. Il doutait fort qu'Isaiah ne fasse à Jalen une telle confidence, en présence de ses cadettes qui plus est. Jalen haussa légèrement des épaules.

« - Pas besoin. Il a le regard tout triste quand il parle de toi.

\- Ça veut pas dire que j'lui manque. »

S'agaça Anthony un peu déçu. Jalen soupira.

« - Tu l'as pas vu... J'peux t'assurer qu'il crève d'envie de te reparler. Mais il a peur que son frère pète encore un câble.

\- Il a peur oui. »

Reprit Anthony.

« - Depuis le début il a peur de la réaction de Yummy et c'est ce qui nous a toujours freiné mais... on y a pas échappé... D'ailleurs si ce malade veut encore me cogner dessus j'm'en fiche, j'veux juste pouvoir être avec Isaiah.

\- Ouais, j'suis pas très sûr qu'il s'arrêta à une baston la prochaine fois. Tu devrais faire attention. Faut qu'on la joue finement. Ça a marché récemment non, pourquoi vous recommenceriez pas à vous voir en secret ?

\- T'étais là la dernière fois qu'on a voulu _'se voir en secret'_ , tu trouves que ça a bien marché ? »

Le nargua Anthony en se posant dans l'herbe. Jalen prit deux minutes pour y réfléchir et se posa en face de lui en lâchant.

« - Mais avant ça... Tu vas pas me dire que les seules fois où vous étiez ensemble c'est quand on sortait en groupe. Vous avez bien dû vous voir à part ça.

\- Ouais... »

Soupira Anthony.

« - Mais tu sais, j'en ai marre de mentir ou de trouver des excuses pour justifier mes absences. J'veux être avec lui, pour de vrai. »

Jalen hocha de la tête. Parler avec Anthony était beaucoup plus aisé que tenter de tirer les vers du nez d'Isaiah. Alors il fini par demander curieux.

« - Tu m'as jamais dit. Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? »

Anthony esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Depuis le début presque. »

Jalen fronça des sourcils en ouvrant la bouche, abasourdit.

« - Ben, tu sais que j'ai rencontré Isaiah un peu avant de te connaitre.

\- Ouais, il t'a sauvé le cul des Blueprint. »

Rigola-t-il. Anthony esquissa un léger sourire.

« - Au début, j'avais juste envie qu'on soit amis tous les deux. Tu sais, il avait un côté inaccessible, j'trouvais ça cool. J'avais jamais parlé à un mec comme lui et je pensais pas qu'il accepterait de traîner avec moi... Je voulais sortir de mon quotidien au lycée, pouvoir être ami avec d'autres personnes, voir autre chose... »

Expliqua-t-il posement.

« - Ça a bien collé avec toi et les autres mais avec Isaiah, dès qu'on s'est rencontré on a pas arrêté de se clasher.

\- C'est vrai ? »

Rigola Jalen.

« - Ça m'étonne même pas.

\- Grave. »

Reprit Anthony amusé à ces souvenirs.

« - J'ai vite entrevu qui il était vraiment et j'pense que c'est ce qui m'a attiré, son caractère... Il peut paraître tellement détaché de tout parfois, mais en réalité y'a pas plus dévoué que lui.

\- Tu sais ce qui est drôle ? »

Fit doucement Jalen. Il savait ce que derrière la carapace d'Isaiah il y avait de la bonté et beaucoup de loyauté. Mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Anthony et lui soient assez proche pour que lui aussi le voit.

« - T'as exactement la même expression en parlant de lui, que lui en parlant de toi. C'est fou. J'me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour pas le voir avant. »

Anthony eut un léger sourire.

« - Parce que vous saviez tous que Dana en pinçait pour lui. Alors c'était plus logique de regarder de ce côté là.

\- C'est vrai. Au fait, t'as des nouvelles ?

\- De Dana ?

\- Ouais.

\- Non. Je l'ai appelé une ou deux fois parce que je voulais qu'on discute. Mais elle rejette les appels. Et tu sais quoi, j'me prend déjà assez la tête pour savoir comment reprendre contact avec Iz pour m'arrêter là dessus. J'ai lâché l'affaire. »

Jalen se pinça les lèvres en hochant légèrement de la tête. Il comprenait le point de vue d'Anthony. Mais avec toutes ces histoires d'amour secret, la dynamique qu'ils avaient dans leur groupe d'ami depuis des années avait été perdue. Kenny paraissait détaché de tout ça. Dana ne traînait plus désormais qu'avec ses copines et Luke. Isaiah était seul de son côté. Il était le seul à encore parler à chacun d'entre eux alors que leur amitié commune s'était déchiré. Dana avait certainement besoin de temps, mais il pouvait s'attaquer au cas Isaiah. Se pinçant les lèvres, il sorti son portable de sa poche et lança un appel. Anthony fronça légèrement des sourcils avant de l'attraper par le poignet en grognant.

« - T'es pas entrain de l'appeler là ?! »

Il n'avait plus envie de parler à Dana pour l'instant. Jalen tourna son téléphone pour lui montrer l'identifiant de l'appel et Anthony le lâcha.

 _« - Allô ? »_

Jalen esquissa un sourire et Anthony se mordit la lèvre en entendant sa voix. Il craignait qu'Isaiah ne raccroche en comprenant qu'il était avec Jalen.

« - Yo mec. Ça va ou quoi ?

 _\- Tranquille..._ »

Répondit Isaiah, mais au son de sa voix n'importe qui devinerait que ce n'était pas le cas.

« - Tu peux arrêter de mentir maintenant s'il te plait... »

Rétorqua Jalen. Anthony lui fit les gros yeux et le frappa en réprimande mais loin de s'offusquer, Isaiah eut un bref rire.

 _« - Tu veux que j'dise que j'suis au fond du trou ? T'as gagné. Sinon, quoi d'neuf ? »_

Éluda-t-il rapidement. Jalen ancra son regard dans celui d'Anthony et répondit doucement.

« - J'avais dit que j't'appellerais. T'as décroché c'est cool.

 _\- Ouais. Mais j'vais pas rester longtemps. T'as des nouvelles d'Anthony ?_ »

Demanda-t-il par habitude. Jalen fit un signe à l'aîné pour lui prouver qu'il lui avait bien dit que le plus jeune s'inquiétait pour lui et répondit spontanement.

« - Justement, j'suis avec lui. J'te le passe. »

Anthony lui fit des grands 'non' des mains et de la tête mais Jalen coupa le haut parleur et lui tendit le téléphone. Il fini par le prendre mais lorsqu'il le colla à son oreille il n'entendit qu'un grand blanc. Il se dit qu'Isaiah avait dû raccrocher à la mention de son prénom mais contre toute attente, le cadet reprit doucement.

« - _'Tony ?_

\- Oui. Je... croyais que t'avais raccroché. »

Souffla difficilement Anthony. Le coeur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

« _\- J'y ai pensé._ »

Avoua Isaiah dans un soupire.

« _\- Comment tu vas ?_ »

Demanda-t-il ensuite doucement. Anthony baissa le regard vers l'herbe qu'il se mit a triturer.

« - Je fais aller. Et toi ?

- _Ça va._ »

Fit simplement Isaiah. Il n'avait pas raccroché, mais Anthony sentait qu'il était réticent à lui parler. Alors il reprit navré.

« - Iz, j'suis désolé pour s'qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Ma mère-

- _T'as pas a t'excuser pour ça._ »

L'interrompit Isaiah.

« _\- T'y es pour rien._

\- Je sais. Mais c'était pas cool de sa part.

- _J'ai vécu pire... Ecoutes, j'dois te laisser._

\- Ok mais s'il te plait rappelles-moi... Quand peux. J't'en prie... »

Insista-t-il devant l'empressement du plus jeune à couper court.

« _\- Ok._ »

Répondit tout de même Isaiah avant de raccrocher. Anthony se pinça les lèvres et rendit son portable à Jalen qui demanda.

« - Alors ?

\- Il a dit 'Ok'.

\- Ben c'est bien non ?

\- Ouais... »

Reconnu Anthony. Si Isaiah acceptait de reprendre contact avec lui, ne serait-ce que par téléphone, ça ferait de lui le mec le plus heureux du monde.

« - Merci. »

Souffla Anthony reconnaissant.

« - Merci de faire le pont entre nous.

\- J't'en prie. Vous êtes mes potes. C'est un peu chelou d'vous imaginer ensemble... Je préfère pas imaginer d'ailleurs... »

Se reprit Jalen avec une légère grimace, puis il continua.

« - Mais on est cool. Pour moi ça change rien. »

Anthony esquissa un léger sourire. Il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas pour tout le monde. Mais ça, c'était une nouvelle utopie...

 **l***l**

« - Isaiah. »

Appela sa grand-mère en le voyant sortir de sa chambre. Le brun se tourna vers elle et elle lui adressa un léger sourire en lui faisant un signe de la main.

« - Viens me voir un moment. »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres. L'ambiance entre Yummy et lui n'était toujours pas au beau fixe et il savait que ça déteignait sur l'humeur générale du foyer. Les filles avaient du dire à sa grand-mère qu'ils s'étaient disputés et elle voulait peut-être en connaître la raison se dit-il. Il s'avança alors lentement vers elle.

« - Assieds-toi. »

Fit-elle doucement en lui désignant l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Isaiah obtempéra en se posant dessus et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa grand-mère quand celle-ci le prit par la taille.

« - Ça va ? »

Demanda-t-elle en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Mais elle avait déjà sa réponse. Même si Isaiah n'était pas aussi ouvert et jovial que ses sœurs, il était en général un enfant très bruyant, qui chantait et dansait tout le temps dans sa chambre ou dans le salon. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il se montrait plus que discret. Qu'il ne recevait plus aucun amis, ne sortait pas… Additionné à ça le fait que lui et Yummy ne se parlent plus, alors que l'aîné passait désormais le plus clair de son temps à la maison, elle eut vite fait le calcul.

Isaiah hocha pourtant la tête en une réponse positive. Sa grand-mère lui caressa le bras.

« - Je suis au courant de ce qui est arrivé à ton ami. »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en baissant le regard vers le sol. Les rumeurs se propageaient vite dans le quartier. Mais il doutait fort qu'elle ne soit au courant du fond de l'histoire. Les gens avaient entendu dire qu'un jeune homme sans histoire s'était fait tabasser devant chez lui par des mecs de quartier. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, personne ne savait vraiment qui était l'auteur de cet acte de violence ni la raison pour laquelle c'était arrivé.

« - C'était Yummy ? »

Demanda pourtant sa grand-mère. Surprenant Isaiah qui tourna le regard vers elle, prit de cours. Et ça lui suffit comme réponse. Elle poussa un soupire. Yummy avait beau avoir grandit auprès de son père, il n'avait rien gardé de sa bonté et de son bon sens. Des deux frères, cette grand-mère se disait souvent que celui qui ressemblait le plus à leur père était Isaiah. Il avait, certes, hérité de son mauvais caractère mais aussi de la pureté de son cœur. Son fils avait beau avoir ses défauts, il s'était toujours montré aimant et protecteur avec sa famille. Tout ce que Yummy faisait, lui, était asseoir une certaine dominance. Il fallait toujours que tout aille dans la direction qu'il avait décidé et aucune autre.

Revenant à Isaiah et son petit cœur visiblement brisé, elle reprit doucement.

« - Anthony est un gentil garçon… J'aimerais bien te dire que Yummy accepta un jour vos sentiments, mais je crains malheureusement qu'il n'ai pas cette force. »

Isaiah ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Sa grand-mère était au courant ?! Il fini par balbutier difficilement.

« - Mais... depuis quand tu-

\- Allons fiston, je suis âgée pas stupide. »

Balaya d'elle d'un geste de main en ricanant doucement. Isaiah se mordit la lèvre.

« - Et… Ça te dérange pas ?

\- Pff... »

Soupira-t-elle avant de continuer.

« - Mon fils s'est amouraché d'une traînée. Je pense qu'elle l'aimait vraiment, mais c'était une mauvaise personne. Et je ne dis pas ça seulement parce qu'elle vous a abandonné. »

Reprit-elle.

« - Anthony est quelqu'un de bien, il te rendait heureux, pourquoi est-ce que ça m'aurait dérangé. »

Isaiah haussa légèrement des épaules.

« - Parce que c'est un mec…

\- Oh... »

Souffla de nouveau sa grand-mère en rigolant.

« - Vous n'êtes pas les premiers et vous ne serez assurément pas les derniers. »

Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire en détournant de nouveau le regard vers le sol. Jalen avait accepté sa relation avec Anthony. Sa grand-mère était elle aussi au courant et ils avaient sa bénédiction… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que Yummy soit si récalcitrant.

« - Tu n'as a avoir honte de rien, Isaiah. »

Fit sa grand-mère en voyant qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensés.

« - Tu es un jeune homme intelligent, qui a le cœur sur la main, et malgré la situation, tu t'efforce de rester sur le droit chemin. Tu peux être fier de toi. »

Fit-elle en glissant une main contre sa joue.

« - Ton père serait fier de toi. »

Isaiah leva le regard au ciel en attrapant sa grand-mère par le poignet.

« - J'en suis pas si sûr. »

Soupira-t-il. Les mots de son frère lui revenant inévitablement en mémoire.

« - Et pourquoi donc ? »

S'agaça faussement sa grand-mère. Isaiah haussa des épaules.

« - Yummy … est celui qui suit ses traces.

\- Et penses tu que ton père voudrait le voir finir comme lui ? »

Rétorqua-t-elle le regard ancré dans le sien.

« - Un parent aimant souhaite ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ses enfants. Votre père vous aimait. Tu étais beaucoup trop jeune pour t'en rappeler, mais la rue n'était pas toute sa vie. Il vous avait vous… et il aimait sa famille. »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres. Généralement sa grand-mère ne lui racontait que des anecdotes à propos de son père. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui aussi ouvertement.

« - Il était si content de la voir s'agrandir avec l'arrivée de filles qu'il parlait même de se ranger. De trouver un travail honnête… Et je pense que c'était sincère. Il voulait que vous puissiez être fiers de lui. Fiers qu'il soit votre père. »

A ces mots Isaiah ne pu plus se retenir. Se jetant dans les bras de sa grand-mère, il laissa sortir ses larmes.

« - Il vous aimait tellement... »

Souffla-t-elle contre son épaule en lui frictionnant le dos. Dévastée elle aussi. La mort de son fils avait été sa tragédie à elle. Mais le fait que la mère des petits ne les ai abandonnés ensuite, alors qu'elle savait très clairement à quel point leur père les aimait et aurait tout sacrifié pour eux, lui avait brisé le cœur une seconde fois. Yummy, du haut de ses treize ans, n'avait vu que la partie émergée de l'ice berg avec son père. Il avait vu la drogue, il avait vu l'argent, mais il avait fait l'impasse sur l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui et son petit frère. Sa grand-mère avait été incapable de le faire rester sur le droit chemin. De faire de lui une meilleure personne que leur père. Isaiah malgré ses erreurs, y était parvenu de lui même.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

Chapitre 43

* * *

Bon ben voilà, dans l'ensemble, les proches des deux garçons acceptent plutôt bien leur relation ( Sauf maman d'Anthony, Dana et Yummy le terrifiant ), le contact reprend progressivement entre eux grâce à Jalen.

Alors est-ce que les choses iront mieux, voir rentreront dans l'ordre ?

Ou suis-je une sadique ? lol

Vous le saurez bientôt^^


	44. Chapitre 44

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

Chapitre 44

* * *

 **Ne-Yo - So Sick ( Acoustic Version )**

 _watch?v=O87kuCIaYBo_

* * *

 _ **It's ridiculous, It's been months And for some reason I just can't get over us**_

 _C'est ridicule, ça fait des mois e_ _t pour je ne sais quelle raison, je n'arrive juste pas à m'en remettre_

 _ **And I'm stronger than this. Enough is enough**_

 _Et je suis plus fort que ça._ _Trop c'est trop..._

 _ **No more walking round With my head down**_

 _Je ne marcherais plus la tête basse_

 _ **I'm so over being blue Crying over you**_

 _J'en ai vraiment marre de pleurer à propos de toi_

* * *

Anthony poussa un soupire lassé et déposa sa guitare sur son lit. Attrapant sa veste il sorti faire un tour pour s'aérer un peu l'esprit.

Chez lui, l'ambiance était devenue légèrement pesante. Son père le soutenait toujours dans sa relation avec Isaiah mais sa mère s'acharnait à occulter l'existence même de celle-ci alors évidement, les rapports de ses parents ne s'arrangèrent pas.

Isaiah avait reprit le contact avec lui comme promis. Et si sa mère était au courant qu'ils étaient toujours en contact elle ne disait rien à ce sujet car elle savait que le frère d'Isaiah faisait barrage. Elle espérait du coup qu'Anthony ne se lasse de cette histoire. Car certes, Isaiah et lui se reparlaient, mais principalement par messages. Il arrivait que le plus jeune appelle, mais c'était rare et généralement très bref parce qu'il se montrait encore très prudent.

Cette situation ne convenait effectivement pas à l'aîné. Le simple 'espoir' que les choses aillent mieux _un jour_ , ne le satisfaisait plus. Il en avait marre d'attendre. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas revu Isaiah et le fait qu'il doive bientôt quitter la ville rendait leur avenir encore plus confus. En effet, les examens de fin d'année étant passés et Anthony avait été accepté à la fac. Sa mère souhaitait par ailleurs le faire partir sur le campus pendant les vacances, avant le début de l'année universitaire, encore et toujours dans l'optique qu'il ne passe enfin à autre chose...

Mais ce n'était pas le fait de quitter la ville qui inquiétait Anthony. Il ne voulait juste pas s'en aller en laissant Isaiah derrière lui de cette façon. Dire que quelques mois auparavant ils avaient des projets, un plan de vie après Chicago et aujourd'hui, Anthony craignait que tout ça ne soit tombé à l'eau et qu'il ne revoit plus jamais Isaiah si il ne réglaient pas les choses avant son départ.

Prendre l'air ne fut pas si bénéfique qu'il l'espérait. Réfléchir à tout ça lui donnait mal au crâne. L'envie de simplement voir Isaiah et discuter de tout ça en mettant les choses à plat prit le dessus et il décida finalement d'aller le voir.

 **l***l**

Quelqu'un toqua au carreau et Isaiah tourna machinalement la tête vers la porte. Ses sœurs étaient posées devant la télé avec leur grand-mère et ne risquaient pas de bouger et son frère était entrain de se doucher. Alors il se leva en soupirant pour aller ouvrir.

De son côté, la situation n'était pas plus facile mais il allait mieux ces derniers temps et ne se coupait plus autant du monde. Il reparlait régulièrement à Jalen, qui réussissait même parfois à le faire venir au square pour quelques heures, et avait fini par avouer à ses sœurs de façon très simple que si Yummy était fâché après lui, c'était parce qu'il était amoureux d'Anthony. Le fait que sa grand-mère accepte sa relation l'avait quelque peu encouragé à s'ouvrir à sa famille. Il ne voulait plus mentir et ses sœurs avaient l'âge de comprendre. Elles savaient qu'il sortait encore avec Anthony et la seule personne qu'il devait encore tenir à l'écart de sa vie sentimentale était Yummy...

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut la désagréable surprise de tomber sur Anthony. Le repoussant dehors en l'attrapant par les bras il referma la porte derrière lui et lança complètement paniqué.

« - Tu devrais pas être là !

\- Isaiah... »

Soupira Anthony en l'attrapant par les poignets. Mais Isaiah secoua la tête en le poussant.

« - S'il te plait... Rentre chez toi avant que-

\- Tu cherches vraiment la merde. Han ? »

Fit Yummy qui ouvrit en grand la porte et se plaça derrière son cadet. Ses sœurs avaient vu Anthony lorsqu'Isaiah avait ouvert, tout comme lui en sortant de la salle d'eau. Leur grand-mère l'interpella en le voyant se diriger vers eux, le sommant de les laisser enfin tranquilles. Mais Yummy n'en avait que faire de ses avertissements. Il était sidéré que ce mec ose encore se pointer chez lui.

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres en ancrant son regard dans celui d'Anthony. Espérant le convaincre de s'en aller sans faire de vagues. Mais le brun secoua la tête et leva les yeux vers son frère.

« - J'suis venu pour parler à Isaiah. »

Lança-t-il.

« - Il a rien à te dire. Mais si tu veux discuter viens on va discuter. »

Rétorqua Yummy en entamant un pas pour sortir. Isaiah se retourna et le repoussa du coude pour l'en empêcher.

« - Yummy arrêtes ! »

Fit-il en restant entre eux. S'adressant finalement à l'aîné pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il tenta de le repousser à l'intérieur mais celui-ci ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

« - Faut croire que j'ai pas été assez clair la dernière fois. »

Lança-t-il. Anthony secoua de nouveau la tête en répondant.

« - Tu peux me frapper autant qu'tu veux j'abandonnerais pas. Isaiah et moi-

\- J'vais t'défoncer. »

S'agaça Yummy à l'entente de ces mots. Si ce gamin pensait qu'il allait le laisser faire de son frère sa pute, il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Isaiah le retint par le bras alors qu'il s'avançait vers Anthony et le tira mais Yummy se défit de sa prise. Anthony recula dans l'allée alors que l'aîné avançait vers lui. Malgré toute sa volonté, il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais le poids face à lui. Mais Isaiah se plaça de nouveau entre eux et poussa son frère en arrière.

« - Arrêtes ! »

Somma-t-il de nouveau.

« - Te poses pas au milieu sinon toi aussi tu vas prendre j'te préviens. »

Lança l'aîné. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient disputés au centre ville, il n'avait plus touché Isaiah. Parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que son frère n'était plus un enfant et ne le craignait plus. D'ailleurs malgré son avertissement le cadet le fixa sans bouger d'un poil. Il se fichait totalement de ce que lui ferait son frère mais il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse encore du mal à Anthony. Yummy le comprit et leva les yeux au ciel avant de lancer désabusé.

« - Pourquoi tu fais ça… Mh ?

\- J'veux pas qu'tu t'en prenne de nouveau à lui.

\- Ouais et pourquoi ?! »

S'agaça Yummy.

« - Ce putain de negro aura que s'qu'il mérite.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'veux être avec ton frère ? »

Lança Anthony dont Yummy avait presque réussi à oublier la présence… Presque…

L'aîné esquissa un sourire vile en s'imaginant ce qu'il allait lui faire pour lui fermer définitivement sa grande gueule. Mais Anthony continua.

« - Tu penses que c'est pire que tout s'que toi tu fais ?

\- Anthony... »

S'indigna Isaiah en se retournant vers lui. Il ne faisait qu'énerver son frère en agissant de cette façon et ça ne servait à rien.

« - Je sais s'que tu veux faire mais… ça marchera pas, lâches l'affaire.

\- Tu l'as entendu. »

Souligna Yummy.

« - Lâches l'affaire avant que j'décide de m'occuper de ton cas pour de bon. »

Anthony leva brièvement le regard vers lui mais le tourna ensuite vers Isaiah. Il voyait à quel point il avait peur pour lui. Mais ce qu'il redoutait s'était produit. Son frère était au courant. Ses parents, étaient au courant… Ils n'étaient plus obligés de mentir à qui que ce soit, encore moins à eux-même.

« - Isaiah…

\- Rentres chez toi Anthony. »

Souffla le plus jeune.

« - Je t'aime. »

Insista l'aîné. Yummy fronça des sourcils, interloqué. Il avait espéré se débarrasser de lui sans employer la manière forte mais là s'en était trop. Il devait mettre fin à cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Il avait voulu le pousser à laisser tomber dans son propre intérêt. Mais si ce gosse refusait de comprendre...

« - Dis pas ça maintenant... »

Soupira Isaiah qui avait peur de se retourner pour voir la réaction de son frère. Anthony devait vraiment se taire et s'en aller avant que Yummy ne pète encore un câble. Mais ça, ce n'était que le point de vu d'Isaiah car l'aîné insista.

« - Pourquoi ? Iz' écoutes, tu te souviens de s'que j't'ai promis ? J't'ai dit que personne nous empêcherait jamais d'être ensemble. J'le pensais.

\- Je sais… »

Répondit doucement le plus jeune. Yummy se mordit la lèvre d'irritation et retourna à l'intérieur, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de les laisser discuter tranquillement. Isaiah baissa le regard vers le sol et reprit doucement.

« - J'ai, je veux plus.

\- Quoi ? »

S'étonna Anthony. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres. La seule façon de le faire partir était de rompre avec lui, pour de bon.

« - Je veux plus être avec toi. »

Répéta-t-il. Anthony ouvrit la bouche une première fois mais se ravisa. Son cœur se sera dans sa poitrine et il lâcha finalement.

« - J'te crois pas.

\- Pourtant c'est le cas.

\- Tu mens. J'te connais trop bien. Je sais que ton frère te terrifie mais moi il me fais plus peur.

\- Anthony…

\- Tu dis ça pour que j'm'en aille, mais je bougerais pas d'ici tant qu'il aura pas comprit et qu'il nous aura pas laissé tranquille.

\- S'il te plaît. N'insiste pas... »

Le supplia Isaiah en ancrant son regard dans le sien. Anthony se pinça les lèvres. Il comprenait qu'Isaiah veuille le protéger. Mais lui, c'était leur relation qu'il voulait sauver. Parce qu'il s'était tourné tous les scénarios possibles dans sa tête et ce qui en ressortait toujours était qu'il ne pouvait juste pas se passer d'Isaiah dans sa vie.

Il le prit par le poignet maisle plus jeune se dégagea. Anthony ne se découragea pas pour autant et lança doucement.

« - Je t'aime Isaiah.

\- Arrêtes de répéter ça ! »

S'agaça-t-il. Anthony continua pourtant.

« - Et je sais que toi aussi.

\- Mais on peux pas... »

Commença Isaiah sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase. Glissant les mains dans ses cheveux il tourna sur lui même. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

« - J'le savais dès le début. C'était impossible qu'on… On aurait jamais dû laisser les choses aller si loin. »

Termina-t-il difficilement.

« - Tu sais s'qu'on aurait pas dû faire ? Se cacher. »

Lança Anthony avant de s'avancer vers lui.

« - Je regrette rien et je veux toujours être avec toi Isaiah… Plus que jamais... Tu devrais pas laisser Yummy te dire qu'on a pas le droit d'être ensemble. Parce que c'est faux. »

Isaiah se pinça les lèvres. Il le savait, que Yummy ne devrait pas avoir son mot à dire... Mais la réalité était toute autre. Anthony l'attrapa de nouveau par le poignet et même en sachant que c'était risqué, Isaiah ne le repoussa pas ce coup-ci. L'aîné esquissa un sourire et l'attira doucement dans ses bras.

« - Tu me manque toujours autant. »

Souffla-t-il contre sa tempe. Isaiah s'accrocha à lui en plongeant son visage dans son cou. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas été dans les bras l'un de l'autre, aucun ne le savait clairement mais ça semblait faire une éternité... Glissant la main dans ses cheveux en le serrant contre lui, Anthony cala sa joue contre son crâne et continua doucement.

« - Je t'aime tellement.

\- Je sais... »

Soupira Isaiah. Ce simple fait impliquait beaucoup trop de choses. Il aurait voulu pouvoir repousser Anthony et lui dire qu'il ne comptait pas, car c'était la seule façon d'éviter qu'ils aient encore des ennuis. Mais il en était incapable. Il avait besoin de lui. Son pilier…

Isaiah se recula à contre cœur et se pinça brièvement les lèvres avant de reprendre.

« - Tu devrais y aller avant que Yummy revienne à la charge. »

Anthony hocha la tête et se pencha vers lui. Ancrant son regard dans le sien il esquissa un léger sourire avant de déposer un baiser contre ses lèvres. Ça lui coûta beaucoup de ne pas se dérober, mais Isaiah le laissa faire. Si l'explosion qu'il redoutait tant de la part de son frère ne s'était pas encore produite, il aimait à croire qu'elle n'arriverait peut-être plus. Et alors Anthony n'aurait finalement rien à craindre. Ils n'auraient plus aucune de raison de s'éviter.

Anthony se recula et Isaiah se pinça les lèvres.

« - On s'voit demain, ok ? J't'appellerais.

\- Ok.

\- Me pose pas de lapin hein. »

Lança-t-il taquin. Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire et glissa les mains dans ses poches en hochant la tête. Anthony lui adressa un large sourire. Un de ceux qui faisaient tant craquer son cadet. Puis il se détourna et descendit l'allée pour rejoindre sa voiture. Isaiah se pinça la lèvre. Se disant que le monde n'allait finalement pas s'effondrer sous de lui et l'engloutir car il avait commit l'impensable. Aimer un autre mec, dans le quartier sud…

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

Chapitre 44

* * *

Voili voilou !

Tout rentrerait-il enfin dans l'ordre pour les deux garçons ?

La suite au prochain chap'

;-)


	45. Chapitre 45

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

Chapitre 45

* * *

Anthony se tourna vers Isaiah une dernière fois et lui adressa un sourire tandis qu'il quittait l'allée. Isaiah y répondit et se pinça la lèvre en glissant les mains dans ses poches. Il savait qu'il allait tout de même devoir gérer la réaction de Yummy en rentrant chez lui. Il poussa un soupire à cette idée et sorti de ses pensés en entendant ses sœurs crier.

« - Isaiah attention !

\- Il posera plus jamais les mains sur toi ! J'le jure sur la tombe de papa. »

Lança Yummy en le tenant du regard alors qu'il descendait à son tour l'allée. Isaiah prit quelques secondes à comprendre mais il lui emboîta vite le pas. Se doutant qu'il comptait encore s'en prendre à Anthony. Pourtant il se figea net lorsque Yummy sorti une arme de sa ceinture. La pointant en direction d'Anthony qui s'en allait enfin serin.

Le cœur d'Isaiah rata un battement et il manqua de défaillir mais il savait ce qui arriverait si il n'agissait pas. Se précipitant vers son frère il lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol. L'arme échappa à l'aîné qui n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot. Isaiah n'allait pas lui empêcher d'éradiquer de la vermine. Se retournant il asséna à son cadet un violent coup de coude en plein visage. Isaiah relâcha sa prise sous le coup de la douleur mais rattrapa son frère par la cheville et le tira alors que celui-ci tentait de récupérer son arme.

« - Lâches-moi !

\- Yummy arrêtes !

\- Je sais que tu le jartera jamais mais j'ai qu'une parole. Il fera pas de toi sa pute. »

Cracha l'aîné en se dégageant d'un coup de pied. Isaiah le lâcha pour se protéger le visage et Yummy se releva, attrapant son arme. Son frère se releva et se plaça devant lui, espérant désespérément le faire abdiquer.

« - Il s'agit pas de ça Yummy. J'ai, je l'aime… Juste… y'a rien de mal la-dedans. Tout le monde à le droit d'aimer quelqu'un non ?

\- Pas toi et définitivement pas si c'est lui !

\- Yummy…

\- J'vais pas parler avec toi. »

Fit l'aîné en le poussant pour le dégager du passage. Il pointa de nouveau son arme en direction d'Anthony qui n'avait toujours pas conscience de ce qui se passait dans son dos. Isaiah tenta de nouveau de désarmer son frère en l'attrapant par le poignet mais Yummy appuya sur la détente et un premier coup parti. Deux de leurs sœurs qui étaient restées à la porte poussèrent un cri et Anthony se jeta machinalement au sol en se couvrant la tête. Les fusillades étaient monnaie courante dans le quartier. Puis il pensa soudain à Isaiah. Se retournant vivement il le vit en prise avec son frère et comprit. Son sang se glaça et il se releva d'un coup. Se précipitant dans leur direction.

« - Non ! »

Crièrent les filles apeurés. Elles avaient bien comprit que leur aîné en avait après Anthony et comptait lui régler son compte de façon définitive.

« - Ne reviens pas, vas-t-en ! »

Anthony s'arrêta un instant. Il avait conscience que Yummy voulait se débarrasser de lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Isaiah l'affronter seul. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il soit blessé par sa faute. Alors il se remit à courir vers eux. Isaiah était parvenu à faire de nouveau tomber son frère au sol. A cheval au-dessus de lui, il essayait de le maîtriser pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer mais Yummy était souvent comme un chien de combat. Borné, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai enfin réduit sa proie en pièce. Il dégagea une de ses mains et frappa son cadet au visage d'un coup de coude avant de le projeter sur le côté. Le crâne du cadet heurta le sol et il eut un léger black out. Ça dura quelques secondes puis il revint à lui. Se roulant sur le dos, Isaiah ramena machinalement une main dans ses cheveux. Elle se tinta de son sang et il réprima un gémissement, incapable de se relever. Il avait entendu ses sœurs crier à Anthony de s'en aller et espérait que celui-ci ne les ai écouté car il ne pouvait plus contenir Yummy. Son frère lui se releva et retrouva son arme. Toujours mu de la même idée fixe. Anthony s'arrêta lorsqu'il la pointa de nouveau vers lui. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Yummy pointait son arme sur lui et pourtant c'est pour Isaiah qu'il s'inquiétait. Parce qu'il ne se relevait pas. Se pinçant les lèvres il tenta de s'avancer mais Yummy souffla.

« - Non... »

Le bras tendu il tanguait nerveusement sur ses jambes. Il avait finalement comprit que ce n'était pas une question de sexe, ni qu'une passade. Isaiah s'était réellement attaché à ce mec. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Si il ne le protégeait pas, il savait que les autres allaient bouffer son petit frère. Le détruire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien en lui. Il n'y avait pas de place dans ce monde pour les tafioles. Encore moins dans le quartier sud. Son frère était fort et intelligent. Bien plus que lui ne le serait jamais. Il était l'avenir de leur famille, pas une de ces fiottes. Il ne le serait jamais parce que Yummy ne comptait pas le laisser faire. Quoi que ça lui en coûte. Si Anthony refusait de lâcher l'affaire, alors il devait mourir.

« - S'il te plaît Yummy... »

Lança le brun en tournant le regard vers Isaiah.

« - Il est peut-être blessé.

\- C'est pas ton problème ! »

Cracha Yummy.

« - Anthony... »

Souffla Isaiah en tentant difficilement de se redresser.

« - Restes pas là... »

Soupira-t-il. Le brun tourna de nouveau le regard vers lui. Il savait qu'il avait dit quelque chose mais ne l'entendait pas.

« - S'il te plaît. »

Insista-t-il auprès de l'aîné. Il voulait vraiment aller secourir Isaiah.

« - Laisses le partir Yummy. »

Supplia le plus jeune qui n'avait plus la force de se battre.

« - Non. »

Répondit l'aîné.

« - S'il te plaît…

\- Je peux pas. »

Souffla Yummy, les larmes lui montant aux yeux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Isaiah emprunter cette voix. Et pour l'en dissuader il allait devoir le briser avant que d'autres ne s'en charge.

Las d'attendre l'aval de l'aîné Anthony entama un pas en avant. Yummy, lui, recula d'un pas comme si ce jeune et toute l'affection qu'il avait pour son frère pouvait les détruire en un claquement de doigt. Pour lui c'était le cas. Alors il cessa d'y réfléchir et appuya sur la détente.

Une fois.

Puis deux.

Trois coups…

 **l***l**

C'était une scène de chaos. Les chiens des voisins aboyaient par dessus les sirènes de police raisonnant au loin. Les triplets, incapables de bouger du seuil de la maison hurlaient en pleurant. Leur grand-mère était elle aussi effondrée. Isaiah se retourna difficilement sur le ventre et chercha son frère de sa vision brouillée. N'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce, Yummy se tenait encore debout là, entre lui et Anthony. Anthony qui gisait maintenant au sol.

« - Anthony… »

Souffla Isaiah en tentant de se redresser mais il n'y parvint pas.

« - Anthony ! »

Appela-il de nouveau. Toujours aucune réponse. Revenant petit à petit à lui il le vit, étendu là...

« - Non, non, non... »

Soufflait-il désespérément en avançant vers lui. Tournant le regard vers son frère qui arrivait à sa hauteur, Yummy essaya mollement de le retenir.

« - Iz…

\- Non ! »

Cria Isaiah en se dégageant de sa prise. Puis il se précipita vers Anthony. Il avait deux plaies assez rapprochées sur le torse qui saignaient abondamment. Mais il était encore vivant. Isaiah dézippa son sweat-shirt et le pressa contre les blessures pour arrêter son saignement.

« - J'suis désolé. »

Souffla-t-il le visage baigné de larme. Son propre sang coulait contre sa nuque et dans son dos mais il ne le senti même pas. Ni plus la douleur de son choc à la tête. Tout se qu'il sentait, était son cœur se déchiqueter et ses entrailles se tordre.

« - Isaiah... »

Tenta de nouveau Yummy en l'attrapant par le bras pour le relever. Ces efforts étaient vains. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'Anthony ne succombe à ses blessures.

« - Lâches-moi ! »

Fit le cadet en se dégageant de nouveau. Il refusait de laisser tomber. Anthony n'allait pas le laisser tomber. Il allait se battre pour qu'ils restent ensemble comme il l'avait toujours fait. D'ailleurs les sirènes se rapprochaient. Les secours arrivaient et allaient le prendre en charge. Ce n'était ' _qu'une question de temps'_...

Mais bien qu'Anthony avait le regard ancré dans le sien Isaiah le senti partir. Lâchant son sweat il le prit dans ses bras complètement paniqué.

« - Non Anthony reste avec moi. »

Souffla-t-il en le hissant sur ses cuisses.

« - T'as dit que tu me lâcherais jamais... »

Continua-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de comprimer ses plaies. Mais Anthony n'avait même plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts. Isaiah ne savait plus quoi faire.

« - Anthony ! »

Tenta-t-il désespérément.

« - Je t'aime ! Tu m'entends ? J't'aime... »

Il aurait voulu le lui avoir dit avant et continuer à le dire encore pendant longtemps…

« - Je t'aime. »

Insista-t-il en rivant son regard sur son visage dans l'espoir d'obtenir une quelconque réaction.

« - J'te le répéterais tous les jours... aussi souvent que tu voudras... s'il te plaît… »

Fit-il en le serrant dans ses bras. Calant la joue contre son front il répéta en le berçant.

« - Restes avec moi... »

Mais Anthony avait cessé de respirer.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

Chapitre 45

* * *

Bon, qui me déteste maintenant ? Levez la main^^


	46. Chapitre 46

Halo !

Alors après ce dernier chapitre bouleversant je reviens avec la suite que vous attendez tant.

Elle n'apporte pas encore cependant **LA** réponse à votre plus grande question... Sadisme quand tu nous tiens... lol

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

Chapitre 46

* * *

 _( N/A - Je sais que ça va pas vous plaire mais : )_

 _Six ans plus tard..._

Isaiah laissa sa tête retomber en arrière en poussant un soupire. Les derniers préparatifs pour l'inauguration de la maison de quartier devaient être bouclés ce soir même. Ça lui donnait un mal de crâne affreux. Ajouter à cela le fait que le lendemain en question soit la date précise à laquelle tout avait basculé dans sa vie… C'est à dire celle ou son frère avait tiré sur son petit ami, eh bien on comprenait aisément qu'il ne soit pas totalement concentré sur les derniers détails à peaufiner.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur son téléphone, il fini par se lever en reculant bruyamment sa chaise et quitta son bureau. Il était le dernier à encore être présent sur place mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ai été très productif ces deux dernières heures.

Fermant derrière lui en partant, il leva le regard vers la grande bâtisse qui l'avait accueilli une partie de son enfance avant d'être clause. Se dire que la réouverture avait lieu en grande partie grâce à son engagement était une grande fierté mais autant de responsabilités... Remontant la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête car il commençait à pleuvoir, il sorti les clefs de sa voiture de sa poche et se dirigea vers le petit parking annexe.

« - Isaiah ! »

Cria quelqu'un en venant vers lui paniqué. S'arrêtant net, il se tourna vers elle.

« - Baston... »

Fit simplement la jeune fille en dégageant ses cheveux humides de son visage. Et n'attendant pas de réponse de sa part, elle reparti au pas de course. Isaiah poussa un soupire las, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça ce soir. Pourtant il la suivi sans avoir à y réfléchir. Car maintenant sa vie était dédiée à ça : aider les jeunes de la ville à s'élever et mieux vivre ensemble au lieu de s'entre-tuer.

Suivant l'adolescente, il arriva au square qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de l'association. Une bagarre était en cours, mêlant filles et garçons sans distinction. Isaiah comprit que les filles essayaient de séparer deux des garçons en vain. S'avançant vers eux il tira un des garçons en arrière et repoussa d'une main l'autre lorsqu'il essaya de revenir à l'assaut. Et un seul regard d'Isaiah suffit d'ailleurs à le dissuader de recommencer.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

Demanda-t-il calmement malgré la situation. Le jeune homme qu'il retenait se dégagea de sa prise agacé et l'autre croisa les bras contre son torse. Aucun des deux ne voulait visiblement s'expliquer sur la chose.

« - C'est deux gros débiles voilà s'qu'y a ! »

Lança une des filles.

« - Fermes-là ! »

S'énerva le jeune en face d'Isaiah en la bousculant. Elle le bouscula en retour et Isaiah dû les rappeler à l'ordre.

« - Eh. T'as pas honte de faire ça Eden ?

\- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !

\- J'm'en contre fous. »

Rétorqua Isaiah avant de reprendre.

« - Qu'est-ce qui peut justifier que tu t'en prenne à tes potes de cette façon ? »

C'était un groupe d'ami qu'il connaissait bien. Bien que les portes de l'association ne soient pas encore officiellement ouvertes, ils y passaient beaucoup de temps et avaient aidé à sa réhabilitation ces dix derniers mois.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête très peu fière mais Isaiah insista.

« - J'te parle.

\- Rien. »

Répondit finalement le plus jeune. Depuis plusieurs années qu'Isaiah s'impliquait dans la vie quotidienne du quartier, il avait acquit le respect de bon nombre des habitants mais surtout celui des plus jeunes.

« - Excuses-toi. »

Fit-il en se tournant vers le deuxième garçon.

« - Quoi ?! Mais j'ai rien fait ! »

Riposta celui-ci. L'aîné reprit naturellement.

« - Faut-être deux pour se battre… J'ai pas toute la soirée, serrez vous la main et on en parle plus. »

Les garçons se serrèrent la main à contre cœur et Isaiah rigola en les attrapant ensuite chacun par l'épaule.

« - Vous êtes ridicules franchement. Demain vous serez là tous les deux à rigoler comme si de rien n'était alors faites pas genre vous êtes les pires ennemis. »

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler eux aussi. Les saluant, il laissa la petite bande sans réelle crainte que ça ne dégénère de nouveau. Le caractère de certains de ces ados lui rappelaient le sien. Ce côté impulsif qui lui avait toujours collé à la peau lorsqu'il était plus jeune... Le temps l'avait rendu plus tempéré et beaucoup plus patient. Il espérait pouvoir leur faire comprendre que se battre _de cette façon_ ne servait à rien.

Retournant à sa voiture il regarda de nouveau l'heure sur son téléphone. Le petit accrochage entre les jeunes ne l'avait pas mit en retard.

 **l***l**

Arrivant en bas de son bâtiment, Isaiah se gara et descendit de la voiture. Marchant nonchalamment jusqu'aux portes du hall, il entra et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il y entra une jeune fille se faufila de justesse avant que les portes ne se ferment.

« - Bonsoir. »

Fit-elle en lui adressant un sourire insistant. Isaiah hocha de la tête en réponse. Socialiser ne lui posait aucun problème. Seulement il voyait toujours lorsqu'il avait affaire à des personnes intéressés et restait donc en retrait vis-à-vis d'eux. Les portes s'ouvrirent quelques minutes après et ils descendirent tous les deux au même étage. Le brun se dirigea vers un appartement sous le regard de la jeune fille et sonna, toujours sous son regard toujours insistant.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il lâcha doucement en entrant sans y être invité.

« - Elle est relou ta voisine sérieux. »

Tournant un regard amusé vers lui son interlocuteur referma la porte en répondant.

« - J'crois qu'elle te kiffe.

\- Génial... »

Souffla Isaiah en ôtant son sweat. L'autre reprit un peu surprit.

« - Comment t'as su que j'étais rentré ?

\- Pas par toi en tout cas. »

Rétorqua Isaiah.

« - Ça t'empêche pas d'être là. »

Remarqua l'autre avant d'ajouter moqueur.

« - Fais gaffe, ça s'assimile à du harcèlement.

\- Mais j't'emmerde ! »

Rigola Isaiah en venant vers lui pour le bousculer gentiment.

« - J'vais t'en donner du harcèlement.

\- Ça va bébé, j'rigole. J't'ai manqué ? »

Reprit-il en le retenant par les poignets. Ça faisait tout de même une semaine qu'ils ne s'était pas vus...

Isaiah recula le visage alors que son ami se rapprochait de lui et répondit sèchement.

« - Non.

\- Arrêtes de faire le mec...

\- T'avais qu'à me dire que tu rentrais ce soir et pas demain. »

Rétorqua-t-il en se dégageant pour de bon cette fois. Il était visiblement agacé. L'autre reprit doucement.

« - J'voulais t'faire une surprise mais tu m'as même pas laissé le temps de la paufiner.

\- Ouais c'est ça…

\- C'est vrai ! J't'ai préparé un dîner. »

Mais Isaiah continua à le fixer.

« - Iz !

\- Quoi ? »

Rigola doucement le plus jeune avant de reprendre taquin.

« - Tu me veux ? »

Reculant de quelques pas il ajouta défiant.

« - Viens m'chercher. »

* * *

 **Ne-Yo - Lazy Love (Explicit)**

 _watch?v=WZkuuUe97_s_

* * *

Esquissant un sourire, son _'ami'_ se pinça légèrement la lèvre en s'avançant vers lui. Ancrant son regard dans le sien Isaiah pencha la tête sur le côté. Mais lorsqu'il tenta de le prendre par les hanches, il le repoussa. Habitué à ces petits jeux son vis-à-vis le rattrapa par le bras et le retourna. Isaiah parvenait très rarement à s'échapper de sa prise, ce même lorsqu'il essayait vraiment. Le ceinturant il le maintint entre ses bras et glissa ses lèvres contre son oreille.

« - Je sais que j't'ai manqué. »

Fit-il doucement en avançant avec lui sans le lâcher. Puis le retournant de nouveau il le souleva en passant un bras autour de sa taille et le fit asseoir sur la table du séjour. Esquissant un léger sourire Isaiah se laissa faire lorsqu'il lui enleva l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux. Les ébouriffant légèrement, il rapprocha son visage du sien et prit son menton entre ses doigts avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Refermant les jambes autour de sa taille, Isaiah glissa les mains sous son t-shirt.

* * *

 _ **When you wrap them legs around me**_

 _Quand tu enroules ces jambes autour de moi_

 _ **I fall victim to that lazy love**_

 _Je suis victime de cet amour nonchalant._

* * *

 _ **Oh, you got that, I don't wanna, that I don't wanna go nowhere**_

 _Oh, tu as ce 'Je ne veux pas', ce 'Je ne veux aller nulle part'_

 _ **Lazy love**_

 _Amour nonchalent_

 _ **You got that, I don't wanna, that I don't wanna do nothing**_

 _Tu as ce 'Je ne veux pas', ce 'Je ne veux rien faire'_

* * *

Ça avait prit un certain temps, mais Isaiah avait fini par retrouver un véritable équilibre dans sa vie. Et malgré les événements tragiques qu'il avait traversé il y a de cela quelques années, il parvenait aujourd'hui à avoir une vie sentimentale 'normale'. Ce librement.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

Chapitre 46


	47. Chapitre 47

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

Chapitre 47

* * *

Remontant les mains sous son t-shirt Isaiah le lui enleva puis rompant leur échange pour en permettre le retrait, il le poussa ensuite à se retourner. Prenant le temps de contempler une nouvelle fois l'énorme phœnix tatoué dans son dos, il descendit les mains contre sa peau et déposa quelques baisers sur ses omoplates avant de le retourner de nouveau. Esquissant un léger sourire, l'aîné le laissa retracer du bout des doigts l'aile du phœnix qui passait par dessus son épaule gauche tandis que l'autre se terminait sur sa hanche opposée, comme pour l'envelopper. Puis prenant sa main dans la sienne il se pencha vers lui et scella de nouveau leurs lèvres. Glissant à son tour les mains sous son haut, il pressa les doigts contre ses hanches et le tira vers lui.

Isaiah se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il descendit les siennes dans son cou et poussa un léger soupire. Le tirant de nouveau, il le fit descendre de la table et le retourna. Lui ôtant son haut presque dans le même mouvement, il poussa ensuite contre son épaule pour le faire se pencher au-dessus de la table. Isaiah eut un léger rire en s'exécutant et le brun dégagea ses cheveux de ses épaules pour déposer les lèvres contre sa peau. Se redressant, Isaiah passa un bras en arrière autour de son cou tout en pressant ses fesses contre son érection naissante. L'aîné se recula en se pinçant légèrement la lèvre et l'attrapa par le poignet. Se dégageant lentement il l'invita à le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. En y entrant, Isaiah glissa les mains contre ses hanches, le délestant de son bas avant de se débarrasser du sien. Passant les bras autour de sa taille, l'aîné l'enlaça et l'entraîna sur le lit avec lui. Il s'allongea sur le dos et Isaiah passa lentement au-dessus de lui. Écartant ses jambes des siennes il se plaça entre elles et pressa son bassin contre le sien. L'aîné eut un léger sourire et soupira lorsqu'Isaiah bougea lascivement contre lui.

Se penchant ensuite, il déposa les lèvres contre son torse qu'il embrassa longuement. Léchant sa peau par endroits il descendit lentement les lèvres contre sa peau et arriva à son bassin. Abaissant lentement son dernier vêtement en ancrant son regard dans le sien, il esquissa un léger sourire et empoigna sa verge qu'il commença doucement à le caresser. Soulevant légèrement le bassin, le brun se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sourire et glissa la main dans les cheveux d'Isaiah. Accédant à sa requête silencieuse, Isaiah remplaça sa main par ses lèvres.

« - Ha, oui... »

Souffla-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière dans l'oreiller sans desserrer la prise dans ses cheveux. Isaiah se redressa légèrement et prit de la salive sur ses doigts avant de le reprendre dans sa bouche. Son amant eut un gémissement lorsqu'il glissa les doigts entre ses fesses et écarta machinalement les cuisses. Le caressant consciencieusement, il se redressa ensuite et ramena ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en se plaçant entre ses jambes. Dégageant ses cheveux de son visage l'aîné les retint et passa un bras autour du cou d'Isaiah tandis qu'il entrait doucement en lui. Posant le front contre le sien, Isaiah déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 **l***l**

Après avoir prit une douche plutôt ardente en compagnie de son amant, Isaiah sorti prendre l'air sur la petite terrasse attenante à l'appartement. Accoudé à la rambarde, il était plutôt pensif. Car si les quelques jours précédent cette date le rendaient toujours un peu fébrile, cette fois il y avait en plus un enjeu de taille.

Le prenant par la taille sans qu'Isaiah ne l'entende même arriver, son compagnon glissa les lèvres dans son cou et le gratifia de quelques baisers gentillets avant de demander doucement.

« - Prêt pour demain ? »

Poussant un léger soupire en rejetant la tête en arrière contre son épaule, Isaiah leva le regard vers lui et lâcha.

« - Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

\- Non mais c'est quoi cette tête ! »

Rigola doucement le brun en le retournant.

« - T'attend ça depuis près de deux ans et maintenant quoi, t'es plus sûr de toi ?

\- C'est pas ça. Mais je sais comment certains vont réagir. J'ai pas envie que... »

L'émotion à l'idée de ce qui pourrait se passer de pire l'empêchait de finir cette phrase. Prenant son visage dans ses mains, le brun lui releva la tête.

« - Eh, Isaiah Taylor ne recule devant rien ni personne d'accord ? »

Isaiah ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à ces mots. L'aîné connaissait ses craintes, elle étaient aussi siennes, mais depuis qu'ils se connaissaient il l'avait toujours soutenu sans défaillir. Et ça n'allait pas changer d'aussitôt.

« - Ce que tu fais c'est totalement légitime. Ça aidera beaucoup de gens, pas seulement ceux du quartier.

\- Je sais. »

Souffla Isaiah.

« - Mh. C'est l'idée de devenir un leader qui te pose problème ? Ou celle d'être un exemple pour la prochaine génération ? Parce qu'en fait tout ça, tu l'es déjà depuis un bout d'temps…

\- Mais je sais bien. Mais ce sera à une plus grande échelle. Le moindre de mes actes aura une conséquence directe sur l'image et la vie de l'asso.

\- Te casse pas la tête avec ça. T'as toujours fait ce qui était le mieux pour ces gosses. J'vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. Puis être le big boss ça t'excites pas ? Parce que moi ouais... »

Lâcha-t-il en ancrant son regard dans le sien tout en le prenant de nouveau par les hanches. Isaiah était beaucoup trop inquiet, il voulait l'aider à déstresser et penser à autre chose. Le plus jeune explosa d'aillers de rire.

« - T'es pas croyable sérieux. »

Fit-il en le repoussant gentiment. Le brun l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira de nouveau vers lui.

« - Quoi ? Me dis pas que ça te plaît pas.

\- Si, t'es infernal mais c'est tellement sexy... »

Au tour du brun de rigoler. Passant les bras autour de ses épaules, Isaiah leva le regard vers lui et se pinça les lèvres avant de lui dire doucement.

« - Je t'aime. »

Esquissant un nouveau sourire, le brun glissa les mains dans ses cheveux et déposa un baiser contre son front.

« - Je sais. »

Souffla-t-il ensuite taquin à son oreille. Isaiah rigola doucement en fourrant le visage dans son cou, profitant encore quelques instants de ce moment et de son étreinte.

Lorsqu'il se décida à se reculer il lança naturellement.

« - Bon alors, on bouffe quoi ? »

Ne s'attendant pas vraiment à ce revirement le brun leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna de lui. Ricanant amusé Isaiah le suivit et lui claqua le cul en lançant.

« - Aller quoi ! »

 **l***l**

 _Le lendemain_

Le lancement de l'inauguration allait avoir lieu dans quelques heures. Pour l'instant, Isaiah vérifiait que tout soit en place et que chacun des acteurs du jour ne connaissent parfaitement son rôle. Il vérifiait sa check-list quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

« - Hey... »

Se retournant, il tomba sur Dana et poussa un léger soupire.

Avançant nonchalamment, la brune le prit dans ses bras pour le saluer.

« - Salut meuf.

\- Ça va ?

\- Tranquille. »

Répondit Isaiah en haussant légèrement des épaule. Mais elle le connaissait tellement bien.

« - Sale mytho ! T'es en plein flippe. Mais détends-toi, tout va bien s'passer. »

Le rassura-t-elle avant de lui prendre sa liste des mains. L'aidant à passer en revue chaque point, elle demanda ensuite un peu surprise.

« - Il est où ton mec ? »

Isaiah haussa légèrement des épaules. Il aurait aimé avoir une réponse à cette question...

« - J'en sais rien. J'essaye de le joindre depuis une heure mais c'est sa messagerie. »

S'agaça-t-il en jetant à nouveau un œil sur son téléphone. Esquissant un léger sourire Dana passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« - J'suis sûr qu'il va bien Iz. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter ok ? Il lui arrivera rien et il va venir nous rejoindre ici comme prévu. »

Isaiah hocha tant bien que mal la tête. Pourtant il était incapable de s'empêcher de psychoter sur son absence de réponse. Le voyant, Dana l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna avec elle.

« - Aller viens, on va jeter un œil sur l'installation dans le gymnase. »

Lança-t-elle pour le garder occuper et détourner son esprit de son inquiétude.

Après les événements tragiques d'il y a six ans, elle avait réalisé que l'amitié était plus importante que tout et qu'on ne pouvait pas prévoir à quel moment la vie nous enlèverait une personne chère. Alors elle avait reprit contact avec Isaiah. Parce que malgré les mensonges et la douleur, il était une des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Il était son meilleur ami et ils se soutenaient maintenant mutuellement quoi qu'il arrive dans leurs vies respectives.

 **l***l**

Anna entra dans cette grande salle impersonnelle un peu intimidée. Ce cadre, ces vitres… En six ans Isaiah avait fait tout son possible pour que ni elle, ni ses sœurs n'y soient confrontées. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait trouvé le courage de le faire. Elle avait ressenti le **besoin** de le faire. Reconnaissant son frère derrière une des vitres, elle se dirigea vers lui sans que le garde n'ai à l'accompagner. Prenant le téléphone accroché au mur, elle se posa sur la chaise sous le regard insistant de son aîné. Après avoir fait durer l'attente quelques instants, Yummy se décida à saisir à son tour le combiné. Ne sachant réellement que dire, Anna se pinça les lèvres et l'aîné lança froidement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Toujours aussi autoritaire se dit la brune. Malgré l'enfermement, son frère semblait en bonne santé et plein de vigueur. Il reprit d'ailleurs moqueur.

« - J'ai pas toute la journée gamine. Tu veux quoi ? Parce que j'imagine que c'est pas une visite de courtoisie... Qui t'envoi ?

\- Après tout ce temps... c'est tout s'que tu as a me dire ? »

Souffla Anna. Mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle soit vraiment étonnée. De leur côté, les filles n'avaient pas réellement donné de nouvelles d'elles. Seule sa grand-mère continuait à prendre des nouvelles de Yummy, ce uniquement par courrier.

« - J'sais bien de quel côté tes sœurs et toi vous êtes... »

Souligna d'ailleurs l'aîné.

« - C'est lui qui t'envoi ? Il a toujours pas les couilles de venir me voir ? »

Il faisait référence à Isaiah, qui lui n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin ni l'envie de revoir son frère depuis sa condamnation.

Se pinçant les lèvres Anna répondit doucement.

« - Il sait même pas que j'suis là...

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Répéta de nouveau Yummy. Et tout le méprit qu'elle vit dans le regard de l'aîné choqua quelques peu la cadette mais elle ne dit rien à ce sujet et répondit doucement.

« - Ton avocat à déposé une nouvelle requete pour ton procès. »

Yummy garda effrontément le regard dans le sien sans rien répondre.

« - Je sais que le résultat de la demande dépend entièrement d'Isaiah. J'me disais que, j'pourrais essayer de lui parler... »

Esquissant un sourire légèrement moqueur l'aîné s'enfonça nonchalamment dans son siège. Jamais Isaiah n'irait dans son sens, il le savait.

« - Tu sais, peut-être que... si tu lui dit que tu regrettes-

\- J'regrette rien ! »

S'agaça-t-il instantanément en se redressant.

« - J'ai fait s'que j'avais à faire et j'recommencerais sans hésiter s'il le fallait ! »

Ajouta-t-il sous le regard désabusé de sa cadette.

« - Tu peux pas être sérieux…

\- Sur la tombe de mon père j'le suis.

\- Arrêtes de parler de lui ! »

S'énerva alors à son tour Anna, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

« - Papa n'aurait jamais approuvé ton comportement.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu l'as connu toi ? Non ! Alors comment tu pourrais savoir s'qu'il aurait approuvé ou pas ?

\- J'l'ai p'têtre pas connu mais j'suis sûr qu'il aurait jamais voulu que tu fasses du mal à quelqu'un. Encore moins à Isaiah !

\- Mais t'es conne ou quoi ? »

S'abéra Yummy.

« - Il baisait avec un autre mec ! Comment tu veux que… Tu penses que j'aurais accepté ça ?

\- T'avais pas ton mot à dire ! C'est sa vie, il en fait ce qu'il veut. J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai aucun remords… C'que t'as fait, ça n'a strictement aucun sens. Tu sais combien de temps Isaiah à mit pour s'en remettre ?

\- J'm'en fous. Et franchement, j'en ai marre de tes jérémiades salut... »

Fit-il en se levant. Mais Anna lança en l'accrochant fermement du regard.

« - T'as voulu le briser ! Ben tu sais quoi, ça l'a rendu que plus fort !

\- Fermes-là ! »

S'énerva Yummy en tapant brusquement du poing contre la vitre. Anna sursauta et eut un mouvement de recule face à son geste. Il avait entendu parler des projets d'Isaiah et n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il ose faire une telle chose. Ça le mettait en rage.

« - Tu t'attends à s'que j'm'effondre et que j'm'excuse ? Tout s'que tu m'dit ça me fait regretter juste une chose ! »

Reprit Yummy, le regard accroché à celui de sa cadette. Puis se penchant lentement en avant vers la vitre, il continua cruel jusqu'au bout.

« - Ne pas lui en avoir collé une, à lui aussi... »

Anna se mordit la lèvre, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Des larmes de douleur coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Entendre son aîné dire une chose pareille la brisait, car malgré ce qu'il avait fait à Anthony elle ne l'avait jamais détesté ces six dernières années. Mais ces six dernières minutes suffisaient à le haïr toute une vie.

« - Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'l'ai pas fait ? »

Continua Yummy imperturbable.

« - C'était pour qu'ils ne soient **pas** _ensemble_ ! ... Jamais ! »

Anna posa le combiné et se leva, partant sans rien ajouter. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Isaiah leur avait toujours interdit de rendre visite à Yummy. Ce n'était pas à cause de l'endroit, c'était à cause de lui. Leur frère portait les ténèbres en lui et les déversait sur son entourage. Il était mut par la rage et la haine... Il était nocif...

En la voyant partir ainsi Yummy eut un léger sourire, savourant sa petite victoire. Mais elle fut de courte durée. Son visage se décomposa légèrement lorsque quelqu'un d'autre se posa en face de lui. La surprise se lisait aisement dans son regard. Il ne l'avait pas vu pendant toute la durée du procès. Il n'imaginait pas le revoir un jour...

Prenant le combiné le nouvel arrivé lança doucement, le regard solidement ancré dans le sien.

« - J't'ai manqué ? »

Esquissant un léger sourire devant l'incompréhension du plus âgé, il continua sur le même ton posé.

« - Et oui, t'as raté ton coup Yummy.

\- Je t'interdit de prononcer mon nom ! »

Menaça Yummy en gardant son regard dans le sien sans prendre la peine de reprendre le combiné. Un des gardes le prévint et lui demanda de s'assoir mais il n'obtempéra pas. Ce qui n'empêcha pas à son interlocuteur de lâcher défiant.

« - Sinon quoi ?

\- J'suis p't'être enfermé mais j'peux encore te buter...

\- Oh, parce que t'as des contacts à l'extérieur ? »

Se moqua-t-il.

« - Tu sais quoi, moi aussi j'en ai. »

Reprit-il ensuite, surprenant de nouveau totalement l'aîné et il ne s'arrêta pas là.

« - J'suis au courant du moindre de tes fais et gestes, ça depuis des années. Alors je pense pas être celui qui doive craindre quoi que ce soit. »

Le fait d'avoir l'oeil sur lui, était ce qui lui permettait de tenir le coup. De continuer à vivre sa vie sans constament craindre qu'elle soit de nouveau mise en danger.

Exécré, Yummy cracha sur la vitre.

« - Crèves ! »

Lança-t-il ensuite hargneusement. Les gardes débarquèrent pour le coup et l'attrapèrent par les bras. Il se débattit et donna un violent coup de pied dans la vitre. Ce qui fit sourire celui qui se trouvait derrière elle. Il se leva lorsque les gardes emmenèrent Yummy. Saluant celui qui se trouvait à côté de la porte, il sorti et attrapa Anna par les épaules.

« - J'suis désolé que t'ai eu a endurer ça.

\- T'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui, je voulais vraiment le revoir… J'pensais que, après tout ce temps, peut-être qu'il aurait changé…

\- Je ne crois pas. Mais il n'est pas trop tard. Peut-être qu'un jour, il se rendra compte qu'il a tord.

\- Mais tu le déteste pas ? Après s'qu'il t'a fait ?

\- La haine n'est pas quelque chose de saint. »

Répondit-il en l'invitant à le suivre jusqu'à la sortie tout en continuant.

« - J'vais pas mentir j'lui en ai voulu à mort pendant longtemps, mais ça ne m'a jamais permit de mieux me sentir, ni de guérir... L'amour, de ma famille et de ton frère, c'est ce qui m'a aidé à m'en sortir.

\- Je comprends…

\- Aller on y va ma poupée. J'suis en retard ton frère va m'incendier. »

Fit-il en lui ouvrant la portière. Anna eut un léger sourire. La relation Isaiah et son petit ami était inqualifiable. Ils étaient si fusionnels... Se complétant contre des âmes sœurs ils se disputaient aussi comme des frères. Ils étaient à la fois amants et meilleurs amis, ce depuis le début. Et rien, ni personne, n'avait jamais pu s'interposer entre eux de façon durable.

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

Chapitre 47

* * *

Salut !

J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu. L'histoire n'est pas encore finie.

J'ai voulu faire durer encore un peu le suspense lol mais bon, c'est cramé dès le début haha

Qu'avez vous pensé du face à face avec Yummy ?

D'Isaiah et 'sa nouvelle vie' ?


	48. Chapitre 48

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

Chapitre 48

* * *

Jeté de force dans sa cellule, Yummy trouva une feuille pliée sur son oreiller. La prenant, il jeta un œil dessus. L'écriture ne lui était pas familière pourtant il la parcouru rapidement.

 _« L'amour triomphera toujours face à l'ignorance._

 _Tu dois ouvrir les yeux Yummy, t'éduquer. Sortir des ténèbres qui te rongent et devenir un homme dont ta famille pourra enfin être fière._

 _Un homme qui rassemble et élève les siens, plus celui qui les divise._

 _Ton frère et moi sommes prêt à te donner une nouvelle chance. Saisie-là._

 _Anthony. »_

Froissant la feuille entre ses doigts Yummy la jeta rageusement contre le mur.

 **l***l**

 _Flash Back_

 _Le matin même, Anthony s'était levé avant les premiers rayons du soleil. Isaiah avait été stressé la veille mais avait tout de même fini par s'endormir, lui au contraire s'était vu dans l'incapacité de fermer l'œil. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Yummy. A tout le mal qu'il avait fait. A lui, à ses parents et à sa propre famille…_

 _Prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Isaiah, il se leva et alla mollement à la cuisine. Prenant une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo, il retourna ensuite dans le séjour. La raison pour laquelle il n'arrivait pas à dormir était ses cauchemars. Ça lui arrivait encore souvent de revivre l'attaque de Yummy en rêve. Et c'était toujours si intense, si réel… qu'il en avait encore le goût de son sang dans sa bouche..._

 _Il posa inconsciemment la main sur ses cicatrices. Sa survie tenait du miracle. Yummy lui avait tiré dessus trois fois mais seulement deux des tires l'avaient atteints. Tous deux très rapprochés, ils avaient raté de justesse ses organes vitaux. Une des balles lui avait perforé le poumon et si l'autre s'était logée quelques centimètres plus haut, elle aurait touché en plein cœur…_

 _Malgré sa 'chance', après son agression les choses n'avaient pas été simple. Il y avait eut la préparation du procès, auquel Anthony n'avait pas assisté d'ailleurs. Puis ses parents, notamment sa mère, avait tenu Isaiah à l'écart pendant une longue période. En sortant de l'hôpital Anthony avait néanmoins pu reprendre contact avec lui. Isaiah l'avait aidé et soutenu durant sa convalescence et c'est à cette période qu'ils avaient décidé de s'installer ensemble malgré le désaccord de ses parents. Ils s'étaient d'abord prit un tout petit appartement. Le plus jeune ayant terminé le lycée s'était inscrit à la fac et travaillait en même temps pour subvenir à leur besoin tandis qu'Anthony faisait une pause dans ses études._

 _Ça lui avait laissé du temps pour faire ce qu'il aimait le plus : écrire. Il se lança aussi dans la composition et ne mit pas très longtemps à être remarqué par un membre du conservatoire où il continuait à aller de temps en temps. De fil en aiguille, il avait été présenté aux bonnes personnes, et avait gagné en confiance. A la fois en lui et aussi en son travail. Il avait signé un contrat de cinq ans pour être song writer et compositeur pour un producteur, ce qui avait permit d'alléger la charge pesant sur les épaules d'Isaiah. Ils avaient ensuite déménagé dans cet appartement beaucoup plus spacieux et Isaiah avait entamé son projet associatif en parallèle de ses études en communication. Le contrat de 'ghost writer' d'Anthony s'était terminé l'an dernier et depuis, il écrivait et composait des chansons qu'il interprétait lui même. C'était l'ultime épanouissement, mais une ombre planait toujours au-dessus de leurs têtes… C'était la raison pour laquelle il voulait voir Yummy..._

 _Remarquant que la porte du petit atelier que s'était aménagé Isaiah était ouverte, il y entra et esquissa un léger sourire. Isaiah s'étalait beaucoup, lorsqu'il créait. Il était aussi un peu désordonné. Des pots traînaient ça et là, de même que quelques bombes de peintures, des crayons en tout genre et quelques toiles étaient posées sur leur portant. Il n'était pas de ces artistes superstitieux qui ne voulaient pas qu'on les voient travailler ou qu'on contemple leurs œuvres en cours. Deux des toiles étaient familière à Anthony. Isaiah avait juste peaufiné quelques détails. Mais l'une d'entre elle, posée à même le sol, était nouvelle. Il avait du la commencer pendant son absence. Lorsqu'il travaillait au feutre ou au fusains Isaiah se posait souvent par terre, comme un enfant pour dessiner. Celui-ci était fait au feutre. Il représentait Anthony, penché en avant qui souriait en tendant une main pour que quelqu'un la saisisse. Le portait était radieux, coloré et très ressemblant. Pourtant l'aîné ne se rappelait pas avoir prit de photo qui aurait pu servir de modèle à Isaiah. Il était toujours émerveillé de constater à quel point la mémoire photographique et le sens de la réadaptation de ses souvenirs étaient développés chez son petit ami. Isaiah avait un vrai don. Cependant il commençait à peine à accepter de faire partager aux autres. Poussé par Anthony, il avait récemment reprit contact avec son amie Rita Kyle et ils travaillaient sur un projet d'exposition dans sa galerie deuxième galerie._

 _Contemplant une dernière fois son portrait, Anthony quitta le petit atelier et retourna à leur chambre. Attrapant son carnet il se posa sur le rebord du lit et couvrit affectueusement du regard Isaiah qui dormait encore. Si il était la muse de son cadet, celui-ci était aussi sa plus grande source d'inspiration._

 _Son nouveau producteur le tannait depuis plusieurs semaines pour qu'il écrive une nouvelle une chanson. Il voulait quelque chose de sensuel et d'un peu sulfureux. Anthony avait déjà travaillé sur des morceaux de ce genre mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui plaisait le plus. Il était très peu productif lorsqu'il se forçait. Alors il avait déjà griffonné quelques lignes mais peinait à avancer._

* * *

 ** _'Même si j'essaye d'y résister, je pense à toi la journée durant_**

 ** _De tes lèvres en passant par tes yeux, à mes mains contre tes hanches quand nous faisons l'amour_**

 ** _Je fantasme de ce que je te ferais et ne pourrais te laisser même si je le voulais_**

 ** _Et je ne peux respirer quand tu me parles… Ne peux respirer quand tu me touches..._**

 ** _Je suffoque quand tu es loin de moi, tant d'amour tu me prend_**

 ** _J'en deviendrait presque fou…'_**

* * *

 _Il ajouta._

* * *

 ** _'Lorsque nous sommes au lit et que mes doigts glissent dans tes boucles_**

 ** _Je me demande si tu sens mon regard sur toi...'_**

* * *

 _Mais ça sonnait creux. Tournant la page, il prit quelques minutes pour ordonner ses idées puis il commença tout autre chose._

* * *

 _ **'I just want you close, Where you can stay forever**_  
 _Je te veux juste proche, A un endroit où tu puisses rester pour toujours_

 _ **You can be sure, That it will only get better**_  
 _Tu peux en être sur, Cela ne peux qu'aller mieux_

 _ **You and me together, Through the days and nights**_  
 _Toi et moi ensemble, A travers jours et nuits_

 _ **I don't worry 'cuz, Everything's going to be alright**_  
 _Je ne m'inquiète pas car, Tout ira bien_

 _ **People keep talking they can say what they like**_  
 _Les autres peuvent parler, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent_

 _ **But all i know is everything's going to be alright**  
Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que tout ira bien'_

* * *

 _Les mot coulant en lui comme une torrent, il continua à écrire._

* * *

 _ **No one, no one, no one...**  
Personne, personne, personne..._

 _ **Can get in the way of what I'm feeling**  
Ne peut s'immiscer sur le chemin de mes sentiments_

 _ **No one, no one, no one**  
Personne, personne, personne_

 _ **Can get in the way of what I feel for you**  
Ne peut __s'interposer face à_ _ce que je ressent pour toi_

* * *

 _ **When the rain is pouring down, And my heart is hurting**_  
 _Quand la pluie heurte le sol, Et que mon cœur est touché_

 _ **You will always be around, This I know for certain**_  
 _Tu sera toujours a mes cotés, Et je le sais pour sur_

 _ **I know some people search the world**_  
 _Je sais que beaucoup cherchent à travers le monde_

 _ **To find something like what we have**_  
 _Ce quelque chose que nous partageons tous les deux_

 _ **I know people will try, try to divide something so real**_  
 _Je sais que beaucoup vont essayer, essayer de désunir quelque chose de si réel_

 ** _So til the end of time I'm telling you there is no on_ e** _  
_ _Alors_ _jusqu'à_ _la fin des temps je te_ _le dis_ _tu es le seul et l'unique_ _  
_

* * *

 _Ça, c'était ce qui lui ressemblait. C'était ce que lui inspirait Isaiah. Le sentiment d'être intouchable car ils étaient ensemble, mais aussi celui d'être chanceux et l'envie de défendre leur bonheur. C'était ce qu'il avait envie de partager._

 _Alors qu'il était plongé dans la fin de son écrit, Anthony senti une main sur sa jambe. Levant légèrement le regard il tomba sur Isaiah qui vint poser la tête sur sa cuisse. Il dégagea son bras pour lui faire de la place et le plus jeune lâcha mollement._

 _« - Déjà debout ?_

 _\- J'ai pas réussi à dormir. »_

 _Dit doucement Anthony en glissant les doigts dans se cheveux pour lui masser gentiment le crâne._

 _« - Mh... »_

 _Souffla Isaiah. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pourquoi, il s'en doutait… Lui prenant le cahier des mains il demanda dans le même temps._

 _« - Toujours sur la chanson que t'as demandé Aaron ?_

 _\- Ouais… Mais j'y arrive pas._

 _\- Tu veux que j'te donne des idées coquines ? »_

 _Plaisanta Isaiah. Anthony eu un léger rire et répondit._

 _« - Non. C'est juste pas ce que j'ai envie de produire... »_

 _Isaiah parcouru les quelques lignes qu'il venait d'écrire. Rien ne pouvait décrire ce qui se déclenchait en lui face à l'étendue des sentiments de l'aîné envers lui. Se redressant doucement il posa le cahier sur le lit et passa à cheval au-dessus d'Anthony. Enroulant les bras autour de son cou, il lui dit doucement._

 _« - T'as toujours été la personne la plus honnête que je connaisse… Si t'as pas envie de parler de cul, parle pas de cul. »_

 _Anthony esquissa un léger sourire et Isaiah continua._

 _« - C'est ta voix, c'est ton message._

 _\- ' Le sexe c'est vendeur' dixit Aaron._

 _\- T'as pas eu besoin de miser là-dessus jusqu'à maintenant. T'écris plus pour les autres Tony, t'écris pour toi. Tu fais ce qui te définit, à la base c'est pour ça que ce mec t'a choisi._

 _\- T'as raison._

 _\- J'ai toujours raison. »_

 _Ricana malicieusement Isaiah. Le prenant part les hanches Anthony le retourna dos au matelas et se pencha au-dessus de lui._

 _« - T'es sûr de ça ?_

 _\- Ouais... »_

 _Souffla Isaiah avec un léger sourire en glissant une main contre sa nuque. Même si ils étaient très fusionnels et quasi accrocs au sexe, le message qu'Anthony souhaitait véhiculer était que le bonheur et l'accomplissement personnel venaient en trouvant sa moitié. Que l'amour était le sentiment le plus puissant et le plus fortifiant qui puisse exister. Qu'il devait être partagé, par tous, tout le temps, pour rendre le monde dans lequel ils vivaient un peu moins cruel et insensé._

 **l***l**

Anthony arriva à l'association avec Anna, ses sœurs et la grand-mère d'Isaiah qu'il était passé récupérer chez elles. Ils entrèrent par la porte arrière et les filles finirent par trouver Isaiah au bout de 5 minutes.

«- Hey ! »

Il esquissa un sourire en venant vers elles.

« - Alors tu stresses pas trop ?

\- Au lycée, tout le monde parlait que de ça ! »

S'égaillèrent Delia et Deni tandis qu'Anna restait quant à elle bien calme. Anthony secoua légèrement la tête, les cadettes d'Isaiah étaient pleines de spontanéité et manquaient quelques fois de tact. Un peu comme leur aîné au même age.

« - Votre soutien me va droit au cœur... »

Plaisanta Isaiah. Esquissant un léger sourire Anthony tourna ensuite le regard vers Anna. Il regrettait un peu de l'avoir amenée à la prison car ça l'avait perturbée. Mais elle avait insisté lourdement en découvrant qu'il projetait d'aller rendre visite à son aîné, l'accompagner avait été sa condition pour n'en parler à personne. Il voyait à quel point elle regrettait d'y être allé maintenant. Passant un bras autour de son cou il l'attira vers lui et la serra doucement pour lui remonter le moral. Anna esquissa un léger sourire en levant le regard vers lui pour le remercier. Anthony était devenu pour elles comme un autre frère. Elles pouvaient compter sur lui, autant qu'elles pouvaient compter sur Isaiah. Il les aidait et les soutenait depuis toujours.

« - Roh, mais arrêtes !

\- Tu sais que ça va être génial. »

Répondirent les deux autres à leur aîné.

« - C'que t'a mit en place, c'est juste de la bombe ! Tout le monde le sait.

\- J'arrête pas de lui répéter mais visiblement il aime bien se torturer l'esprit... »

Lança doucement Anthony. Les filles rigolèrent et Isaiah lui adressa une grimace enfantine. Puis tournant le regard vers Anna, il demanda concerné.

« - Ça va toi ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de rester en retrait. Elle hocha de la tête en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

« - Ouais… J'suis un peu vannée mais t'inquiètes, tu peux toujours compter sur moi.

\- Ok. »

Acquiesça Isaiah. Il connaissait assez ses cadettes pour savoir lorsqu'une d'entre elle mentait mais décida de ne pas la forcer à parler.

« - Yo les triplets ! Ça va ou quoi ? »

Lança Eden, un des jeunes hommes dont Isaiah avait interrompu la bagarre la veille.

« - Tranquille et toi ?

\- Impec' ! V'nez voir, on a aménagé une scène dans le gymnase ça déchire ! »

Les filles le suivirent volontiers. Lorsqu'elles les laissèrent, Isaiah demanda doucement en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« - T'étais où ? »

Anthony se pinça les lèvres. Il voyait clairement qu'il s'était inquiété. Le prenant brièvement dans ses bras il répondit.

« - J't'avais dit que j'avais un truc à faire. »

\- Quel 'truc' ? »

Fit Isaiah en fronçant des sourcils. Ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un envers l'autre, ce depuis bien longtemps.

« - J't'explique plus tard. »

Souffla Anthony. Hochant légèrement de la tête, Isaiah n'insista pas. L'aîné esquissa un léger sourire et lui caressa affectueusement la joue.

« - Je sais... »

Fit doucement Isaiah.

« - Moi aussi. »

Reprit-il en répondant à son sourire. Il n'avait plus besoin de le dire, Isaiah reconnaissait ces regards signifiants 'Je t'aime'.

* * *

 **J. Holiday - Suffocate**

 _watch?v=WJh38L4bLdQ_

* * *

 **Alicia Keys - No One**

 _watch?v=rywUS-ohqeE_


	49. Chapitre 49

**The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

Chapitre 49

* * *

L'heure du levé de rideau était finalement arrivée. La présence du maire et des quelques journalistes au milieu des habitants rendait Isaiah d'autant plus nerveux mais le soutient de sa famille et de ses amis le portaient, comme toujours. Cette association, il l'avait rêvée, pensée, travaillée et aujourd'hui, elle prenait enfin forme.

Se plaçant devant les portes closes, Isaiah lança un regard vers les siens avant de commencer.

« - Bonjour à tous, pour commencer je tien à vous remercier de votre présence. »

Il y eu alors des applaudissements et quelques sifflets d'encouragement. Mais malgré le fait qu'Isaiah se soit rapproché de Nolan – qui avait reprit la tête du gang après la mort de Cole - lui demandant de veiller à ce que les choses ne tournent pas mal à cause de personnes mal intentionnées, il n'était pas totalement serin…

« - Je suis pas très doué en discours, mais quelques fois il est nécessaire de prendre la parole. »

Fit-il avant de reprendre.

« - La plupart d'entre vous me connaissent, connaissent notre histoire à Anthony et à moi. On reparle rarement de cet incident mais c'est ce qui nous conduit ici aujourd'hui. »

Ils n'en reparlaient pas car malgré toutes ces années, se dire qu'Anthony avait frôlé la mort sans aucune raison était encore trop dur. Et Isaiah s'était rendu compte que ce qui leur était arrivé était loin d'être un fait isolé. Ça devenait une réalité quotidienne. Des être humains se faisaient frapper et abattre lâchement, seulement à cause de leur orientation sexuelle.

Ce n'était pas le seul fléau de la société actuelle, mais c'était celui face auquel il avait décidé de faire front.

Se pinçant les lèvres il tourna brièvement le regard vers Anthony qui l'encouragea d'un sourire, puis continua.

« - Battre l'ignorance et l'intolérance par le partage, c'est quelque chose qui me tien particulièrement à cœur. Parce que j'ai failli perdre la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour moi … Malheureusement ce genre d'acte haineux est plus répandu qu'on veut bien l'avouer. Et ensemble, on peut faire bouger les choses. Que ce soit pour l'éducation, la délinquance, ou l'acceptation des différences des uns et des autres. »

Nouveaux applaudissements et sifflets.

« - Je sais que certains pensent que c'est une cause perdue d'avance, que les jeunes de quartiers n'ont aucun avenir, aucun espoir… Pourtant regardez-nous, regardez-vous. »

Fit-il en se tournant vers les jeunes qu'il côtoyait maintenant au quotidien avant de désigner les gens présents dans la foule.

« - On est tous différents pourtant on vit ensemble, on s'accepte, on partage et on s'élève mutuellement. »

C'étaient là les valeurs qu'il souhaitait inculquer à la prochaine génération de jeune adultes.

« - J'vais pas m'étaler plus, les lieux parlerons d'eux-mêmes. »

Fit-il en se tournant vers Eden. Tirant sur une corde, lui et son ami firent tomber le grand drap qui cachait l'enseigne de l'association. _'Libres Ensemble'_ pouvait-on lire en lettres capitales. En dessous du nom étaient dessinés deux avant-bras qui se serraient comme pour se soutenir mutuellement. Les ados poussèrent alors les portes avec des cris d'enjaillement et Isaiah esquissa un léger sourire. Venant le rejoindre alors que les autres entraient, Anthony le prit dans ses bras et ancra son regard dans le sien.

« - Tu vois, tu l'as finalement crée ton foyer.

\- Oui... »

Souffla Isaiah.

« - On, l'a crée. »

Reprit-il. Car Anthony était tout aussi impliqué dans cette lutte même si il restait pour l'instant un peu en retrait à cause carrière naissante. Il soutenait Isaiah, l'aidait, lui apportait des idées et un point de vu différent.

Ensemble, ils s'élevaient et grandissaient.

 _'Libres ensemble'_ , était à la fois une association et une structure d'accueil. En plus de proposer aux jeunes du quartier un lieu de rassemblement et de loisirs sécurisé, elle jouissait d'une capacité d'accueil d'au moins une cinquantaines de personnes.

Isaiah proposait d'héberger temporairement adolescents et jeunes adultes en rupture ou totalement rejeté par leurs familles le temps qu'ils retrouvent confiance en eux et une place stable dans la société. Ils étaient déjà une dizaine et le jeune homme apportait une attention particulière aux résidents brimés à cause de leur orientation sexuelle. Il savait ce que c'était et voulait les aider à se libérer de toutes les émotions néfastes qu'ils pouvait garder en eux. Leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas à avoir honte, ou s'écraser face aux autres à cause de leur préférences sexuelles. Et faire réaliser aux autres qu'être gay n'était pas une maladie et donc encore moins contagieux.

« - Vous vous f'rez des papouilles plus tard ! »

Lança Dana en les attrapant tous les deux par le poignet pour les entraîner avec elle à l'intérieur. La brune était leur fidèle alliée sur ce projet et ils étaient aussi entourés de partenaires tels que des psychologues, des assistants social et des professeurs pour répondre aux besoins de tous les jeunes. Résidents ou pas ils voulaient aider, ils voulaient du changement.

Dans le hall d'entrée, un buffet de bienvenue s'étendait pour accueillir tout le monde. Un mur portant des tableaux d'affichages était dédié à l'information. Des fiches épinglées présentaient les événements à venir et les projets en cours. Après les deux salles de réunions il y avait les escaliers menant aux l'étages, où se trouvaient les chambres et une grande porte menait au gymnase. C'est l'endroit où elle les traîna.

Sur le mur faisant face à l'entrée, ' _Libres Ensemble'_ était peint toujours en lettres capitales, mais ce coup-ci, surplombait un oiseau énorme déployant ses ailes. C'était un phœnix. Celui d'Anthony. Isaiah avait tenu à ce qu'il ne soit le symbole de l'association.

Glissant machinalement une main contre sa nuque Anthony déposa un baiser contre sa tempe avant de s'éloigner. Le brun esquissa un sourire et Dana l'attrapa par le bras.

« - Hey ! »

Jalen arrivait vers eux.

« - Super ton discours. »

Fit-il en levant une main dans laquelle Isaiah tapa. Tout le monde s'était installé dans les gradins et le staff mit en place pour l'événement invita ceux qui n'avaient pas de place à s'asseoir sur le parquet. Isaiah se pinça les lèvres et adressa un signe de la main aux parents d'Anthony qui se trouvaient sur les bancs. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était la folle entente avec la mère de sa moitié, mais à défaut de l'aimer, elle avait fini par accepter le fait qu'il fasse partie intégrante de la vie de son fils. Seul le père lui retourna son salut.

Anthony monta sur la scène qui avait été aménagée au milieu du terrain de basket et prit place sur le piano à queue, accompagné de deux choristes. Dana inclina la tête vers Isaiah et lança doucement.

« - Il est vraiment sexy... »

Isaiah eut un léger sourire. Anthony avait bien changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Il débordait généralement d'assurance, de charisme et ne pliait plus aussi facilement face aux autres. Au contraire, il tentait de s'imposer. Cette attitude lui avait permit de s'élever dans son milieu professionnel et valorisait sa vision plutôt unique de l'univers musical.

« - Fais gaffe, j'connais son mec et il est pas partageur. »

Dana explosa de rire et Jalen leva légèrement les yeux en l'air. Isaiah et Dana pouvaient être infernaux...

Anthony commença à jouer et les choristes à chantonner alors qu'il disait doucement.

« - Si vous devez garder une chose en mémoire, c'est que personne n'a le droit de décider qui vous devriez être. Ni qui vous devez aimer. »

Jalen eut un sourire en donnant un léger coup de coude à Isaiah qui rigola doucement. Puis Anthony commença à chanter.

* * *

 **Empire Cast - Powerful**

 _watch?v=awLjN_2GIO4_

* * *

 _ **People been talking about it, We won't just stand here in silence**_

 _Les gens en ont parlé, on ne va juste pas resté là silencieux_

 _ **Can't stop the fire from rising ?**_

 _Qui peut empêcher le feu de lever ?_

 _ **Oh, People don't you be afraid ? So many innocents slain, This is an era for change**_

 _Oh, Monde n'es-tu pas effrayé ? Tant d'innocents massacrés mais ceci est une aire de changement_

* * *

 _ **Malcolm's probably turning in his grave**_

 _Malcom se retourne probablement dans sa tombe_

 _ **Every shade was beautifully made**_ _ **And powerful**_

 _Chaque nuance était si joliment faite, et si puissante !_

 _ **There's so much strength in you and me**_

 _Il y a tant de force en toi et en moi_

* * *

 _ **Powerful**_

 _Puissant_

* * *

 _ **A breath away from victory**_

 _A un souffle de la victoire_

 _ **I matter, you matter, we matter all**_

 _Je compte, tu comptes, nous avons tous de l'importance_

 _ **I see a colourful future, Where skin don't define any human**_

 _Et je vois un future coloré, où la couleur de peau ne définie aucun humain_

 _ **And stars are the only thing shooting**_

 _Où les étoiles seraient les seules à tirer_

 _ **Oh, Mothers who bury their child, How can we sit there and hide?**_

 _Oh devant des mères qui enterrent leurs enfants, comment pouvons nous rester assit à nous cacher ?_

 _ **Change comes when all take a stand now stand up**_

 _Le changement intervient lorsqu'on se lève tous alors debout_

 _ **Stand up !**_

 _Debout !_

* * *

Attrapant Jalen et Isaiah par le bras, Dana les tira avec elle et se plaçant devant les gradins elle incita les gens à se lever. Suivant le mouvement, Isaiah et Jalen firent de même. La foule se leva, tapant des mains et dansant. Anthony esquissa un sourire en continuant.

* * *

 ** _Martin's speech still echoes in my brain_**

 _Le discours de Martin fait encore écho dans ma tête_

 ** _Every shade was beautifully made_**

 _Chaque nuance était si joliment faite_

 ** _And powerful_**

 _Et si puissante !_

* * *

Tout le monde reprit en chantant avec lui.

* * *

 ** _There's so much strength in you and me_**

 _Il y a tant de force en toi et en moi_

 ** _Powerful_**

 _Puissant_

 ** _A breath away from victory_**

 _A un souffle de la victoire_

* * *

Arrêtant de jouer Anthony se leva en tapant lui aussi dans ses mains et continua accompagné des choristes et de la foule.

* * *

 ** _I matter, you matter, we matter all_**

 _Je compte, tu comptes, nous avons tous de l'importance_

 ** _I matter, you matter, we matter all_**

 _Je compte, tu comptes, nous avons tous de l'importance_

* * *

Allant vers Isaiah il le surprit en arrivant derrière lui et le prit dans ses bras. Levant le regard vers lui le plus jeune lui adressa un sourire. Les sœurs d'Isaiah arrivèrent aussi et leur sautèrent dessus. Entre temps, quelques jeunes avaient reprit le rythme de la chanson en tapant sur les bancs des gradins et d'autres avaient improvisé un cercle de danse. Jalen y entra jovialement. Ce genre d'ambiance improvisé était toute leur adolescence. Isaiah serra ses sœurs contre lui. L'inauguration du foyer ne pouvait mieux se passer. Venant vers lui avec Eden, Jalen le tira pour qu'il vienne à son tour au milieu du cercle.

Avec _'Libres Ensemble'_ ils ouvraient une nouvelle voie, un futur brillant d'entente et de partage.

* * *

 **Usher - No Limit ft. Young Thug**

 _watch?v=3w0yqAdJ1iY_

* * *

 **The Un-Thinkable**

 _L'Impensable_

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Hello !

Alors oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin...

Merci à vous tous d'avoir suivi cette loooongue histoire. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre ultime commentaire sur ce dernier chap :-)

Ps : Le clip d'Usher c'est pour montrer un peu le genre d'ambiance à la fin du chapitre^^

Gros bisou !


End file.
